


A Nail Through a Star

by Easy_Owl



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Brainwashing, M/M, Masochism, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Suicide, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Спустя две недели после событий в Маяке, поиски правды приводят Себастьяна к сомнительному союзу с единственным человеком, который нужен Мобиусу больше, чем он. Но пока они пытаются пережить каждую встречу с общим врагом и общество друг друга, Мобиус вербует нового союзника...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Nail Through a Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978469) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



_«Добро пожаловать в Элк Ривер»_ значилось на знаке у дороги, и Себастьян остановил машину.   
Он сидел за рулём и смотрел на табличку, пока его сигарета не выгорела полностью. В знаке не было ничего примечательного — нарисованный олень да название города в обрамлении оленьих рогов на фоне елей и речки. Себастьян мог бы с ходу вспомнить ещё пару десятков таких. Так далеко к югу оленей не видели, наверное, десятилетиями, что не мешало каждому провинциальному городишке на восточном побережье лепить их изображения на знаки у своих границ.  
  
Однако этот он разглядывал долго. Элк Ривер не был похож на те другие городки, и его занимал вопрос - можно ли сделать такой вывод только по знаку? Должно же быть на нём предупреждение, ну или обозначение хотя бы, что население не досчитывается одиннадцати горожан. Он прослеживал взглядом каждую линию, каждый мазок краски, пока картинка не расплылась перед глазами; даже чёртов олень стал смазанным, словно его запечатлели в движении.  
  
Себастьян щелчком отправил окурок в открытое окно и потёр глаза.  
  
\- Блядь, - сипло выдохнул он. - Какого хера я вообще тут делаю?  
  
Он завел мотор и пересек границу города.  
  
Себастьян никогда не был в Элк Ривер. Офицеры постарше были, делились опытом специалистов из большого города, когда серия убийств поставила на уши всю округу. Капитан Реммингтон как-то сказал, что поездка в сельскую местность сродни путешествию во времени. И когда Себастьян свернул с главной улицы, то понял, что полностью с ним согласен, пусть и ожидал худшего. Неизменные дома с их крылечками, опоясывающими здания почти по всему периметру, полные жизни обыватели. В полях стояли свежевыкрашенные амбары. Нигде не было ни заброшенных садов, ни покосившихся от времени ферм с провисающими крышами — только высокие белые заборы из штакетника да уютные семейные магазинчики.  
  
После Маяка прошло почти две недели, но Себастьян всё ещё ожидал, что из-за угла универмага может выйти ходячий мертвец.  
  
Начальство в ультимативной форме велело ему уйти в отпуск.  
  
\- Ты не сможешь отыскать Оду, если не прочистишь голову, - сказали они ему. - Оставь это нам.  
  
Но они читали отчёт Себастьяна. Джозеф или мёртв, или того хуже, а после федералов, перерывающих Маяк, не останется никаких зацепок, даже смысла не будет их искать. А в Полицейском Департаменте Кримсон Сити никто не подставит шею ради Себастьяна или его напарника.  
  
Так что, Себастьян отправился в единственное место, откуда мог начать поиски. Пришлось раскошелиться, чтобы узнать у местных верное направление. К тому времени как он добрался до заросшей грязной дороги, ведущей из города, он уже докурил оставшиеся в пачке сигареты, а солнце склонилось к закату, заливая окрестности оранжевым светом. Среди древних елей и зарослей колючего кустарника он отыскал старые железные ворота, повисшие на петлях, вмонтированных в каменные колонны. Он узнал их с первого взгляда, заглушил мотор и долго смотрел на них, прежде чем выйти из машины и пройти между створок. А потом он увидел его.  
  
Особняк Викториано. Он убеждал себя в том, что его не существует, что это просто иллюзия, навеянная Рувиком, преследовавшая его в психушке и упорно возвращавшаяся в кошмарах. Но вот этот дом стоит перед ним, - пустая почерневшая скорлупа, тень себя прежнего, - но все ещё отчетливо узнаваемый. Себастьян присмотрелся к покосившимся стенам, скрипящему каменному фундаменту и обуглившимся дубовым карнизам. Даже спустя десятилетия тяжелый дух пожара отчётливо висел в воздухе, подобно туману из кошмара психопата. Тем не менее, поместье реально.   
  
К машине он вернулся, повинуясь скорее неясному импульсу, нежели осознанной мысли.  
  
\- Здесь ничего нет, - сказал он себе, доставая из багажника свой дробовик. Он зарядил его и сунул в карман плаща еще четыре патрона. - Это просто пустой старый дом, - он проверил патроны в револьвере, ссыпая запасные в другой карман, и заткнул охотничий нож в ножны на ремне сзади. - Скорее всего, здесь даже искать нечего.  
  
Однако он держал дробовик наготове, когда вошел в дом.  
  
От внутренней обстановки, что он помнил, остался лишь голый остов. Широкие изогнутые лестницы все ещё стояли на своих местах, и вечерний ветер дул сквозь окна именно там, где они были в его воспоминаниях, но все остальное: тяжелые шторы, картины, зеркала и мебель, - всё обратилось в пепел. Здесь сгинула история целой семьи. Чужая утрата тяжёлым камнем перекатывалась у Себастьяна в груди. Он не должен был сочувствовать, - он и не сочувствовал семейке одержимых затворников, погибших в особняке и за его пределами, - но разруха вокруг него пробуждала в нём чувство, близкое к жалости. Сковыривая остатки орнамента с опорного столба перил на западной лестнице, он убеждал себя, что все дело в горелой вони. Угольки падали на пол, разбиваясь в черную пыль. Запах стольких сгоревших вещей въедался в кожу и был ему слишком хорошо знаком и вызывал ненужные сантименты, когда нужно оставаться собранным.  
  
Двойные двери перед ним были слегка приоткрыты, как бы намекая, что можно войти. Он подобрался к ним в плотную, практически не дыша, пребывая в полной уверенности, что с другой стороны его поджидает ад. Держа дробовик на изготовку, он пинком открыл дверь.  
  
Ад, должно быть, затаился. Тут не было луж крови, как в Маяке, не стояли пустоглазые манекены, не ждали натянутые рояльные струны ловушек. По ту сторону двери была лишь выжженная комната, в которой некогда за столом, сделанным для него отцом, сидел юноша и играл в доктора.  
  
\- Она настоящая, - пробормотал себе под нос Себастьян. Он практически мог увидеть передвигающегося по комнате призрака, оживлявшего старые кошмары. Когда он возвращался обратно к главному входу, справа от себя он разглядел то, что осталось от столовой, слева — гостиную. - Он показывал мне реальные вещи. Это место действительно существует.  
  
Себастьян не был уверен в том, что же всё это значит, как не был уверен, что это вообще важно. Но, несмотря на всё безумие и лживость, проявленную Рувиком тогда в Маяке, тут он не солгал.  
  
Сообщество Элк Ривер старательно замалчивало факты, но когда-то давно в старом особняке на окраине провинциального городка человеческая жестокость породила монстра.  
  
\- Ты пытался показать мне правду, Рувик? - громко спросил Себастьян. - Правду о том, что случилось с тобой на самом деле?  
  
Он не ожидал услышать ответ, но вдруг неуловимо быстрое движение мелькнуло где-то границе периферийного зрения.  
  
\- Да, пытался, - ответил чей-то голос.  
  
Себастьян резко обернулся, но прежде, чем он сумел понять откуда шёл голос, до боли знакомый высокочастотный звук ворвался в его уши. Звон ледяными иглами вонзался в мозг, дробя все мысли и концентрацию. Как бы он ни старался сопротивляться, он мог только схватиться за голову, вглядываясь в темные углы слезящимися глазами. Но когда в замутнённом поле зрения сверкнуло белым, он не стал ждать прояснения обстоятельств и вскинул дробовик.  
  
Мясистая пятерня сомкнулась вокруг его запястья, выворачивая назад. Над ухом лязгнул метал, и раздалось влажное чавканье. На ответную реакцию времени не было; Себастьян едва успел поднять руку, как щупальца уже обвили его шею, вздергивая на цыпочки и пережимая трахею. Широкая рука перехватил его подмышкой, не давая дотянуться до ножа за поясом; Себастьян оказался обездвижен и прижат спиной к вздымающейся груди существа.  
  
\- Блядь, - прохрипел Себастьян, стараясь оттянуть тонкие щупальца, но их хватка была не слабее, чем хватка на вывернутом запястье; он боролся уже просто за возможность дышать. Он ожидал, что сейчас сейф захлопнется, отхватив ему голову, но монстр остановился. Его хватка не ослабла, но он не предпринимал попыток сломать Себастьяну руку или оторвать ему голову. Он просто остановился, терпеливо выжидая чего-то.  
  
Обстановка вокруг них менялась: из под пепла появились полированные деревянные панели, подрагивающие огоньками свечи, роскошные ковры и медные светильники. Вернувшееся к призрачной жизни поместье Викториано обрело целостный вид с присутствием своего хозяина - покрытого шрамами мужчины в грязно-белом балахоне, неуловимым движением появившегося перед Себастьяном.  
  
Себастьян перестал сопротивляться, но сердце быстро и тяжело заколотилось в пережатом горле.  
  
-Рувик.  
  
Угол рта Рувика дёрнулся.  
  
\- Себ, - с мрачным удовольствием поприветствовал он его. - Как хорошо, что ты пришел.  
  
Взгляд Себастьяна метался то влево, то в право; он все ещё ждал появления если не обгорелой демоницы, то уймы изуродованных зомби, ожидающих где-то поблизости. Но здесь был только он, сейфоголовая тварь позади него и Рувик.  
  
\- Ты ждал меня.  
  
\- Я знал, что ты будешь меня искать, - ответил Рувик, медленно подходя ближе. - И у тебя был только один вариант для поисков. Так что да, я был тут и ждал тебя, - он остановился, и хватка щупалец ослабла ровно настолько, чтобы дать Себастьяну встретиться с ним взглядом. - И знал, что ты меня не разочаруешь.  
  
Себастьян поморщился от омерзительного писка в ушах. Он догадывался, что, скорее всего, не получит честного ответа, но всё равно спросил:  
  
\- Как это вообще возможно? Последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты был лишь мозгом в луже воды на полу. Я _убил_ тебя.  
  
\- Я похож на мертвеца? - парировал Рувик. - Ты действительно считаешь, что знаешь о смерти хоть что-то? Знаешь как измерить ее и бороться с ней? - Он сгрёб в кулак жилет Себастьяна. - Думаешь, граница между жизнью и смертью определена настолько чётко, что я не смог бы пересечь её, если бы захотел?  
  
\- Тебя не существует, - упрямился Себастьян, дергаясь в попытке выкрутиться из хватки монстра. - Федералы СТЭМ по винтику разобрали, а твои мозги валялись на полу. Ты не можешь быть настоящим!  
  
Рувик вытащил нож у него из-за пояса. Неуловимое движение запястьем оставило жилет Себастьяна без пуговиц, а нож упёрся ему под рёбра. Себастьян, не прекращая сопротивляться, ухитрился схватить Рувика за капюшон в попытке добраться до его горла, но переплетение тонких щупалец на собственной шее стиснулось ещё крепче. Не в состоянии дышать, он отдёрнул руку от Рувика, пытаясь оттянуть щупальца пальцами, чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить давление на горло.  
  
\- Я бы мог проткнуть твоё сердце этим ножом прямо сейчас, - голос Рувика был потрясающе чётким, несмотря на то, что комната начала кружиться. - Мог бы позволить тебе почувствовать, как жизнь покидает тебя с каждой каплей крови, а затем дать почувствовать как твоя кожа гниёт и слезает с кости, - самый кончик ножа проколол кожу, выступила алая капля. - Но всё это не нужно. Видишь ли, я уже подчинил твой разум своему. Ты такая же часть меня, как все остальные, - он тихо вздохнул. - Может, даже в большей степени, чем они. То, что ты здесь, это доказывает. Если бы я воссоздал тебя в загробном мире... ты бы не заметил разницы.  
  
Себастьяну удалось оттянуть щупальца достаточно, чтобы сделать полноценный вдох; от этого перед глазами заплясали мушки.  
  
\- Ты безумен, - просипел он. - И я прикончу тебя ещё раз.  
  
\- Ты можешь попытаться, - поправил его Рувик, постукивая кончиком ножа по его подбородку. - Но скоро ты поймешь, Себастьян, что смерть больше не имеет надо мной власти. Как и над тобой, - он облизнул губы в предвкушении. - Позволь продемонстрировать.  
  
Нож соскользнул от подбородка вниз, а щупальца на шее Себастьяна, не отпуская его, разошлись, обнажая беззащитное горло. Себастьян отчаянно дергался и извивался, стараясь подтянуть колени вверх, чтобы лягнуть противника как следует. Но прежде, чем он успел постоять за свою жизнь, Рувик отступил на шаг. Он повернул голову в сторону; его глаза потускнели.  
  
\- Ты пришел не один, - несколько растерянно пояснил он. - Кого ты привел?  
  
\- О чём ты? - Себастьян перестал сопротивляться; к его великой радости, Хранитель за его спиной тоже расслабился.  
  
\- Ты привел кого-то с собой. Кто... - выражение лица Рувика ожесточилось. - Нет. Нет, ты был слишком небрежен. У тебя на хвосте сидел Мобиус. Они пришли, чтобы убить тебя, - его взгляд метнулся к Себастьяну, а потом снова прочь. - Словно я позволю.  
  
Прищурившись, он присматривался к тени в другом конце комнаты. Себастьян не понимал, что тот задумал, да и не стремился, - важнее прочего было то, что Рувик отвлёкся. Он резким движением вырвал нож из его руки и со всей силой полоснул Хранителя по его омерзительной роже.  
  
Здоровяк шатнулся назад, а в затылок Себастьяна плеснуло отвратительно густой кровью. Одного движения ножом хватило, чтобы отсечь самые крупные щупальца, и Себастьян смог освободиться. Рувик реагировал непривычно заторможено, и через секунду Себастьян уже держал того за воротник, готовый всадить нож ему в глаз.   
  
_«Убей его!_ \- вопило подсознание. - _Убей! Прикончи его, блядь!»_  
  
Новая волна невыносимого звона в ушах пришла внезапно. Себастьян с трудом удерживался на ногах под тяжестью зашедшейся в визге реальности. Он закрыл руками уши и закричал сам; его голос потерялся в общем шуме, наполнившем особняк.   
  
_«Нет, нет, нет, ты должен убить его!»_ \- несмотря на дрожащие колени, он выпрямился, чтобы предпринять новую попытку, но вдруг осознал одну вещь, - Рувик тоже кричал.  
  
В этом не было никакого смысла, но Рувик стоял перед ним, согнувшись в три погибели, и, обхватив голову руками, скрежетал зубами. Пойманный той же жуткой симфонией, он дрожал и стонал, как все его жертвы. А потом он исчез. В мгновение ока исчез и он, и его прислужник, и иллюзия жизни в доме, и нож из руки Себастьяна. Он заполошно вздохнул, словно просыпаясь от кошмара, и обнаружил, что стоит в выгоревшей комнате, а последние лучи закатного солнца завершают свой путь по каменной стене.  
  
\- Сукин ты... - Себастьян повернулся на месте. Его жилет цел и не испачкан кровью, а когда он коснулся шеи, то не обнаружил на ней синяков. Нож по-прежнему был на своём месте, в ножнах на ремне. О неожиданной встрече напоминало только ускользающее ощущение чужого тепла рядом с лицом. Себастьян практически успел убедить себя в том, что видел галлюцинацию, как его внимание привлек слабый загнанный вздох откуда-то с пола.  
  
Парень, скрючившийся на обгорелых досках, вздрагивал и издавал невнятные звуки. Его светлые глаза закатились, а волосы измазались в пепле, пока он сотрясался в припадке; по крайней мере, именно так Себастьян классифицировал его состояние, но, невзирая на это, он подобрал дробовик, целясь в знакомую уязвимую фигуру.  
  
 _«Это не Лэсли Визерс»._  
  
Себастьян помнил, каким беспомощным чувствовал себя, когда стоял на пороге Маяка и наблюдал, как белобрысый затылок исчезает среди скопища полицейских. Он помнил и звук, буквально взрывавший его череп изнутри.   
  
_«Ты облажался тогда, и это уже не Лэсли, - это он. Прикончи его,_ \- его палец лег на спусковой крючок. - _На этот раз убей по-настоящему»._  
  
Мало-помалу парня перестало колотить. Его руки и ноги замерли в неудобном положении, широко распахнутые глаза ничего перед собой не видели, из уголка рта по щеке стекала слюна, но он наконец-то успокоился. Себастьян тоже замер. Он стоял, затаив дыхание, слушая удары собственного сердца, пока не закружилась голова, и только спустя минуту опустил оружие.  
  
\- Лэсли..? - Себастьян прекрасно знал, что нет, но впервые в жизни оптимизм одержал победу над здравым смыслом. Удерживая дробовик одной рукой, он присел рядом с безвольным телом и потянул за плечо, переворачивая на бок, чтоб не захлебнулся. Лэсли никак на это не отреагировал; его пульс под пальцами Себастьяна был слабым, но ровным. Себастьян тяжко вздохнул.  
  
 _Это не Лэсли,_ снова повторил он себе. Не-Лэсли был одет в темные джинсы и толстовку с капюшоном не по размеру поверх майки, но даже будь он в старой одежде, Себастьян смог бы с уверенностью сказать, что теперь он другой. И пока Себастьян наблюдал, как он сражается за каждый вдох, он осознал, что пристрелить его не может. В конце концов, он пришел сюда не за этим, и он не Джули Кидман.  
  
\- Что ж ты тут забыл? - пробормотал он себе под нос и взъерошил свободной рукой свои волосы. - Блядь. Ну и что мне теперь с тобой делать?  
  
И пока он пытался припомнить, есть ли у него в машине пара наручников, он услышал как скрипят старые ворота перед особняком. Себастьян встал. Инстинкты копа всегда были сильны в нем, а в Маяке он окончательно убедился во всей важности и необходимости паранойи. Быстро, но бесшумно он добрался до входной двери и осторожно выглянул наружу. Рувик был прав; к дому двигались люди в чёрном боевом снаряжении с винтовками в руках.  
  
 _«Они пришли за ним_ , - Себастьян поспешил вернуться обратно. - _Они знают, кто он... Должно быть, именно они стоят за всем этим.»_  
  
Закинув руку Лэсли себе через шею и перехватив его за талию, он поднял его с пола. И хоть ему не хотелось входить в старую рабочую комнату Рувика, она была ближайшим убежищем, а за перевернутым столом у дальней стены можно было спрятать Лэсли.   
  
_«Нельзя допустить, чтобы они добрались до него,_ \- размышлял он, накрывая Лэсли своим плащом. - _Они не знают, на что он способен. А если знают, но не убьют его...»_  
  
Себастьян выходит из комнаты, плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Он слышал, как люди поднимаются по лестнице к главному входу, их голоса доносились из разбитых окон.  
  
\- Мы приближаемся, - сказал один из них. Было поздно искать, где прятаться, и Себастьян присел на корточки, затаившись под западной лестницей, - боевая готовность.  
  
Сперва вошли двое. У Себастьяна хватило ума не высовываться, чтобы оценить обстановку, но он превосходно слышал, как скрипят угли под их ботинками. Они медлили, стоя на пороге, словно изучали строение здания, и Себастьяна озарило.   
  
_«Они не знают этот дом так, как ты»._  
  
Слишком хорошо он помнил, как бегал туда-сюда по этим лестницам, убегая от призраков и монстров. Он помнил наизусть все комнаты, удобные места обзора и смежные помещения, все закоулки и тайники, которые спасли ему жизнь.  
  
\- Двое — на запад, - лидер группы раздавал инструкции, - Карсон и я возьмём на себя восточную часть здания. Вы двое идете по центру. После перегруппируемся и пойдём наверх. И помните, цельтесь по ногам. Нужно по возможности взять его живым, но если он окажет активное сопротивление — цель уничтожить, любой ценой.  
  
Бойцы подтвердили, что приказ понят. Прежде, чем они рассредоточились, Себастьян отступил назад. Используя лестницу, как прикрытие, он проскользнул в столовую и прижался спиной к стене. Слева от него зиял пустотой оконный проем; он мог бы вылезти через него и вернуться к машине, своей или их. Но если они найдут Рувика, то в побеге нет никакого смысла.  
  
 _«Шестеро,_ \- Себастьян достал охотничий нож. - _В Маяке ты отбивался и от большего количества._ \- Двое уже были рядом; он присел и приготовился нападать. - _Эти хотя бы не кусаются»._  
  
Первый встал в проходе, проводя вперёд дуло автомата. Он прекрасно знал своё дело, но Себастьян держался вне зоны видимости и не шевелился. Наконец, он вошел в комнату. Себастьян выждал несколько секунд, чтобы определиться с целью: зазор в броне на шее.  
  
 _«Это их вина,_ \- его руки внезапно нетерпеливо задрожали. - _Джозеф погиб из-за таких, как они»._  
  
Череп обычного человека гораздо крепче, чем сгнивший изнутри, наполовину расколотый арматурным стержнем или проволокой. Отражённая сила удара ножом прошила руку и болезненно осела в локте. Однако прицелился Себастьян более, чем удачно: он ударил под ухо, за челюстью, и лезвие вошло в ствол головного мозга. Этого было достаточно, чтобы убить, но он всё равно провернул нож внутри. Второй был прямо позади, поворачиваясь из стороны в сторону с винтовкой наготове, но помочь обречённому напарнику не сумел. Себастьян был так близко от него, что ему не нужно было целиться; он вскинул дробовик, прижав приклад к плечу, и выстрелил.  
  
Хоть большая часть дроби и попала в броню, той, что проскочила, хватило, чтобы разорвать вторженцу горло. Он ещё не успел упасть на пол, как Себастьян выдернул нож и обошёл его, покидая комнату.  
  
 _«В столовую идти нельзя,_ \- остальные уже возвращались, ожидая, что он уйдёт вглубь дома; Себастьян же снова нырнул под лестницу и обошёл их по кругу. - _На кухне тупик, но наверху больше комнат, коридоров и ниш, и все они соединены — маневрировать там будет удобнее»._ Он обогнул рассыпающийся опорный столб перил и стал быстро подниматься наверх, не давая себе времени задуматься выдержит ли его лестница.  
  
Трое мужчин были прямо под ним, спешили проверить своих товарищей. Только лидер группы остался на позиции и заметил Себастьяна; его крики заглушила его же автоматная очередь, полоснувшая по перилам. К счастью, то ли угол был неудачным, то ли дерево крепче, чем казалось на первый взгляд, но до конца лестничного марша Себастьян добрался невредимым и толкнул плечом ближайшую дверь, врываясь в коридор.   
  
_«Библиотека слева,_ \- припоминал он, засовывая нож в ножны на поясе. - _Спальни. На этот раз мебели нет, не спрячешься,_ \- он вбежал в дальнюю спальню и снова вжался в стену. - _Эта соединяется с библиотекой»._  
  
Его преследователи были уже в коридоре, но на этот раз вели себя осторожнее. Они двигались медленно, но уверенно, не переговаривались, вероятно, используя для общения жесты. В любой момент кто-то из них мог обнаружить вход в библиотеку и выйти прямо к нему. Однако Себастьян терпеливо ждал, затаив дыхание и навострив уши, прислушиваясь к их свистящим выдохам через маски, закрывавшие их лица. В конце концов, они лишь люди, не намного умнее монстров.  
  
Себастьян снял с ремня фляжку, борясь с желанием осушить её. _«Не заслужил, выпьешь, когда всё закончится»,_ \- выдвинул он бесстрастное условие для себя и швырнул фляжку через дверной проем в комнату слева от себя.  
  
Люди в коридоре замерли; не сказать, что это сильно их отвлекло, но Себастьяну хватило и этого. Он вышел из своего убежища и выстрелил в ближайшего к себе бойца. Он услышал крик, но не стал дожидаться подтверждения смерти противника. Себастьян, отступая, израсходовал ещё три патрона, заставив остальных укрыться от огня, а после бросился бегом в конец коридора.  
  
 _«Осталось ещё два патрона,_ \- Себастьян толкнул следующую дверь, снова оказываясь в коридоре. - _Но если сделать круг, то можно найти ещё один, а потом спуститься вниз и забрать оружие, что они оставили, и …»_  
  
Себастьян взглянул налево и замер. Там в углу была дверь, плотно закрытая и не такая обветшалая, как остальные двери в доме. Он внутренне содрогнулся, вспомнив, как пол раскачивался у него под ногами, а двери распахнулись, явив миру рубящие воздух лезвия. Надсадный скрежет механизмов тут же хлынул ему в уши, и он ждал, что мир вот-вот накренится. Он _знал_ , что там была ловушка.  
  
 _«А она вообще настоящая?_ \- Себастьян беспомощно таращился на дверь, чувствуя, как за шиворот стекает пот. - _Что, если это снова Рувик? Что на самом деле за этой дверью?»_  
  
Мимо просвистела пуля, возвращая Себастьяна к действительности и не оставляя ему других вариантов, кроме как снова бежать. В смежном коридоре было множество поворотов, а наученные горьким опытом противники не спешили, осторожно поворачивая за каждый угол. Он мог оторваться от них, мог выйти победителем.  
  
Коридоры были в точности такими же, как он их помнил, что немало способствовало его стремительному продвижению вперёд; каждый раз, когда доски под ногами устрашающе трещали, угрожая не выдержать его, Себастьян поёживался от страха. Когда он достиг кабинета, то все ещё слышал, как его преследователи последовательно обходят препятствия, как он и задумывал. _«Можно взять запасные патроны из кармана пальто,_ \- планировал он, приближаясь к дальней двери, - _или подобрать одну из винтовок. Это будет даже...»_  
  
Дверь внезапно распахнулась, припечатав Себастьяна по лицу. Ветхая, она не причинила серьёзного вреда, лишь разбила ему нос и занозила губы. Вкус крови и запах пепла буквально оглушили Себастьяна. Борясь с головокружением, он отступил назад; едва он попытался поднять дробовик, кто-то ударил его прикладом винтовки прямо в солнечное сплетение.  
  
Себастьян задохнулся; диафрагма сжалась, и он, прежде, чем успел опомниться, бухнулся на колени, сложившись пополам. Должно быть, ублюдок годами отрабатывал этот приём. Себастьян старался удержать дробовик, но оружие пинком выбили у него из руки, и он не мог ни дышать, ни даже видеть нормально, чтобы предотвратить это.  
  
\- Себастьян Кастелланос, - объявил мужской голос откуда-то сверху, - всё кончено. Вы должны...  
  
Не успев как следует собраться с мыслями, он всё равно бросился вперёд. Выстрел из винтовки раздался совсем рядом с ухом, оставляя Себастьяна ошеломленным; осознав, что не ранен, менее решительным он не стал. Вложив всю свою силу и вес в бросок, он сбил человека в боевой броне с ног. Они упали и тут же переплелись руками в попытке дотянуться до винтовки, грохнувшейся чуть поодаль, но своей возней лишь отодвинули оружие ещё дальше. Себастьян бросил попытки дотянуться и схватился руками за горло противника.  
  
\- Что такое Мобиус? - кричал он, наваливаясь на человека, лежащего под ним, стискивая его горло сильнее. - Почему вы пытаетесь убить меня? Зачем вы забрали моего напарника?  
  
Боец Мобиуса хрипел и извивался, но освободиться из-под веса Себастьяна ему не доставало сил. Вместо того, чтобы попытаться разжать пальцы на собственной шее, он, выпучив глаза, внезапно взбрыкнул и ухватился за рукоять револьвера, торчавшую из плечевой кобуры Себастьяна; это обстоятельство взбесило владельца сверх всякой меры. Его охватил праведный гнев, когда противник нажал на спусковой крючок, опалив ему бок жаром от выстрела; ведомый яростью, Себастьян выдернул нож из ножен и воткнул лезвие в чужую глазницу.  
  
 _«Уничтожь мозг,_ \- он вогнал нож по самую рукоять, - _иначе позже он может снова встать»._  
  
Оставшиеся преследователи приближались. Себастьян оставил нож торчать из глаза противника и, вытащив револьвер из кобуры, бросился к лестнице. В живых осталось трое, может быть, двое, если дробь достигла своей цели, когда он выстрелил в человека в коридоре. Он все ещё мог победить их. Он едва ли не летел вниз по восточной лестнице; его сердце замирало каждый раз, когда очередная ступенька проседала, грозясь провалиться. Достигнув первого этажа, он услышал крики сверху, а затем на него обрушился шквальный огонь, разрывающий ветхие перила и обугленные остатки орнамента.   
  
Он ухватился за опорный столб левой рукой, поворачиваясь так, чтобы уйти с линии прицела, но пули были повсюду и пронизывали дерево также легко, как сосульки — снег: одна из них попала в бедро, другая пролетела через кобуру, третья буквально сорвала кусок мяса с горла. Агонизирующая боль пронзила всю левую сторону его тела, а затем окатила повторной волной, когда он грянулся спиной об пол.  
  
 _«Ох,_ \- Себастьян забыл как дышать и, казалось, горел. - _Все-таки, это реальность.»_  
  
Думать он мог только о крови: той, что чувствовал на языке, той, что собиралась лужей под левой ногой, той, что мягкими толчками ударилась в ладонь, когда он схватился за шею. Ему казалось, что даже его мышцы кровоточат после беготни по особняку; надеяться на то, что он сможет встать на ноги, даже не приходилось. Он мог только трястись от боли, зажимая ладонью рану на горле.  
  
\- Блядь, - высказался один из догнавшей его тройки. – Я прострелил ему шею.  
  
\- Он только что вынес половину нашей группы. Думаю, это считается за «активное сопротивление».  
  
Запястье правой руки прижал к полу чужой ботинок. Себастьян не осознавал, что все ещё держит револьвер, пока в мякоть ладони не врезалась рукоять.  
  
\- Штаб, Альфа на связи, - доложил владелец сапога в рацию. - Цель обезврежена. Он убил троих наших людей, включая капитана. Он не оставил нам выбора.  
  
Перед глазами все плыло, но Себастьян изо всех сил пытался разглядеть своих убийц, выяснить о них хоть что-то. Двое стояли рядом с ним, держа его голову на прицеле винтовок. Третий, крепко прижав руку к груди, стоял чуть дальше, его форма была испачкана кровью. Спереди на его бронежилете красовалось три красных звезды.  
  
\- Он мертв? - затрещав, вопросила рация женским голосом.  
  
\- Практически, поговорить с ним точно не получится.   
  
\- … Хорошо. Доставьте тело, когда закончите.  
  
\- Так точно, мэм.  
  
Рация отключилась. Себастьян слабо ерзал в попытках освободиться, но ему всё равно некуда было идти, не говоря уже о том, что не было сил даже просто подняться с пола. Он всё ждал, что сейчас перед его глазами пронесется вся его жизнь, и страшился этого. Но выстрел из ниоткуда грянул слишком рано, чтобы стать его похоронным звоном. Секунду назад над Себастьяном возвышался человек, готовый нажать на спусковой крючок, а в следующее мгновенье его мозги разлетелись вместе с осколками защитного шлема; он рухнул на пол.   
  
Второй развернулся на месте, но тут же присоединился к товарищу, - пуля раздробила ему позвонок в шее. Третий вскинул свою винтовку на изготовку слишком быстро для раненного. Себастьян не стал проверять свалит ли и этого третьим выстрелом; он поднял свой револьвер и выстрелил сам, выпуская в последнего выжившего все оставшиеся пули. Две успешно миновали броню и попали тому в подмышку, ввинчиваясь в лёгкое. С болезненным булькающим звуком, он завалился на бок.  
  
Себастьян уронил руку на пол, и разряженный револьвер выскользнул из его ладони. Они все мертвы. Это, конечно, не отменяло того факта, что он тоже уже практически труп, но мысль о том, что он забрал с собой нескольких ублюдков из мутной организации, доставляла нездоровое удовольствие. Но затем он услышал приближающиеся шаги; покалывающие руки и ноги вмиг похолодели. Над ним стоял Лэсли и держал в руках старое охотничье ружьё.  
  
 _Это не Лэсли._ Если Себастьян все ещё лелеял робкую надежду на то, что невинная юная душа до сих пор ютится в собственном теле, то она рассыпалась прахом под бесстрастным взглядом Рувика, разглядывавшего его. Даже без шрамов и торчащего за пластиной плексигласа мозга он едва ли был похож на человека. Себастьян застонал; если удача ему не изменила, то Рувик мог бы счесть, что тот не стоит внимания, и по-быстрому окончил бы его мучения. И казалось, что так все и будет, но что-то переменилось в безэмоциональном лице Рувика, и он повесил ружье через плечо. Он присел на корточки слева от Себастьяна и протянул руку к его шее.  
  
\- Дай мне взглянуть, - попросил он.  
  
Себастьян дернулся прочь, а когда Рувик потянулся к нему повторно, то попытался отмахнуться от него свободной рукой. Рувик фыркнул раздраженно, но ему не составило труда преодолеть слабое сопротивление Себастьяна.  
  
\- Если тебе разорвало яремную вену, ты все равно, что покойник, - резко сказал Рувик. - Дай мне взглянуть.  
  
Себастьян содрогнулся; он знал, что Рувик не погнушался бы пытать человека, когда тот уже и так на пороге смерти, но руку все же убрал, давясь от ощущений, что дарила свежая кровь, хлынувшая из раны. Рувик склонился над ним, тихо шипя сквозь зубы, когда трогал края раны.  
  
\- Хмм, да ты везунчик. Нужно всего-то пять швов, - он прижал руку Себастьяна обратно. - Держи крепче.  
  
\- Что?.. - когда Рувик отстранился от него, Себастьян попытался не спускать с него глаз, но не смог поднять голову; он почувствовал, что Рувик расстегивает его ремень. - Ты что делаешь?  
  
\- Спасаю тебе жизнь, - ответил Рувик и обернул снятый ремень вокруг пострадавшего бедра, выше ранения, и туго затянул. Боль прострелила через всё тело, пройдясь по и без того измочаленным нервам; Себастьян закричал. Удовлетворенно кивнув над сотворённым жгутом, Рувик обошёл Себастьяна и встал с другой стороны от него.  
  
\- Согни правую ногу в колене.  
  
Себастьян морщился от боли, пытаясь сделать как сказано, но нога поддалась сгибанию только при содействии Рувика.  
  
\- Ты, - прерывисто выдохнул Себастьян, хватаясь за чужое плечо, - ты меня угробишь.  
  
\- Не будь идиотом, - Рувик потянулся через его грудь и взялся за кобуру; хоть и разорванная выстрелом из винтовки, она все ещё держалась крепко. Рувик потянул на себя. - Переворачивайся ко мне, - раздавал он инструкции, и, когда Себастьяну практически удалось сесть прямо, он перекинул его руку себе через плечи. - А теперь отталкивайся правой ногой от пола. Вот так, давай. Обопрись на меня. Вставай.  
  
Стиснув зубы, Себастьян дрожал и обливался потом, пытаясь встать. Но на полпути к успеху его настигла новая волна боли и дурноты, угрожавшая свалить его обратно; Рувик не сумел удержать вес его тела, и они неловко врезались в стену. Ругаясь себе под нос, Рувик обнял Себастьяна за талию, подтягивая его к себе, пока их положение в пространстве не перестало быть шатким, и они не смогли двинуться дальше.  
  
\- Я не смогу тебя тащить на себе, - предупредил он, когда они практически добрались до восточной двери, - если отключишься, я тебя брошу.  
  
\- Иди на хуй, - Себастьян попробовал встать на левую ногу в порядке эксперимента, дабы узнать можно ли на неё опираться хоть немного; жгучая боль, прострелившая не только ногу, но и всю левую половину тела, оказалась настолько сильной, что он едва не потерял сознание. - Блядь, - прохрипел он, а Рувик благоразумно остановился, прислоняясь вместе с Себастьяном к стене. - Блядь, какого хера им от меня было надо?  
  
\- То, что всегда нужно Мобиусу, - проворчал Рувик. - А теперь умолкни.  
  
Они прошли через гостиную в следующий коридор. Себастьян задыхался и чувствовал, как голова идёт кругом, кровь пропитала его рубашку и штанину; он не был уверен, что дошёл до музыкальной комнаты, будучи полностью в сознании. Он резко пришёл в себя, когда услышал мягкий металлический стрекот сейфового замка; Рувик открывал спрятанную в углу дверь тайной комнаты. Себастьян даже сжался от страха, ожидая, что из неё хлынет фонтан из крови и мяса, но дверь отворилась, как любая другая, открывая вход в тёмный коридор.  
  
\- Когда та группа не выйдет на связь, Мобиус пришлёт другую, ещё больше, - сказал Рувик, дотащив Себастьяна до конца коридора. Хоть проход и не сильно пострадал во время пожара, в мастерской, куда вывел их коридор, было темно, хоть глаз выколи. - И пока они будут думать, что ты жив, будут продолжать присылать людей. Надо торопиться.  
  
Он усадил Себастьяна на табурет и помог опереться на верстак. Сильно легче от этого не стало, но Себастьян с удовольствием привалился к ветхой столешнице. Силы покинули его, а холод начал пробираться в тело сквозь пальцы рук и ног, выталкивая кровь из его ран. Зрение тоже подводило: когда Рувик зажег небольшой керосиновый фонарь, Себастьян не смог разглядеть даже обстановку в комнате; на этом он оставил всякие попытки. Он постарался сосредоточиться на каждом вдохе, каждом ударе сердца, хотя не был до конца уверен, что в этой борьбе есть какой-то смысл. Слушая, как Рувик, разыскивая что-то, шуршал где-то вне поля зрения, Себастьян думал, что куда как проще перестать сопротивляться и сдаться. Он должен был оставить Рувика тем ублюдкам, что создали его. Они не его проблема.  
  
Но тут Рувик снова потянул его ладонь прочь от шеи. Себастьян прижал её обратно и зарычал сквозь сжатые зубы, словно раненный пёс. Он не мог позволить Рувику победить, даже если это означало верную смерть; он даже мысли допустить не мог о том, чтобы уступить ему хоть чуть-чуть.  
  
\- Не прикасайся ко мне.  
  
Рувик сидел рядом с ним на перевернутом ящике; в обманчивом свете фонаря его щеки казались мягкими и тёплыми. Его глаз эта иллюзия не коснулась.  
  
\- Что, по-твоему, я собираюсь сделать? - спросил он.  
  
\- Ты... - Себастьян сглотнул и поморщился. - Ты хотел убить меня ещё до того, как они появились.  
  
\- Ты действительно считаешь, что я хочу убить тебя сейчас?  
  
\- А разве нет? - Себастьян взглянул мимо него, на открытый кейс, лежавший на столе; скальпели поблескивали оранжевыми бликами среди игл и стеклянных флаконов. - Можно подумать, тебе впервые.  
  
\- Себастьян, - уверенность в голосе Рувика помогала сосредоточиться. - За тобой пришли люди из Мобиуса, и ты истекаешь кровью. Если бы я желал твоей смерти, я бы просто ушёл.  
  
Себастьян пристально смотрел в ответ, стараясь разглядеть на украденном Рувиком лице признаки лжи. Не было ни одной причины доверять ему, и слишком много, чтобы пустить все на самотёк, но болезненная пульсация в шее буквально вопила _«Ты не хочешь сдохнуть здесь! Только не тут и только не с ним!»._ Сжав зубы, он убрал руку.  
  
Невзирая на тусклый свет фонаря, Рувик немедленно приступил к работе. Он смочил водой свернутую в несколько раз марлю, чтобы очистить рану, и Себастьян подобрался, готовясь к грубому обращению, но Рувик, вытирая кровь и грязь, действовал аккуратно, тревожа саму рану не больше, чем необходимо. На это нехитрое действие ушла почти вся имеющаяся в бутылке вода. Себастьян изо всех сил старался не двигаться, но, когда Рувик разорвал упаковку с шовным материалом, не удержался и поёжился.  
  
\- Откуда ты это...? - каркнул он, глядя на то, как Рувик вдевает нить в изогнутую иглу.  
  
\- Этими припасами никогда не пользовались, - ответил Рувик. - Все стерильно настолько, насколько возможно. Не сказать, что у нас есть возможность выбирать, - он закончил приготовления. - А теперь замри, - он немного толкнул подбородок Себастьяна, обеспечивая себе более удобный доступ к его шее, - и не говори.  
  
Себастьян со свистом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Это не первый раз, когда его зашивали, но сама ситуация настолько разительно отличалась ото всего, с чем он был знаком, что у него дрожали руки. Он вздрогнул, когда Рувик свел края раны, а с первым проколом слабо застонал. От ощущения металла, тянущегося сквозь кожу, его желудок завязывался узлом.   
  
\- Блядь...  
  
\- Не елозь, - велел Рувик. - Тебе не в первый раз накладывают швы.  
  
\- Как ты... - Себастьян крепко зажмурился. - Да, но с обезболивающим.  
  
\- Боль важна, - Рувик протянул нитку через проколы. - Так твое тело общается с тобой. Отуплять его дурманом все равно, что душить ревущего ребенка.  
  
\- Боже, ну у тебя и сравнения, - поморщился Себастьян.  
  
Рувик завязал узел на первом стежке. Себастьяну же казалось, что его горло вывернули наизнанку; он ловил ртом воздух, одной рукой вцепившись в колено, а второй, непреднамеренно, в ближайшую цель — в плечо Рувика.  
  
Рувик недовольно заворчал и взял иглу в другую руку, чтобы разжать чужие пальцы. Но вместо того, чтобы просто сбросить руку Себастьяна, он опустил её к себе на бедро.  
  
\- Если нужно держаться за что-то, держись за ногу, иначе твоя рука будет мне мешать.  
  
Себастьян начал отвечать, но Рувик уже наклонился вперёд, готовясь продолжить. Его колено тёрлось совсем рядом со вторым ранением, спровоцировав очередной болезненный заполошный вздох, когда боль прострелила всю левую сторону тела. Он схватил Рувика за пояс джинсов.  
  
\- Блядь, - прошипел Себастьян, - осторожнее будь.  
  
\- Мне нужно быть ближе, чтобы видеть, что я делаю, - ответил Рувик. - Сам видишь, света здесь недостаточно, - но он все же немного подвинулся, снимая тем самым давление с ноги Себастьяна, взамен опираясь на изгиб его локтя. Он снова подтолкнул его подбородок в сторону. - А теперь заткнись.  
  
Он вернулся к работе, а Себастьян постарался больше не прерывать его. Казалось, будто прошло несколько часов, пока Рувик колол его иглой, протягивал нить, завязывал узелок, и снова, и снова. Мир превратился в неясное темное пятно; в ушах Себастьяна грохотало его сердце, а под закрытыми веками вспыхивали красные искры; выдохи Рувика проскальзывали по коже на шее. Монстр уверенно управлял своим новым телом, без заминок, даже когда Себастьян, дрожа от боли, стискивал его бедро. Стежок за стежком, тихо и неотступно, пока не был завязан последний узелок.  
  
\- Пять швов, - он нанес остро пахнущую мазь на закрывшуюся рану и распечатал упаковку с чистой повязкой. - Как я и обещал.  
  
Себастьян выдохнул и опустил плечи, но Рувик не дал ему расслабиться и наложил повязку, для верности закрепив ее на месте лейкопластырем, а после обмотав его шею бинтом.   
  
-Худшее впереди, - предупредил он, вставая с места и отцепляя руку Себастьяна от своих джинс. - Ты готов заняться ногой?  
  
Себастьян осторожно потянулся, снова облокачиваясь на верстак.  
  
\- А у меня есть выбор? - прохрипел он.  
  
Рувик переставил ящик, заменивший ему табурет. Он бережно распрямил ногу Себастьяна, с осторожностью, которой Себастьян от него совсем не ожидал; но когда он сел, то перекинул собственную ногу через голень Себастьяна, и, согнув ее в колене, зафиксировал чужую конечность на месте. Себастьян застонал и постарался не дать сдачи.  
  
\- Боже, как же болит, - выдохнул он.  
  
Рувик разорвал штанину, открывая обзор на рану.  
  
\- Выходного отверстия нет, - пробормотал он. - Значит, пуля все ещё внутри, - он прижал ладони к мелко дрожащему бедру и растопырил пальцы. - Вдохни поглубже и задержи дыхание.  
  
Себастьян сделал, как велено. Он ожидал боли, но чувству, что последовало после, он так и не смог дать определения. По его ослабшему телу волнами расходилось покалывание, словно на него воздействовали электрическим током низкого уровня, заставляя напрягать и без того уработанные мышцы. Он шипел, цепляясь за край верстака, но пугало его совсем другое ощущение: пальцы на ноге поджимались и разгибались без всякого его на то желания. Его сердце бешено заколотилось от осознания, что он вдруг перестал быть хозяином собственному телу.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? - потребовал он ответа. Предприняв попытку дотянуться до Рувика, он быстро понял, что рука просто не подчинилась его воле. Паника вспыхнула с новой силой. - Какого чёрта ты...  
  
\- Тихо, - рявкнул Рувик, и Себастьян клацнул челюстями. - Я пытаюсь прислушаться.  
  
Себастьян заскулил сквозь сжатые зубы. _«Нет, нет, нет, он не может так поступать с тобой,_ \- мысли бешено скакали. Он закрыл глаза и постарался не думать о том, как на коже вызревают нарывы. - _Не может! Это твое чёртово тело!»_  
  
Посторонние ощущения пропали также внезапно, как и появились. Себастьян дернулся, обретая контроль над конечностями, слабо, но самостоятельно. Его дыхание участилось, когда он взглянул на своего непрошеного благодетеля.  
  
\- Какого хера ты со мной только что сделал?  
  
\- Я спрашивал твою ногу, где застряла пуля, - спокойно ответил Рувик. Он разорвал штанину Себастьяна еще сильнее и обработал рану, включая участок кожу вокруг. - Повреждены мышцы. Даже с операцией, проведенной в надлежащих условиях, ты, вероятно, будешь хромать всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Он наклонился вперед, доставая из своего кейса скальпель и хирургические щипцы. При виде поблескивающего лезвия Себастьяну стало не по себе.  
  
\- Ты не просто выжил в СТЭМ, - начал он неуверенно. - И не просто забрал тело Лэсли. Ты прихватил с собой что-то оттуда... Ты монстр.  
  
\- Не драматизируй, - Рувик ощупал внешнюю сторону бедра, остановился и постучал двумя пальцами по коже. - Вот она где, - он сильнее сжал свою ногу вокруг голени Себастьяна. - Держись, это не займет много времени.  
  
Себастьян еще раз глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание, а Рувик сделал надрез. Скальпель был настолько острым, что он сперва даже ничего не почувствовал, но когда в рану скользнули щипцы, его заново прошиб пот. Но Рувик держал слово и работал быстро. Он твердой рукой управлялся со своими инструментами и через несколько секунд пуля дробно застучала по полу.  
  
\- Без возможности вскрыть тебе ногу я не многое могу сделать, - сказал Рувик, вдевая в иглу новую нить, и приступив к зашиванию разреза. - Но я сомневаюсь, что ты позволил бы мне сделать это здесь, даже будь у нас достаточно времени.  
  
\- Ясен хрен, - вяло ответил Себастьян. Боль стала совсем невыносимой, и он буквально заставлял себя держать глаза открытыми и наблюдать за работой Рувика. Тот был спокоен и сосредоточен, а в его глазах не отражалось и намека на эмоции. Все это казалось абсурдом. - Я не ожидал, что ты вообще знаешь, как это делать, думал, тебе интересно только по косточкам людей разбирать.  
  
\- Человеческое тело совершенно невероятно, - ответил Рувик, приступая к пулевому отверстию. - Я выучился многому, чтобы уметь сохранить жизнь. В конце концов, живое тело куда лучший объект для исследования, нежели мёртвое.  
  
\- Господи... - Себастьян скривился от отвращения. - Мне следовало тебя убить. Я должен был... - он качнулся на табурете и вцепился в верстак, чтобы не свалиться, - убить тебя...  
  
Рувик закончил накладывать швы и полез в сумку за повязками.  
  
\- Не теряй сознание, Себастьян, - предупредил он, крепко перевязывая раны. - Теперь, когда я заштопал тебя, я не могу позволить Мобиусу найти твой труп. Иначе они поймут, что я был тут.  
  
Себастьян сильно прикусил губу, но это не помогло ему ни на чем сосредоточиться. В комнате было слишком душно, воздух буквально давил на него, не давал вдохнуть. Он через силу заставил себя смотреть, как Рувик заканчивает свою работу, а затем, с тревогой, как тот набирает что-то в шприц.  
  
\- Что это?..  
  
\- Цефазолин, - ответил Рувик. - Антибиотик, чтобы не дать развиться инфекции, - с этими словами он, устроив руку Себастьяна поудобнее, сделал ему укол; иглы тот не почувствовал и не был до конца уверен: то ли это особые умения Рувика, то ли телу уже настолько наплевать, что с ним происходит. - Это все, что я могу сделать на данный момент, - Рувик сложил инструменты обратно в кейс, а спустя пару мгновений втиснул в руку Себастьяна пластиковую бутылку и даже отвинтил крышку. - Попей, - сказал он, помогая поднести бутылку ко рту, - только медленно.  
  
Себастьян рыкнул и попытался отстраниться.  
  
\- Что за...  
  
\- Апельсиновый сок, - раздраженно пояснил Рувик. - Перестань всё усложнять. Я только что спас тебе жизнь. Во второй раз за сегодня.  
  
\- По привычке, - проворчал Себастьян, но все же отпил. Резкий вкус помог немного прийти в себя, но сделать нормальный глоток Рувик не дал, - опустил его руку.  
  
\- Считай до десяти, - велел он. - Вслух, потом сделаешь ещё один глоток. И продолжай делать так, пока я не вернусь, - он забрал фонарь с верстака и поднял с пола свою спортивную сумку.  
  
\- Ты куда собрался? - Себастьян попытался сесть ровнее.  
  
\- Продолжай пить и не двигайся, - настоял на своем Рувик. - Я скоро вернусь.  
  
\- Погоди, ты чего... - но прежде, чем Себастьян закончил вопрос, Рувик ушел, прихватив с собой фонарь.  
  
Себастьяна пробрала дрожь; он ждал, что глаза скоро привыкнут к темноте, но в отсутствие источника света очертания комнаты не спешили прорисовываться.  
  
\- Один, - он начал считать шепотом, - два, три... нахуй это, - он сделал ещё один глоток, давясь от привкуса крови, добавившегося к соку, но все равно стерпел. Ему хотелось за раз опустошить всю бутылку, но Рувик не просто так сказал считать. Это нехитрое действие должно было помочь сконцентрироваться и остаться в сознании. Через несколько секунд он отпил ещё.  
  
В доме было тихо. Бетонные блоки, из которых были возведены стены, глушили всякий шум снаружи, даже завывавший в щелях ветер. Темнота не рассеивалась; Себастьян не мог разглядеть даже руку,поднесённую вплотную к лицу. Минуты шли, и паника стала казаться вполне закономерной. Рувик мог и не вернуться. То есть, он должен, - он оставил свои припасы и игрушку для пыток, смысла в этом не было, - но Себастьян не мог перестать думать о том, что случится, если тот не вернётся. Возможно, люди Мобиуса отыщут его, кем бы они ни были, и наконец-то прикончат его. Быть может, если он пойдет на контакт, то они ответят тем же. А может его нога сгниет, а он сдохнет в одиночестве в беспросветно тёмной комнате, в которой уже настолько холодно, что он и не заметит разницы.  
  
 _«Но что, если он вернётся?»_  
  
Себастьян продолжил пить апельсиновый сок маленькими глотками и потянулся вдоль верстака, нащупывая медицинский кейс. Он открыл защелки и наощупь изучил каждый инструмент.   
  
_«Ты можешь вскрыть ему горло скальпелем. Будет ли это достойной платой за всю причиненную им боль? -_ у него практически онемели пальцы, но он сумел вытащить скальпель из футляра и положить рядом с собой. - _Даже если ты выберешься из этого клятого особняка, нет такого места, где эти ублюдки не смогли бы тебя найти. Неужто действительно считаешь, что сможешь всех их положить? По меньшей мере, в твоих силах сделать так, чтобы Рувик живым им не достался...»_  
  
У него дрожали руки. Он допил остатки сока и уронил бутылку, продолжив убеждать себя.  
  
 _«Он заслуживает этого, после всех тех людей, которым он причинил боль, которых убил. Он ведь не остановится, если выберется. И все последующие смерти будут на твоей совести,_ \- Себастьян опёрся правой рукой о верстак, пряча скальпель под ладонью, делая вид, будто ему нужна помощь. Впрочем, действительно нужна. Рувик не должен ничего заметить, пока не окажется в пределах досягаемости. - _Убей его. Его смерть сейчас важнее твоей жизни. Просто прикончи выродка и пусть уже всё закончится»._  
  
Себастьяну казалось, что он ждёт уже целую вечность. К тому времени, как он услышал шаги Рувика в коридоре, он был в полубессознательном состоянии, жалея о том, что не прислушался к совету Рувика о счёте вслух. Тусклый свет керосинового фонаря, внезапно оказавшегося рядом, резанул по глазам.   
  
Себастьян глубоко вдохнул и приготовился.  
  
 _«Убей его,_ \- он впился пальцами свободной руки в свое колено и наклонился вперёд. - _Убей»._  
  
Рувик поставил сумку на пол; она опустилась с куда более тяжёлым звуком, чем раньше. А потом он поднял глаза. У него не было никакой возможности увидеть скальпель со своего места, однако он сказал, невозмутимо глядя на Себастьяна:  
  
\- Если хочешь это использовать, то не целься мне в горло.  
  
\- Что? - Себастьян напрягся.  
  
\- Скальпель, - Рувик нарочно подошел ближе, оказываясь в пределах досягаемости, и поставил фонарь на верстак. - Целься лучше в глазницу, - сказал он, наклоняясь к Себастьяну. - И воткни так глубоко, как только сможешь. Потому что если ты не повредишь мой мозг и дашь мне осознать происходящее хотя бы на секунду, ты пожалеешь, что выбрался из Маяка.  
  
Себастьян постарался проявить твёрдость. Он сжал пальцы вокруг рукоятки скальпеля и посмотрел Рувику в лицо, прикидывая расстояние. Он мог это сделать, если хватит скорости. Оно этого стоит. Но потом он подумал о Маяке. В течении долгих двух недель после инцидента в этой проклятой психушке, он просыпался в холодном поту. Он успокаивал себя тем, что до конца его жизни, что бы ни встретилось у него на пути, не сможет сравниться с тем, что он видел в больнице. И чем дольше Себастьян смотрел в немигающие глаза Рувика, тем больше в этом сомневался; его сердце заходилось, а желудок угрожал вывернуться наизнанку.  
  
Скажи ему кто другой, что его ожидает судьба хуже той, что он уже имел, он бы лишь рассмеялся, но Себастьян смотрел в обманчиво юное лицо Рувика и верил каждому его слову. Верил всем своим существом, от болезненно пульсирующей шеи до кончиков предавших его пальцев ног; когда Рувик протянул руку, он отдал скальпель без всяких возражений.  
  
\- Что ты такое? - прошептал Себастьян. - Что ты на самом деле?  
  
Рувик потянулся к нему свободной рукой; Себастьян поморщился, но не предпринял попытки отстраниться, когда испачканные в крови пальцы взяли его за подбородок.  
  
\- У тебя много вопросов ко мне, - сказал Рувик. - И я отвечу на них. У меня тоже есть что у тебя спросить. Но ни ты, ни я ответов не получим, если кто-то из нас умрёт, - он понизил голос. - Ты хочешь умереть здесь, Себастьян?  
  
\- Нет, - ответил он; внутри неожиданно для него самого заклокотала ярость.  
  
\- Отлично, - Рувик отошёл на шаг. - Снимай жгут. Сейчас тебе пригодится твоя нога.  
  
Себастьян сделал, как он сказал, пока Рувик убирал скальпель обратно в кейс. Как только ремень ослаб, кровь вновь хлынула по венам, и Себастьяну показалось, будто ногу колют кинжалами. Он шипел и вздрагивал, пока затягивал ремень вокруг талии.  
  
\- Я не знаю смогу ли идти, - признал он.  
  
\- Тогда ты побежишь, - ответил Рувик. Он убрал кейс в свою сумку, а вернувшись вложил охотничий нож в ножны у Себастьяна на поясе, а его револьвер — в кобуру. - Они уже здесь. Я знаю, куда мы можем направиться, но это не близко, и мы должны опередить их, - он повесил спортивную сумку через плечо, и только тогда Себастьян заметил, что из нее торчали его дробовик и охотничье ружье Рувика. - И, как я уже говорил, я не могу тебя нести.  
  
Себастьян попытался согнуть раненную ногу, но не особо преуспел; мышцы в бедре судорожно сокращались, словно готовясь оторваться от кости всеми разом. Лишь врожденное упрямство придало ему сил и помогло встать с табурета. Он споткнулся почти сразу и схватился за стену, удерживая равновесие. Он обливался холодным потом, едва ли не терял сознание от агонизирующей боли, а в его венах кровь буквально ревела, но, несмотря на это, он удержался в вертикальном положении.  
  
\- Я справлюсь, - ответил он.  
  
Рувик задул фонарь и подошёл ближе, взяв Себастьяна за ремень. Восприняв это, как приглашение, тот опёрся на плечо Рувика. С его поддержкой и пришедшейся очень кстати стеной коридора, Себастьян, кривясь и морщась, доковылял до музыкальной комнаты.  
  
Рувик подвёл его к зияющему пустотой окну, выходящему на север. Он вылез первым, сминая ботинками сорняки, заполонившие двор. Едва Себастьян присел на выступ, бывший когда-то подоконником, приготовившись перекинуть ноги наружу, он услышал как с грохотом распахнулась входная дверь особняка.  
  
- _Чёрт,_ \- Себастьяну пришлось ухватиться за разодранную штанину, чтобы перетащить больную ногу через подоконник. Он ожидал жёсткой посадки, но Рувик помог ему спуститься, придерживая за пояс; по мнению Себастьяна, исходил он скорее из практицизма, нежели из сердобольности.  
  
Они уже пробирались через заросший задний двор, когда услышали взрыв, прогремевший где-то в глубине дома; следом за ним послышался треск ломающегося дерева, потрёпанного пожаром и временем, и людские крики. Себастьян хотел было оглянуться, но Рувик поторопил его.  
  
\- Я там для них кое что оставил. Видимо, нашли, - пояснил он. - Давай быстрее, пока они не обнаружили твой кровавый след.  
  
Крепко сжав зубы, Себастьян хромал к дальним воротам. Каждый шаг был мучением и ко времени, когда Рувик довёл его до леса, его трясло так сильно, что он дивился, как вообще ещё держится на ногах. Все имеющиеся ресурсы тела он бросил на то, чтобы просто идти, концентрируясь на собственных пальцах, впившихся в плечо Рувика до побелевших костяшек, на дрожащей от напряжения руке Рувика, держащей его за пояс. Шаг за шагом, переступая через шишковатые корни, минуя трухлявые деревья, пока у Себастьяна не онемела половина тела, а Рувик не начал задыхаться от усталости. Наконец, они вышли к полю.  
  
Полю мертвых, засохших на корню, подсолнухов.  
  
И Себастьян остановился. Просто шагу не мог ступить, прирос к месту, как тогда, увидев дверь, ведущую к громадной ржавой мясорубке на втором этаже особняка. Зрелище никак не походило на то, что он видел в кошмаре Рувика, - все заросло сорняками, а круглые безжизненные соцветия свисали со стеблей, как висельники, - разнилось с тем ярким бескрайним морем жёлтых цветов, что помнил Себастьян. Но поле существовало в реальности, как и чернеющий посреди него фундамент. Себастьяну оставалось лишь изумленно таращить глаза.  
  
Вокруг его талии сжалась рука Рувика. Тому тоже понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
  
\- Мы почти пришли, - хрипло сказал он. - Но нужно поторапливаться — они уже вышли из дома.  
  
Себастьян не стал спрашивать, откуда тот знает; его больше волновало то, что они приближались к развалинам, которые раньше были амбаром. Хоть от него почти ничего не осталось: груды обломков, да пригоршня камней, - дымом и пеплом от него несло ещё больше, чем от особняка. Себастьян не хотел подходить ближе, но шаг за шагом, на подламывающихся ногах, приближался к их жалкому убежищу.   
  
Рувик помог Себастьяну сесть, бросил рядом свою сумку и принялся рыть руками землю, разыскивая что-то. Уже взошла луна; в её свете влажно блестел от пота лоб Рувика, чьи изыскания стали хаотичнее. Наконец-то, там, где когда-то стояла южная стена амбара, он раскопал старую железную ручку и потянул наверх, открывая деревянную дверь. За ней обнаружились ведущие вниз бетонные ступеньки.  
  
Себастьян смотрел с тревогой, но, когда Рувик дотащил его то лестницы, упираться не стал. Вдвоём они спустились вниз по узкому проходу. В подвале был земляной пол, прохладный и восхитительно жёсткий; в самый раз для измученной спины Себастьяна. Он улёгся и непроизвольно всхлипнул. Больше ему ничего не оставалось; как только он растянулся на земле, его тело сдалось окончательно, и он мог только глазеть в темноту и тихо вздыхать.  
  
\- Если они найдут эту дверь, - прохрипел он, - мы покойники.  
  
\- Не найдут, - ответил Рувик и, засунув сумку в угол, склонился над Себастьяном. - Оставайся тут и не шуми, большего от тебя сейчас не требуется.  
  
\- Что? Постой, - Себастьян протянул к несу слабую руку. - Куда ты уходишь?  
  
\- Я вернусь. Только...  
  
Себастьян отыскал край рувиковой толстовки, цепляясь за нее.  
  
\- Рувик, - он до боли сжал кулак и потянул на себя. - Не дай мне сдохнуть в этой дыре, - сказал он. - Или, Богом клянусь, я буду злобным призраком преследовать тебя до конца твоей жалкой жизни.  
  
Тот сжал руку Себастьяна.  
  
\- Так или иначе ты все равно всегда будешь следовать за мной, - ответил он, разгибая чужие пальцы на своей одежде. - А теперь отдыхай, Себастьян. Если переживёшь эту ночь, нам будет что обсудить.  
  
Он ушёл. Себастьян продолжал тянуться за ним, но сознание вскоре оставило его. Последним, что он запомнил, было то, как Рувик выглядывает из подвала, и как дверь захлопнулась за ним.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хотела подождать до Нового года и выложить вместе с третьей главой, но не дотерпела.

В пять утра зазвонил будильник. Джули Кидман проснулась, оделась в спортивный костюм и отправилась на пробежку.  
  
Её маленькая квартирка в штабе Мобиуса располагалась в блоке «В». Предполагалось, что ей оказали честь, поселив рядом с наиболее известными агентами организации, но саму Джули больше заботила карта коридоров и выходов, которую она составляла в своей голове и проходила заново каждое утро во время пробежки. Она считала шаги и по памяти перечисляла в уме имена всех своих соседей.  
  
В здании было немного людей; утренняя смена не начиналась раньше шести утра, и поэтому в это время на дежурстве около лабораторий слонялось всего несколько человек. Джули улыбнулась, пробегая мимо них, получила в ответ приветственные кивки, и мысленно сделала пометку запомнить их лица и род деятельности. Особенно её интересовала охрана. За последние две недели она почти всех запомнила по именам, останавливаясь, чтобы поболтать с ними, пока делает растяжку. За время, проведённое в Полицейском Департаменте Кримсон-Сити, она научилась общаться с людьми, носящими оружие по долгу службы.  
  
На верхний уровень здания можно было попасть двумя путями: по эскалатору, который использовали работники, и на грузовом лифте, перевозящем оборудование. После инцидента в Маяке, как все его назвали, охрану усилили и воспользоваться обоими путями могли лишь служащие, имеющие соответствующий уровень допуска, и только в строго отведенное время. Джули ни разу не видела, чтобы кто-то нарушал этот порядок, так что она пребывала в неведении относительно мер, применяемых как к посторонним, вторгшимся на территорию, так и к тем, кто покинул здание без надлежащей причины; она подозревала, что шансы узнать в обозримом будущем не представится. Но, когда время придет, она постарается извлечь из ситуации максимум пользы.  
  
Пробегая мимо лабораторий, охраняемых биометрическими системами идентификации, она ощутила знакомое присутствие.  
  
\- Агент Кидман! - окликнули её.  
  
Прежняя Джули Кидман притворилась бы, что не слышит, но нынешней пришлось остановиться и позволить мужчине догнать её. Это был Дэннис Грин, длинный и нескладный, с сияющей улыбкой на изрытом оспой лице. Он нёс с собой бумажный макет.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Джули, - поприветствовал он её, подойдя ближе. - Я заходил к тебе, но тебя уже не было дома. Так и знал, что к этому времени ты будешь где-то здесь.  
  
\- Наконец-то решил присоединиться ко мне и позаниматься? - Джули смахнула волосы с лица; она заметила его галстук в клетку — по субботам всегда клетка. - Только ты одет не для пробежки.  
  
\- Я пришел, чтобы отвести тебя к шефу, - сказал Дэннис, и сердце Джули пропустило удар. - Он ждёт тебя у себя в кабинете. Кажется, что-то важное.  
  
\- Безусловно, - мысли разбегались, но она быстро взяла себя в руки; она не могла позволить себе выйти из образа ни на секунду, даже перед Дэннисом. - Я только забегу к себе на минуту, переоденусь...  
  
\- В том нет необходимости, - Дэннис поднял пакет. - Я захватил тебе сменную одежду.  
  
Джули уставилась на пакет и ухитрилась изобразить улыбку.  
  
\- Как предусмотрительно, - она заглянула внутрь, уже зная, что там лежит именно её одежда. - Так что, ты взломал замок или мой руководитель выдал тебе ключ?  
  
Дэннис лишь рассмеялся.  
  
\- Справа есть уборная, - он кивнул в конец коридора. - Можешь переодеться там.  
  
Значит, ключ. Направляясь в заданном направлении, Джули постаралась выглядеть раздражённой лишь в шутку. Она слышала за спиной шаги Дэнниса и была почти уверенна, что он зайдет в уборную вместе с ней, но когда за ней закрылась дверь, в зеркале напротив входа отражалась только она.  
  
Камеры видеонаблюдения были и здесь, так что Джули, приводя себя в порядок, держала нейтральное выражение лица, а потом зашла в кабинку, чтобы переодеться. Она была вынуждена признать, что Дэннис был прилежным сторожевым псом. В пакете не было смены белья, но выбранная им рубашка сливового цвета отлично скрыла её темный спортивный топ.  
  
_«По меньшей мере, он не рылся в моих лифчиках»_ , - подумала она, но утешение было так себе. Она прекрасно понимала посыл, вложенный Дэннисом и их общим начальством в это не хитрое действие.  
  
Она все еще принадлежала Мобиусу.  
  
Переодевшись, она вышла из уборной и обнаружила, что Дэннис всё ещё ждал её. Мило улыбаясь, Джули протянула ему пакет со своей формой.  
  
\- Не мог бы ты занести это ко мне? - попросила она. - Я сама дойду до офиса. Спасибо, Дэннис.  
  
Он начал было что-то отвечать, но она буквально всунула пакет ему в руки, и он принял его автоматически.  
  
\- Конечно, - выглядел он так, будто подыскивал другой ответ. - Удачи.  
  
Джули позволила себе содрогнуться лишь скрывшись за поворотом, но остаток пути до административного крыла она прошла с напускной жаждой деятельности в глазах, которую привыкла видеть в лицах коллег даже ранним утром. Не то, что бы от неё этого ждали, но она старалась соответствовать.  
  
Она вошла в центральный офис, попав в скопище зыбких теней. Её начальник, потакая своим замашкам мегаломаньяка, сидел за своим рабочим столом, почти полностью сокрытый от её глаз, и нетерпеливо постукивал по столешнице указательным пальцем. Едва достигнув кресла, установленного прямо перед ним, Джули вдруг поняла, что в комнате есть кто-то ещё; Татьяна Гутьеррез сидела немного сбоку, она кивнула в знак приветствия. Джули кивнула в ответ и села в кресло.  
  
\- Агент Кидман, - Администратор сразу приступил к делу, - Вы знаете, зачем я пригласил Вас сюда?  
  
Джули выпрямилась; она сталкивалась с этим человеком лицом к лицу, когда тот буквально был тенью, а реальность с готовностью выворачивалась на изнанку, следуя мановению его руки. Меньшим её теперь не напугать, но ей хватало ума не забывать своё место.  
  
\- Агент Грин не поставил меня в известность, - ответила она. - Но, полагаю, это как-то связано с расследованием.  
  
Администратор помолчал с минуту, а невозмутимое лицо Татьяны не давало никаких подсказок.  
  
\- Так и есть, - наконец-то заговорил он. - В какой-то степени. Вчера днём был обнаружен детектив Кастелланос, наши агенты взяли его в окрестностях Элк Ривер.  
  
Джули не отводила взгляд; ей казалось, что Татьяна присутствует здесь исключительно в качестве живого детектора лжи, улавливающего малейшие признаки недовольства и дискомфорта.  
  
\- Он был обезврежен? - задала она закономерный вопрос.  
  
\- Да, - ответил Администратор, но Джули и бровью не повела. - Он целиком уничтожил команду Альфа. Им удалось серьёзно его ранить, так что прибывшее подкрепление смогло отследить его до берега реки. Сейчас там работает бригада специалистов, разыскивает тело.  
  
Джули _не отреагировала_.  
  
\- И Вы уверены, что найдут? Если тело не нашли до сих пор, можно ли с уверенностью полагать, что он мёртв?  
  
\- Как следует из отчета капитана Морса, - заговорила Татьяна, - прежде, чем упасть в реку, Кастелланос получил три огнестрельных ранения в спину и два - в голову. После контрольного выстрела ещё никто не выживал.  
  
Джули это понимала. Она смотрела на силуэт Администратора и с пугающей для себя легкостью представила, как череп Себастьяна раскололся под шквальным огнём.  
  
\- Тела членов команды Альфа сейчас осматривают наши специалисты, - продолжил Администратор. - При сложившихся обстоятельствах я сомневаюсь, что он смог справиться со всеми в одиночку. Мы подозреваем, что он мог работать с кем-то.  
  
\- В своем рапорте я сообщала, что не стоит его недооценивать, - сказала Джули, - что без драки он не сдается.  
  
\- Разумеется, - он переплёл пальцы рук и склонился немного вперёд. - Но всё же, есть ли люди, к которым он мог обратиться? Друзья? Может, бывшие напарники? Кого бы он мог убедить поехать вместе с ним?  
  
Джули лишь покачала головой.  
  
\- Детектив Кастелланос с теплом относился только к своему напарнику, детективу Оде, а тот, в свою очередь, заботился о нём. Но, судя по тому, что я смогла узнать за время, проведённое с ним, с остальными коллегами он не особо сближался. Многие сами обходили его стороной. Офицер Коннели как-то рассказывал мне, что другие детективы считали за благо не переходить ему дорогу. Даже если они замечали, что он нарушает правила и действует вразрез с протоколом, вместо того, чтобы доложить об этом начальству, они предпочитали закрыть на это глаза; в конце концов, его методы были результативными.  
  
\- Значит, его коллеги были преданными, - предположила Татьяна.  
  
\- Скорее практичными, - поправила её Джули. - И, похоже, остаются такими до сих пор. Я бы очень удивилась, узнав, что кто-то из Департамента подставил свою шею ради Кастелланоса, - она снова перевела взгляд на своего босса. - На месте происшествия были обнаружены следы присутствия второго человека? Или хотя бы...  
  
\- Нет. Но, учитывая обстоятельства, мы не можем пренебрегать такой возможностью, - тот сделал паузу. - Он осматривал особняк Викториано. Мы можем только предполагать, но, возможно, он разыскивал Рувика. Как думаете, что ему было нужно от него? И можете ли Вы предположить причину, по которой он мог заинтересовать Рувика?  
  
Джули поймала себя на желании сжать кулаки.  
  
\- Могу сказать лишь, что встреться они снова, то непременно попытались бы убить друг друга.  
  
\- Что ж, ладно, - Администратор откинулся на спинку стула, - Вы свободны, агент Кидман. Дайте знать, если вспомните к кому Кастелланос мог бы обратиться за помощью.  
  
\- Конечно, - Джули поднялась на ноги, Татьяна встала вместе с ней; в груди теснилось неприятное чувство, но она не смогла удержаться от вопроса. - А как агент Хэнсон? Её поставили в известность?  
  
\- Она уведомлена, - лица Администратора видно не было, но Джули явственно почувствовала его недовольный взгляд. - Но Вас это ни коим образом не должно волновать.  
  
\- Понятно, сэр, - быстро ответила она и склонила голову, извиняясь. - Прошу простить.  
Она вышла, а Татьяна последовала за ней. Все ещё напряженная и взволнованная, Джули подождала, пока они отойдут подальше от главного офиса, и спросила:  
  
\- Что-нибудь слышно о Рувике?  
  
\- Его местоположение ещё не обнаружено, но мы работаем над этим.  
  
Джули сдержала своё разочарование и попыталась перенаправить эту энергию в русло решимости.  
  
\- Я хочу работать в команде, которая разыскивает его, под началом агента Лима.  
  
\- Какое дерзкое заявление, - Татьяна приложила ладонь к сенсорной панели, чтобы пропустить их через восточный выход. - Вы пока ещё новичок, как я понимаю, а команду Лима составляют лучшие из лучших. Какой вклад в общее дело Вы можете внести, если уже один раз дали ему уйти?  
  
\- Он очнулся от СТЭМ и сразу был взят под стражу Мобиусом, в точности, как требовал того мой приказ, - ответила Джули, нетерпеливо посматривая, как сканер подсвечивает ладонь Татьяны. - Дюжина наших людей конвоировала его, а он всё равно исчез, вот так запросто. Вы тоже там были и прекрасно знаете, что это случившееся от меня не зависело.  
Каким-то образом Рувик обвёл вокруг пальца нас всех.  
  
\- Он всего лишь человек, - Татьяна прошла в открывшуюся дверь, не удостаивая собеседницу взглядом. - Он никогда не жил в реальном мире самостоятельно, так что, его скоро поймают.  
  
\- Ваше скоро наступает слишком долго, - настаивала Джули. - Они никогда не были в СТЭМ и, в отличие от нас с Вами, не знают, на что он может быть способен.  
  
Татьяна всё-таки остановилась и обернулась к ней с прохладным интересом.  
  
\- Прошу прощения?  
  
\- Вы были в СТЭМ, - Джули воспользовалась возможностью и наклонилась к ней, - и собственными глазами видели разум Рувика. Вы-то должны понимать, насколько он опасен и как важно поймать его.  
  
\- Не понимаю, о чем Вы говорите, - Татьяна нахмурила брови. - Я никогда не была в СТЭМ, пока система была активна.  
  
\- Нет, были. Я видела Вас там, - Джули подождала, пока пара охранников пройдет мимо, а после продолжила гораздо тише. - И я читала отчёт. Вы работали в госпитале, пока Рувик занимался там своими исследованиями. И именно Вы предупредили нас о Хименесе и прототипе СТЭМ.  
  
\- Всё верно, - подтвердила Татьяна. - Да, я работала в госпитале и была одной из немногих, знавших его как Рубена, задолго до всего этого. По этой причине Администратор принял решение оставить меня здесь в качестве консультанта. Но я _покинула_ Маяк, чтобы лично доставить информацию в главное управление. Меня не было там во время первого импульса, к тому же, я никогда не подключалась к СТЭМ, - она немного отстранилась. - Что бы Вы ни видели там, агент Кидман, но мы впервые встретились, когда вместе с нашей полевой командой покидали Маяк.  
  
Джули ей не поверила, но настаивать не стала.  
  
\- Хорошо, - сказала она, - но если Вы знали _Рубена_ , то даже в большей степени понимаете, о чём я говорю. Необходимо запереть его здесь и как можно быстрее.  
  
\- Да, я Вас понимаю, - Татьяна повернулась уходить.  
  
Джули стояла и смотрела ей вслед, но та успела отойти всего на несколько метров, прежде чем она окрикнула её:  
  
\- Агент Гутьеррез! - Татьяна остановилась и снова обернулась; Джули могла лишь беспомощно развести руками. - Я не могу нормально спать, - сказала она, не заботясь о том, что её откровения мог услышать кто-то ещё. - И не уверена, что смогу в дальнейшем, если не буду точно знать, что он здесь, под замком.  
  
Татьяна выслушала её, а по её лицу пробежала тень сочувствия.  
  
\- Я передам агенту Лиму, что Вы вызвались добровольцем, - сказала она.  
  
\- Спасибо, - Джули зримо расслабилась и опустила плечи. Татьяна кивнула и все-таки ушла.  
  
Джули вернулась в свою квартиру. Коричневый бумажный пакет стоял на кухонном столе, но она прошла мимо, на ходу сдирая с себя одежду и бросая её в плетеную корзину для белья. В спальне она включила приемник и выкрутила громкость на максимум, после чего включила воду в ванной. Отрезав себя от мира и наблюдения насколько это возможно в её ситуации, она встала под душ и позволила себе ударить стену кулаками.  
  
\- Твою мать! - она колотила облицованную плиткой стену, сбивая локтями туалетные принадлежности с полочек, сорвала шторку, из-за чего вода стала заливать пол. - Вот же скотство! Блядь, блядь, _блядьблядьблядь!_  
  
Она выбила лейку душа из держателя, та упала на дно ванны, поливая её ноги горячей водой. Наконец, Джули остановилась и прислонилась лбом к мокрой плитке, переводя дыхание и пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
  
Себастьян мёртв. Закономерный итог, на самом деле, - ей следовало этого ожидать. Она продолжала прокручивать в голове их последний разговор, тогда он целился ей в голову из пистолета. _«Нет, это Рувик,_ \- сказал он. - _Это он виноват»_.  
  
Джули опустилась на колени. Если бы она нашла способ объяснить ему, что происходило на самом деле, смогла бы она уберечь его? Если бы он знал, чему противостоит, смогла бы она убедить его не лезть на рожон и не привлекать внимание Мобиуса? Сомнительно. Упрямая натура Кастелланоса бросалась в глаза с первых минут знакомства, и он никогда бы не стал сидеть, сложа руки, обнаружив, что им руководят фанатики, а где-то по улицам ходит опасный психопат. Она знала наверняка. Переступив порог госпиталя, он шагнул далеко за пределы спасения невинных человеческих жизней, проклятый собственными нормами морали.  
  
Она прекрасно всё это понимала, но понимание не помогало ей справиться с болью, как и не останавливало её от подсчета ситуаций, которые хотелось переиграть, и способов, которыми она могла бы предотвратить его смерть.  
  
_«Нет,_ \- Джули глубоко вздохнула и подняла лейку душа. - _Нет, во всем виноват Рувик,_ \- говорила она себе, поливая водой голову. - _Пусть Мобиус и начал это, Рувик может стать куда более серьёзной угрозой, если его не остановить. Кроме меня не осталось никого, кто понимал бы, что необходимо сделать,_ \- она встала на ноги, чтобы принять душ как следует. - _Если они доберутся до него, то повторят все свои ошибки, если не совершат новых. Я должна убить его,_ \- она расчесала пальцами мокрые волосы. - _Нужно найти способ выбраться отсюда и как можно скорее_.  
  
\- Я обязана, - прошептала она и подставила лицо под струи воды. - Я должна Себастьяну, и кроме того, - она сделала глубокий вдох, - теперь только я могу спасти Джозефа.  
  
Джули вышла из ванной и оделась. До полудня она была совершенно свободна, поэтому она спустилась на нижний уровень, где располагался тир. Если Татьяна сдержала слово, то агент Лим мог прийти увидеться с ней, а ей хотелось бы встретить его с оружием в руках.  
  
***  
  
_Рубен._  
  
Рувик поёжился. Он продрог до костей; в его волосах собралась утренняя роса, от неё же намокла его одежда. Земля под его плечом была твердой и холодной, словно он лежал на льду. Всё казалось диким и непривычным; он давно позабыл, что такое холод и как тот ощущался. Ему хотелось лишь избавиться от него поскорее, но его конечности казались неимоверно тяжелыми, настолько, что он не мог ими даже пошевелить.  
  
_Рубен, пора просыпаться._  
  
Он пытался, - он хотел ей об этом сказать. Даже рот открыл, но выдавить из себя смог лишь бессмысленный сип. Ему очень хотелось поговорить с ней.  
  
_Ты совсем себя не бережешь,_ \- она была так близко, что Рувик мог почувствовать запах гари на её коже. - _Если продолжишь в том же духе, он придёт и заберёт его у тебя._  
  
Рувик гортанно застонал и впился пальцами в землю, чувствуя её привкус в углу рта, но не смог даже пошевелить руками, не говоря уже об онемевших ногах. Он старался сосредоточиться, ухватиться за мысль, от усердия даже сжал зубы до скрипа.  
  
_Видишь? Он уже идёт. Лучше вставай, братик, иначе он заберёт его у тебя._  
  
Неожиданный укол страха заставил его вздрогнуть и распахнуть глаза. Он был в поле. Подсолнухи, высокие и безразличные к нему, возвышались над ним и, колеблясь на ветру, словно тянулись к лунному свету, шелестели их спутанные листья. Но, вглядевшись в лабиринт из стеблей, Рувик заметил, что что-то движется в его направлении, движется низко к земле и, сминая подсолнухи, подбирается всё ближе. Казалось, что он чувствовал это через вибрации земли.  
  
_Вставай или он заберёт его у тебя._  
  
С каждой попыткой собраться с мыслями его дыхание становилось всё тяжелее. Тварь, полностью скрытая тенью, подобралась совсем близко; скорость её движение нарастала с каждым сделанным ею шагом. Он попробовал отвернуться, но не смог отвести глаз от мечущихся взад-вперед цветов. Он все ещё сопротивлялся, борясь за свое измученное тело, когда тварь вышла прямо на него.  
  
_Рубен, проснись!_  
  
Рувик дёрнулся и со свистом втянул воздух, незамедлительно выдыхая и заходясь сухим кашлем. Ощущение покалывания прокатилось по рукам, когда он смог, наконец, вытащить их из-под себя. Поднявшись на локтях, он сплюнул желчью в грязь. Хоть ему и удалось вернуть контроль над телом, оно оставалось онемевшим. Глаза воспалились, а склеившиеся ресницы покрывала корочка. От штанов, пусть и высохших, разило мочой. Рувик не мог перестать дрожать.  
  
Встав на колени, он огляделся и понял, что по-прежнему в поле, только в окружении согнувшихся к грязи сухих подсолнухов, а вместо холодного лунного света верхушки деревьев, растущих на краю поля, освещали первые лучи восходящего солнца. Дул лёгкий ветер, словно извиняющийся за то, что забрал с его кожи ощущение присутствия рядом ещё одного человека. Даже незримый противник Рувика бесследно исчез.  
  
\- Лаура? - Рувик еще раз потеряно огляделся, забыв обо всех своих обстоятельствах. Что-то в груди неуверенно вздрагивало с каждым его вдохом. - Лаура! - позвал он, подумав, что увидел локон черных волос, мелькнувший среди мертвых цветов, но то была лишь взлетевшая ворона. Он был совершенно один. Лишь только утвердившись на ногах, он вспомнил как оказался здесь.  
  
_«Прошло несколько часов,_ \- растирая ладони, он осматривал окрестности. - _Это длилось дольше, чем в последний раз,_ \- пальцы зажгло, когда он сжал ладони в кулаки, но постепенно боль и онемение покидали его тело, и он снова почувствовал себя целым. - _И на этот раз мне было гораздо хуже, чем в прошлый»_ , - но он был один, а значит его план удался, и это было важнее всего прочего.  
  
Вдоль позвоночника Рувика пробежал холодок, и он втянул голову в плечи, принимаясь яростно расчёсывать руки в попытке избавиться от мурашек. Среди всех реакций организма, шедших обязательным приложением к его новому телу, больше всего он ненавидел дрожь. Но перспективы согреться в ближайшем будущем не наблюдалось, так что он ещё раз обвёл долгим взглядом открытое пространство поля и направился к его центру.  
  
Дверь в подвал была по-прежнему закрыта. Рувик спустился вниз; было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то, но, оказавшись внутри, он услышал неглубокое, рваное дыхание человека у дальней стены комнаты. Практически на ощупь он добрался до Себастьяна; тот, по меньшей мере, был жив.  
  
Себастьян Кастелланос; он, в определенном смысле, был убийцей Рувика, но сам Рувик не держал на него зла за совершенное. Вмешательство Себастьяна в СТЭМ также не аккумулировало в Рувике долгоиграющей обиды и злости. Вместо этого он чувствовал чужое рокочущее дыхание в своей груди, а когда Себастьян застонал во сне, то звук отдался эхом в горле Рувика, - отвратительное чувство. Это ещё один гнусный подарочек от тела Лэсли Визерса — зеркальные нейроны*, огромное количество которых непостижимым образом влияло на его ощущения.  
  
_«Странно, что это проявилось только сейчас_ , - подумал Рувик, вспомнив, что когда зашивал раны Себастьяна, не испытывал никаких синестезических* ощущений. - _Возможно, для реакции необходим собственный схожий опыт»_. В последний раз, когда он штопал сам себя, его кожа давно уже утратила чувствительность к боли, так что мозгу просто не с чем было сравнить.  
  
Он чиркнул ногтем большого пальца по своему горлу, повторяя на себе рану Себастьяна, оставив на коже немедленно защипавший след. Совершенно неожиданно для себя, Рувик вспомнил слова Хименеса: _«Интересно, находил бы ты такое удовольствие в причинении боли, если бы мог её испытывать?»_  
  
Рувик уронил руку себе на колено. _«Да что Хименес вообще знал о боли?_ \- с горечью подумал он. - _Или обо мне?»_  
  
Себастьян снова застонал, и Рувик приложил пальцы к его запястью, считая пульс; кожа была холодной и липкой.  
  
Рувик подтащил свою спортивную сумку ближе. Каких-либо вещей у него с собой было чуть, но, по счастью, среди имеющихся было старое стёганое одеяло, стащенное им из фермерского домика в предместьях Элк Ривер. В кромешной темноте, на ощупь, он всё же накинул одеяло на Себастьяна и сам растянулся рядом. Пусть неудобно, но так он мог быть в непосредственной близости на случай, если бы Себастьяну стало хуже или же ему понадобилась его помощь.  
  
_«Это все не важно,_ \- думал Рувик, глядя туда, где предположительно было лицо Себастьяна. - _Не так уж много от него живого пользы, верно?_ \- он вспомнил о твари, подбиравшейся к нему сквозь заросли подсолнухов, и придвинулся поближе. - _Как минимум, он упрям и решителен. И знает пару вещей о том, как бороться с внутренними демонами._ \- Рувик нахмурился. - _Его до сих пор трясёт»._  
  
Не было и шанса, чтобы проигнорировать это обстоятельство. Даже отодвинувшись подальше, Рувик всё равно чувствовал, как дрожал укутанный в одеяло Себастьян, как дышал резко и поверхностно, распространяя эхо.  
  
Уже только за это его стоило бы прикончить на месте. Но вместо этого Рувик нашёл руками лицо Себастьяна и провёл пальцами по сведенным к переносице бровям; страх и мучительная боль спровоцировали кошмары в его сне. И хоть царство сна и было долгое время безраздельной территорией Рувика, тот сомневался. Ему не пришлось прикладывать много усилий, чтобы подглядеть чужой кошмар.  
  
Себастьяну снился пожар. Поганая вонь пепла, необъяснимым образом до сих пор стойко державшаяся вокруг остатков амбара, пробралась в измочаленное сознание Себастьяна и устроила бардак в его воспоминаниях. Рувик не сунулся бы в его сон даже не будь он так истощен; он всё ещё был уязвим после недавнего припадка. Но ни ему, ни Себастьяну не будет отдыха, если он не сделает _что-нибудь_. Осознавая риск, Рувик подполз поближе и накрыл ладонью нос и рот Себастьяна.  
  
Он забрал у него запах тлеющих углей и жгущий лёгкие удушливый дым. Не касаясь видений, галопом скачущих через разум Себастьяна, Рувик сконцентрировался лишь на чувстве обоняния, замещая горелую вонь пожара землистым запахом подвала. Он стёр все, кроме утрамбованной земли, влажной от выпавшей росы, - старый знакомый запах, который сам Рувик позабыл за годы, проведенные в стенах лечебницы. Не все его ассоциативные воспоминания были приятными, но попытка увести Себастьяна в сгенерированный им сон того стоила.  
  
И план сработал. Себастьян с готовностью потянулся за предложенной альтернативой, срисованной с памяти Рувика. Чем бы ни был предыдущий кошмар, он трансформировался в берег реки, на котором стояли отец с дочкой, зарывшись пальцами босых ног в землю у кромки воды. Рувик даже смог услышать детский смех, принесший с собой облегчение и даже некоторую радость от успеха. Спустя пару минут, дыхание Себастьяна выровнялось, и он завозился, устраиваясь удобнее, насколько позволяло измученное тело.  
  
\- Ну, хотя бы твой бессознательный разум идет на контакт, - Рувик убрал руку от его лица. - Будем надеяться, что так же будет и тогда, когда ты придешь в себя.  
  
С мыслями о границах своих возможностей он наконец-то позволил себе отдохнуть.  
  
  
***  
  
От приятного сна Себастьяна пробудила адская боль.  
  
И была она настолько сильной, что сперва ему показалось, что ногу ему оттяпали целиком, а лишь мысль о том, чтобы пошевелить ей, вызывала у него тошноту. Его одновременно и знобило, и бросало в жар; одежда пропиталась потом, волосы слиплись, но при этом по шее позли мурашки. Попытка двинуть головой, чтобы осмотреться, ни к чему не привела, - в подвале было темно, хоть глаз выколи, - лишь болезненно натянулись швы на шее. После продолжительной возни, сопровождавшейся сдавленными стонами и шипением сквозь зубы, ему удалось сесть. Себастьян испуганно замер, почувствовав, как что-то сползает с груди. Почему-то, первой мыслью было, что это сошёл пласт кожи, но больно не было, а под пальцами он ощутил лишь потрепанную ткань.  
  
_«Одеяло? Что за хрень?»_ \- с каждым долгим вдохом Себастьян ощущал своё тело всё лучше, в том числе бинты, сдавливающие шею и бедро, револьвер в простреленной кобуре и охотничий нож впившийся ножнами в поясницу. Он пошевелил пальцами на ногах; чувство отвращения скрутило желудок.  
  
\- Рувик? - позвал он, но ответа не дождался. В этой дыре он был совершенно один.  
  
_«Этот мелкий говнюк бросил тебя здесь,_ \- подумал он, пробуя опереться на правую ногу. Та болела из-за пережитой нагрузки и подчинялась с неохотой, но была в состоянии двигаться. Себастьян с трудом, заваливаясь на бок, развернулся, - от усердия на лбу выступил свежий пот - и, сумев поймать равновесие, пополз к выходу, подтягивая себя на руках. - _Или помер где-нибудь. Как бы то ни было... здесь больше нельзя оставаться,_ \- он карабкался по ступеням, ссаживая костяшки о бетон. - _Выбирайся. Ты не сдохнешь здесь,_ \- Себастьян не слабо приложился головой о дверь подвала, аж шею прострелило болью, но он стиснул зубы и со всей имеющейся силой толкнул тяжелую створку. - _Ты не можешь сдохнуть в этой блядской дыре!»_  
  
Дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Солнечный свет тут же ослепил его; Себастьян зажмурился и чихнул. Шея моментально напомнила о себе, и он, ослепший, готовый взвыть от боли в ноге, неудобно скрючившийся на ступеньках, замер как был, даже дышать перестал на пару мгновений.  
  
\- О, - заметил его Рувик. - Ты проснулся.  
  
Себастьян потер глаза. Когда перед глазами перестали плясать мушки, он смог разглядеть Рувика, сидящего на земле неподалеку. Тот был одет в другие джинсы и не по размеру большую рубашку из синей шотландки. Рядом с ним лежала его спортивная сумка, пустая, сам же он перебирал её содержимое, разложенное перед ним. Себастьян не ждал, что его удостоят ещё одним взглядом, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы подняться. И был неслабо удивлён, когда Рувик подхватил его под руки, цепляясь за кобуру. Так, с его помощью и отталкиваясь здоровой ногой, Себастьян наконец-то смог усесться на верхней ступени.  
  
\- Уже почти час дня, - Рувик направился обратно к своим вещам. - Я думал, что придётся спускаться и будить тебя.  
  
Себастьян хотел было усмехнуться, но, увидев протянутую Рувиком бутылку воды, забыл обо всем на свете. На одном дыхании он выпил половину, и с удовольствием продолжил бы, но застыл, когда Рувик принялся расстегивать кобуру, и инстинктивно потянулся к револьверу.  
  
\- Можешь пристрелить меня, - сказал тот, стягивая с его плеч ремни, - или можешь снять рубашку, чтобы я смог как следует осмотреть твою шею.  
  
\- Я не... – Себастьян сдался и, перехватив бутылку другой рукой, избавился от кобуры, а затем и от галстука, и от жилета, и, наконец, от рубашки. Лишь когда одежда легла рядом неаккуратной кучей, он осознал как же на ней много крови, и что на нём самом её так же не мало: всю левую ногу стянуло высохшей коркой, кровь была во рту, забилась между зубов, даже под ногтями. Себастьян видел трупы, выглядевшие лучше.  
  
\- Боже, - прохрипел он. - Не верится, что я все ещё жив.  
  
\- На самом деле, жив ты едва-едва, - ответил Рувик, присаживаясь рядом, практически задевая раненное бедро, и принялся разматывать бинт на шее Себастьяна. Тот вздрагивал от боли, когда бинт отлипал от кожи, но, по сравнению с предыдущим разом, Себастьян держался практически неподвижно. - Голова не кружится? Может, знобит? Чувствуешь онемение где-нибудь?  
  
\- Никакого онемения, - Себастьян взглянул на пропитанную кровью разодранную штанину и поморщился. - Но да, голова немного кружится.  
  
Рувик снял последний слой бинта и цокнул языком.  
  
\- Учитывая обстоятельства, выглядит весьма неплохо,- сказал он, - но нужна новая повязка.  
  
Он потянулся за аптечкой, которая при свете дня уже не казалась такой зловещей.  
  
Инструменты поблескивали чистотой и пахли спиртом, что вызвало у Себастьяна острый приступ жажды, и он снова присосался к бутылке с водой.  
  
\- Будет щипать,- предупредил Рувик.  
  
Себастьян стиснул зубы, но после всего, через что ему пришлось пройти, обработка раны показалась не такой уж и болезненной. Во время процедуры он развлекал себя тем, что искоса разглядывал лицо Рувика. За пределами особняка тот выглядел иначе. Они были так близко друг от друга, что Себастьян отчетливо видел его воспаленные глаза, синяки под ними и хлопья засохшей крови, запутавшиеся в его волосах, - так и не скажешь, что перед тобой самый настоящий монстр.  
  
Он подождал, пока Рувик закончит накладывать повязку, и спросил:  
  
\- Что случилось с теми, кто нас преследовал?  
  
\- Они по ту сторону тех деревьев, - Рувик кивнул на запад и добавил, увидев, как насторожился Себастьян, - не волнуйся так. Они здесь ещё долго не появятся. Они ищут в реке твоё тело.  
  
\- В реке? – Себастьян прищурился, глядя в даль, словно пытаясь разглядеть преследователей. - Почему?  
  
\- Потому что они считают, что ты именно там.  
  
\- _Почему_ они ищут в реке мой труп? - скривился он.  
  
\- Потому что я велел им так думать, - пожал плечами Рувик и закрепил повязку.  
  
Себастьян смотрел на него во все глаза. Тем временем Рувик отвернулся, разыскивая что-то в своих припасах.  
  
\- И ты вот так легко можешь сделать такое, - с опаской заговорил он. - Просто придумать что-то и заставить всех остальных думать, что это правда. Вот так запросто.  
  
\- Да, - подтвердил Рувик. - Вот так запросто. На, держи, - он сунул Себастьяну в руки красную фланелевую рубашку. - Надень её.  
  
Себастьян одевался, не спуская с него глаз. _«Вот так запросто,_ \- думал он, отмечая про себя, как напряглись мышцы на шее Рувика, как тот стиснул зубы. - _Ещё бы»_.  
  
\- Где ты всё это достал?  
  
\- В округе есть несколько ферм, - Рувик передал Себастьяну апельсин, а затем спустился вниз по ступенькам, чтобы стащить с него ботинки. – Одна из них принадлежит ветеринару. Последние две недели приходилось перебиваться, копаясь в чужом мусоре, - заметив взгляд Себастьяна, он продолжил. - Я никого не убивал, если тебя волнует этот вопрос.  
  
\- Что, не прочтёшь мои мысли, чтобы удостовериться? – поддел его тот, очищая апельсин.  
  
\- Мне незачем, у тебя все на лице написано, - Рувик бросил его обувь в подвал и поднялся чуть выше, принимаясь расстегивать ремень на брюках Себастьяна.  
  
Ко времени, когда тот наконец среагировал, Рувик уже тянул вниз собачку молнии на ширинке.  
  
\- Эй, эй! – возмутился он.  
  
\- Приподнимись немного, - сказал Рувик, - я их сниму.  
  
_«Не нужно усложнять»,_ \- подумал Себастьян и, держа недочищенный фрукт зубами за кожуру, упёрся ладонями в землю и поднял себя достаточно, чтобы Рувик стащил с него брюки, однако штанины намертво пристали к коже. Себастьян со злым стоном опустился обратно.  
  
\- Кому-то надо поработать над манерой обращения с пациентами, - промычал он в свой завтрак.  
  
\- Тебе напомнить ещё разок, что ты жив только благодаря мне? – уточнил Рувик, стягивая штанины по одной.  
  
Себастьян ссутулился. Когда он дочистил апельсин, кислый вкус дольки на языке помог сосредоточиться и повторно остро осознать собственную уязвимость. Ему нечего было ответить, поэтому он просто смотрел, как Рувик справляется с прилипшей тканью. Вид стянувших кожу стежков вывел Себастьяна на новый уровень понимания того, насколько сомнительным было его выживание. Он содрогнулся.  
  
Рувик тоже передёрнул плечами, а после покачал головой.  
  
\- Два шва распустились, к тому же, нужно удалить отмершую ткань, - пояснил он. - А вот тут дела идут получше, - сказал он, осмотрев разрез, сделанный им самим. – Передай аптечку.  
  
Себастьян передал и попытался сосредоточиться на поглощении апельсина, но не смог отвести взгляд от ужасного зрелища, которое являла собой его нога.  
  
\- Ты говорил, что были повреждены мышцы, - тихо сказал он.  
  
\- Верно. Пуля вошла под углом, - Рувик провел пальцем по его бедру, повторяя ее путь. – Задела латеральную широкую мышцу бедра. От удара потянулись сухожилия; тебе повезло, что мышца не оторвалась от кости. Да, твоя нога выглядит плохо, но поверь, могло быть гораздо хуже, - он прищурился, проводя по бедру Себастьяна большим пальцем. - Я все еще считаю, что её нужно было вскрыть.  
  
\- Да уж, не сомневаюсь, - Себастьян тяжело сглотнул.  
  
\- В любом случае, восстановление легким не будет, - из недр объемной аптечки Рувик изъял шприц и ампулу. - Придется мне тебя понаблюдать.  
  
Себастьян сосредоточенно кусал губу пока наблюдал за тем, как Рувик набирал шприц и протирал его кожу спиртом. Он поспешно проглотил не дожеванную дольку апельсина и, когда игла впилась в бедро, сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь не думать о том как эта хрень жжётся или для чего она вообще была нужна. Было невозможно больно, но Рувик был спокоен, как чёрт. Когда процедура закончилась, Себастьян снова почувствовал себя на грани обморока, но он засунул в рот ещё одну дольку и усилием воли заставил себя жевать.  
  
Рувик приготовил ещё одну инъекцию.  
  
\- Что, не спросишь даже, что это такое?  
  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Себастьян, - я понял уже. Ты действительно помогаешь.  
  
Рувик с довольным видом вздернул бровь. Пока он подготавливал второй укол, Себастьян заметил, что, жжение в ноге ослабло, а вместе с ним ушла и боль. Он с удивлением таращился на раненную конечность и, когда Рувик нацелился иглой на хирургический надрез, уже не имел никаких возражений против процедуры, наплевал даже на лютое жжение при вводе инъекции.  
  
_«Хренов анестетик»_. Разумеется, волшебным избавлением тут и не пахло, - нога все еще болела, как сволочь. Но вместе с тем Себастьян наконец-то смог немного расслабиться, давая отдых остальным мышцам.  
  
\- Слава Богу, - выдохнул он. – А я думал, ты считаешь обезболивающее чем-то ненужным.  
  
\- Так и есть, - Рувик поднялся по ступенькам и упаковал шприц обратно. – Скоро нам нужно будет уйти, и если ты не будешь чувствовать боль, то лишь усугубишь свою травму, перенося на травмированную ногу больше веса. Ты даже поймешь, сколько вреда себе наносишь, - он наморщил нос. – Но без обезболивающего ты и шага ступить не сможешь. Так что, нам просто нужно быть осторожнее.  
  
Обернувшись, он протянул Себастьяну баночку с таблетками. Тот мельком увидел на этикетке часть названия препарата – «окси»*, выдохнул с облегчением и забрал баночку.  
  
\- Прими две, - посоветовал Рувик. – Не знаю, когда удастся раздобыть еще, так что не налегай.  
  
\- Да похрен, - буркнул в ответ Себастьян, но, когда Рувик передал ему новую бутылку воды, к совету все же прислушался и проглотил две пилюли. После он упихал баночку в нагрудный карман, тем самым демонстрируя, что ни за что с ней не расстанется.  
  
Рувик распаковал скальпель, иглу и шовный материал. Созерцать очередной этап штопки Себастьяну не хотелось совершенно, так что он принялся рассматривать лицо Рувика. Странно было видеть в его глазах умиротворенную сосредоточенность, наблюдая его за работой. Себастьян был вынужден признать, что практически не отдаёт себе отчета в том, как он оказался в сложившейся ситуации. Он прогонял произошедшее в своей голове и все никак не мог понять, как же все так быстро случилось, да еще и таким дичайшим образом.  
  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил он.  
  
\- Потому что не хочу, чтобы твоя нога сгнила и отвалилась, - Рувик отложил скальпель и начал вдевать нить.  
  
\- Но тебе-то это зачем? – Себастьян покачал головой по амплитуде, что позволила ему ноющая шея. – В смысле, из-за меня ты явно терпишь неудобство. Почему я нужен тебе живым?  
  
\- По той же причине, по которой Мобиус жаждет твоей смерти, - ответил Рувик, не поднимая глаз. – Потому, что ты пережил СТЭМ, пережил меня, что делает тебя одним из очень немногих, Себастьян. Еще больше впечатляет, что ты прошел СТЭМ без посторонней помощи и выбрался более-менее целым.  
  
Себастьян взглянул вниз и увидел, как через его кожу протягивается нитка, однако он ничего не почувствовал.  
  
\- Мне помогали, - с горечью сказал он.  
  
Рувик нахмурился и быстро скользнул взглядом по лицу Себастьяна.  
  
\- Я не это имел в виду. Мобиус пытался бороться с моим влиянием на СТЭМ. Не сказать, что они достигли сколько-нибудь значимых успехов, но ты точно не получил никаких преимуществ от их вмешательства. Ты слишком много знаешь, и они пойдут на всё, чтобы тебя уничтожить.  
  
\- Но я же нихуя не знаю! – рыкнул Себастьян. – Я даже названия такого – Мобиус – не слышал, пока ты его не произнес. Нет смысла меня устранять.  
  
\- Когда ты был в Маяке, то наверняка видел их символы на стенах и дверях, ведущих к центральному терминалу СТЭМ, - Рувик всё-таки поднял голову.  
  
\- Да, видел. Красная звезда, из которой что-то торчит, - пожал печами Себастьян. – Быть может, видел даже не раз. Этот же символ был на униформе людей, напавших прошлой ночью.  
  
\- Ну вот, видишь? – Рувик вернулся к работе. – По их меркам, ты знаешь достаточно.  
  
\- Это безумие, - отчаянно возмутился Себастьян. – Кто они, чёрт их дери, вообще такие? Чего они хотели добиться, помогая тебе создать ту клятую машину? Это же, блядь, просто… - он вдруг замолчал, со злостью растирая лицо; у него не осталось ничего, кроме самообладания, ему не хотелось терять ещё и его. – Полагаю, что дальше ты скажешь мне, что они никогда не прекратят преследовать нас и что бежать нам некуда, потому что они правят всем ёбанным миром. Ну или что-то вроде.  
  
Рувик лишь задумчиво промычал что-то, завязывая узелок на последнем шве.  
  
\- Не настолько они могущественны, насколько ты успел вообразить, - ответил он. – В действительности, у них гораздо меньше власти, чем думают _они сами_. К тому же, они считают тебя мёртвым, а значит – мы на шаг впереди. Если будем соблюдать осторожность, то мы не потеряем преимущества.  
  
\- Мы, - эхом отозвался Себастьян. – А мы теперь _«мы»_?  
  
\- Разве нет?  
  
Себастьян был не в восторге, но мёртвое поле, окружавшее их, напомнило ему о шаткости его положения. Даже простой путь из этой глуши до цивилизации грозился обернуться тяжелым испытанием, не говоря уже о необходимости скрываться от тренированных агентов сомнительной организации.  
  
\- Пожалуй, это так, пока что, - согласился он и прищурился, глядя на Рувика. – Но не думай, будто я забыл, что ты такое и что ты сделал. Я лучше убью нас обоих, чем позволю тебе снова оказаться у них в руках или, что ещё хуже, - на свободе. Если я пойму, что ты добиваешься именного этого, то убью тебя.  
  
\- Как я уже сказал раньше, - можешь попытаться, - Рувик принялся перевязывать бедро Себастьяна свежим бинтом. – Но я предлагаю сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы убраться подальше от Мобиуса.  
  
\- Справедливо.  
  
Рувик закончил с повязкой, отложил инструменты в сторону и передал Себастьяну пару синих джинсов и тяжелые фермерские сапоги. Это заняло некоторое время и потребовало усилий от них обоих, но, в конце концов, Себастьян оделся и обулся. Он даже снова почувствовал себя человеком, несмотря на то, что все вещи были великоваты.  
  
\- Подарок от мистера Харви Уитлэма, - прокомментировал Рувик, - который всегда пьян уже до полудня. И был таким уже тогда, когда я был еще мальчишкой. Его ферма находится вниз по реке. Следует поблагодарить его ещё и за это.  
  
Он протянул Себастьяну две копченые сосиски и себе оставил столько же. Необходимость жевать доставляла тому лишний дискомфорт в области шеи, однако он был так голоден, что не обращал на боль внимания. Рувик же рассасывал практически деревянную сосиску, зажав её между зубов, – так его руки оставались свободными, - и периодически откусывал размякшее мясо, дезинфицируя свои инструменты и убирая всё необходимое обратно в спортивную сумку. Заляпанная кровью одежда Себастьяна отправилась в подвал; туда же последовали использованные бинты.  
  
\- Здесь Мобиус искать не станет, а если даже и найдёт что-то, то мы будем уже далеко, - говорил Рувик больше для себя, обходя их импровизированный лагерь. – В револьвере осталось шесть патронов, для ружья – девять, в дробовике – тоже шесть. Если пойдем на восток, то выйдем к Финли Роуд, а оттуда… - он посмотрел на Себастьяна. – Знаешь какое-нибудь место подальше отсюда, где можно было бы спрятаться на какое-то время?  
  
\- Знаю парочку, - ответил он, закрепляя ремень кобуры на груди.  
  
Рувик кивнул и продолжил мерить шагами небольшой пятак пространства перед входом в подвал. Когда он всё же перестал мельтешить, то выглядел непривычно взволнованным.  
  
\- Если тебе нужно больше времени, чтобы собраться с силами, то мы можем задержаться до сумерек, - сказал он. – Но оставаться здесь ещё на одну ночь нам категорически нельзя.  
  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Ты прав, пойдём, - Себастьян отполз от лестницы в подвал, чтобы можно было закрыть створки. – Если ты… Если ты поможешь мне дойти до леса, то там можно будет найти подходящую палку или ещё что-то, на что я смогу опираться.  
  
\- Договорились.  
  
Рувик перекинул ремень сумки через грудь, сразу показавшись ещё более тощим под объёмной ношей. Чтобы поднять Себастьяна пришлось потратить немного времени и терпения. Встав на ноги, тот, помня о словах Рувика, берёг свою потерявшую чувствительность ногу, но несколько нетвёрдых шагов спустя неуверенность ушла, и они направились прочь с поля. Себастьян даже обернулся на чернеющий в море мёртвых подсолнухов фундамент. Рувик не оглянулся ни разу.  
  
\- Не думал, что это место существует в реальности, - Себастьян хрипел и на каждом шаге опирался на плечо Рувика. – Поместье, амбар… - он попробовал разглядеть выражение лица Рувика. – Ты действительно вырос здесь.  
  
\- Да, - подтвердил Рувик, не встречаясь с ним взглядом. – Вырос.  
  
\- А всё то, что ты мне показывал? Пожар, Хименес…  
  
\- Всё это тоже происходило. В той или иной степени.  
  
\- В том доме ты убил своих родителей, - причин сомневаться не было, но Себастьян хотел услышать это лично от Рувика.  
  
Тот сделал глубокий вдох, задержал дыхание на пару секунд, а затем выдохнул.  
  
\- И что?  
  
Себастьян ничего не ответил, лишь плечом повел недоверчиво, пряча зябкую дрожь от осознания.  
  
Какое-то время они шли молча, отпихивая с пути подсолнухи. Под полуденным солнцем и без преследователей, наступавших на пятки, дорога давалась легче, чем ночью, но к моменту, когда они достигли кромки леса, Себастьян почувствовал себя уставшим. Ему даже думать не хотелось о том, в каком состоянии он был бы без лекарств. Рувик же удивлял, волоча на себе Себастьяна, большей частью веса наваливавшегося на него, и все их припасы. Обнаружив поваленное дерево, они решили передохнуть и уселись бок к боку на ствол.  
  
\- Есть ещё вода? – спросил Себастьян.  
  
Рувик заглянул в сумку.  
  
\- Только это, - он передал ему теплую банку Доктора Пеппера.  
  
\- Это… - Себастьян озадаченно таращился на банку. – Это не очень-то с тобой вяжется, - сформулировал он мысль и открыл содовую.  
  
\- Ещё один подарок от мистера Уитлэма, - пояснил Рувик. – К тому же, я давно хотел попробовать её. В Маяке была только Пепси.  
  
Это была до абсурда нормальная вещь, настолько обыденная, что Себастьян едва в неё верил. Он наблюдал, как Рувик ходил среди ветвей упавшего дерева, потягивал газировку и путался в переплетениях отказавших инстинктов.  
  
\- Как ты вообще возможен? – спросил он, наконец.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Рувик отыскал отломленную ветку и попробовал опереться на нее всем своим весом. – Если хочешь что-то спросить, то будь более конкретным.  
  
\- Ты был убийцей, - начал Себастьян, - потом – мозгом в банке, а сейчас ты Лэсли. Как такое возможно, что ты до сих пор жив? Ты что…? – он поморщился скептически от выбора слова. – Ты призрак что ли?  
  
Рувик нахмурил брови, отбросил забракованную ветку и принялся за поиски другой.  
  
\- Не совсем, - сказал он и умолк, продолжая оглядываться, выбирая ветки без всякой системы.  
  
\- Если не хочешь отвечать, то так и скажи, - не выдержал Себастьян долгого молчания.  
  
\- Я хочу, - ответил Рувик и упёрся ногой в ствол дерева, намереваясь выломать ветку побольше. – Просто думаю как бы тебе объяснить, чтобы было понятно.  
  
\- Какой заботливый, - буркнул Себастьян в банку.  
  
Успеха с веткой Рувик так и не достиг, только ладони ободрал и пыхтел сердито.  
  
\- Ладно, - сказал он, вытирая руки об джинсы. – Представь, что каждое человеческое существо – это компьютер. Тело, как жёсткий диск, мозг – программное обеспечение, а разум, личность – это установленные данные. Понятно?  
  
\- Да, - хмыкнул Себастьян. – Даже не удивляюсь, что ты о нас, простых смертных, такого мнения.  
  
\- Собственно, как человек, так и машина, не может полноценно функционировать, если все три элемента не работают в тандеме, - продолжил Рувик и потянулся за новой веткой. - Также следует учитывать совместимость. Мощный софт встанет не на всякую систему, и не всякое программное обеспечение способно применить все имеющиеся данные. С людьми все сложнее, но я всегда знал, что это возможно, - Рувик ухватился за ветку обеими руками и уперся пяткой в ствол. – Знал, что два человека могут оказаться совместимыми.  
  
\- Так вот чем для тебя был Лэсли, - у Себастьяна резко пересохло во рту. – Ты переписал его, заменив собой.  
  
Рувик дернул, и ветка отломилась с громким треском.  
  
\- Верно, - ответил он. – По крайней мере, это единственное сравнение, что я смог придумать.  
  
\- Так значит, он полностью исчез. Он мёртв, - Себастьян раскачивал банку содовой в ладонях; он совершенно утратил интерес к тому, чтобы влить в себя хотя бы ещё один глоток.  
  
\- Да, - вытащил ветку и начал очищать от листьев и веточек поменьше. – Во всех смыслах этого слова, Лэсли Визерс мёртв.  
  
\- И тебя это ни чуть не колышит, правда? – Себастьян знал, что злится впустую, но бесстрастное выражение лица Рувика раздражало. – Стёр его личность, украл его тело и тебе словно совершенно плевать.  
  
Сразу Рувик не ответил и жутко было видеть юное лицо Лэсли, словно обдумывающего слова о собственной смерти.  
  
\- К сожалению, - наконец заговорил Рувик. – У нас с Лэсли было много общего, и я предпочёл бы не терять его. Но он был слишком нужен мне, чтобы взять и отказаться от задуманного. Наш резонанс был практически идеальным. Мне даже хотелось сказать, что это были происки судьбы, - его тело подходило мне идеально. И его жертва сделала возможным то, что другие сочли бы невероятным, - он решительно встретил взгляд Себастьяна. – Если бы не вмешательство Мобиуса, можно было бы найти другие способы, но они меня вынудили. Повторись всё заново в тех же условиях, - я бы поступил так же.  
  
\- Ты не заслуживаешь жить вместо него, - банка скрипнула в ладони Себастьяна.  
  
\- Можешь думать так, если хочется, - Рувик отвел глаза. – Но Лэсли мёртв. Убив меня, ты его не вернёшь.  
  
Себастьян заметил, как нервно дергались губы Рувика. _«Вот так запросто»_ , - вспомнилось ему.  
  
\- Знаешь, - сказал он, - для убийцы-психопата врёшь ты, откровенно говоря, паршиво.  
  
Рувик подтащил ветку к бревну, но не ответил. Что бы он ни скрывал, выкладывать все, как на духу, он явно не собирался, а у Себастьяна ещё не отказало чувство самосохранения, чтобы продолжать давить. Он сдвинулся по бревну вбок, попробовал согнуть и разогнуть ноги и совершенно не чувствовал себя готовым продолжать их марш-бросок до цивилизации. _«Он говорил, что будет отвечать на вопросы…»_  
  
\- Мы ведь больше не подключены к СТЭМ, так? – спросил Себастьян. – Машина же больше не может влиять на нас?  
  
\- Она не будет функционировать без моего участия, - ответил Рувик. – Так что да, не может.  
  
\- Тогда как ты сделал это в особняке?  
  
\- Конкретнее, Себастьян, - Рувик отломил последнюю веточку от будущего костыля.  
  
Себастьян поморщился и ещё раз потер лицо ладонями.  
  
\- Да буквально всё. Глюк в холле, когда твой сейфоголовый прихвостень схватил меня. То, что ты сделал с теми людьми, что гнались за нами. _Беседа_ , что ты вёл с моей ногой, - воспоминание о шевелящихся самих по себе пальцах до сих пор нагоняло на него жуть. – Как так получилось, что ты способен на такое?  
  
\- Это… - Рувик запнулся и его взгляд расфокусировался. – Это сложно. Я не знаю, как объяснить такую способность с медицинской точки зрения. Но я знаю, как это работает.  
  
\- Просвети меня, - Себастьян внимательно следил за каждый его жестом, надеясь разглядеть малейшие признаки лжи.  
  
Рувик присел рядом с ним.  
  
\- Знаешь ли ты, как взаимодействуют твои органы чувств и мозг? – спросил он с неожиданной мальчишеской живостью. – Они получают стимулы из окружающего мира и передают их в мозг через нервную систему, после чего твой мозг обрабатывает информацию и реагирует. Вот, например, боль.  
  
Рувик протянул руку и с силой ухватил большой палец Себастьяна. Тот вздрогнул, но руку не отнял.  
  
\- Твоя кожа передала мозгу информацию о том, что я до тебя дотронулся. Но именно твой мозг интерпретировал моё действие, как нападение, а ощущение – как боль, - Рувик отпустил палец Себастьяна и провел ногтем по внутренней стороне его предплечья. – Если бы я рассек твой срединный нерв, то сигнал прервался бы. И ущипни я тебя снова, - ты бы ничего не почувствовал, так как сама по себе рука боли не чувствует. Она рождается только в твоей голове.  
  
\- Хорошо, - осторожно ответил Себастьян. – Со времен уроков по анатомии в восьмом классе прошло много лет, но я практически всё понял.  
  
\- Замечательно, - к великому облегчению Себастьяна Рувик отпустил его руку. – По тому же принципу работают все остальные органы чувств. Воспринимать реальность ты можешь только сквозь призму переданных ими и обработанных мозгом данных. Но представь теперь, что эти сигналы можно прервать, перенаправить и заменить. Представь, что я сказал твоему мозгу, что ущипнул тебя, вне зависимости от того правда ли это. И если он воспримет мои слова как реально пережитый опыт, то велит тебе отдёрнуть руку. И поверь мне. Так и было бы… Ты бы так и не понял, что щипка на самом деле не было.  
  
\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, - Себастьян почувствовал, как в груди ворочается чувство, очень напоминающее панику, - что можешь перехватить сигналы между моим телом и моим мозгом?  
  
\- Что-то вроде этого, да, - подтвердил Рувик, убийственно спокойный, несмотря на ужасающие вещи, которые он объяснял. – Понимаешь ли, первоначальной целью СТЭМ было соединить два человеческих разума настолько тесно, насколько это возможно. Испытуемые, подключенные к машине, могли пережить стимулы, испытываемые каждым из них, особенно те, что передавались хозяином. Когда я был сердцем СТЭМ, все сигналы исходили от меня. Ты видел и чувствовал лишь то, что я позволял. Таким образом, я был Богом твоей реальности.  
  
Себастьян тяжело сглотнул, но так и не смог ничего сказать в ответ, а Рувик продолжил объяснять:  
  
\- Коль скоро мы больше не подключены к машине, моё влияние далеко не такое обширное, как раньше. Но за то время, что я был подключен, я многое узнал о работе человеческого мозга. Развращение и контролирование слабого разума – моя вторая натура. Я не могу обмануть твои чувства с той же легкостью, что прежде, но наша с тобой совместимость держит нас вместе, - его глаза практически сверкали. – Ты всё ещё мой.  
  
\- Чушь собачья! – тут же вскинулся Себастьян. – Ты не контролируешь меня.  
  
\- После всего, что ты видел, у тебя ещё остались сомнения в моих способностях?  
  
\- Это не возможно, - но Себастьян и сам слышал в своем голосе неуверенность и отчаяние. – Я одолел тебя там. Ты не можешь меня контролировать, только не теперь. Я, блядь, не твоя собственность.  
  
Лицо Рувика оставалось до отвращения неподвижным. Он спрыгнул с поваленного дерева и с выражением глубокой задумчивости склонился к лицу Себастьяна. Тот, ожидая нападения, напрягся и подобрался, пытаясь просчитать момент атаки. Он даже прикидывал, успеет ли выдернуть револьвер из кобуры. Но Рувик лишь медленно протянул руку и подтолкнул пальцами донышко банки с газировкой. Себастьян поднял её, решив, что Рувик хочет её забрать, но тот лишь продолжил подталкивать. Рувик дернул подбородком, подсказывая Себастьяну дальнейшее действие. Озадаченный и неприятно взволнованный, тот позволил Рувику подвести банку к своим губам.  
  
Себастьян сделал глоток. Язык закололо сразу же, едва содовая оказалась у него во рту. Ни боли, ни какой-либо угрозы Себастьян не ощущал, но под чужим решительным взглядом его сковал ледяной ужас. Рувик смотрел из-под опущенных век, даже рот приоткрыл, побуждая допить напиток до последней капли, и только после этого опустил руку.  
  
\- Ммм… - протянул он и облизнулся. – Так вот какая она на вкус.  
  
Рувик отступил на пару шагов, и Себастьян немедленно зажал рот рукой. Язык ещё покалывало; он крепко зажмурился, переживая приступ дурноты. Вскоре его отпустило. Себастьян отёр выступивший над губой пот и сказал себе, что Рувик, по обыкновению, лишь играется с ним, - не могла же его власть быть полной. Просто фокусы, иллюзии и пустые угрозы. Однако его руки не переставали дрожать. Он открыл глаза и, несмотря на приложенные усилия зыркнуть с вызовом, не смог не поёжиться при виде довольной ухмылочки Рувика. Его тело уже смирилось с тем, что разум пока отказывался признавать.  
  
\- Думаю, эта ветка тебя выдержит, - сказал Рувик, представив ему на суд свою работу. – Она довольно крепкая, и ты сможешь опереться на вот эту развилку подмышкой. Сойдёт, пока не раздобудем тебе нормальные костыли, - он подождал ответа, но, не дождавшись, спросил. – Тебе нужно ещё время, чтобы отдохнуть?  
  
\- Нет, - хрипло ответил Себастьян. Он ещё раз вытер рот тыльной стороной руки и приготовился вставать. – Нет, я готов. Давай уже свалим отсюда.  
  
Рувик передал ему ветку. Та действительно оказалась подходящей; опираясь на неё, он смог встать с минимальной помощью со стороны. После нескольких пробных шагов, Рувик перекинул сумку через плечо, и они снова тронулись в путь. Идти было не намного легче, но так Себастьян мог держать хоть какую-то дистанцию между собой и Рувиком.  
  
_«Твоё тело теперь слушается не только тебя,_ – Себастьян смотрел строго прямо и старался не думать о весе револьвера сбоку от груди. – _Он может сотворить с тобой всё, что угодно, в любой момент времени. Ни на секунду не забывай, кто он такой»._  
  
Идущий же впереди Рувик выглядел чрезвычайно довольным собой.

 

_____________

*Зеркальные нейроны - нейроны головного мозга, которые возбуждаются как при выполнении определённого действия, так и при наблюдении за выполнением этого действия другим животным. Если вкратце, это, например, когда вы зеваете, увидев, что зевнул кто-то еще.  
  
*Синестезия - нейрологический феномен, при котором раздражение в одной сенсорной или когнитивной системе ведёт к автоматическому, непроизвольному отклику в другой сенсорной системе. Например, какая-то цифра/слово/действие и т.д. для вас имеет свой цвет, вкус или запах и прочие ассоциации.  
  
*Оксикодон - обезболивающий препарат, полусинтетический опиоид, получаемый из тебаина.


	3. Chapter 3

Путь к цивилизации получался изматывающим. Финли Роуд на поверку оказалась обычной грунтовой дорогой, которую когда-то прорубили охотники, чтобы добираться от дома до хижины в чащобе. Подпирая спиной старый клён и не наблюдая вокруг никаких следов присутствия человека, Себастьян пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что прошли они не так уж много, однако втайне порадовался, что даже это расстояние он преодолел без помощи Рувика. Они стояли у края леса и переводили дыхание.  
  
– Пойдём туда и, скорее всего, вернёмся в Элк Ривер, – махнул Себастьян рукой в указанном направлении, пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве. – А что в другой стороне?  
  
– Брекенридж, – ответил Рувик. Он поставил свою сумку на землю и встал на край дороги. – А там, я думаю, и шоссе.  
  
– Трасса 13, значит, – Себастьян кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, наконец-то чувствуя хоть какую-то стабильность; он знал, где они. Сложность обнаружилась сразу же: куда направиться.  
  
Он старался не особо задумываться над этим во время их пешего перехода; простой процесс переставления ног отнимал львиную долю его внимания и концентрации. Но Брекенридж – реально существующий город, и на машине до него добраться можно минут за двадцать. А уже оттуда они смогут отправиться куда угодно, как только определятся с направлением. Будет время, чтобы составить план, найти безопасное место и определиться со средствами для выживания.  
  
У Рувика определённо был какой-то план, по крайней мере, для текущей ситуации. Себастьян видел это в его глазах, цепко следящих за восточным направлением дороги. Он стоял абсолютно неподвижно, даже не моргая, а единственная мысль, пришедшая ему на ум, была очевидна.  
  
Себастьян вынул револьвер из кобуры, проверяя количество патронов; должно быть, Рувик зарядил его теми, что нашёл в кармане его плаща. Себастьян не убрал оружие обратно и не попытался спрятать его. Всё равно от Рувика прятать что-то бессмысленно, хоть тот и не обратил на него никакого внимания, не отрываясь от наблюдения.  
  
Через некоторое время на дороге показался грузовичок невнятного цвета, – краска выгорела, – за рулём которого сидел пожилой мужчина в бейсбольной кепке. Рувик шагнул на дорогу, и грузовик стал замедляться.  
  
– Рувик, – предупреждающе окрикнул его Себастьян.  
  
Машина остановилась окончательно. Водитель высунулся из окна с озадаченным выражением лица и с любопытством наблюдал за приближающимся к нему Рувиком.  
  
– Эй, – заговорил он, поставив машину на парковочный тормоз, – вы, парни, похоже…  
  
Рувик дёрнул головой в сторону, и мужик окаменел. Он бессильно пучил глаза, а на резко побледневшем лице читался охвативший его ужас. Себастьян ожидал, что так и будет, и легко мог вообразить ту агонию, в которую Рувик столкнул его. Размахивая рукой с пистолетом, он быстро, как мог, доковылял до дороги. К тому времени водитель уже и дышал-то через раз, всё пытаясь закричать, а Рувик был так увлечён, что не замечал присутствия Себастьяна, пока ему в затылок не упёрлось дуло револьвера.  
  
– Прекрати это, – велел Себастьян и с демонстративным щелчком взвёл курок. – Сейчас же.  
  
Рувик выпрямился. Панические сипы со стороны старика прекратились, но он по-прежнему не двигался и слепо смотрел на своего мучителя. Себастьян, затаив дыхание, ждал знакомого уже покалывания, предвещающего утрату власти над телом, или агонизирующей острой боли перед мучительной смертью.  
  
– Думаешь, ты успеешь нажать на спусковой крючок раньше, чем я убью тебя? – спросил его Рувик.  
  
– Я готов проверить, – в тон ему ответил Себастьян. Ожидание обратило его страх в мрачную решимость. – Мне нечего терять.  
  
Рувик сделал медленный вдох. Себастьян сжал револьвер сильнее, барабан щёлкнул, приготовившись расстаться с пулей. Он не блефовал, и Рувик наверняка это почувствовал, – старик обмяк в кресле, потеряв сознание.  
  
Себастьян подождал ещё немного; мышцы ныли от напряжения. Он смотрел, как дуло шевелит волосы Рувика, и хотел выстрелить. Хотел так сильно, что во всех красках успел представить себе, как гнилые мозги Рувика запачкают бок грузовика. Но, когда он шагнул в сторону, Себастьян не стал отводить руку вслед за ним и просто опустил её. И теперь, когда напряжение спало, он рискнул взглянуть ему в лицо.  
  
Рувик со жгучей злобой смотрел в ответ.  
  
– Не испытывай мое терпение, _Себ_.  
  
– Чего и тебе советую, – с великой неохотой он убрал револьвер в кобуру и открыл водительскую дверь. Старик всё ещё дышал, а его пульс был ровным, – действительно, просто отрубился. Сдерживая проклятья, Себастьян вылез из машины и огляделся. Дорога была всё так же пуста.  
  
– Так мы берём эту машину или нет? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Рувик.  
  
Себастьян адресовал ему сердитый взгляд, но выбора у них, как такового, не было.  
  
– Берём, – ответил он. – Помоги мне вытащить его.  
  
Вдвоём они выволокли водителя из машины и оставили его, бессознательного, на обочине. Пока Рувик шарил по его карманам, Себастьян осмотрел салон и обнаружил полпачки сигарет и коробок спичек в подстаканнике. Вернувшийся к машине Рувик обнаружил его уже дымящего и весьма довольного.  
  
– Тебе обязательно делать это? – поинтересовался Рувик, глядя на тлеющий кончик сигареты.  
  
– Ещё как, – Себастьян выдохнул колечко дыма.  
  
Рувик поморщился, но ничего больше не сказал. Он заглянул в салон и замер, усердно что-то обдумывая. Эта заминка дала Себастьяну время, чтобы насладиться долгожданной сигаретой, но молчания он долго не выдержал.  
  
– В чём дело?  
  
Рувик какое-то время подумал над ответом.  
  
– Я никогда раньше не водил автомобиль, – наконец признался он.  
  
– Правда? – Себастьян выдохнул ещё одно облачко дыма. – Хотя, откуда тебе уметь-то, – он забросил свой импровизированный костыль в кузов. – Помоги мне залезть внутрь.  
  
– У тебя только одна нога здоровая, – с сомнением сказал Рувик.  
  
– А вторая не парализована, так что справлюсь, – напряжение между ними окончательно схлынуло, и Себастьян, чувствуя неуверенность Рувика, решил испытать удачу, надавив на больное место. – К тому же, даже умей ты водить, я бы из-за твоих припадков тебя за руль не пустил бы.   
  
Под внимательным взглядом Себастьяна Рувик занервничал и напрягся. Но в его глазах не было ненависти или злобы, только плохо спрятанное отчаяние.  
  
– Неужели ты думал, что я забыл о том, что произошло в особняке? – подначил его Себастьян. – Ты тогда свалился, как мешок с картошкой.  
  
– Просто случайность, – Рувик отвёл взгляд.  
  
– Оно не было похоже на случайность, – напирал Себастьян. – Скажи, мне следует об этом волноваться?  
  
– Сказал же, случайность, – огрызнулся Рувик и обошёл грузовичок, садясь на пассажирское место. – Садись в машину.  
  
Себастьян наблюдал за ним; он был весьма доволен, что нашёл рычаг давления на Рувика. Но радость улетучилась вместе с осознанием, что ему ещё предстоит залезть внутрь. Карабкаться в кабину, опираясь только на одну ногу, оказалось тем ещё удовольствием; левая нога отказывалась держать хоть какой-нибудь вес. Но, стремясь не потерять заработанное превосходство над своим нежеланным союзником, Себастьян стиснул зубы и забрался внутрь так быстро и беззвучно, как только смог. Рувик закинул свою сумку на узкое заднее сиденье. Они тронулись с места, оставляя свою жертву далеко позади себя.  
  
– Он же не вспомнит нас, когда очнется? – спросил Себастьян, хотя не был уверен, что хочет знать подробности того, что видел.  
  
– Нет, – Рувик достал из кармана бумажник старика и принялся в нём копаться. – Он будет помнить, что его ограбили трое, угрожая ему пистолетом, – найденные наличные он сунул обратно в карман, а опустевший бумажник – в бардачок. – Ну, может, ещё кошмарами помучается какое-то время.  
  
Они проехали в относительной тишине некоторое время. Себастьян следил за дорогой, считал упавшие деревья в попытке отвлечься от боли в ноге и от зловещего попутчика. Рувик же сидел, отвернулись от него к окну. Привычное ворчание мотора и никотин в лёгких не облегчали ситуацию, но придавали Себастьяну уверенности.   
  
Теперь у них была машина. Пришло время выбрать направление. Когда они миновали Брекенридж, Финли Роуд начала радовать асфальтовым покрытием. Появились и другие машины. Рувик не выказывал никакого беспокойства в отношении них, так что Себастьян тоже не обращал на них внимания. На подъезде к развилке, он вдруг понял, что Рувик тихонько мычит себе под нос какую-то мелодию.   
  
Себастьян пригляделся. Рувик расслабился и смотрел в окно полуприкрыв глаза, и взгляд его был спокойным. Он сидел, повернув ногу и, в целом, мало походил на себя. Впервые с их встречи в особняке Себастьяну показалось, что он видит не Рувика, а проблеск того, что когда-то было Лэсли, чего-то юного и полного раскаяния.   
  
Себастьян попытался, но так и не смог понять, что ему делать с этим новым знанием.   
  
– Эй, Рувик? – позвал он, когда стратегия «выбросить из головы» ожидаемо не сработала.   
Тихая мелодия оборвалась, и Рувик посмотрел на него; в его лице ничего не изменилось, но мираж Лэсли исчез полностью.   
  
– Что?   
  
Себастьян выбросил окурок в окно и повернул на развилке.  
  
– Да ничего.   
  
Рувик потянулся, выгнувшись на сиденье, и повертел головой по сторонам, словно разминаясь после сна.   
  
– Мы едем на восток, – сказал он.   
  
– Ага, – Себастьян даже не повернулся к нему.   
  
– Мы что, возвращаемся в Кримсон Сити?   
  
– Ага.   
  
– Я думал, что мы договорились держаться подальше от Мобиуса, – Рувик не сводил с него глаз, а Себастьян упрямо избегал его взгляда.   
  
– Договорились. Вот только смысла в этом нет, – Себастьян стиснул руль крепче. – Ты сам сказал, что они никогда не перестанут нас преследовать. Я не собираюсь провести остаток жизни в бегах, боясь собственной тени, – он усмехнулся. – Я думал, что ты это обо мне понял.   
  
– Значит, возвращаемся в Кримсон Сити, – осторожно начал Рувик. – И что, дадим им бой?   
  
– Именно, – Себастьян сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как воздух покалывает лёгкие. – Дадим им бой. Даже если это значит забрать с собой в могилу столько их людей, сколько сможем. Но прежде, чем я сдохну, – он оскалился, – я вышибу тебе мозги, – когда Рувик не ответил, он всё же спросил. – Возражения есть?   
  
Он ждал от него чего-то вроде издёвки, но Рувик упорно молчал. Когда тишина стала казаться невыносимой, тот всё-таки заговорил:  
– Есть ещё один вариант.   
  
– Страсть как хочу услышать.   
  
– Мы возвращаемся в Кримсон Сити, – начал излагать Рувик. – Выследим Мобиус и отыщем их штаб. После чего мы спасём Джозефа.   
  
– Кого спасём? – Себастьяну показалось, что у него под кожей вспыхнул пожар.   
  
– Твоего напарника, Джозефа Оду, – пояснил Рувик, словно Себастьян мог запамятовать. – Прошло достаточно много времени с тех пор, как они забрали его. Но ещё есть шанс, что от него осталось достаточно, что можно было бы спасти.   
  
– Джозеф мёртв, – эти слова обожгли Себастьяну губы.   
  
– Я в этом сильно сомневаюсь.   
  
– Он _мёртв_ , — рявкнул Себастьян, ненавидя Рувика за то, что тот заставил его произнести это вслух. – Я был там. Кидман застрелила его, выстрелила ему прямо в сердце, он... – Себастьян вдруг умолк, весь его гнев рассыпался пеплом. – Кидман, – он не мог поверить, что это раньше не приходило ему в голову. – Она работала на _них_? Она работала на Мобиус!  
  
– Сейчас это не важно, – сказал Рувик.   
  
Но Себастьян уже его не слушал. Мысленно он вернулся в тот день, когда ему впервые представили новичка Джули Кидман. Он хорошо помнил её независимые суждения и холодную отстранённость. Теперь, в ретроспективе, было очевидно, как мастерски она врала, отыгрывая свою роль.   
  
– Она с самого начала была кротом? Они послали её следить за нами? Зачем? – сыпал вопросами Себас тянет. – Она начала работать с нами задолго до событий в Маяке!   
  
– _Себастьян_ , - Рувик тронул его за локоть; тот вдруг понял, что убрал ногу с педали газа, и что машина катится по инерции, съезжая на обочину. – Сейчас это не важно, – тихо сказал Рувик. – Тебе нужно успокоиться.   
  
Себастьян скрипнул зубами и окончательно съехал с дороги, останавливая машину. Он и близко ещё не закончил.   
  
– Почему мы? – зло спросил он. – Джозеф и я – с какого хрена мы вдруг так их заинтересовали, что к нам подсадили шпиона? Они что, заранее знали, что произойдёт? Они специально направили нас в Маяк?   
  
– Я не знаю, – судя по всему, Рувик не лгал. – Я на них никогда не работал. Мы лишь использовали друг друга. Так что, они мне ничего не рассказывали о своих планах.   
  
– Но вы работали вместе, – продолжал настаивать Себастьян. – Ты и Хименес превратили ту лечебницу в бойню, а Мобиус вас покрывал, ведь так? Они помогли тебе скрыть и убийство родителей, и всех тех людей в Элк Ривер? Десятки дел о пропавших... – Себастьян запнулся на полуслова. – Все те исчезновения, что расследовала Майра, – заговорил он, с трудом узнав собственный голос. Болезненная пульсация заломила в висках, перекрыв даже боль в ноге. – Это ты убил их. Ты и Мобиус сделали это.   
  
– Себастьян... – Рувик облизнул пересохшие губы.   
  
– Без брехни, Рувик, – выпалил он, борясь с головокружением от навалившегося осознания. – Что они сделали с _моей женой_?   
  
– Я не знаю, – ответил Рувик, и Себастьян изо всех сил старался уличить его во лжи, но не нашёл ничего, за что можно было зацепиться. – Я знаю только о судьбе тех, кого они привозили ко мне. И, предупреждая твой вопрос, – её среди них не было. Я видел её в твоих воспоминаниях, и я не узнал её.   
  
Себастьян сглотнул ком в горле и стиснул руль до побелевших костяшек.   
  
– А Лили? – он едва смог спросить о ней.   
  
– Про неё я ничего не знаю, – Рувик даже не моргнул.   
  
Себастьян ждал; он следил за выражением лица Рувика, за движением мышц на шее и челюсти, ожидая, что они выдадут его ложь, как раньше. Но ничего не произошло. Он потёр лицо обеими ладонями, прикладываю усилие, чтобы не закричать.   
  
_«Не теряй рассудок_ , — твердил он себе, дрожащими пальцами зажигая спичку, чтобы прикурить новую сигарету. — _Не теряй самообладания. Кроме него у тебя больше ничего не осталось»_.   
  
Затянувшись несколько раз, он завёл мотор и вернул машину на дорогу.   
  
– Почему ты считаешь, что Джозеф ещё жив? – спросил он.   
  
– Если бы он умер в подключении к СТЭМ, я бы знал, – ответил он. – Я чувствовал, когда подобное случалось. И, кроме того, я видел его, когда пришёл в себя.   
  
– Ты _видел_ его?   
  
– Да, в Маяке, – Рувик заерзал в кресле, меняя положение. – Я видел, как агенты Мобиуса выносили его из комнаты. Будь он мёртв, они бы бросили его там, так же, как и тебя. Должно быть, он представляет для них какую-то ценность.   
  
Себастьян жутко не нравилось слышать, как Рувик говорит о Джозефе, – словно о вещи, – но он был слишком взвинчен, чтобы не сорваться на новый виток спора. Сигарета помогала оставаться собранным и не терять мысль.   
  
_«Там, в особняке, они сказали, что тебя нужно взять живым_ , – напомнил он себе и передернул плечами. – _Живые тела подходят для исследований лучше, чем мертвые»_.   
  
– Они могли убить его позже, – поделился он опасением. — Его может уже не быть в живых.   
  
– С равной вероятностью он может быть жив, – возразил Рувик. – Если Мобиус задался целью восстановить проект СТЭМ, то им нужны выжившие. Джозеф нужен им, так что просто так они его не убьют.   
  
Себастьян вытянул сигарету практически до фильтра. Ему чертовски сильно хотелось верить, что надежда есть.   
  
– Почему тебя так заботит его судьба, учитывая, что ты заставил его пройти через ад? Он мог умереть сотню раз внутри СТЭМ, а ты бы и бровью не повёл.   
  
– Меня это заботит только потому, что он важен для тебя, – признал Рувик. – Если он жив и находится в штабе Мобиус, то у нас с тобой общая цель. Послушай, Себастьян, – он продвинулся ближе, а его севший голос на мгновение стал совсем, как его настоящий. – После всего, что они со мной сделали, я хочу увидеть Мобиус в руинах даже больше, чем ты. В их штабе есть терминал СТЭМ. Если я смогу пробраться внутрь и подключиться, – я покажу им, что такое настоящий ад.   
  
Себастьян поморщился от одной только мысли, но Рувик продолжил говорить:  
– Но я не знаю, смогу ли справиться один. С другой стороны, ты можешь найти свой способ попасть туда и спасти Джозефа, но вдвоём вам оттуда не выбраться. Но если мы будем работать сообща, то наша месть вернётся им в десятикратном размере, а ты сможешь спасти своего напарника.   
  
– А дальше что? – Себастьян посмотрел на него искоса. – Разрушим всю их организацию и разойдемся, словно ничего и не было?   
  
– Или ты можешь попытаться убить меня, – предложил Рувик, – раз тебе так нравится эта идея. Я уверен, что тебе представится такая возможность.   
  
Себастьян выдохнул последнюю порцию дыма и задумался над словами Рувика.   
  
– Значит, ты поможешь мне вытащить Джозефа, если я помогу тебе уничтожить Мобиус, – повторил он. – Это сделка?   
  
– И вполне разумная.   
  
– Пожалуй, что так, – Себастьян смотрел на расстилающуюся впереди дорогу и гадал, успеет ли увидеть пожарище прежде, чем сгинет в нём. Его кожу уже покалывало фантомным жаром. – Хорошо, – сказал он, практически свихнувшись от забрезжившей надежды и одолевающей его ярости. – Но если мы будем работать вместе, то нам нужны правила. Некоторые условия.   
  
– Назови их, – Рувик скрестил руки на груди.   
  
– Не вредить гражданским, – выпалил Себастьян, даже не подумав как следует. – То, что ты сделал с тем стариком не должно повториться. Это лишь наше дело. И Мобиуса. Понятно? – Рувик покосился на него, но Себастьян предвосхитил его возражения. – Если ты будешь делать так, чтобы люди о нас забывали, то пожалуйста. Но что бы больше никаких «покажу им ад» и прочей херни. Не впутывай их.   
  
– Ладно, – проворчал Рувик так, словно ему навязали кабальные условия. – Я буду... осторожен с ними. Ещё что-нибудь?   
  
– Ты, – Себастьян, словно подчёркиваю свою решимость, указал на собеседника остатками тлеющей сигареты, – больше не суешься ко мне в бошку. Никаких галлюцинаций и перехватывания сигналов тела – никакой этой телепатической херни. Если мне понадобится твоя помощь с тем, что у меня в мозгах творится, я дам тебе знать. И точка.   
  
– Нам нужны исключения, – отрицательно мотнул головой Рувик.   
  
– _Никаких_ исключений.   
  
Рувик наклонился, натягивать ремень безопасности, и схватился за раненое бедро Себастьяна. Незамедлительно красноречиво колотьё распространилось от него по всему телу, и за секунду до того, как Себастьян решил отправить Рувика в нокаут, он вдруг понял, что боль от его ранений ушла. Вся его боль исчезла. На несколько недолгих мгновений он почувствовал себя обновлённым и целым, но стоило Рувик убрать руку, как все болезненные ощущения резко ухнули обратно; Себастьян с трудом удержал руль в дрожащих руках.   
  
– Ах ты ж, сволочь! – сердито рявкнул готовый сорваться Себастьян, глядя на него. – Так ты мог сделать так в _любой момент_?  
  
– Твоя нога всё ещё может тебя убить, – ответил ему Рувик, и Себастьян умолк. – Учитывая, где и как тебя подстрелили, в ране могли остаться инородные частицы, которые я не смог извлечь. Если в рану попала инфекция, то ты этого не узнаешь, пока не придёт время ампутировать тебе ногу, или того хуже. Я могу присматривать за состоянием твоего тела лучше, чем способен ты. И ты знаешь, что тебе это необходимо.   
  
Себастьян поморщился при попытке сесть удобнее, и нога тут же отозвалась пульсирующей болью. Пережив приступ головокружение и ничуть не приблизившись к удобству, он вздохнул:  
– Хорошо, делай, что нужно. Но только то, что необходимо для моего выживания, и больше ничего. Я не хочу, чтобы ты шарился в моей голове.   
  
– Вот и славно, – Рувик выглядел удовлетворенным таким послаблением. – Это всё?   
  
– Да, – закатил глаза Себастьян. – Полагаю, у тебя есть свои условия?   
  
– Перестань угрожать мне смертью, – тут же заявил он с такой запальчивостью, какой Себастьяну ещё не приходилось от него слышать. – Можешь сколько угодно размахивать передо мной пистолетом после того, как Мобиус сгинет, но ты ясно заявил о своих намерениях, а я уже устал о них слушать.   
  
– Ладно, – ответил Себастьян, но после понял, что ворчит совсем, как Рувик, и попробовал ещё раз. – Это справедливо. Ещё условия?   
  
У Рувика изменилось выражение лица и, чем дольше он думал, тем больше нервничал Себастьян.   
  
– Если у меня случится ещё один приступ, – заговорил он, выглядя при этом совсем удрученно, – не оставляй меня одного, пока я не приду в сознание.   
  
Себастьян помолчал немного. Он наблюдал за внутренней борьбой Рувика и не нашёлся с возражениями.   
  
– Ну что ж, – ему решительно не нравилась явственная уязвимость, читаемая в чужих напряжённых плечах, и хотелось побыстрее уйти от этой темы. – Подводя итог, до тех пор пока ты ведёшь себя нормально, я не буду включать мудака по отношению к тебе. Всё верно?   
  
– Вроде да, – Рувик стряхнул свое странное настроение. – Значит, мы договорились, – он протянул руку. – Работаем вместе, пока все не закончится.   
  
Себастьян скривился, но протянутую руку всё-таки пожал.   
  
– Договорились.   
  
Они проехали в тишине ещё несколько минут, но Себастьян решил, что не может просто так уйти от темы, пусть даже неприятной.   
  
– Так, – начал он осторожно, – теперь ты расскажешь мне, что у тебя за приступы?   
  
– Нет, – категорично отрезал Рувик.   
  
– Как часто они случаются? – все равно спросил он. – Их что-то провоцирует? – Себастьян неловко пожал плечами. – В Академии у нас были курсы по оказанию первой помощи, в том числе при припадках.   
  
– Это не твоё дело, – стоял на своём Рувик.   
  
– Ещё как моё, – Себастьян успел взять себя в руки и сделал глубокий вдох. – Рувик. Ты спас мне жизнь. Не думай, что я не благодарен. Мы с тобой договорились, что ты будешь присматривать за моим здоровьем и дальше. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тоже мог присматривать за тобой, я должен знать, чего ждать, – он затянулся сигаретой и выдохнул дым. – Я же не умею мысли читать.   
  
На лице Рувика отчётливо читалась борьба гордости и здравого смысла; Себастьян сотни раз видел подобное на допросах и знал, что добился своего задолго до того, как Рувик, наконец-то, уступил.   
  
– Приступы случались четыре раза, по крайней мере, столько я смог насчитать, – заговорил он, выждав некоторое время, чтобы собраться с мыслями; напряжение в голосе выдавало его обеспокоенность. – Иногда я чувствую приближение приступа, иногда – нет. Я просто теряю сознание. Самые короткие длились по несколько минут, самые длинные растягивались на несколько часов, – он издал звук, полный раздражения. – Ничего такого, к чему бы я не привык.   
  
Себастьян нахмурился.   
  
– У тебя уже были такие приступы раньше? – перед глазами тут же возникла картина, как мозги Рувика судорожно дергаются в стеклянном аквариуме, и Себастьяна замутило. – В смысле, тогда, когда у тебя было собственное тело?   
  
– Были, но с нынешними они никак не связаны, – Рувик держал перед собой ладонь и медленно сжимал и разжимал пальцы. – То, что я сделал – беспрецедентно, – сказал он. – Моё тело и разум все ещё борются друг с другом, приспосабливаются. Нужный баланс со временем будет достигнут, я в этом уверен, но до тех пор мне нужно стараться не перенапрягаться.   
  
– Быть может, если бы ты не взбалтывал людям мозги, то и проблем бы таких не было, – заметил Себастьян.   
  
– Твой сарказм утомляет практически так же, как твои пустые угрозы, – Рувик метнул на него острый взгляд.   
  
– О, что ж, тогда я постараюсь сдерживаться, – Рувик не перестал таращиться. – Если хочешь пополнить перечень своих условий запретом на сарказм с моей стороны, то знай – это не поможет, – нашёлся с ответом Себастьян. – Потому как я не уверен, что в этом случае смогу сдержать слово и не нарушу первое.   
  
– Угроза угрозой убийства все ещё считается угрозой, – заметил Рувик.   
  
– _В любом случае_ , пока ты не лезешь к людям, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, – Себастьян потёр глаза; он давно миновал рубеж «смертельно устал» и счёл, что на едкое остроумие сегодня больше не способен. – Просто... Дай знать, когда захочешь свалиться, ладно?   
  
Рувик отвернулся к окну.   
  
– Ты говорил, что знаешь место, где мы можем остановиться на какое-то время.   
  
_«Ну и ладно, всё равно дурацкая была тема»_ , – Себастьян размял шею, хрустнув позвонками, и постарался собрать все мысли в одну кучу; им предстоял долгий путь обратно.   
  
– Да. Кое-кто задолжал мне услугу. Об этом человеке никто не знает, даже Джозеф, – он вдруг зло оскалился, – не говоря уже о Кидман. Там никто не станет нас искать.   
  
– Ты доверяешь этому человеку?   
  
– Доверяю, – Себастьян следил за ним боковым зрением. – Я немного разбираюсь в людях.   
Рувик не был в восторге от такого заявления, но спорить не стал. Они оба сочли за благо закончить разговор на этой ноте. Себастьян сделал последнюю затяжку и не притрагивался к сигаретам остаток пути до Кримсон Сити.   
  
***  
Умирая, Джозеф мог думать лишь об одном: _«Если бы он только меня не остановил»_.   
  
Пуля в голову была бы куда лучше, чем пуля в грудь. Он мог бы умереть мгновенно, вместо того, чтобы лежать полумёртвым на разбитом асфальте, чувствуя, как с каждым судорожным сердцебиением из него выплескивается кровь. Он мог уйти, чувствуя тепло закатного солнца на своём затылке, а не ледяной дождь, хлещущий по щекам. И, совершенно точно, он бы не проводил последние моменты своей жизни в одиночестве.   
Джозеф ощущал во рту кислый привкус, душивший его сильнее, чем вкус крови, чувствовал движение в черепе, словно там копошились опарыши. Его кожа запульсировала и лопнула, высыпая гнойными нарывами у глаз и рта. Голоса шептались словно прямо в ухе, а ноги сводило резкими судорогами, от которых он взбрыкивал, словно пытаясь встать. Но он не мог подняться. Его левая рука была подломлена ему под спину, правая – зажата в расщелине между камнями. Он не мог ни остановить кровотечение, ни восстать монстром, ведомым лишь бессмысленной жаждой убийства.  
  
Но он боролся, несмотря ни на что. Мысль о том, чтобы умереть и стать одной из этих _тварей_ , воющей и брызжущей слюной, и быть ею до тех пор, пока его тело, изжив свою полезность, не развалится, казалась ему невыносимой. Так что он стиснул зубы, крепко зажмурил глаза и сжал кулаки, силой воли заставив яд отступить. От напряжения у него на губах запузырилась кровь, а лёгкие зажгло от нехватки кислорода. Он должен умереть на своих условиях. _Он должен умереть только на своих условиях_.   
  
Постороннее присутствие исчезло, оставляя его один на один с огнестрельным ранением, саднящими шрамами от ожогов и отказывающими органами.  
  
_«Если бы он только меня не остановил_ , – думал Джозеф. Его очки перекосились; сквозь сползшую набок линзу он увидел рукоять пистолета, застрявшего в расщелине возле его головы. Одной рукой он запросто дотянулся бы. – _Да и после всего, что было, я ему не нужен,_ – он упёрся пяткой в асфальт и оттолкнулся, стараясь приподняться, чтобы вытащить из-под себя руку. – _Я только усложнял ему жизнь,_ – кости в руке скрипели при попытке ею пошевелить. – _Всё равно я уже мёртв»_.  
  
Джозеф со стоном тянул руку изо всех оставшихся сил, но так и не смог ее высвободить. Он устало обмяк, чувствуя, как горячая свежая кровь выплеснулась из раны и быстро остыла под дождём. Должно быть, он уже потерял пять-шесть пинт крови. Интересно, сколько времени должно пройти, чтобы умереть от пули в сердце?  
  
Ему жгло щёки от ставшей слишком знакомой боли и он, едва не хныча, предпринял ещё одну попытку приподняться. « _Если бы он только менян е остановил»._  
  
– Ах, вот Вы где.  
  
Джозеф замер. Он видел человеческую фигуру, склонившуюся над ним, но из-за темноты, дождя и затуманенного рассудка он не смог понять, кто это был. Он уловил далекую мысль, что кто бы это ни был, ему не стоило бы подходить ближе, ведь Джозефу уже казалось, что его зубы слишком велики для его рта.  
  
Человек присел рядом с ним.  
  
– Мы разыскивали Вас, детектив Ода, – Джозеф не понимал, что перед ним женщина, пока не ощутил вес её худой руки у себя на груди. – Но Вы всё ускользали от нас.  
  
Джозеф скосил на неё глаза, но так и не увидел её лица, да и голос он не узнавал. Он попытался сделать вдох, но подавился воздухом.  
  
– Тш-ш-ш, – утешала она, а Джозеф с удивлением ощутил, как из его крови отходит яд. – Тише, детектив. Он больше не смотрит. Пора просыпаться.  
  
Дождь ослабевал и теплел, и вскоре Джозеф и вовсе перестал его чувствовать. Асфальт под спиной стал мягким, а руки и ноги приятно покалывало отступающее онемение.  
  
– Пора просыпаться, – повторила она. Медный привкус крови у него во рту сменился пластиковым. – Просыпайтесь, детектив, – сказала она, и он смог вызволить свои руки. И тут же ослепительно блеснула вспышка, но не ослабла после этого, жгла Джозефу глаза, создавая впечатление, что мир стал ярок и стерилен. Он моргнул и проснулся.   
  
Даже без своих очков, полуслепой, Джозеф без труда понял, где находится; он лежал на больничной койке, обвешанный датчиками, рядом стояла капельницы, подключенная к его руке. Подбородок чесался от щетины; он чувствовал запах пота и немытых волос. Всё это казалось слишком реальным, чтобы быть правдой, и он застыл неподвижно, боясь, что малейшее движение, – и в груди снова откроется рана. Когда несколько глубоких вдохов не принесли ему боли, не ранили его вновь, он наконец-то обрёл достаточно уверенности, чтобы нажать на кнопку вызова медсестры, встроенную в подлокотник.  
  
– Хмм? – он услышал чьи-то шаги, и вот две нечёткие, из-за его зрения, женские фигуры подошли к его койке. – Ну надо же, смотрите, кто проснулся, – заговорила одна, и Джозефу кольнуло уши от узнавания. – Детектив Ода? Вы слышите меня?  
  
Джозеф внимательно всматривался в размытые черты её лица.  
  
– Мои очки …?  
  
Мгновением позже она коснулась его лба, а затем ему за уши скользнули дужки очков.  
  
– Лучше?  
  
Джозеф моргнул, потёр глаза за линзами и моргнул ещё раз. Наконец-то, неясные фигуры оформились в людей. Одна из женщин была индианкой в медицинском костюме, её волосы были аккуратно убраны назад; вторая была брюнеткой с оливковой кожей и карими глазами, скрывавшимися за роговой оправой очков, одета она была в подогнанный по фигуре деловой костюм. Они обе очень внимательно смотрели на него.  
  
– Спасибо, – хрипло поблагодарил он.  
  
– Не торопитесь, – подала голос медсестра, протягивая ему пенопластовый стаканчик с трубочкой. – Вы через многое прошли.  
  
С помощью контроллеров в подлокотнике, Джозеф поменял положение на полусидя, чтобы было удобнее пить. На секунду его посетило мимолетное ощущение, что выпитая вода вытекла через рану в груди.  
  
– Как долго я был без сознания?  
  
– Пятнадцать дней, – медсестра достала манжету тонометра, и Джозеф послушно подставил руку.  
  
– Пятнадцать… То есть две недели? – _«Неужели все это время лежал там? А казалось, что…»_ – Джозеф огляделся и нашёл обстановку крайне скудной даже для больничной палаты. Окна закрыты тяжёлыми шторами; здесь даже телевизора не было, только большое зеркало. – Это Сент-Винсент?   
  
– Нет, – ответила ему брюнетка. – Другое место, – она принесла стул, поставила возле койки и села, пока медсестра мерила Джозефу давление. – Меня зовут Татьяна Гутьеррез. А это медсестра Анви. Она присматривала за Вами всё это время.  
  
Анви улыбнулась, и Джозеф нашёл силы улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
– Что со мной случилось? – спросил он, наблюдая за своим сердечным ритмом на кардиомониторе. – И что с Себастьяном? Мой напарник… Он тоже здесь?  
  
– Мы поговорим о детективе Кастелланосе чуть позже, – сказала Татьяна. – Сперва, расскажите мне, что Вы помните об инциденте в Маяке.  
  
Джозеф сглотнул; сонм нежеланных воспоминаний уже пульсировал у него в затылке, но последнее, чего ему хотелось, это дать им волю.  
  
– Мы… Детектива Кастелланоса, Кидман и меня вызвали в психиатрическую лечебницу Маяк в качестве подкрепления. Там начались беспорядки, – говорил он, держась так, словно читал рапорт в кабинете у шефа. – Нам не сообщили, что происходит внутри, только, что, вероятно, ранено несколько офицеров. Когда мы прибыли на место… – он поморщился. – Все были мертвы. Кто-то… что-то напало на нас, а после…  
  
Он помнил, как провалился в темноту; помнил, как за одежду цеплялись холодные руки; помнил напор грязной воды. Он помнил, как много раз просыпался и приходил в себя буквально на руках у Себастьяна, как они сражались с ордой живых мертвецов. Он помнил, как против него повернулся целый мир, как его предавали собственные разум и тело. Помнил, как дуло пистолета давило в висок, и как в сердце вошла пуля.  
  
– Я не знаю, – невольно признал Джозеф. – Моя память словно в тумане. Я отключился, а то, что я помню… просто не могло быть. Наверное, мне приснилось, или…  
  
Татьяна не сводила с него глаз, ожидая продолжения, но Джозеф не был готов говорить дальше. Она обменялась взглядами с Анви, как раз закончившей снимать с него манжету.  
  
– Честно говоря, Вы не далеки от истины, – заговорила Татьяна. – Мы считаем, что вас всех подвергли воздействию экспериментального аппарата, который в Маяке применялся для лечения их наиболее… сложных пациентов. Мы всё ещё сами не разобрались, но, похоже, что главврач провёл несанкционированный запуск этого аппарата без соблюдения надлежащих мер безопасности. Многие пациенты и персонал оказались под его воздействием, что повлекло массовую истерию. Вполне вероятно, что это коснулось и Вас.  
Джозеф смотрел на неё в ответ, изо всех сил стараясь понять смысл сказанных ею слов.  
  
– Истерия, – повторил он. – У меня были галлюцинации?  
  
– Да, боюсь, что так, - она понизила голос, но сочувствие, что она пыталась изобразить, казалось фальшивым. – Вам повезло выжить. Большинство людей, находившихся в больнице, поубивали друг друга, а остальных добрый доктор убил самолично. Мы рады, что Вы с нами.  
  
– А мой напарник? – Джозефу стало не по себе от чувства нарастающего облегчения. – И детектив Кидман? С ними всё в порядке?  
  
Татьяна откинулась на спинку стула и посмотрела на Анви; та кивнула и вышла из палаты. Когда она вновь обратила лицо к Джозефу, то он почувствовал, как от её бесстрастного выражения по его спине побежали мурашки.  
  
– Детектив Кидман жива и здорова, – сказала она. – Думаю, она в скором времени навестит Вас. Но, Джозеф, – она поставила локти себе на колени. – Мне очень жаль, что приходится говорить Вам это.  
  
– Нет… – Джозеф словно оцепенел.  
  
– Детектив Кастелланос мёртв, – воздух истончился и зазвенел. – Соболезную.  
  
– Нет, – Джозеф потряс головой; он растерялся, чувствовал себя невесомым, будто бы его затягивало в космический вакуум. – Нет, такого просто не может быть – бессмыслица какая-то, – его губы сложились в болезненную улыбку. – Как так получилось, что я смог выбраться, а он – нет? Всё должно было быть…  
  
– Он выбрался, – мягко перебила его Татьяна; каждое её слово казалось менее понятным, чем предыдущее. – По крайней мере, из больницы. Но недавно мы нашли его тело. Мы полагаем, что его выследил выживший главврач и…  
  
– Нет, – упрямился Джозеф. – Нет… Этого не может быть. Только не Себастьян, только не так, – Татьяна всё смотрела на него своим жутким, ничего не выражающим взглядом; у Джозефа перехватило дыхание и защипало глаза. – Вы говорите, что всё, через что нам там пришлось пройти – это всего лишь дурной сон? И после этого его всё равно убили? Это не… Это же бессмысленно… это просто…  
  
– Мне жаль, – Татьяна даже не моргнула.  
  
Но Джозеф продолжил качать головой. Он попытался перевести дыхание и сказать Татьяне, что она заблуждается, но замер на месте, когда знакомый жар коснулся щёк. Он чувствовал, как гнойники снова проступают на коже.  
  
_«Я всё ещё не очнулся_ , – подумал он и впервые не стал сопротивляться, удерживая яростную красноту, расцветавшую у него на лице. – Е _сли так, то это значит, что всё это не реально»_ , – сказал он себе; его зрение стало острее. Пуля заворочалась его сердце; он почувствовал, как из груди хлещет кровь, как она же булькает в горле. Он всё ещё был мёртв.  
  
– Детектив Ода? – Татьяна встала со своего места и взяла его за плечо, побуждая Джозефа лечь обратно. – Что с Вами?  
  
– Всё в порядке, – он послушно улёгся на матрас. – Всё хорошо. Это не он умер, а _я_.  
  
Он содрогнулся, давясь от медного привкуса во рту.  
  
– Анви! – крикнула Татьяна через плечо, но тут же повернулась обратно к Джозефу и дотронулась до его лица. – Детектив, Вам нужно успокоиться, – просила она сквозь его хрип. – Посмотрите на меня и скажите, что видите.  
  
Ему нечего было ей ответить. Джозеф пытался это произнести, но пуля провинчивала себе путь через его лёгкие, и у него не получилось выдавить из себя ни звука. По крайней мере, его руки были, наконец-то, свободны. Он должен просто сдаться, ведь причин бороться не осталось, – однако он всё равно хватался за грудь, пытаясь остановить кровь, текущую из раны. Ему казалось, что у него онемело лицо, но он быстро осознал, что его жалил холодный дождь.  
  
– Детектив, посмотрите на меня, - звала его Татьяна. – Мне нужно, чтобы Вы дышали.  
  
– Не могу, – прохрипел он. Анви встала с другой стороны; ему померещилось, или её ногти сорвали кожу с его запястья? – Я не…  
  
Татьяна схватила Джозефа за подбородок и повернула его лицом к себе.  
  
– Джозеф, _дышите_ , – велела она, и ее голос потрескивал, как раскаты грома. – _Сейчас же._  
  
И он задышал. Лёгкие раскрылись, впуская воздух, который, в свою очередь, изгнал агонизирующую боль и тяжесть свинцовой пули. Каждый вдох давался теперь легче предыдущего, а с каждым выдохом из крови испарялся яд, выходя вместе с потом. Постепенно всё вокруг снова обрело реальный вид. Джозеф не сразу понял, что в его глазах стояли слёзы.  
  
Татьяна выпрямилась с тихим вздохом.  
  
– Снова пуля? – спросила она.  
  
Несмотря на то, что приступ миновал, Джозефу было очень тяжело собраться с мыслями. С ошеломлённым видом он моргнул и посмотрел на её в ответ.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Я же говорила, что он не вспомнит, – сказала Анви.  
  
– Да, но в этот раз он хотя бы пришёл в себя гораздо быстрее.  
  
– О чём вы говорите? – он смотрел то на одну, то на другую, чувствуя, как подступает тошнота.  
  
– Детектив Ода, – Анви держала его за запястье, считая пульс, – с тех пор, как Вас привезли сюда из Маяка, Вы впадали в кому повторно, – она говорила с большей искренностью, нежели Татьяна. – Это третий раз, когда Вы приходите в сознание. Но налицо явные улучшения, так что я думаю, что лечение действует.  
  
– Впадал в кому повторно? – эхом повторяет Джозеф; слова крошатся и сыплются песком. – Лечение?  
  
– Думаю, теперь он достаточно стабилен для полной дозы, – заметила Татьяна.  
  
– Да, я согласна.  
  
– Постойте… что происходит? – Джозеф с тревогой наблюдал, как Анви набирала Шприц, чтобы ввести ему лекарство через катетер в вене. – Что это? – он потянулся к игле в своей руке, но Татьяна перехватила его ладонь и крепко сжала.  
  
– Джозеф, – сказала она с нажимом, – нам не легко снова и снова сообщать Вам такие новости. Пожалуйста, постарайтесь в этот раз не забыть.  
  
Анви ввела лекарство; Джозеф чувствовал, как оно распространяет жжение по венам. Она тоже взяла его за руку, и обе женщины так и держали его, пока боль не отступила. К тому моменту, как всё закончилось, и они отпустили его, он понял, что протестовать бессмысленно.  
  
– Это… всё это реально? – спросил он, а его желудок старательно закручивался в узел. – Вы говорите правду?  
  
– Боюсь, что так, – Татьяна убрала с его лба выбившуюся прядь волос. – Мы оставим Вас на время. Если снова почувствуете пулю – нажмите кнопку вызова, хорошо? Одна из нас будет поблизости.  
  
Джозеф смотрел, как они обе шли к двери. Он не знал, что думать и что чувствовать и прежде, чем он совладал с голосом, они ушли. Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком, оставляя его в тишине. Он смотрел в потолок и старался упорядочить свои мысли, но перед воспаленными глазами мелькали воспоминания, словно кадры на киноплёнке: Себастьян, стоящий напротив него, выражение шока на его лице; и разбившийся на сотни осколков мир. А теперь точно также разваливался Джозеф, беспомощно всхлипывая в ладони.  
  
***  
Закончив тренировку на стрельбище, Джули направилась в больничное крыло. Она старалась не демонстрировать особого интереса в отношении своего бывшего напарника, не забывая, что за ней наблюдают, но не показывать совсем никакой заинтересованности было бы в равной степени подозрительно. Так что она распланировала свои визиты и, в целом, не привлекала к себе повышенного внимания. Но её удачи надолго не хватило.  
  
У палаты Джозефа стояла Майра Хэнсон.  
  
Джулии замедлила шаг. После инцидента в Маяке она видела Майру всего несколько раз и издалека, и ещё не поняла как вести себя в общении с ней. Вероятно, опасно пробовать заговорить с ней, не имея никакого плана, но любопытство оказалось сильнее, и Джулии подошла к ней.  
  
\- Агент Хэнсон, - поприветствовала она ее.  
  
Майра не ответила сразу. Она стояла перед смотровым окном, скрестив руки на груди, с нечитаемым выражением лица. Было время, когда Джулии восхищалась её холодным самообладанием, но, узнав о ней побольше, она осознала, насколько оно неестественное и жуткое.  
  
\- Агент Кидман, - она наконец-то удостоила Джулии кивка. – Слышала, Вы вызвались добровольцем в команду агента Лима?  
  
\- Слухи расходятся быстро. Я только хочу закончить начатое дело, мэм.  
  
\- Как и все мы, - сказала Майра рассеянно и кивнула в сторону смотрового окна.  
Джулии подошла на шаг ближе и заглянула в палату; Джозеф лежал на койке, закрыв лицо руками. Джулии ощутила укол острого сочувствия.   
  
\- Он снова пришёл в себя? – она старалась держать строго деловой тон. – Ему уже… сообщили?  
  
Она взглянула на Майру и увидела, что на её лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул.  
  
\- Да, - ответила Майра. - И его кондиционирование* уже началось. Агент Гутьеррез ввела дозу препарата двадцать минут назад.  
  
По спине Джули пробежал холодок. Она посмотрела на Джозефа совершенно другими глазами, думая, неужели каких-то несколько месяцев назад она выглядела точно также.  
  
\- Я думала, что он нужен Администратору для проекта СТЭМ.  
  
\- Так и есть, но Джозеф не стабилен. Кондиционирование устранит эту проблему, - Майра смерила ее оценивающим взглядом. - Хотите понаблюдать?   
  
\- Разумеется, - Джули даже смогла изобразить улыбку. - Рано или поздно мне придется учиться, верно?  
  
\- Безусловно, - Майра вернула тонкую улыбку.  
  
Из соседней комнаты вышли Татьяна и Анви и присоединились к ним.  
  
\- Он готов для встречи с тобой, Майра, - сказала Татьяна. - Но ты уверенна, что это должна быть именно ты? - она взглянула на Джули. - Если ты считаешь, что связь действительно так важна, то мы могли бы использовать агента Кидман.  
  
\- Нет, это должна быть я, - Майра опустила руки и повернулась к двери в комнату. - Если он останется в сознании, нам всё равно придётся поговорить. Лучше уж сейчас.  
И все вместе они зашли в палату. Джули сделала глубокий вдох и попыталась приготовиться к любому исходу этой встречи.  
  
***  
Джозеф даже не заметил, как открылась дверь. Последние двадцать минут он словно пробыл в трансе, а реальность расплывалась перед глазами нечёткими пятнами. Только образы из его кошмаров сохранили прежнюю живость и остроту, снова и снова захлёстывая его рассудок. Желудок скручивало в узел после каждого такого нежеланного напоминания. Даже когда посетители подошли к его койке вплотную, он не до конца осознавал их присутствие и слышал их монотонные голоса.  
  
\- Детектив, - спросил кто-то из них, наверное, медсестра. - Как Вы себя чувствуете?  
  
\- Словно меня сейчас вырвет, - Джозеф дал ответ раньше, чем успел его обдумать; он опустил руку. - Голова кружится.  
  
\- Кое-кто хочет поговорить с Вами. Как думаете, Вы готовы?  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Джозеф, но на стуле рядом с койкой уже сидела женщина. Постепенно её лицо обрело знакомые черты. Он узнал её: высокие скулы, светлые волосы и резкий взгляд голубых глаз. Она выглядела в точности такой же, какой он ее запомнил. Но он так устал от одолевавших его галлюцинаций, что его разум отказывался фиксировать её присутствие.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Джозеф, - сказала она, и звук её голоса подстегнул его, словно кнут. - Давно не виделись.  
  
Дымка перед глазами расступилась, впуская в его мир призрака. В тупом онемении он пялился на неё с минуту, прежде чем смог совладать с собственным голосом.  
  
\- Майра...?  
  
\- Да, это я, - её улыбка вышла усталой и сочувствующей. - Это не сон. Я действительно здесь.  
  
Его желудок всё ещё норовил снова завязаться в хитрый узел, но он всё равно оттолкнулся от матраса и попытался сесть.  
  
\- Но как...? - тысяча вопросов назойливо бурлила у него в груди; в нормальном своём состоянии он смог бы упорядочить их, ранжировать по важности и справиться со всем этим с непоколебимым спокойствием. Но яд в его венах лишил его возможности отстраниться от происходящего. - Где ты, чёрт тебя дери, пропадала столько времени?  
  
\- Это долгая история, - она села немного прямее. - Прости.  
  
Она выглядела здоровой и целой, - живой, - никак не заложницей секретных государственных служб и не покойницей из неглубокой могилы.  
  
\- Ты... ты в порядке? - спросил Джозеф. Он очень хотел понять, что происходит, но праведный гнев перекрывал всякое желание узнать ответы. - И ты просто... вернулась? Вот просто так?  
  
\- Я в порядке, - ответила Майра. - Знаю, у тебя много вопросов, но я не многое могу тебе рассказать.  
  
Джозефа аж передёрнуло. Он вспомнил, как стоял в дверях кабинета Себастьяна, наблюдая, как его напарник неверяще смотрит на стенд с листовками о пропавших; вспомнил, как шептались их коллеги у него за спиной.  
  
\- С тобой всё было в порядке, - его голос дрожал. - Он был убеждён, что с тобой стряслось нечто ужасное, а ты, оказывается... просто ушла.  
  
\- Так было нужно, - она опустила глаза.  
  
\- Почему? - её попытки изобразить раскаяние лишь сильнее злили Джозефа. - Зачем? Он нуждался в тебе, а ты сбежала! Как ты могла так с ним поступить?  
  
\- Я не могу объяснить это сейчас, - Майра так и сидела, не поднимая взгляда. - Но я смогу, в своё время. И ты поймёшь.  
  
\- Нет, - Джозеф отрицательно замотал головой, чувствуя, как к горлу уверенно подступает тошнота. - Нет, не пойму. Ты даже не представляешь, каково ему пришлось после того, как ты ушла, и через что ты заставила его пройти, и через что пришлось пройти мне, - попытка взять себя в руки и заткнуться провалилась. - Он верил тебе! И когда все говорили, что ты бросила его, он отказывался признавать это. Но ты действительно его бросила! Ты хуже, чем все они, вместе взятые, эгоистичная тварь!  
  
Майра не ответила. Она лишь смотрела на свои руки в перчатках, и Джозефа затрясло от желания схватить её за плечи и встряхнуть, закричать на неё. Это из-за пули у него снова болит в груди? - Он хоть знал? - спросил он, несмотря на то, что узнавать ответ ему вовсе не хотелось. - Они сказали, что он всё-таки выяснил что-то... Ты виделась с ним? До того, как... - горло свело, и он сглотнул горчащую желчь. - Он хотя бы узнал, что с тобой всё хорошо?  
  
Майра молчала, но тишина стала для Джозефа достаточным ответом.  
  
\- Он мёртв, - сказал он, комкая в кулаках простыню. - Себастьян умер, Майра. Тебя это хоть чуточку волнует? Или ты именно этого добивалась? - она даже не вздрогнула, и за это он возненавидел её ещё сильнее. - Ты винила его за Лили... Ты надеялась, что он покончит с собой, чтобы ты смогла двигаться дальше? Лучше бы ты и дальше оставалась мёртвой! Да как ты посмела взять и вернуться, когда его больше нет!  
  
Майра вскочила на ноги и покинула палату так быстро, что Джозеф сперва не понял, что произошло; всё вокруг кружилось и гудело, и желудок всё-таки сдался. Зажав руками рот, Джозеф из последних сил старался сдержаться, но потом кто-то тронул его за плечо, протягивая ему пластиковое ведро. Все органы болезненно сжались, когда его стошнило; однако даже это не помогло ему избавиться из яда.  
  
\- Со мной что-то не так, - прохрипел он; его руки похолодели, а глаза щипало. Он сам не верил всему, что успел наговорить. - Что со мной не так?  
  
***  
Как только Майра вышла из комнаты, за ней сазу же последовала Татьяна. Анви выглядела сбитой с толку, но, взяв себя в руки, она направилась к дальнему шкафчику на другом конце палаты, чтобы принести лекарство. Джули же придерживала ведро и гладила Джозефа по спине, пока того выворачивало наизнанку.  
  
\- Что со мной не так? - снова спросил он, снимая очки, чтобы они не свалились. - Почему я...  
  
\- Тш-ш-ш, всё хорошо, - Джули забрала у него очки и положила их на прикроватный столик. Ей самой становилось плохо при виде Джозефа в таком состоянии, и даже ещё хуже — при мысли, что она проходила через нечто похожее во время своего «посвящения» в Мобиус. - Просто дыши, Джозеф. Попытайся успокоиться.  
  
\- Я не сплю? - он вытер рот и скривился. - Неужели все это происходит на самом деле?  
\- …. да. Мне жаль, - испытывая до боли острое сочувствие, Джули поставила ведро на пол, а потом помогла Джозефу лечь. - Расслабься на минутку, ладно? И дыши.  
  
Он позволил ей уложить себя на спину, но, улегшись, он снова нахмурился.  
  
\- Кидман? - он прищурился. - Это ты?  
  
\- Ага, - она вымученно улыбнулась и ободряюще сжала его руку. - Да, это я.  
  
Джозеф неподвижно замер под её руками.  
  
\- Это ты сделала? - тихо спросил он. - Ты убила его?  
  
Джули похолодела и оглянулась; Анви подготавливала укол.  
  
\- Нет, - она присела на край койки и наклонилась ближе к Джозефу, рассчитывая, что так он сможет лучше увидеть её лицо. - Джозеф, я не убивала Себастьяна. Это был... - Анви уже шла в их сторону. - Это был Рувик. Это он убил Себастьяна.  
  
Джозеф отвернулся. Опасно было говорить больше, но Джули не смогла промолчать; она крепче сжала его руки.  
  
\- Джозеф, послушай меня, - быстро заговорила она. - Я знаю, что сейчас тебе очень больно, но я здесь ради тебя, понимаешь? Что бы ни произошло — я на твоей стороне. Пожалуйста, мне нужно, чтобы ты доверял мне.  
  
Джозеф не повернул головы, но кивнул. Когда Анви поравнялась с ними, Джули отошла в сторону, чтобы не мешать той вводить препарат.  
  
\- Похоже, он плохо реагирует на препарат, - сказала Анви. - Все отвечают на него немного по-разному, - она взглянула на дверь, а потом на Джули. - Они могут решить не начинать кондиционирование, пока он в таком состоянии.  
  
\- Я узнаю, - сказала Джули, решив, что если будет оставаться рядом с Джозефом слишком долго, то вызовет у Анви ненужные подозрения. Поборов в себе желание ещё раз взять Джозефа за руку, она оставила его на попечение медсестры и вышла в коридор.  
  
Две женщины стояли рядом в нескольких метрах от палаты. Майра обхватила себя одной рукой, другую, сжатую в кулак, она прижимала ко рту; Татьяна говорила тихо, с мягкими интонациями. Джули впервые видела, чтобы та была такой искренней, и сразу же навострила уши. Однако Татьяна замолчала, как только она подошла ближе.  
  
\- Я Вас слушаю, агент Кидман.  
  
\- Медсестра Ша спрашивала, будете ли вы продолжать, - сказала Джули. - Он плохо себя чувствует.  
  
\- Да, мы продолжим, - ответила Майра, наконец успокоившись. Когда Татьяна обеспокоенно взглянула не неё, та лишь улыбнулась и ласково погладила её по руке. - Идите, я догоню. Мне нужна ещё минутка.  
  
Татьяна прикусила губу, да и в целом не выглядела довольной, но, получив ещё одну настойчивую просьбу, она вернулась обратно в палату Джозефа. Майра не пошла за ней сразу же, а когда Джули рискнула подойти к ней ещё на шаг ближе, то увидела какая она бледная, и как покраснели её глаза.  
  
_«По крайней мере, это значит, что ничто человеческое ей не чуждо»_ , - подумала Джули, не совсем понимая, что делать с собственными эмоциями.  
  
\- Агент Хэнсон? - осторожно спросила она. - Как Вы?  
  
\- Я... я в норме, - она вытерла глаза и повернулась к Джули с уставшей улыбкой. - Что бы мы ни думали, ко всему подготовиться не возможно.  
  
\- Я знаю, что Вы чувствуете, мэм, - ответила Джули без всякой конкретики.  
  
Майра над чем-то задумалась на мгновение; Джули не была точно уверенна, как понимать этот блеск в её глазах, - как угрозу или как добродушие.  
  
\- Я собираюсь порекомендовать Вас в полевую группу, Джули, - внезапно сказала она. - Хватит Вам работать под прикрытием. Вам повезло, что Вас распределили так быстро.  
\- Благодарю Ваc, мэм, - Джули быстро облизнула губы. - Знаете, когда я была с...  
  
\- Не надо, - в голосе Майры безошибочно угадывалось холодное предостережение. - Уверенна, Вы хотите это сказать из лучших побуждений, но не надо, - Майра глубоко вздохнула и направилась обратно в комнату. - Пойдёмте, у нас ещё остались незавершённые дела, - у Джули не было иного выбора, кроме как последовать за ней.  
  
Джозеф всё так же лежал на спине, отвернувшись ото всех. Женщины обменялись взглядами, когда Майра заняла прежнее место на стуле у его койки. Джули встала у стены, с её места ей было видно всё, хоть собственная беспомощность её и уничтожала. Но, раз она никак не могла вмешаться в происходящее, ей оставалось только наблюдать.  
  
\- Джозеф, - позвала его Майра, и он вздрогнул. - Я знаю, что должна ответить на твои вопросы, и обязательно объяснюсь, но в более подходящее время. Но сейчас... Я должна задать тебе несколько вопросов.  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кондиционирование - развитие новых поведенческих навыков путем модификации ассоциаций стимул/отклик. В случае классического кондиционирования (classical conditioning) стимул обычно не сопровождается каким-либо особым откликом, присутствующим совместно со стимулом, который вызывает отклик автоматически. Это повторяется до тех пор, пока не возникнет ответная реакция на первый стимул (см. Условный рефлекс). В случае оперантного кондиционирования (operant conditioning) отклик награждается (или наказывается) каждый раз после его возникновения, так что со временем он наступает более (или менее) часто.  
> Короче, если грубо упростить, щас Джоджо будут промывать мозги


	4. Chapter 4

Еще не успело стемнеть, когда они добрались до Кримсон-Сити, и улицы были заполнены людьми, наслаждавшимися прекрасным субботним вечером. Рувик прилип к окну, разглядывая их.  
  
Из мексиканского ресторана выходила семья; двое мальчишек дрались в понарошку, а их родители притворялись, будто не замечали этого. Стайка старшеклассниц собралась на углу улицы, дожидаясь зеленого сигнала светофора; у парочки из них в волосах были пряди неоновых цветов. Когда Себастьян снизил скорость на загруженном участке дороги, рядом с ними оказалась машина, водитель которой, - молодой парень, - качал головой в такт музыке и отбивал большими пальцами ритм по рулю, - Рувик чувствовал вибрацию его стереосистемы даже на расстоянии. Он постукивал пальцами по двери, пока машина не отъехала от них, после чего переключил свое внимание на обогнавший их минивэн, где на заднем сиденье дети смотрели мультфильм на установленном в салоне экране.  
  
Так много машин ворчало вокруг, извергая выхлопные газы. Так много чужих сознаний, - уставших, путанных и весело щебечущих, - поблескивало на границе чувств Рувика. Он пытался дотянуться до всех них, пытался снова почувствовать себя Богом.  
  
\- Не часто ты наружу выбирался, да? - спросил Себастьян.  
  
\- Хм? - Рувик отвлекся от вида за окном и сфокусировал свое внимание на кабине, коей ограничивалась сфера его влияния.  
  
\- Выглядишь, как шкет, ни разу не бывавший в большом городе, - даже на грани полного истощения сил Себастьян ухитрился найти энергию для изумления. - Хотя, ничего удивительного, наверное, учитывая, что ты вырос в захолустье. Круто, правда? - он кивнул в сторону улицы.  
  
\- Здорово, - согласился Рувик и вернулся к наблюдательной позиции у окна.  
  
\- Я понимаю, почему Хименес не хотел, чтобы ты разгуливал на свободе, - продолжил Себастьян. - Я вот уж точно этого не хочу. Но неужели он даже не вывозил тебя никуда? Даже хотя бы просто за пределы лечебницы?  
  
\- Тебе-то какое дело?  
  
\- Я просто разговариваю, чтобы не вырубиться, - пожал плечами Себастьян. - Я думал, может, ты бы лучше приспособился, если бы чаще бывал где-то еще, если бы посмотрел мир, - Рувик услышал, как тот усмехнулся. - Если тебя так впечатлил Кримсон-Сити, то в Нью-Йорке ты бы обосрался от восторга.  
  
\- Впечатлил, - эхом повторил Рувик, злясь, что о нем судят по такой мелочи. Он задумался о том, как разъяснить ему, почему тот не прав, и вспомнил кое-что, увиденное в памяти Себастьяна. - Твой отец когда-нибудь сек тебя ремнем?   
  
\- … Что?  
  
Рувик обернулся к нему и скопировал его небрежный тон:  
\- Твой отец бил тебя?  
  
Явственный, но сдерживаемый дискомфорт, проступивший на лице Себастьяна стоил того, чтобы затронуть эту тему. Он вытянул остаток сигареты.  
  
\- Да, - протянул он, - когда я того заслуживал. Но ты ведь это и так уже знаешь?  
  
\- Я много чего видел в твоей голове, пока мы были соединены, - подтвердил Рувик. - Ты вырос в городе и был славным парнем с тяжелым нравом. Ты воровал сигареты для друзей и закончил больше драк, чем начал. Ты присматривал за своей матерью и братом, и за своими товарищами. Ты всегда стоял за справедливость, хотел как лучше.  
  
У Себастьяна заходили желваки, но если он и хотел что-то сказать, то так этого и не озвучил. Так что, Рувик продолжил мысль:  
\- Но иногда ты не слушался. Иногда твой отец возвращался домой пьяным. Когда два этих обстоятельства накладывались друг на друга, получалась закономерная реакция. Это простое научное наблюдение. Ты заслужил свою жизнь. И никогда в этом не сомневался, потому как с чего бы? Дети часто принимают условия, в которых живут, как единые для всех.  
  
\- Рувик, - в голосе Себастьяна было достаточно резкости, чтобы почувствовать угрозу, - причем тут это вообще?  
  
\- Почему бы условиям не быть одинаковыми для всех? - как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Рувик. - Все твои друзья были такими же трудными, как и ты. Они хулиганили, а их отцы напивались. Все просто. Ты даже не задумывался над этим до того случая на реке.  
  
Они остановились на красном сигнале светофора, что позволило Себастьяну повернуться и зло рявкнуть:  
\- Рувик!  
  
Но тот словно и не слышал.  
  
\- Кто-то и твоих друзей увидел шрам на твоей спине, - сказал он, надеясь, что прямо сейчас Себастьян переживает заново тот момент, который привлек внимание Рувика, когда их разумы практически слились в одно целое. - Он был настолько небольшим, что никто из них раньше его и не замечал. И ты без всякой задней мысли рассказал им, как его заработал, - Рувик понизил голос. - Но потом увидел выражение их лиц. И тебя захлестнул стыд, когда ты впервые осознал, что их реальность совсем не похожа на твою.  
  
Себастьян схватил его за горло и дернул на себя. Не сказать, что это была непредсказуемая реакция, но Рувик все равно напряженно замер.  
  
\- Ты меня не знаешь, - прошипел Себастьян; его рука, царапнувшая чужую ключицу, дрожала. - Запиши это на свой жесткий диск, понятно? Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.  
  
Он оттолкнул Рувика от себя и опустился обратно на сиденье; Себастьян проехал перекресток, когда загорелся зеленый свет.  
  
\- Как скажешь, - проворчал Рувик, растирая ноющую шею. - Зато _ты_ много обо мне знаешь. Где я жил и как рос. Знаешь о том, как мной манипулировали. Что я прожил семь лет в изоляции в стенах собственного дома, пока отец делал вид, будто я мертв. Я ни разу не смотрел телевизор, у меня не было пары кроссовок, я никогда не видел здания выше трех этажей, пока Хименес не привел меня в Маяк. Я даже не слышал о такой вещи, как компьютер. Какое-то время я думал, что все это себе нафантазировал, - Рувик собрался с силами и уставился на Себастьяна, не отводя взгляда. - Если ты подумаешь как следует, - сказал он холодно, - то, может быть, начнешь понимать, как чувствовал себя я, когда впервые понял, что мир совсем не такой, каким я его себе представлял.   
  
Себастьян заерзал беспокойно, сглотнул и нервно облизал губы. Он понял.  
  
\- Опять ты это делаешь, - тихо сказал он, утратив привычное пренебрежение. - Пытаешься заставить меня сочувствовать тебе.  
  
\- Мне от тебя не нужны никакие эмоции, - ответил Рувик. - Я просто не даю тебе уснуть. Ты так долго не продержишься.  
  
\- Да уж, - вздохнул Себастьян и взъерошил свои волосы. - Мы почти приехали, я выдержу.  
  
Несколько минут они провели в тишине; Рувик чувствовал тяжесть мыслей Себастьяна, даже не прилагая для того никаких усилий.  
  
\- Так что? - спросил Себастьян. - Тебя тоже бил твой старик?  
  
\- Да, - ответил Рувик, прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу. - Бил.  
  
Себастьян привез их в южную часть города и остановился перед одним из многочисленных небольших многоквартирных домов, которые, с виду, давно требовали ремонта. Рувик оглядел зарешеченные окна на первом этаже и насупился.  
  
\- Тебе задолжал услугу кто-то из здешних? - с плохо скрываемым скепсисом спросил он.  
  
\- Ага, - Себастьян заглушил мотор и откинулся на спинку сиденья, приводя себя в порядок. Выглядел он так, словно был готов потерять сознание в любой момент. - Просто не встревай, когда я буду говорить, окей? Мы можем ей доверять.  
  
Рувик подождал, но когда Себастьян даже не пошевелился, чтобы вылезти из машины, решил взять инициативу на себя. Он вытащил с заднего сиденья свою сумку, обошел грузовичок и открыл водительскую дверь.  
  
\- Вылезай, - сказал он нетерпеливо. Он хотел побыстрее убраться с улицы, где они могли попасться на глаза кому угодно. - Давай, я помогу.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - проворчал Себастьян, отстегивая ремень безопасности. Учитывая состояние его левой ноги, пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы вытащить его из машины.   
  
От того, как Себастьян шипел сквозь зубы, у Рувика разболелась его собственная нога; болезненные ощущения только усилились, когда Себастьян наконец-то смог вылезти и навалился на него, как на опору. _«Синестезия?_ \- с горечью подумал Рувик, помогая Себастьяну дойти до парадной двери жилого комплекса. - _Или это просто эхо нашей связи? Как ни крути, чем дольше я остаюсь рядом с ним, тем сильнее это будет становиться. Наверное,_ \- он рассердился сам на себя. - _Я должен был это предвидеть»._  
  
Себастьян прижал кнопку дверного звонка, и минуту спустя по интеркому ответил женский голос:  
\- Кен, если это ты, то хрен тебе, а не новый ключ.  
  
\- Это Кас, - ответил Себастьян. - Выходи, Бри, мне нужна услуга.  
  
Вышедшая им навстречу женщина была такой же высокой, как и Кастелланос, с проседью в завитых волосах. Ее браслеты позвякивали друг о друга, когда она открывала дверь.  
  
\- Господь милосердный! - потрясенно охнула она, окинув их взглядом. - Кас, что ты сделал с собой?  
  
\- И тебе привет, Бри, - устало улыбнулся Себастьян. - Скажи мне, что ты еще не сдала ту квартиру.  
  
\- Нет еще... - Бри открыла дверь шире и впустила их внутрь. Быстрым взглядом она осмотрела парковку, что внушило Рувику немного больше уверенности в их выборе; по крайней мере она незамедлительно поняла их потребность в осторожности. - Никого. Господи, тебя что, подстрелили? - она оттянула воротник его рубашки и увидела покрытую засохшей кровью грудь. - И где твой нап...  
  
\- Нам нужно залечь где-то на некоторое время, - перебил ее Себастьян. - Не отсвечивая. Поможешь нам?  
  
\- Да... Да, конечно, - она отступила на шаг. - Я схожу за ключами.  
  
Торопясь, она ушла в кабинет управляющего и вернулась со связкой ключей, которую вручила Рувику.  
\- Держи, - сказала она. - Я возьму его. Давай-ка, Кас. Осилишь подъем по лестнице?  
  
Себастьян был рад сменить поддерживающее плечо, Рувик же порадовался возможности уступить свое место кому-то другому.  
  
\- Да, я смогу, - ответил Себастьян, но все равно держался одной рукой за стену, пока они поднимались на второй этаж. Пользуясь подсказками Бри, Рувик впустил их в квартиру 2В: одна спальня, окна смотрели на задний фасад соседнего здания. Квартира была хорошо меблирована, в углу ютилось стерео оборудование, а на стенах висели плакаты с изображением различных музыкальных групп и ди-джеев. Пахло сигаретным дымом и средством для дезинфекции.  
  
\- Камилла все так же живет на третьем, - сказала Бри, практически затаскивая Себастьяна в спальню. - Она уходит на смену только завтра. Хочешь, я попрошу ее, чтобы она осмотрела тебя?  
  
\- Нет, - Себастьян и Рувик ответили одновременно. - Я присмотрю за ним, - продолжил Рувик. - У меня есть необходимая квалификация.  
  
Бри оглядела его скептично, и Рувик подавил желание заставить ее поверить, но тут вмешался Себастьян:  
\- Все в порядке. Он знает, что делает, - кровать была огромной, и он с превеликим удовольствием на нее уселся. - Я не доставлю тебе неприятностей, Бри. Мне просто нужно спрятать парня от чужих глаз на какое-то время, и только.  
  
- Короче говоря, чем меньше я знаю, тем лучше для меня, - Бри потерла ладонями свое лицо и тяжело вздохнула. - Мы выбросили все скоропортящиеся продукты, но кое-что осталось в шкафчиках и в морозилке. Мартин и не заметит ничего. Однако, - она погрозила ему пальцем, - и не думай прикасаться к его бухлу. Я пообещала, что все останется на своих местах, когда он выйдет.  
  
\- Я все переставлю, - сказал Себастьян, недобро усмехнувшись, но тут же снова стал серьезным. - Спасибо. Я твой должник.  
  
Бри фыркнула со смеху.  
  
\- Ну, ты же платишь за эту квартиру, - она отошла от него. - Не думаю, что кто-то видел, как вы входили, но если такие найдутся, то я смогу убедить их молчать, - она махнула Рувику и тот протянул ей связку ключей. Бри сняла с кольца один ключ и отдала ему. - Кричи, если что-то понадобится.  
  
И она вышла из спальни; Рувик проводил ее до входной двери. Он постоял в прихожей еще некоторое врем, слушая, как она спускается на первый этаж и входит в свою квартиру. Было не сложно проследить за ее разумом. Ее ждала молодая девушка — дочь, - и когда Бри объяснила ей ситуацию, стало ясно, что та не станет ни распространять слухи, ни сдавать их полиции. Рувик решил присматривать за происходящим в голове у Бри, когда будет время, хотя это наверняка вызвало бы недовольство Себастьяна.  
  
Рувик прошел на кухню. Как Бри и говорила, в шкафчиках нашлись консервы, тарелки и столовые приборы, в морозилке — несколько замороженных полуфабрикатов. Он налил воды в высокий стакан и ушел в спальню, где Себастьян возился с баночкой таблеток. Посмотрев на его мучения, Рувик произвел обмен емкостями.  
  
\- Кто она такая? - спросил он, открывая баночку и вытряхивая на ладонь пару таблеток. - И чья это квартира?  
  
\- Здесь живет Мартин Райос, - Себастьян нетерпеливо смахнул пилюли с чужой ладони. - Мы с Джозефом закрыли его несколько недель назад за кражу, связанную с убийством, - он проглотил лекарство и разом выпил всю воду. - В округе совершается много преступлений, но без подсказок от местных расследование часто буксует. Бри владеет этим зданием, так что много чего знает и слышит, но сотрудничать с нами совершенно не в ее интересах. Не только потому, что ее ждут неприятности, если она будет стучать на своих квартиросъемщиков, но и потому что она будет терять свой доход. Так что, мы с ней договорились.  
  
\- То есть, если она помогает вам засадить одного из своих жильцов за решетку, то ты платишь за аренду квартиры? - предположил Рувик, удивленно вскинув брови.  
  
\- Только до тех пор, пока она не найдет нового съемщика, - он протянул Рувику пустой стакан и потянулся, морщась от боли. - Мартин выйдет через несколько месяцев, так что я сказал ей, что я покрою плату за это время.  
  
\- Это вообще законно? - задумчиво нахмурился Рувик; он поставил баночку и стакан на столик у кровати.  
  
\- Как думаешь, почему я даже Джозефу никогда об этом месте не говорил? - спросил Себастьян и с тяжелым вздохом повалился на матрас. - Блядь, моя голова меня убивает, - он устало потер глаза. - Просто доверься мне, ладно? Какое-то время мы будем здесь в безопасности.  
  
Рувик молча разглядывал его; он думал предложить ему поесть, но казалось, что у того не достанет сил для этого, а перспектива кормления с ложечки совсем не казалась привлекательной.  
  
\- Хочешь, я помогу тебе уснуть? - предложил он взамен ужина.  
  
Себастьян с опаской глянул на него, но усталость заборола всякую осторожность.  
  
\- Давай, - согласился он. - Помогай.  
  
\- Закрой глаза, - попросил Рувик.  
  
Он накрыл ладонью лоб Себастьяна и открылся для всех его переживаний: яркой пульсирующей боли от заживающей раны, окостенелой усталости в мышцах после долгого времени, проведенного за рулем, и стрессу, калечившему и без того потрепанный рассудок. Все они очень хорошо ему знакомы, и он позволил им пройти через себя прежде, чем остановить их, захватить по одному и снять напряжение с каждого воспаленного нерва. Постепенно, шаг за шагом, он привел беспокойный разум Себастьяна в прохладную гостеприимную тьму.  
  
Себастьян, как и прежде, откликался с готовностью. Спустя всего несколько мгновений он был таким расслабленным, каким Рувик никогда его не видел.  
  
\- Бо-о-оже, - глухо протянул Себастьян, сильнее запрокидывая голову. - Теперь мне... гораздо... лучше...  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - ответил Рувик, но Себастьян уже отключился. Он подождал еще немного, чтобы удостовериться, что тот спит достаточно крепко, прежде чем убрать руку. - Когда ты без сознания, компания из тебя куда более приятная, - усмехнулся Рувик.  
  
На кухне он открыл банку супа и стал есть его, даже не подогревая, пока обходил квартиру, производя быстрый, но тщательный осмотр. Тут была одежда, которая могла бы подойти по размеру только Себастьяну, если тот вообще захотел бы ее надевать. Телевизор работал, но транслировал только основные каналы вещания, однако Рувику было все равно. Не было компьютера, который мог бы пригодиться, не было и книг, только CD и DVD-диски. Он нашел несколько пачек сигарет, разбросанных то тут, то там и сперва выбросил их, но, подумав, достал пачки обратно и оставил на стойке. Никому из них не будет лучше, если он лишит зависимого привычной ему отравы.  
  
Довольный их новым убежищем, Рувик доел суп и направился в ванную. Закончив с самым необходимым, он встал перед ванной и, с сомнением поглядывая на лейку душа, простоял так довольно длительное время. Ему противно было признавать, какую жуть на него наводит душ. Хоть Рувик и вспоминал о личной гигиене только тогда, когда это становилось необходимым, при мысли, что на него разом обрушится так много воды, в голову начинали лезть красочные картины о том, как она срывает плоть с его костей; воспоминания о воплях самых безнадежных пациентов Хименеса, которых поливали водой из шланга прямо в их камерах, лишь распаляли его боязнь.  
  
Но потом он вспомнил о дожде, которому с таким удовольствием подставлял лицо, и понял, что сможет справиться. Еще он подумал, что если бы Себастьян увидел, как он нервно топчется на месте, то не упустил бы возможность едко съязвить; после этой мысли он стянул с себя одежду и включил душ.  
  
Сперва Рувик просунул под воду ладони, пробуя температуру. Напор был не сильным, и он постепенно влез под лейку целиком. Когда он подставил под струи воды голову, его пробрало ознобом; он прибавил горячей воды и задернул шторку, стремясь истребить всякий холод, насколько это возможно. Он взял было мыло, лежавшее позади него, но так как он не знал, кто пользовался им до него, тут же положил обратно, и принялся оттирать грязь и сажу руками, наконец-то смывая ее с себя; кровь Себастьяна из-под ногтей он выскребал зубами.  
  
И впервые за очень долгое время, Рувик позволил себе отбросить мысли о выживании и мести, оставив в поле восприятия только пружинистые струи воды, омывающие его новое тело, жадное до ощущений. Он провел кончиками пальцев по лицу и шее, вспоминая прежний путь из шрамов. Наконец-то он мог _чувствовать_. Он сосредоточился на том, как грел его тело скопившийся пар, на осторожных касаниях пальцами, а после — на впившихся в кожу ногтях, прочертивших полосы вдоль вен на руке. Он надавил костяшками на синяки, оставленные Себастьяном на его плечах и боках, наслаждаясь ноющей болью. Она была желанной.  
  
Потому что это была _его_ боль, а не заимствованное ощущение, урванное из искореженных чувств незнакомца; она расцветала под его нетерпеливыми руками, была такой настоящей и осязаемой, что вскоре Рувик задыхался, ошеломленный потоком давно забытых стимулов, напомнивших ему о времени, когда у него почти получалось чувствовать себя человеческим существом.   
  
Внутри СТЭМ его разум не знал границ, там он чувствовал себя богом. Вне системы он — мешок с костями, пришедший в восторг от того, как от воды сморщилась кожа на его пальцах. Но он мог быть и тем, и другим. Он _заслужил_ быть и тем, и другим.  
  
Не выходя из душа, Рувик сел на пол и притянул колени к груди, стараясь сжаться, стать меньше, чтобы умещаться в ореоле падающей воды. Он закрыл глаза и дал волю своему разуму, путающемуся в ощущениях. Он хорошо помнил те первые мгновения, когда он стал сердцем машины, помнил ощущение невесомости и пустоты вокруг. Помнил, как потом пришли они, - хрупкие человеческие души, мерцавшие в темноте, и он дотягивался до них с такой легкостью, словно они только того и ждали.  
  
Этажом ниже, Бри заплетала волосы своей дочери так же, как, в свое время, ей их заплетала ее мать. Ее ностальгия сплеталась с беспокойством за Себестьяна, а разум ее метался между несвязанными между собой мыслями. Ее дочь, скорее всего, даже не понимала, что этот простой обмен опытом накрепко впечатывался в ее память с каждой бережно затянутой прядью. Этажом выше женщина, растянувшись на полу, ела высыпанный в чашку M &Ms и смотрела реалити-шоу по телевизору. Шоу отвлекало ее от мыслей о весьма неприятной ситуации, случившейся в ее крайнее дежурство в клинике, где она работала. Рувик предположил, что это та самая Камилла, о которой упоминала Бри.   
  
Тем временем, в других квартирах муж с женой спорили о том как заработать, чтобы хватало на аренду, подростки курили на лестничной клетке, чтобы их не поймали родители, в старик двумя пальцами набирал сообщение для своих внуков в Фейсбуке. Их умы и жизни были открыты для Рувика, кто-то больше, кто-то меньше; все они были лишь крохотными огоньками в пределах его досягаемости — от девушки, делавшей макияж на вечер, до спящего мужчины, на груди у которого ютилось маленькое тело, чье крохотное сердечко билось прямо напротив его сердца.  
  
Лишь мгновение спустя Рувик понял, что это был Себастьян, который спал в соседней комнате и видел сны о лучших днях.  
  
_Рубен!_  
  
Сосредоточенность Рувика разбилась вдребезги от острой головной боли и шума, - того кошмарного, корежащего нервы, крика, - грозящего изломать все хрупкие косточки в его ушах. Он закричал от боли в ладонь, которой успел зажать себе рот, и сжался в комок, подтягивая колени еще ближе к себе. Ствол головного мозга словно поджаривали, капилляры будто сместились. Казалось, что ванная вот-вот переполнится, что сейчас упадут стеклянные стены, которые закроют его в ней, и вскоре его новое тело окоченеет и умрет.  
  
_«Нет, -_ подумал он, приваливаясь к облицованной кафелем стене. - _Нет, оно мое! Лаура!»._  
  
Он с силой прикусил мякоть большого пальца, и боль привела его в чувство. Рувик снова стал хозяином своих дрожащих конечностей, снова смог дышать и думать. Он подставил лицо под струи воды, не обращая внимания на то, как он нее защипало глаза. И пока он возвращал себе ощущение реальности и цельности, каждая капля ощущалась все четче.  
  
Рувик с трудом поднялся на ноги, поскреб лицо и пальцами зачесал волосы назад. Он постоял под душем еще немного, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что эпизод миновал, а потом закрыл краны. Беспокойное осознание настигло его, когда он потянулся отодвинуть шторку; он был не один.  
  
Тварь ждала его. Он чувствовал, как она топталась по ту сторону пластиковой занавески, одновременно являясь лишь черной вязкой тяжестью на границе его восприятия. Он, как ребенок, попытался убедить себя, что это всего лишь его воображение, и сжал в кулаке край занавески; сделав глубокий вдох, от отдернул ее в сторону.  
  
Как Рувик и ожидал, за ней ничего не оказалось. Но пока он просушивал волосы полотенцем, на коже высыпали мурашки, а тонкие волоски встали дыбом, словно предупреждая, что _нечто_ окажется здесь, если он еще раз поднимет голову; что _нечто_ ждало его на кухне, пока он заимствовал из шкафа мистера Райоса трусы и футболку; _нечто_ поджидало его в коридоре, пока он наливал себе стакан воды.  
  
Сев на диван, Рувик, оглядывая каждый угол, доступный взгляду, попытался трансформировать свою тревогу в злость. Куда бы он ни посмотрел, всюду ему мерещилось движение где-то совсем рядом с ним. Он облизнул пересохшие губы.  
  
\- Лаура? - тихо позвал он, хоть и знал, что никто не отзовется.  
  
Ожидаемо, ответа не последовало. Он заставил себя лечь на диван. Вжимаясь спиной в жесткие подушки, он удостоверился, что у него хороший обзор. Ничего не шевелилось. Но стоило Рувику закрыть глаза, как он почувствовал, что тварь наблюдает за ним. Он слышал, как она волочет свою тушу по ковру, и каждый раз, когда он открывал глаза, - она исчезала. Но если он закрывал глаза, то она появлялась снова, еще ближе, чем раньше.  
  
Рувик недовольно посмотрел на свои дрожащие пальцы и вернулся в спальню.  
  
Себастьян спал. Рувик разглядывал его несколько минут, пытаясь понять зачем вообще пришел. Он нашел себе занятие: стащил с Себастьяна кобуру и снял с пояса ножны с охотничьим ножом, снял с него обувь, носки, а затем и штаны. В один из моментов Себастьян заворчал, но не оказал сопротивления, - просто заговорил во сне. Он него разило потом и кровью; сильный запах не давал забыть о физической реальности, и Рувик неожиданно для себя успокоился.  
  
Он принес аптечку из сумки, захватив по дороге полотенце из ванной и мокрую губку. Забота о ране Себастьяна отвлекла его на некоторое время. В конце концов, раны и заживающие швы были его стихией, а бессознательный и не жалующийся Себастьян — преимуществом. Однако, когда Рувик закончил, ему больше нечего было делать, но и сил у него не осталось. И он снова задумался. Тварь все еще ждала за порогом спальни.  
  
Рувик накрыл Себастьяна простыней и сел рядом. Он не мог _не спать_. Наличие тела также означало и наличие определенных потребностей, о которых он успел позабыть; у него все болело, он ужасно устал, ведь они так далеко забрались.  
  
Он лег рядом с Себастьяном, спиной к нему, и закрыл глаза. Он позволил чужому тяжелому дыханию убаюкать себя. Тепло чужого тела рядом с лопатками удерживало его связь с реальностью. Последней его внятной мыслью стало, что, по меньшей мере, если Лэсли все же его поймает, Себастьян — единственный, кто сможет быстро положить этому конец. И у него все еще останется запасное тело, в котором можно сбежать.  
  
Эта мысль успокоила его окончательно, и он заснул.  
  
***  
Себастьян просыпался поэтапно. Его рассудок и память ожили первыми, задолго до того, как он предпринял попытку продрать глаза; память услужливо предоставила ретроспективу событий последних двух дней. В комнате еще было темно, хоть дальнее окно и было открыто; постепенно в картину его мира, тревожа органы чувств, прокрались звуки и запах дождя. Потом пришла боль, горячая и бурлящая в его заживающих ранах; глубокая глухая боль жила и в его перетруженных мышцах и суставах, но и близко не напоминала ту, что терзала его вчера. Он чувствовал себя выспавшимся, чего с ним давно не случалось. И лишь полностью проснувшись, он осознал, что лежит в кровати не один.  
  
Рядом с ним спал Рувик. Он лежал к нему спиной, подтянув колени к себе. Себастьян настороженно посмотрел на него, но любопытство стерло обеспокоенность. Он попытался сесть так, чтобы не потревожить его, думая, что сможет взглянуть, какое у Рувика лицо, когда тот спит; зачем ему это он сам не знал. Однако у Себастьяна ничего не вышло; как только он зашевелился, Рувик вздрогнул и проснулся.  
  
\- Привет, - сказал Себастьян, приподнимаясь на локте.  
  
Рувик сел в кровати и, не оборачиваясь к нему, потянулся, разминая плечи и ноги.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты выспался, - Рувик казался раздраженным тем, что Себастьян поймал его спящим в кровати.  
  
\- Ага, - Себастьян оперся на спинку кровати. - Не хочется признавать, - сказал он,- но, кажется, я никогда так хорошо не спал ночью. Учитывая обстоятельства, чувствую я себя замечательно.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - ответил Рувик и встал с кровати, поморщившись от приложенного усилия. Когда он поднял край футболки, чтобы вытереть лицо, Себастьян заметил синяки на его бедре, том самом, в которое он вцепился, когда Рувик накладывал ему швы на шею.  
  
\- Кажется, ты не можешь похвастаться тем же, - нахмурился Себастьян. Странно было такое спрашивать, но он все же спросил. - Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Все хорошо, - Рувик, не глядя на него, обошел кровать и направился к двери. - Я найду, чем нам перекусить.  
  
Себастьян проводил его взглядом и вздохнул.  
  
\- Трудный мелкий говнюк, - пробубнил он себе под нос, однако раздражения так и не почувствовал. Он был страшно голоден, у него все болело, но подобной ясности ума он не чувствовал уже очень давно, и Себастьян знал, кому этим обязан. В сложившихся обстоятельствах, сложно было пожаловаться даже на то, что он проснулся полуголым.  
  
Путь из спальни до кухни стал целым испытанием, но, к счастью, квартира была небольшой. Когда Себастьян сумел дохромать до кухонного стола и усесться на стул, Рувик передал ему тарелку с двумя разогретыми в микроволновке буррито и придвинул к нему стакан воды. Кажется, он что-то говорил о качестве еды, но Себастьян его не слушал, с жадностью уплетая свой завтрак.  
  
\- Даже если мы не задержимся здесь надолго, нам необходимо пополнить запасы, - сказал Рувик, открывая банку с консервированными персиками. - Тут осталось мало еды, а тебе нужно восстанавливать силы. Спасибо тому старику, деньги у нас есть, однако ни ты, ни я не в том положении, чтобы ходить за покупками.  
  
Себастьян отпил сразу полстакана воды; желудок сердито заворчал, но Себастьян все еще умирал от жажды.  
  
\- Ты забрал из моего плаща патроны, но не прихватил мой бумажник? Кстати, почему ты просто не забрал его, целиком?  
  
\- На тот момент патроны были нужнее, - ответил Рувик, пальцами вылавливая кусочки персика из банки. - К тому же, я пытался убедить Мобиус, что ты мертв. Брошенные вещи лишний раз убедили бы их, что ты пытался спастись вплавь.  
  
Со странным чувством в груди Себастьян наблюдал за тем, как Рувик ел. Он помнил его юного, призраком появлявшимся перед ним, и представил, как тот украдкой таскал еду с кухни в собственном доме, где отрицали его существование, и ел, прячась в потайной комнате за камином. Себастьян прочистил горло.  
  
\- Разумеется. Я все понимаю, - он принялся за второй буррито. - Хотя, мне нравился тот плащ.  
  
\- Я знаю, - Рувик добрался до дна банки, но последний ломтик персика положил на тарелку Себастьяна. - Но сентиментальные ценности ничем не помогут нам в борьбе против Мобиуса.  
  
Себастьян разглядывал ломтик, гадая, что же с ним было не так, пока выжидающий взгляд Рувика не убедил его, что это, на самом деле, угощение. Пожав плечами, он съел предложенный персик.  
  
\- А что поможет? Я даже не представляю откуда можно начать. Майра оставила мне несколько зацепок, но все они привели меня в тупик.  
  
Рувик задумчиво облизывал испачканные в соке пальцы. Выглядел он так, словно уже знал ответ, но не хотел делиться своими соображениями. И только выбросив банку и сев обратно, он выдал:  
\- Нам нужно вернуться в Маяк.  
  
Себастьян подавился завтраком.  
  
\- Зачем? - он вытер рот.  
  
\- Мобиус, может, и скопище заблуждающихся самовлюбленных гадов, - принялся объяснять Рувик, как ни странно, без тени иронии, - но их много и все они хорошо подготовлены и вооружены. Учитывая то, что нас всего двое, наш единственный шанс - устранить их всех разом, а сделать это можно, использовав их терминал СТЭМ против них. Ну, если только у тебя нет других идей.  
  
Себастьян продолжил есть гораздо медленнее; аппетит стремительно улетучивался.  
  
\- Мне это не нравится, - сказал он. - То, что ты перестроишь СТЭМ, - он сердито нахмурился. - Однако, если у Мобиуса есть другие кроты в KCPD, мы не сможем обратиться к помощи никого из полиции, не поставив их под удар. Да и федералы уже разыскивают меня, как подозреваемого, так что... нет, нет у меня пока идей получше.  
  
Рувик кивнул.  
  
\- Терминал не завершен без ядра, - он продолжил объяснять. - Мобиус вывезли его из Маяка и, может, даже воссоздали его, приведя в бесполезное состояние своими дилетантскими потугами. Однако, используя оборудование из своей лаборатории, я смог бы создать новое ядро, с помощью которого можно контролировать терминал.  
  
Себастьян силком заставил себя доесть буррито и запил его остатками воды.  
  
\- А разве Мобиус не успел обнести твою лабораторию? Не говоря уже о ФБР. Они постоянно что-то вывозили оттуда.  
  
\- Я оборудовал потайную комнату вне лаборатории, - ответил Рувик, рисуя пальцем схему на поверхности стола. - Она была... Особенной. Любой, кто пытался проникнуть в нее без меня, умирал, - он приподнял бровь. - Ты бы узнал, случись что-то подобное, разве нет?  
  
\- Не обязательно, - Себастьян задумчиво нахмурился и откинулся на спинку стула. - Федералы пользовались своим преимуществом, отрезали нас от расследования в Маяке так быстро, как только смогли. Не припоминаю, чтобы туда приезжали машины скорой помощи, не считая самого первого дня, но... - он снова выпрямился. - Погоди, какой сегодня день?  
  
\- Воскресенье. А что?  
  
\- Хреново, - Себастьян почесывал щетину, прикидывая внезапно сократившееся число вариантов. - Тогда нужно идти сегодня. ФБР обещало Ремингтону, что они пустят нас обратно в Маяк в понедельник утром. Как только на месте окажется Полицейский Департамент, проникнуть внутрь незамеченными будет гораздо труднее.  
  
\- Но ведь сейчас там ФБР, - сказал Рувик. - Ты он них меньшего мнения, чем о местной полиции?  
  
\- Разумеется, да, - без промедления ответил Себастьян. - Они не знают, с кем имеют дело. К тому же, много хороших копов погибло в тех стенах. Департамент это место по камешку разнесет, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из них нарвался на твои смертельные ловушки.  
н  
\- Как скажешь, - равнодушно ответил Рувик, и Себастьян задумался, нарушит ли он их договоренности, если сейчас отвесит ему пощечину. - Но я не знаю, осилишь ли ты поход в Маяк. Тебе все еще нужно восстанавливаться, - он наморщил нос. - Я могу и сам сходить туда сегодня.  
  
\- Нет. Один ты не пойдешь.  
  
Рувик раздраженно вздохнул.  
  
\- Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы идти куда-то.  
  
\- Один ты _никуда_ не пойдешь, - настаивал Себастьян. - За меня не переживай, я справлюсь, - подкрепляя свои слова делом, он встал и отнес тарелки в раковину; на это потребовалось всего три шага, но он стиснул зубы, не издав ни звука от боли. - Нужно отдать часть наших денег Бри, - сказал он облокачиваясь на стойку. - Вниз по улице есть магазин, доставляющий покупки на дом; она может сделать заказ для нас. Мы же отдохнем, сменим номера на грузовике, - так мы сможем пользоваться им немного дольше. А когда стемнеет, отправимся в Маяк. Сомневаюсь, что федералы останутся болтаться там в ночь последнего отведенного им дня.  
  
Возможно, ему лишь показалось, но Рувик словно расслабился.  
  
\- Замечательно. В таком случае, возвращайся обратно в постель и спи. А я поговорю с Бри, - увидев, как вытянулось лицо Себастьяна, он добавил. - Ты сам сказал, что мне нужно чаще выбираться.  
  
\- Хорошо, ладно, - Себастьян закатил глаза. - Давай составим список, отнесешь его потом Бри. И будь... повежливее. Она хороший человек.  
  
\- Я, знаешь ли, иногда практикую контроль над порывами, - сказал Рувик, раздобыв в нижнем ящике несколько клочков бумаги и ручку. - С ней все будет в порядке.  
  
\- Оставь сарказм мне, ладно? - Себастьян снова сел за стол. - Тебе он не дается.  
  
Вместе они подсчитали украденные у старика деньги и составили список покупок. Рувик переоделся и ушел к Бри, а Себастьян доковылял до ванной. Чтобы отлить, ему пришлось сесть, и это невероятно бесило; обтирания губкой в ванной у незнакомца тоже особой радости не доставляли, но с этим он был готов смириться хотя бы потому, что чертовски приятно было наконец смыть с себя остатки крови, не говоря уже о поте и грязи. Он почувствовал себя самим собой, даже несмотря на то, что переоделся в чужую одежду; Рувик вернулся как раз тогда, когда он снова улегся в кровать.  
  
\- Бри дала мне это, - сказал Рувик, прислоняя у стены рядом с кроватью алюминиевый костыль. - Сказала, что он у нее остался с тех пор, как она повредила ногу, и что она одалживает его жильцам иногда.  
  
\- Здорово, - Себастьян растянулся на спине. - Разбуди меня ближе к обеду, ладно? - попросил он, закрывая глаза. - Я все еще умираю с голоду.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Шаги Рувика удалялись, но прежде, чем он успел уйти, Себастьян снова разлепил веки.  
  
\- Эй, - позвал он; когда Рувик обернулся, у него почти сдали нервы. - Можешь... снова сделать ту штуку? - спросил он осторожно, подозревая, что вскоре пожалеет об этом; он постучал себя по лбу. - Чем бы это ни было.  
  
Рувик никак не реагировал какое-то время, и Себастьян всей душой надеялся, что тот не ждет от него волшебного слова. Но Рувик вернулся обратно к кровати и положил ладонь Себастьяну на лоб. Как и прежде, мир быстро стал прохладным и тихим. Себастьян вздохнул и представил, как погружается в знакомые воды. Покалывание в шее и бедре стало даже приятными, когда из словаря его тела исчезло слово «боль». Он ощущал себя невесомым, спокойным, в безопасности. Себастьян не ожидал, что Рувик способен испытывать подобные ощущения, не говоря уже о том, чтобы дарить их.  
  
\- Спасибо, - пробубнил он, и его сознание угасло.  
  
***  
\- Себастьян однажды взял меня с собой на рыбалку, - сказал Джозеф. - Уже много лет прошло с тех пор, Лили тогда только начала ходить. Они с братом унаследовали небольшой домик. Ну, знаешь, у реки. Иногда мне кажется, что все, кто здесь родился, владеют такими домиками. Он пригласил меня на выходные, чтобы порыбачить.  
  
\- Звучит замечательно, - отозвалась Татьяна, вынимая иглу из его руки.  
  
\- Это был единственный раз, - он тихо рассмеялся, несмотря на то, что внутри что-то болезненно сжалось. - Я был просто ужасен. Наверное, странно говорить об этом, но поймал ты что-то или нет зависит, как от рыбы, так и от твоих навыков в ее ловле. Но я был просто _ужасен_. Кажется, даже у Лили улов был больше, чем у меня.  
  
\- Я никогда не была на рыбалке, - призналась Татьяна, убирая шприц. - Я о таком даже не задумывалась.  
  
\- Я приезжал туда еще несколько раз, но уже не за рыбой, - продолжил Джозеф. Татьяна начала затягивать ограничители на его запястьях, но его это словно совсем не заботило. - Должно быть, я слишком много жаловался, и Себастьян понял намек. Позже я пожалел об этом. Оглядываясь назад, я думал, а может все было не так уж плохо? Мне следовало попытаться еще раз. Но после пожара...  
  
Татьяна закрепила его лодыжки ремнями, притороченными к креслу-каталке.  
  
\- Жаль, что так произошло.  
  
\- Это не давало мне уснуть вчера, - Джозеф опустил глаза; воспоминания подступили слишком близко, цветастые и смазанные, словно ребенок рисовал испачканными краской пальцами. - Из всех вещей, на которых можно было зациклиться, я выбрал эту. Я проснулся и подумал «Нужно сказать Себастьяну, что я хочу попробовать порыбачить еще раз». А потом я стал прикидывать подходящее время, и вспомнил...  
  
Татьяна слегка сжала его руку.  
  
\- Это тяжелая утрата для всех нас, Джозеф.  
  
\- Правда? - лекарство растекалось в его крови, делая все вокруг более ярким, но менее четким. - Мне кажется, что Майре все равно.  
  
Татьяна взяла его за подбородок, и он замер, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение на ее лице. Он смог разглядеть только алый цвет ее помады.  
  
\- Она переживает, - уверенно сказала Татьяна. - Больше, чем ты себе представляешь.  
  
В дверь постучали, и Татьяна отпустила его одновременно с тем, как в палату вошла Майра. Он понял, что это она по бликам, что отбрасывали ее сережки; остальное являло собой размытое сине-зеленое пятно хирургического костюма.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Джозеф, - поприветствовала она. - Как чувствуешь себя сегодня?  
  
\- Отвратительно, - честно ответил Джозеф. Он не мог солгать, он даже не помнил, способен ли на это. - Что бы вы мне ни давали, не думаю, что оно работает.  
  
\- Препарат действует, - сказала Майра, подойдя ближе. - Я знаю, что сейчас тебе так не кажется, но ты изменишь свое мнение, - она взглянула на Татьяну. - Все готово?  
  
\- Да, мы готовы, вот только... Он считает, что ты не переживаешь, Майра.  
  
Майра помолчала минутку, и Джозеф вдруг понял, что вжимается в кресло-каталку. Ее рука, крепко сжавшая его, была холодной.  
  
\- Я переживаю, Джозеф, - твердо сказала она ему. - Больше, чем ты себе представляешь.  
  
_«Она переживает,_ \- Джозеф видел только размытые очертания ее лица, но ее голос был пронзительным и болью отдавался в его венах. - _Она переживает больше, чем я себе представляю»._  
  
\- Я знаю, - ответил он.  
  
\- Вот видишь, - сказала Татьяна, становясь у него за спиной. - Работает.  
  
Майра отошла в сторону, чтобы та могла выкатить его из палаты.   
  
\- Что работает? - хмурился Джозеф, глядя на лампы в коридоре.  
  
\- Не волнуйся об этом сейчас, - Майра шла рядом с ними. - Доверься мне; совсем скоро ты почувствуешь себя гораздо лучше.  
  
К их процессии присоединилась пара вооруженных охранников, возглавляя и замыкая шествие, но Джозеф не обратил на них внимания.  
  
_«Совсем скоро я почувствую себя гораздо лучше»_ , - подумал он и поверил в сказанное.  
  
***  
Джули направлялась в палату Джозефа, когда увидела, как его увозят. Джозеф был в центре колонны, привязанный к инвалидной коляске, его сопровождали вооруженные охранники, но волосы дыбом у нее встали совсем от другого зрелища, - Майра и Татьяна были одеты в хирургические костюмы. Она догнала их и пошла рядом с Майрой.  
  
\- Что происходит? - спросила она. - Я думала, что сегодня запланирован другой сеанс.  
  
\- Планы немного изменились, - ответила она, даже не глядя на Джули. - На этой стадии в Вашем присутствии нет необходимости, агент Кидман.  
  
Джули посмотрела на Джозефа; его глаза были закрыты и дышал он медленно, словно борался с тошнотой. Его снова обкололи той дрянью.   
  
\- Я считала, что Вы позволили мне участвовать в процессе, чтобы я могла учиться, - сказала она.- Разве мне не нужно наблюдать?  
  
\- Не эту стадию.  
  
\- Это наименее приятная часть кондиционирования, - добавила Татьяна. - Пожалейте себя.  
  
Отчаяние холодной хваткой стиснуло ей легкие.  
  
\- Меня не беспокоят эстетические аспекты, - сказала она. - Это моя работа, а детектив Ода...  
  
\- Джули, - Майра взяла ее за запястье и остановилась, удерживая ее на месте. - Я делаю Вам одолжение, - произнесла она, пока Татьяна и Джозеф, в сопровождении охраны, удалялись. - Поверьте мне, Вы не хотите этого видеть.  
  
Джули лихорадочно перебирала в голове варианты того, как повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, искала способ выразить профессиональное любопытство, а не отчаянную панику.  
  
\- Агент Хенсон, - заговорила она осторожно. - Я ценю Ваше внимание и то, что Вы сделали для меня, но...  
  
Майра взглянула в другую сторону, и Джули не удержалась, проследила за ее взглядом до комнаты в конце коридора, куда направлялась остальная процессия. Человек, что ждал их там, был одет строгий костюм. Стерильное освещение медицинского крыла позволило ей в подробностях разглядеть его лицо: глубокие морщины, темные глаза, густые брови. Это было не то лицо, что она урывками видела в реальном мире, но оно было хорошо ей знакомо по воспоминаниям из СТЭМ. Он поприветствовал ее едва заметным наклоном головы. Она практически ждала, что сейчас от стен отслоятся страшные тени, и хотела схватиться за пистолет.  
  
Майра отпустила ее.  
  
\- Вы свободны, агент Кидман, - сказала она, догоняя свою группу.  
  
Джули автоматически сделала несколько шагов следом за ней. Она сумела немного заглянуть в комнату: внутри было еще больше людей, одетых в хирургические костюмы, а к стене было придвинуто что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее дефибриллятор. Джозеф поднял голову.  
  
\- Погодите, а это _что_? - услышала она его голос, но потом их догнала Майра, и, Администратор, взглянув на Джули еще раз, закрыл дверь.  
  
Джули так и стояла в коридоре. Она чувствовала, как тот вытягивается перед ней в невозможно длинный тоннель, как в фильме ужасов; она напрягала слух, чтобы услышать хотя бы намек на происходящее за той дверью. Все ее тело словно пустило корни, застыв на месте, она даже не дышала, пока секунды утекали. Она ничего не слышала. И это было даже хуже, чем если бы она услышала крики; где-то внутри набатом застучала уверенность: _я не могу позволить этому случиться._  
  
На полигон она разве что не бежала; она смогла бы взять там что-то одно, но одного пистолета ей было бы достаточно. Черт, да она и с меньшим выживала! Если ей удастся раздобыть огнетушитель, то можно активировать его и забросить в лабораторию. Это должно вызвать достаточную сумятицу, чтобы она успела разобраться с парой охранников. Доктора и медсестры — всего лишь медперсонал и сопротивляться не станут. Можно воспользоваться эффектом неожиданности и оглушить Майру, не убивая ее, но Татьяна и Администратор заслужили по пуле в голову. Она сможет это сделать, если будет достаточно быстрой. Джули чувствовала себя _сумасшедшей_.  
  
Дальше все будет зависеть от состояния Джозефа. Если он сможет бежать, им нужно будет спуститься на три пролета, подняться по лестнице, повернуть направо, повернуть налево и, наконец, миновать контрольно-пропускной пункт. Они смогут это сделать, если Джозеф будет в состоянии бежать.  
  
А если не сможет...  
  
Джули вошла на полигон и сразу двинулась к окну в стене, отделявшему оружейную от остального помещения пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Здесь ее знали, поэтому она не стала скрывать свое нетерпение, когда наклонилась окошку выдачи.  
  
\- Дай мне 45й, - попросила она. - Хочу сегодня попробовать что-то посерьезней.  
  
Мужчина за стеклом стоял к ней спиной, и она не узнавала этот затылок с густыми черными волосами.  
  
\- Я думаю, что могла бы, - ответил он, и свет погас.  
  
Вместе с темнотой на нее нахлынул озноб. Ни на полигоне, ни в оружейной не было окон, так что ее окружила непроглядная мгла; только знак выхода горел красным. Джули знала подобную тьму. Каждую ночь она вспоминала яркие агрессивные вспышки во тьме, где тени накладывались на тени, не давая различить ни глубину, ни форму. Сердце в ее груди заходилось стуком, и когда она почувствовала кожаное прикосновение к запястью, то почти поверила, что снова заблудилась в галлюцинации.  
  
Однако дернули за руку ее вполне реально. Ее впечатало ее в окно; от удара о стекло она разбила нос и прокусила губу. В сознании мелькнул мысль, что ее руку сейчас вывернут из сустава, а потом она услышала как щелкнул взведенный курок глока. Ее противник был всего лишь человеком. Уперевшись коленом в стену, она расслабила захваченную руку насколько смогла, и потянула назад, используя плечо в качестве рычага; она вывернулась из хватки и упала на задницу.  
  
\- Какого хрена ты творишь? - закричала она, вскакивая на ноги. Глупый вопрос, - она прекрасно понимала, что происходит. Мобиус все знал. Они поймали ее, - она облажалась. Они либо ожидали от нее такого шага, либо знали все это время, что она планирует предать их; как бы то ни было, наверняка, путей отхода для нее больше не было.  
  
За окном оружейной никого не было. Она слышала, как он использует ключ-карту, чтобы открыть железную дверь между комнатами. Если выход не был заперт, то за дверью, наверняка, уже ждали вооруженные охранники. Света от красной лампы хватило бы, чтобы выдать прячущегося в отсеках человека, так что у нее оставался только один вариант: она быстро перелезла через ограждение в ближайшем отсеке и оказалась на стрельбище.  
  
Она слышала, как открылась дверь, но звука шагов не последовало. Тишина. Входная дверь тоже не открылась, а значит он не позвал подкрепление. Возможно, он решил, что справился с ней сам и сейчас осматривал отсеки, надеясь найти ее в одном из них.  
  
_«Не в этот раз, ублюдок»._ Джули ползла вдоль отсеков в противоположную от двери сторону; бежать с полигона без оружия не имело смысла, и ей оставалось только надеяться, что ее противник ждет от нее подобной ошибки. Оставался шанс, что она сумеет обойти ее и отобрать у него пистолет.  
  
Она отползла не так далеко, когда услышала, как мужчина перелезает через ограждение в крайнем от двери отсеке. Она обернулась, в тусклом свете улавливая лишь его очертания, но когда он повернулся в ее сторону, она готова была поклясться, что его глаза сверкнули зеленым.  
  
_«Это вообще взаправду?_ \- перелезать обратно было долго, да и она наделала бы слишком много шума; Джули проползла вглубь стрельбища, подольше от единственного источника света. - _Как он вообще там оказался? Я ни шороха от него не слышала»._ Она вспомнила эпизоды рецидивов Джозефа в СТЭМ и внезапно поняла, что боится, что мир вот-вот вывернется наизнанку, и ее захлестнет волна пронзительного света. Вкус крови во рту убеждал ее в этом еще больше. На нее охотились.  
  
Мужчина шел в ее сторону. Она все еще не слышала его, но чувствовала его приближение. И прежде, чем она смогла придумать план, он выстрелил; звуки пяти выстрелов эхом прогремели в пустом помещении, а Джули почувствовала, как дрожит пробитая бумажная мишень над ее головой. Она замерла неподвижно, ожидая в любую секунду получить пулю в голову, но комната вновь погрузилась в тишину.  
  
_«Он не видит меня,_ \- Джули сделала глубокий вдох и собралась с духом. - _Я же не вижу и не слышу его, но он тоже не может найти меня,_ \- она закрыла глаза. - _Он не знает темноту, так знаю ее я»._  
  
И она ждала, терпеливо и тихо, пока не поняла, что он близко. Его выдал всего один звук, - едва слышный шелест бумаги, когда он проходил мимо мишени справа от нее. В ту же секунду в ее голове вспыхнула картинка, как он отодвигает мишень, используя для этого руку с пистолетом. Пользуясь своим преимуществом, она бросилась в его сторону и со всей имеющейся силой ударила его локтем по ребрам.  
  
Он пошатнулся, но и не думал падать. Теперь, зная его вес, Джули могла сказать, что тягаться с ним в борьбе за пистолет было бессмысленно. Она отбежала назад, откуда пришла, а ее каблуки цокали по полу. Перелезая обратно в отсек, она чувствовала, что ее противник прямо за ней, и знала, что времени у нее, для того, чтобы добраться до железной двери, впритык.  
  
Он перехватил ее шею сгибом локтя в точности так, как она и ожидала. В бок ей уперлось дуло глока. У мужчины было преимущество в росте и силе, но он допустил ошибку, не убив ее сразу. Вместо этого он наклонился к ее уху.  
  
\- А все твои каблучки, - его голос был тяжелым, словно свинец. - Они привели меня прямиком к тебе.  
  
\- Да, - выплюнула Кидман. - Я знаю.  
  
Она толкнула его руку с пистолетом так, чтобы он больше не целился ей в живот, и одновременно с этим с силой топнула ногой, вдавливая каблук в его ступню. Звук сломанных костей эхом отдался в ее лодыжке. Мерзавец заслужил это за то, что преследовал ее в одних носках, пытаясь заглушить свои шаги. Он вскрикнул и отшатнулся от нее, что дало ей достаточно времени, чтобы сдернуть ключ-карту с его лацкана. Махнув картой над контактной панелью, она ворвалась в оружейную и захлопнула за собой дверь.  
  
_«Пистолет, нужен пистолет,_ \- Джули подбежала к стеллажу, но все оружие было закрыто стеклом. Ощупывая стеллаж в поисках слота для карты, она услышала, как что-то позади нее рухнуло, словно стена расступилась. - _Да как, черт возьми, он...»_ \- ее руки нашарили слот, но когда она практически вставила в него карту, ее противник схватил ее за загривок.   
  
Она снова ударила его локтем, но на этот раз он был к этому готов. Он пытался прижать ее к стенке, но она отчаянно сопротивлялась, сбрасывая с себя его руки. Однако преимущество все равно было у него, и Джули знала, что долго бороться не сможет. За время их потасовки она не смогла нашарить руками ремни его плечевой кобуры и потянулась к его поясу. И удача улыбнулась ей, - она нащупала рукоять пистолета и незамедлительно выдернула его из кобуры.  
  
Он поймал ее за руку, и между ними началась очередная схватка, на этот раз за контроль над оружием. Даже когда она впилась зубами в его костяшки, он не ослабил хватку, лишь зарычал и отшвырнул ее в стоящий позади нее стеллаж. Она сильно ударилась затылком о закаленное стекло, и темнота, бывшая ей верным союзником, дезориентировала ее окончательно. Дуло глока упиралось ей под подбородок.  
  
Мужчина шумно выдохнул. Он встал четко напротив нее, не давая ей пнуть себя коленом; одну ее руку он держал над ее головой, прижав к стеллажу, вторая, - с пистолетом, - была зажата между их телами.  
  
\- Черт, - он задыхался. - А ты хороша.  
  
Джули сплюнула набежавшую в рот кровь, надеясь, что попала ему в лицо.  
  
\- Да пошел ты нахер!  
  
\- Ладно-ладно, - рассмеялся он. - Я признаю, тот, самый первый, удар был подлым. Но в свое оправдание скажу, что наша работа с честностью и не связана. К тому же, ты сама просила о встрече со мной.  
  
\- Что? - у Джули раскалывалась голова, и ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями. - Агент Лим?  
  
\- Он самый, - он дернул пистолет, пытаясь забрать его из руки Джули, направляя дуло на себя. - Если хочешь выжить тут, нужно быть готовой к...  
  
Джули нажала на спусковой крючок.  
  
Мужчина замер, его руки, сжимающие ее запястья, конвульсивно дернулись; она не могла не насладиться ощущением страха, хлынувшим от него. Но пистолет не выстрелил, - лишь в холостую щелкнул боек. Они так и стояли, не двигаясь, так близко друг от друга, что обменивались дыханием. Наконец, он снова засмеялся, пусть и нервно на этот раз.  
  
\- Господи, Кидман, уймись уже, - он отпустил вторую ее руку, заведенную у нее над головой, чтобы забрать глок от греха подальше. - Ты прошла.  
  
Джули вжалась в стеллаж, готовясь к нападению в любой момент, но он отошел от нее.  
  
\- Я что?  
  
\- Ты _прошла_. Разве ты не этого хотела?  
  
Перестав чувствовать тепло его тела рядом с собой, Джули обернулась. Стеллаж все еще был открыт, и она схватила первое, что попалось ей под руку: у девятимиллиметрового не было сильной отдачи и его было более, чем достаточно, чтобы закончить начатое. Когда она повернулась обратно, включилось освещение, и она зажмурилась, прикрывая глаза ладонью. Когда ее глаза привыкли к свету, она обнаружила, что нападавший на нее человек отошел от нее на несколько шагов и держал руки поднятыми вверх, демонстрируя, что сдается.  
  
\- Постой-постой, полегче. Все уже, - он указал на собственный пистолет, лежавший на стойке в нескольких метрах от него. - Нет нужды впечатлять меня.  
  
Джули пистолет не опустила. Несмотря на его непринужденный тон, что-то с ним было решительно не так, что не давало ей расслабиться. Он выглядел практически так же, как она и представляла: сильный, пусть и запакованный в деловой костюм, жестко очерченные, но приятные черты лица, широкие ладони в белых перчатках. Однако его кожа была светлой и гладкой, как фарфор, а широко посаженные глаза были льдистого голубого цвета, что никак не вязалось с остальной его мрачной наружностью. Что-то в изгибе его губ выдавало _сумасшествие._ Джули поняла, что чего-то подобного и следовало ожидать от одного из лучших в Мобиусе.  
  
\- И что за хрень сейчас была? - потребовала она ответа. - Что это за испытания такие?  
  
\- Испытания в Мобиусе не имеют аналогов во всем мире, - сказал Лим, опуская руки. - Но Хэнсон не отправила бы тебя ко мне, если бы не была уверена в том, что ты сможешь постоять за себя. Должно быть, ты ей очень нравишься, - он задумчиво покачал головой. - А может, она желает тебе смерти. Ее трудно понять.  
  
\- Уж кто бы говорил, - Джули осматривает помещение и видимое через окошко пространство полигона, ожидая, что вот-вот ворвется вооруженная охрана, осведомленная о ее предательских намерениях. Но секунды шли и ничего не происходило, лишь агент Лим таращился на нее в ответ; адреналиновая волна, наконец-то, начала сходить. Ее не поймали.  
  
\- Ну же, хватит уже, - вдруг заговорил Лим и, прихрамывая, двинулся к ней. - Не заставляй меня повторять еще раз, что ты прошла, - это это не настолько захватывающе.  
  
Он вытащил из кармана платок и предложил ей, а затем протянул к ней и пустую руку. И Джули уступила, обменяла платок на пистолет, отступила в сторону, чтобы он мог вернуть оружие на место.  
  
\- Значит, - она вытерла разбитый нос от крови, - я теперь в команде. Мне нужно тебя поблагодарить или что?  
  
\- Это было бы уместно, - Лим запер стеллаж и повернулся к ней. - Но ты можешь не спешить. Я человек терпеливый.  
  
_«Этот парень вообще настоящий?»,_ \- Джули отвела взгляд и заметила стеклянную перегородку, разделявшую оружейную и полигон, точнее, ее отсутствие. Она была выдрана из стены. Она и не подозревала, что у человека может хватить на это силы.   
  
\- Спасибо, - сказала она. - Что не сломал мне нос.  
  
Он выгнул бровь.  
  
\- Хотел бы я сказать то же самое про свою ногу.  
  
\- Мне что, нужно за это извиняться? - Джули состроила гримасу. - Я думала, что ты пытаешься меня убить.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда вот тебе первый урок, как новичку в моей команде, - улыбнулся Лим. _«Псих»_ , - кричала его улыбка. - Если у тебя есть время подумать о том, что я пытаюсь тебя убить, значит у меня нет такого намерения.  
  
Немногие могли так убедительно угрожать; Джули чувствовала, как наливаются кровью синяки у нее на запястьях, и ее тянуло еще раз взглянуть туда, где недавно было пуленепробиваемое стекло, намертво прикрученное к стене. Он вовсе не пустозвон. Но все же нельзя было дать ему заметить, что она нервничает. Испытание еще продолжалось.  
  
\- Ты всегда такой? - спросила она прямо.  
  
Лим сморгнул, и она было подумала, что он ею недоволен, но он лишь снова улыбнулся, глядя на нее; свет странно отражался в его глазах.  
  
\- Да, - ответил он. - Всегда. А ты?  
  
Джули вернула ему платок.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Он постоял так еще немного, глядя на нее, обдумывая что-то. Она понятия не имела, чего ожидать; еще больше она потерялась, когда он просунул кончик языка между зубами. Он резко вздохнул, как будто внезапно что-то вспомнил.  
  
\- Сегодня они забрали к Админу твоего друга, того детектива, верно?  
  
Джули постаралась ничем не выдать свою реакцию, но подобной смены темы она не ждала. От мысли о Джозефе, исчезнувшем за закрытыми дверями операционной, ее прошиб холодный пот.  
  
\- А это тут при чем?  
  
Агент Лим задумался над ответом, а Джули инстинктивно начала прикидывать варианты побега, если он все же решит, что она провалила тест.  
  
\- Это ведь пугает, не правда ли? - ответил он, глядя на нее так пристально, что по ее рукам побежали мурашки. - Они исчезают за той дверью, а когда они возвращаются, ты даже не можешь заметить разницу. Но ты точно знаешь, что с ними _что-то_ сделали.  
  
_«Он тебя не испытывает,_ \- подумала Джули, встречая его немигающий взгляд. - _Он, блядь, с тобой играет»._  
  
\- Детектив Ода мне не друг, - сказала она, понятия не имея, насколько убедительно звучала. - Он ценный свидетель.  
  
\- Это не имеет значения, - ответил Лим. - Он мог бы быть твоим злейшим врагом или абсолютным незнакомцем, но эта неизвестность напугала бы тебя в равной степени, - он понизил голос. - Потому что сейчас ты не можешь перестать гадать, да? Что они там делают с ним? Что бы это ни было, они, наверняка, сделали то же самое и с тобой. Я прав?  
  
Джули сжала кулаки. Она старалась не думать об этом, но страх все равно покалывал ее холодные пальцы.  
  
\- И с тобой. Да?  
  
\- Что ты видела? - спросил он.  
  
\- Ничего, - она покачала головой. - Агент Хенсон не дала мне и близко подойти.  
  
\- Конечно, нет, - цыкнул Лим. - Но что ты _видела_?  
  
Ей хотелось съежиться под этим жестоким взглядом, ей плохо от вкуса крови, что она еще чувствует у себя во рту. Ей хотелось стереть с его лица эту ухмылку, схватить глок и сбежать отсюда к чертовой матери с Джозефом на закорках. Но, может быть, Лим прав, и все, что ей было нужно, это оказаться здесь, в этой комнате, и на собственной шкуре узнать, на что способен ее противник.  
  
\- Там были вооруженные охранники, - ответила она. Майра и Татьяна были одеты для операции.  
Лим подождал, не скажет ли она еще чего, и когда она промолчала, он едва заметно кивнул.  
  
\- Вот, что я скажу тебе, - заговорил он. - Дела обстоят так. Я хочу, чтобы ты отправилась со мной на задание сегодня вечером. Но нам обоим нужно немного... освежиться, - он указал на свою забрызганную кровью рубашку. - И, полагаю, тебе нужно некоторое время, чтобы поискать у себя хирургические шрамы, которые ты не помнишь как получила, - Джули не сдержалась и зябко повела плечами, когда он продолжил. - Это получится не сразу, потому что тебя кондиционировали не замечать их. Но, как только найдешь хотя бы один, возвращайся сюда. Выберешь себе 45й для нашей вылазки.  
  
_«Блядь,_ \- Джули с трудом сглотнула и вдруг обнаружила, что ей тяжело дышать. - _Нахер это место, нахер всех этих людей_ ,- Лим отступил на шаг и склонил голову к плечу, ожидая ответа. - _Нахрен этого мудака»_. Но ее кожа зудела, словно все старые рубцы готовы были разойтись. И она знала, что упустила свой шанс. Без пистолета Джозефа ей не вытащить, и пистолет ей не заполучить, пока Лим стерег оружейную.  
  
\- Держите его наготове для меня, - сказала она и ушла.  
  
Потребовалась вся сила ее воли, чтобы не припустить до своей квартиры бегом. Войдя внутрь и закрыв дверь на замок, она стащила с себя одежду и встала перед зеркалом в ванной. У нее было много шрамов. Вот, например, на животе, когда она порезалась однажды, пролезая через разбитое окно. А вот этот, на предплечье, ей оставил один любитель кокса, полезший на нее с ножом.  
  
\- Вот же хрень, - шипела она, вертясь и так, и эдак, цепляя ногтями каждый участок зарубцевавшейся кожи. - _Черт_.  
  
Они оставили что-то в ней. Пласты ее мышц словно извивались, и ее мутило. Она одолела тень администратора в собственном разуме, сбросила его влияние, так долго делавшее ее покорной и безоговорочно верной, но в ней было что-то постороннее, и сейчас ее занимала мысль только о том, как обнаружить, что именно. Она осмотрела свой торс, бедра и шею, но смогла вспомнить, как она получила каждый из имеющихся шрамов. Нервозность нарастала, а вдруг они и ее память извратили, но боль в руке остановила набирающую обороты панику.  
  
Ее ладонь кровоточила. Она обхватила ее другой рукой, ошеломленная; Джули вытерла кровь большим пальцем, и иллюзия рассыпалась, совсем как тогда, когда она вышла из СТЭМ. Пореза не было, но был шрам, повторявший естественные линии на ее ладони. И она понятия не имела, откуда он взялся, как и не помнила, что бы замечала его раньше.  
  
Без промедления, сшибая углы, Джули кинулась на кухню. Она схватила нож для стейка и, тяжело дыша, прижала руку к стойке. _«Вынь это,_ \- она занесла нож над ладонью, примериваясь поудобнее. - _Вынь, вынь, вытаскивай давай»_. Но ее затрясло. Несколько раз она пыталась собраться с духом, унять дрожь в руках, но в итоге она лишь швырнула нож на пол.  
  
Если бы хоть кто-нибудь увидел ее с окровавленной рукой, то сразу бы догадался, что она сделала. Лим с равной вероятностью мог ее не выдавать или сдать лично, но с Майрой и Татьяной даже вариантов быть не могло, - они бы ее не простили. Она все еще в ловушке.  
  
Джули переоделась в чистую одежду. Она прерывалась несколько раз, вонзая ногти в ладонь, пробуя отыскать инородный предмет. Даже намек на то, что там что-то есть, помог бы ей взять себя в руки, но она не нащупала ничего. Когда она закончила приводить себя в порядок и уже шла обратно в оружейную, Джули поняла, что смогла успокоиться. Но сердце в груди все еще частило, а на задворках сознания ютился страх неизвестного.  
  
Лим ждал ее у входа на полигон. Он тоже успел переодеться, дополнительно надев черный костюмный пиджак под которым едва можно было различить кобуру. Он улыбнулся ей и протянул ей поясную кобуру с кольтом модели 1911.  
  
Она застегнула ремни кобуры.  
  
\- Что они оставили во мне? - без экивоков спросила она.  
  
\- То же, что и во мне, - ответил Лим, стаскивая перчатку с левой руки. Он показал ей давно побледневший шрам на своей ладони, в точности такой же, как у Джули. Затем он ослабил галстук и расстегнул несколько пуговиц рубашки. - Я пробыл здесь дольше, чем большинство, но до сих пор не знаю, что там, внутри. Знаю все остальное, но не это.  
  
Он потянул рубашку вниз, демонстрируя Y-образный шрам на груди, как от разреза, что делают патологоанатомы. Затем он повернулся к ней спиной и приподнял волосы, чтобы Джули увидела на затылке бледный рубец, пересекавший затылок от уха до уха.  
  
\- Господи, - непроизвольно выдохнула она. - Почему ты позволил им сделать это с тобой?  
  
\- Оно того стоило, - Лим обернулся к ней и привел одежду в порядок. - Мобиус помог мне, когда больше никто не мог. Совсем, как тебе, если я внимательно прочел твой файл.  
  
_«Ты и близко на меня не похож»,_ \- хотела сказать Джули, но вовремя прикусила язык.  
  
\- Да, пожалуй, что так.  
  
Лим задумчиво посмотрел на нее мгновение, а после просто махнул рукой, давая сигнал следовать за ним.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты думаешь, Кидман, - сказал он, пока они шли по коридору. Он ни чуть не прихрамывал, хотя Джули была уверена, что сломала несколько костей в его ступне. - «Эти люди просто психи». Все мы, рано или поздно, приходили к этой мысли. Но ты привыкнешь и впишешься.  
  
\- А что, если нет? - осторожно спросила она.  
  
\- Тогда я пущу тебе пулю в лоб, - он одарил ее холодной усмешкой. - Поверь мне, если не привыкнешь, ты будешь меня об этом умолять.  
  
Джули поверила ему; это было сродни облегчению, узнать, что она может умереть вот так просто и быстро, учитывая виденную мельком альтернативу.  
  
\- Спасибо, - сказала она и покачала головой. - Знаешь, ты, кажется, самый честный человек из тех, что я здесь встречала.  
  
\- Да уж, - засмеялся Лим. - Вполне возможно.  
  
Джули собралась с мыслями. Она упустила возможность, но будут и другие. Если ей удастся убедить Лима, что она старается вписаться... то, возможно, она узнает больше о том, чему противостоит. А если не получится, то, что сотворили с ним, может ожидать ее и Джозефа в будущем.  
  
_«Держись, Джозеф. Я еще не сдалась»._  
  
\- Так куда же мне надлежит отправиться на первом, одобренном агентом Лимом, задании?  
  
\- В психиатрическую лечебницу Маяк, - ответил он, и Джули едва не встала, как вкопанная. - Это наш последний шанс разнюхать что-нибудь прежде, чем место преступление перейдет в распоряжение KCPD. Оттуда, конечно, уже вывезли все, что можно, но ты видела лечебницу изнутри, а я нет. Возможно, ты поможешь мне увидеть то, чего я раньше не замечал.  
  
Джули заставила себя дышать ровно и идти с ним в шаг.  
  
\- Тот Маяк, что я помню, был лишь иллюзией. Лишь версией себя в интерпретации Рувика. Я даже не уверена, что хотя бы половина того, что я видела была настоящей.  
  
\- Но ведь Рувика мы и пытаемся поймать, - заметил он. - А ты была в его разуме. Ты даже не подозреваешь, как ценен для нас твой опыт, - он усмехнулся. - Я возлагаю на тебя большие надежды.  
Джули не знала, что на это ответить, но возражать не стала. В конце концов, он мог быть прав.   
  
_«Я все еще должна убить Рувика, -_ сказала она себе, когда они направились к центральному выходу из здания. - _И проще всего это сделать изнутри Мобиуса, чем самой. Сначала уберу его. Потому буду думать, как выбираться»._


	5. Chapter 5

Психиатрическая лечебница Маяк. Себастьян с удовольствием сжег бы ее дотла.   
Прекрасное было бы зрелище; силуэт лечебницы на фоне яркого оранжевого заката наводил на ассоциация с раскаленной головнёй, а свистящий ветер, гулявший среди деревьев, мог сойти за рев пламени. Себастьян дымил сигаретой и представлял, как башня, венчавшая здание, осыпается пеплом. Одна только мысль о том, что, возможно, однажды он пройдется по улицам своего города, не чувствуя гнетущего присутствия этого клятого маяка, наполняла его практически маниакальной решимостью.  
  
— Дом, милый дом, а? — сказал Себастьян, когда они добрались до западной стены лечебницы. Рувик ничего не ответил.  
  
Странная же из них парочка, думал Себастьян, пока они приближались к каменной стене десть футов высотой. Часть их денег ушла на покупку Рувику пары дешевых, но зато по размеру, джинс, однако в безразмерной худи Мартина он едва не тонул; через плечо у него висело ружье. Себастьян же выбрал одеть спортивные штаны и костюмную рубашку, — только потому, что она была черной; плечи привычно перетягивала кобура, за спиной болтался дробовик, а за пояс штанов был засунут прихваченный «на всякий случай» гвоздодер. Джозеф бы оборжался.  
  
Им повезло, что дорога, на которой они оставили свой грузовичок, была окружена густо растущими деревьями, а ближайшие здания стояли достаточно далеко для того, чтобы их двоих можно было заметить. Колючие кустарники, которыми заросла стена, успешно скрывали старую дверь, которую, по-видимому, годами никто не открывал. Все это напоминало Себастьяну дешевые декорации какого-нибудь проходного ужастика.  
  
— Полагаю, нам надо было прихватить с собой лестницу, — пробубнил себе под нос Себастьян и оперся на костыль, разглядывая стену.  
  
— Я спрятал ключ между кирпичами с другой стороны, — сказал Рувик. — Помоги перелезть.  
  
— Я боялся, что ты об этом попросишь, — Себастьян выбрал место у стены, где зарослей было меньше всего, выбросил сигарету и занял позицию.  
  
_«Он хотя бы весит не много»_ , — попробовал подбодрить себя Себастьян, но все равно скривился, когда Рувик наступил на его сплетенные пальцами ладони; костыль врезался в подмышку. К счастью, тот освоился в своем новом теле и ловко взобрался Себастьяну на плечи, откуда уже без труда влез на стену.  
  
— Поосторожнее там, — сказал Себастьян; кажется, он действительно переживал.  
Рувик спрыгнул, и, минуту спустя, Себастьян услышал, как открывается старый замок в тяжелой двери. Сама дверь поддавалась не так охотно: потребовались их совместные усилия, чтобы открыть ее достаточно широко, и теперь через нее мог свободно прохромать Себастьян. Они оставили ее полуоткрытой на случай, если им пришлось бы поспешно драпать, и направились вглубь больничной территории.  
  
— Ты спрашивал, не вывозил ли меня куда-нибудь Хименес, — Рувик спрятал ключ в кармане джинс. — Это было без надобности.  
  
Себастьян фыркнул.  
  
— Мне трудно представить тебя, прогуливающимся по городу.  
  
— Я никогда не уходил далеко, — ответил Рувик, пока они шли к главному зданию лечебницы. — Просто были моменты, когда мне просто хотелось оказаться за пределами стен.  
  
— Не могу тебя за это винить, — Себастьян оглядывался по сторонам, наблюдая за старыми зданиями, их высокими наклоненными шпилями, шелестящими кустами и узловатыми деревьями. — Ты знаешь, я почему-то думал, что в реальном мире тут не так жутко.  
  
— Дом, милый дом, — пробормотал Рувик, но Себастьян не понял, сказал он это с горечью, ностальгией или одновременно и с тем, и с другим.  
  
Тут было тихо, если не считать завываний ветра. Шум города успешно заглушала каменная стена и деревья; у Себастьяна мурашки по коже бегали при одной только мысли, что они отрезаны от внешнего мира. Он не ждал, что они наткнутся здесь на кого-то из ФБР, но присутствие других людей привнесло бы нотку обыденности в этот пейзаж, и он бы перестал ждать появления зомби из-за очередного поворота.  
  
— Не пора ли, — заговорил Себастьян, не позволяя мрачным теням пугать себя, — тебе просветить меня на тему, чему мы противостоим на самом деле?  
  
— О чем ты? — Рувик смотрел строго прямо.  
  
— О Мобиусе. Ты мне так ничего стоящего о них и не рассказал. Я, конечно, детектив, но я не смогу найти их, не зная от чего отталкиваться.  
  
У старого дуба Рувик вдруг остановился, как вкопанный, и махнул рукой Себастьяну, призывая того держаться ближе и молчать. Себастьян подчинился, и, спустя несколько мгновений, Рувик зашагал дальше.  
  
— Внутри здания кто-то есть, — тихо сказал он. — Но они идут наверх, не туда, куда направляемся мы.  
  
Себастьян присмотрелся сам, но ничего не увидел и не почувствовал. Он старался не отставать от Рувика.  
  
— Я серьезно, кстати, — гнул он своё, понизив голос. — Я должен знать всё, что знаешь ты, если мы собираемся бороться с ними сообща.  
  
— Почти всё, что мне о них известно, я узнал через вторые руки, — ответил Рувик, не сводя глаз с маяка, пока они не подошли вплотную к зданию, прячась за густо растущими ивами. — От Хименеса, от отца. Я не уверен, насколько эта информация достоверна.  
  
— От отца? — Себастьян прислонился к стене, переводя дыхание, пока Рувик заглядывал внутрь через окно. — Твой старик состоял в Мобиусе? — что-то щёлкнуло у него в голове и фрагменты головоломки встали на свои места. — Та старая церковь, чьим прихожанином он был? Та, где нашли тела всех исчезнувших? Это было ширмой для Мобиуса?  
  
— Как раз наоборот, — возразил Рувик и принялся простукивать оконную раму в разных местах. — Мобиус взял свое начало в церкви, и да, мой отец был там значимой персоной. Не могу сказать, что в то время уделял происходящему много внимания. Монтировку дай.  
  
— Ха? — не понял сперва Себастьян, но быстро опомнился и передал гвоздодёр, наблюдая, как Рувик просунул изогнутый конец в узкую щель в оконной раме. — Так что, ты хочешь сказать, что Мобиус в действительности какая-то религиозная организация?  
  
— В каком-то смысле, — Рувик потянул за импровизированный рычаг; металлические решетки на окне зловеще заскрежетали, когда вся рама целиком отодвинулась от стены. Когда Себастьян присоединился, приваливаясь к рычагу, они смогли отодвинуть раму достаточно, чтобы Рувик смог просунуть руку в образовавшийся зазор. Он открыл задвижки и распахнул окно настежь. Забраться внутрь оказалось непростой задачей, особенно Себастьяну, обвешанному оружием, с костылем и раненной ногой, но довольно скоро они оказались внутри и закрыли за собой окно.  
  
В лечебнице было темно и зловеще мрачно, в точности, как Себастьян и помнил, разве что лунный свет, сочащийся сквозь грязные оконные стекла, освещал им путь. У него волосы дыбом вставали, пока он прихрамывал рядом с Рувиком по знакомому коридору. Кое-где на полу до сих пор были следы крови.  
  
— Пожалуй, проще назвать их «культом», — продолжил свои объяснения Рувик, засунув гвоздодер за шлевку джинс. — Они не следовали ни одному христианскому учению, вместо этого посвятив себя стремлению к божественности. Библия утверждает, что Бог создал человека по образу и подобию своему. Члены же Церкви понимали это буквально и верили, что в каждое человеческое существо заложен потенциал развития божественной силы, что всемогущество, — это эволюционная неизбежность. А их научные изыскания лишь ускоряли этот процесс.  
  
Себастьян поморщился, вспомнив о тварях, что встречал в мире, созданном Рувиком.  
  
— Так значит, в общем и целом, они просто психи.  
  
— Если убийство и калечение людей на протяжении нескольких сотен лет только ради того, чтобы доказать теорию, не имеющую никакого научного обоснования является определением «безумия», то да.  
  
— Да, именно, — уверенно сказал Себастьян. — Чертовски хорошее определение.  
  
Рувик покачал головой.  
  
— Среди них были и те, кого намеренно вводили в заблуждение, доводя всё до абсурда, — сказал он. Себастьян проглотил рвущееся с языка замечание о том, что Рувик с этими ублюдками одного поля ягоды. — Но, насколько я сумел понять, костяк Мобиуса составляют около дюжины весьма состоятельных фанатиков, которым основательно запудрили мозги. Остальные лишь стадо, которых втянули во всё это обещаниями совершенства и вечной жизни, — так слабые души становились жертвами алчных идиотов. Мало чем отличается от более популярных религиозных организаций.  
  
Первым порывом Себастьяна было возразить, хотя бы для того, чтобы напомнить лично себе, что католическое воспитание не сделало из него полубезумного фанатика, беспрекословно следующего слову Божьему.  
  
— Так значит, они хотели стать всесильными сверх-существами, — с нажимом произнес он. — Тогда почему именно СТЭМ? Сомневаюсь, что игры в Бога внутри сновидений было бы достаточно для удовлетворения желаний психопатов, вроде них.  
  
— Верно, — подтвердил Рувик, — если бы, конечно, всё ограничивалось только «игрой».  
  
Себастьяну категорически не нравился его тон. Они остановились у двери, ведущей на лестничную клетку, и он улучил момент, чтобы посмотреть Рувику в лицо.  
  
— И как это, чёрт тебя дери, прикажешь понимать?  
  
Рувик приоткрыл дверь, выглядывая в щёлочку, но едва он двинулся вперёд, Себастьян ухватил его за плечо.  
  
— Скажи мне, что ты имел в виду, — настоял он.  
  
Рувик повернулся к нему, и его лицо приобрело уже знакомое Себастьяну мальчишеское выражение.  
  
— Неужели твоё пребывание в СТЭМ было таким увлекательным, что ты решил назвать его «игрой»? — съязвил он.  
  
— Не надо, — Себастьян прикусил язык, вспомнив, что в здании они не одни. Он понизил голос практически до шипения: — Не шути со мной, Рувик, — отрезал он. — Я пытаюсь узнать о нашем враге больше, чтобы мы смогли выбраться из этого дерьма живыми. Твоя манера говорить загадками вовсе не помогает.  
  
— Я спрашивал всерьез, — спокойно ответил Рувик. — Ты действительно считаешь, что всё, через что я заставил тебя пройти, было просто игрой?  
  
_«Не давай ему повода самоутвердиться, —_ предупредил Себастьяна внутренний голос. — _Уговор или нет, нельзя ждать, что он сдержит слово»._  
  
— Я, как никто, знаю, на что ты способен, — осторожно ответил он. — Однако это не делает тебя богом.  
  
Рувик скинул руку Себастьяна.  
  
— Может и так, — сказал он, вытаскивая фонарик из кармана худи. Он включил его и распахнул дверь настежь; его губы растянулись в ухмылке. — Но признай, это делает меня _очень_ особенным.  
  
— Особенным, — Себастьян старался не показывать, что ему больно, пока спускался за ним по лестнице, следя за каждым своим шагом. — Да уж. Чрезвычайно.  
  
— То, чего я смог достичь, используя СТЭМ, не имело прецедентов. Никогда прежде подобное не создавалось человеческими руками, — продолжил Рувик, шагающий впереди. — Я построил целый мир, Себастьян, безграничный и безупречный. Пусть он и оказался не тем, что я изначально задумывал, Мобиус от меня такого не ждал. Но он был моим, рожденным из моего разума, он был _настоящим_.  
  
— Твой мир был сущим кошмаром, — резко возразил Себастьян. — Больной фантазией и иллюзией. И ничем больше.  
  
На очередном повороте лестничкой клетки, Рувик провел по стене кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Я выжег новую реальность у тебя на сетчатке, — сказал он, на вкус Себастьяна слишком самодовольно, — в твоих ушах и на твоей плоти. Не говори, что не чувствуешь ее до сих пор.  
  
Себастьян чувствовал: Маяк свил гнездо у него под кожей, едва он успел впервые пересечь его порог. Снова оказаться в его стенах было занятием весьма нервным. Он облизал губы, раздумывая, сколько честности в словах он может себе позволить.   
  
— Я не считаю, что это было... не эффективно. Но ты сам подтвердил, что все происходило лишь в наших головах. Это был сон, ничего не происходило на самом деле. Это не было реальностью.  
  
— Ты говоришь так только потому, что не знаешь, что в действительности есть «реальность», — ответил Рувик. — Значение этого слова куда шире, чем ты себе представляешь.  
  
— Вот только не надо изобретать словам новые толкования, — пробубнил Себастьян себе под нос, когда они достигли нижнего этажа. — Я прекрасно знаю его значение.  
  
Рувик, все еще невыносимо самодовольный, придержал для него дверь.  
  
— Ты помнишь, о чем мы разговаривали в лесу? — спросил он. — О том, как органы чувств помогают воспринимать реальность вокруг тебя?  
  
Они вошли в коридор, и Себастьян тут же замер. Что-то во внешнем виде тяжелых дверей дернуло в его мозгу рубильник, который он не смог сходу отключить. Они были точь в точь, как в особняке Викториано, и он поймал себя на размышлениях, не ждет ли их за двойными створами мясорубка. Он не хотел идти туда, не мог заставить себя сделать и шаг, поэтому привалился к стене, притворяясь, будто его раненной ноге нужен отдых.  
  
— Я помню, — ответил он, хотя разговор продолжать он не хотел в равной степени, что и идти. — Кажется, я уже знаю, что ты хочешь сказать.  
  
— Знаешь, — кивнул Рувик и прислонился к противоположной стенке, не возражая против перерыва. — В конце концов, это очень старая философская концепция: трагедия отделения человека от его реальности, — он взглянул вглубь коридора. Взгляд его был сфокусирован, словно он уже заглянул в помещение за дверьми. Себастьяну стало не по себе от необъяснимого ужаса. — Человек не способен взаимодействовать с собственной реальностью напрямую. Мы воспринимаем ее через наши несовершенные органы чувств, передающие сигналы в столь же несовершенный мозг для толкования. Чувства — это окно в мир: одновременно и путь, и препятствие. Так что, кто может с уверенностью сказать, что реально, а что — нет? Даже когда мы построили машины, чтобы суметь воспринимать недоступное, это лишь сильнее отгородило нас от реальности. Зная это, можешь ли ты с уверенностью сказать, что когда-либо испытывал что-то «настоящее»?  
  
— Ага, а издает ли падающее в лесу дерево звук, если его некому услышать? — сердито огрызается Себастьян. — Чушь собачья. Убедив всех тех людей в лечебнице, что они в аду, ты тем самым не сделал его реальным, — что-то внутри болезненно дернулось, и он не смог вовремя прикусить язык. — Точно так же ты не можешь изменить прошлое, убедив себя, будто ничего не случалось. Мир такой, какой он есть. И ничто этого не изменит, ты знаешь об этом не хуже меня.  
  
Рувик посмотрел на него, и на короткое мгновение Себастьян увидел в его глазах тени призраков. Он снова отвел взгляд.  
  
— Не важно издает ли дерево звук или же нет, — ответил он. — Суть в том, имеет ли это значение?  
  
Он оттолкнулся от стены и пошел к дверям. Себастьяну не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как собраться с силами и последовать за ним.  
  
— В науке истина устанавливается путем многократных повторений, — заговорил Рувик на ходу. — Если ты можешь доказать свою гипотезу опытным путем достаточное количество раз, с широкой выборкой, то ты можешь с уверенностью сказать, что ты узнал о мире что-то полезное. Но как насчет нашей реальности, которую нельзя так запросто взять и измерить? Как насчет таких абстрактных понятий как цвет и музыка? А этика, история, надежда? Мы столь многое принимаем, как должное, изо дня в день, опираясь на субъективную оценку большинства. Так какова на самом деле природа истины? СТЭМ стремится ответить на эти вопросы, и может. СТЭМ — это машина, которая может перевернуть представления о самой природе реальности.  
  
— Ты хоть слышишь себя, когда говоришь? — буркнул Себастьян себе под нос, стараясь не отставать.  
  
— Если бы ты принял мои слова всерьез, а не упрямился, то понял бы, что я пытаюсь до тебя донести, — парировал Рувик. Он дошел до дверей и, остановившись, повернулся к Себастьяну. На его лице явственно читалось нетерпение. — Вот тебе пример, знакомый не по наслышке: двое людей стали свидетелями одного и того же преступления, но они, будучи абсолютно честны, дают разные показания. Почему?  
  
— Люди пристрастны, — ответил Себастьян. — Их память не абсолютна. Или же они видели случившееся под разными углами, в разное время, в другом освещении и так далее. Может быть множество причин, — он наклонился ближе. — Но что бы они ни сказали, это не изменит того, что случилось на самом деле.  
  
— А что, если бы изменило? — спросил Рувик, приподнимаясь на цыпочках, чтобы сравняться с Себастьяном в росте. — Что, если бы восприятие стало универсальным? Что, если бы все люди повсюду видели все с одной и той же точки зрения — если бы у них не было иного выхода, кроме как принять каждую деталь окружающего их мира? Что, если бы в центре человечества находился бы разум одного человека, который определял бы каждый выбор, каждое предпочтение и опыт? Если бы все человеческие создания на планете согласились бы, что событие произошло определенным образом, имело бы значение, что это ложь? Смогла бы реальность выстоять в этом случае?  
  
От одной только мысли у Себастьяна зашлось сердце. У него голова разболелась при воспоминании о том, каким нелепым, но тем не менее _реальным_ казалось все, что он чувствовал, находясь в СТЭМ. Каждый раз, когда невозможность происходящего буквально вопила ему в ухо, напоминая самыми очевидными способами, что всё это лишь кошмарный сон, почему-то сложно было в это поверить. Себастьян вдруг осознал, что с легкостью может представить мир, обрисованный Рувиком. И от этого ему стало плохо.  
  
— Ты говоришь о глобальном контроле разума, — в его голосе звучала настороженность и беспокойство. — Именно к этому и стремится Мобиус.  
  
— СТЭМ теперь беспроводная. С достаточно большим ядром и соответствующим количеством передатчиков это будет возможно.  
  
Себастьян потряс головой, словно пытаясь вытрясти услышанное из ушей.  
  
— Но какая им будет польза от того, что они станут управлять кучей коматозников в ванных?  
  
— Дело не в этих овощах в подключении, ты разве не... — вздохнул Рувик с непонятным отчаянием. — Я просто покажу тебе, — сказал он и толкнул тяжелые двери.  
  
Сперва Себастьян даже шага сделать не смог. Его мозг уже гудел, как вращающийся волчок, и за этими дверьми не было ничего, что облегчило бы ему жизнь. Закрывающаяся створа отсекла свет фонаря, что был у Рувика, и это сподвигло Себастьяна поспешить следом. Там оказалась лаборатория. В скудном освещении ему не много удалось разглядеть, но его взгляд безошибочно выцепил в обстановке медицинское кресло, полки для инструментов, дренажные желобки на кафельном полу, а в центре лаборатории — огромную пустую ванну. Там же стояли остатки какой-то цилиндрической аппаратуры, оставленной агентами ФБР, скорее всего, по причине непригодности для дальнейшего использования: панели управления раскурочены, провода торчат во все стороны. Углубления на металле тревожно напоминали следы от костяшек.  
  
— Ты ведь узнаешь эту комнату? — Рувик посветил фонариком в разные углы, а затем склонился над ванной в центре. Внутри не было воды, но в неверном свете казалось, что она полная.   
  
Себастьян всё смотрел на неё, пока наконец в голове не щелкнул тумблер: он буквально увидел Лэсли, лежащего в грязной воде, с металлическими фиксаторами на висках, увидел Хименеса, перемещающегося между регуляторами и дисплеями.  
  
— Она похожа на лабораторию, что я видел во сне, — пробормотал он, стараясь вспомнить, где стоял тогда: немного позади, там, где сейчас глухая стенка, но в прошлый раз он прошёл в помещение, словно дым сквозь проволочный забор. — Не точь в точь, но это было в СТЭМ. Там Хименес пытался разбудить Лэсли.  
  
— Даже этот старый дурак к финалу начал догадываться, — Рувик обошел ванну, кончиками пальцев оглаживая холодную эмаль. — Это первый терминал СТЭМ, построенный мной после прихода в Маяк. Для того времени он был идеальным, но в сравнении с современным — примитивным. Уверен, он решил, что между главным ядром в маяке и двумя вторичными терминалами в разных корпусах лечебницы, я выберу именно этот. Поэтому он и привел Лэсли сюда.  
  
_Лэсли_. Себастьян насупился: ему не нравилось слышать, как Рувик произносит его имя.  
  
— Выглядит сломанным, — заметил он, постучав костяшками по центральному модулю. — Не удивительно, что федералы оставили это здесь. Что стряслось?  
  
Рувик усмехнулся с довольным видом.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что стряслось.  
  
— Да откуда? Я никогда здесь в действительности не был.   
  
— Разве? — Рувик отошел к изножию ванны и направил луч света Себастьяну в лицо. — Посмотри еще раз, Себ.  
  
Себастьян поморщился.  
  
— Убери, — он прикрыл глаза рукой, и Рувик опустил фонарик. Проморгавшись от мушек в глазах, он начал вспоминать. Лаборатория вокруг словно светилась обрывками воспоминаний, сосредотачивая его внимание на запахе пара и шипении монстров, что разорвали Хименеса на кровавые ошметки. По коже даже мурашки побежали, и Себастьян поёжился.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь? — спросил он напрямик, держась одной рукой за бортик ванной, пока подходил к Рувику. — Я был здесь, в этой комнате, когда мне снилось, что я нахожусь здесь? Это же бред.  
  
— Изначальный способ подключения к СТЭМ был весьма непрочным, — Рувик снова отошёл к изголовью ванны, когда Себастьян подобрался слишком близко. — Субъект было необходимо держать в состоянии сенсорной депривации, вот зачем нужны ванны. Но как только Хименес закончил мой беспроводной СТЭМ, когда эти предатели поместили меня в самое его сердце, я стал достаточно могущественным, чтобы устанавливать связь принудительно, не прибегая к прежним мерам предосторожности. Да, безусловно, они помогали поддерживать эту связь. Но с более сильным и обширным ядром необходимость в седации и депривации отпадает. Ты можешь зайти и выйти из лечебницы, оставить всюду свои отпечатки, даже не подозревая, что ты находишься в подключении.  
  
Осознав его последние слова, Себастьян перестал преследовать Рувика в погоне вокруг ванной.  
  
— Мы не просто спали, — понял он. — Мы ходили во сне.  
  
— Ты ведь проснулся в маяке, так? — Рувик выглядел довольным, что до Себастьяна наконец-то дошло. — Ты не задумывался над тем, как ты там оказался? Разве ты не помнишь, как находил мои терминалы, отсекая от меня подопытных по одному? — Себастьян согнул пальцы, вспоминая, как вырывал ими маслянистые трубки из чужих затылков. — СТЭМ, в своём совершенном виде, задумывалась не как утопия, а скорее как фильтр, что охватит весь мир. Ну, как цветной целлофан — лампочку. Именно этого так отчаянно желает добиться Мобиус: подконтрольного им кошмара, и семь миллиардов людей, чьи жизни вписаны в него так органично, что они даже не понимают, что что-то не так. Мобиус сможет менять реальность так, как ему заблагорассудится, а у реальности не будет иного выбора, кроме как принять форму по заданному шаблону.  
  
_«Это ведь на самом деле возможно,_ — думал Себастьян, снова заглядывая в ванну. В ушах звенели фантомные крики Лэсли. — _Если построят достаточно большую машину, то еще несколько лет исследований...»_. Он сердито посмотрел на Рувика.  
  
— И ты построил для них эту машину.  
  
— Не для них, — резко возразил Рувик. — Я уже говорил, что изначально я задумывал её для другого, — он потянулся в терминалу и огладил повреждения на его поверхности. — Но посмотри, на что я стал способен с её помощью. Сложно оспорить такой уровень успеха.  
  
— Ты действительно ждешь, что я поверю, будто монстр из твоего кошмара вылез в реальный мир и разнес терминал?  
  
— Себастьян, — Рувик вскинул фонарик, подсвечивая своё лицо снизу, — ты же помнишь, что, по сути, разговариваешь с призраком?  
  
Тот скорчил рожу, но был вынужден признать, что Рувик прав. Он потёр глаза и отошёл от ванны.  
  
— Давай уже... заберём то, за чем пришли, — проворчал он. — Хочу убраться отсюда поскорее.  
  
— Я тоже, — Рувик оттолкнул от стены пару каталок и принялся шарить руками по кафельному полу. Когда Себастьян подошел ближе, Рувик махнул рукой, отгоняя его. — Тебе лучше отойти, — сказал он. — Нужно обезвредить механизм.  
  
— Точно. Ловушки, — Себастьян не особо сумел рассмотреть, что там делал Рувик, но слышал скрежет по кафелю, визг метала, сопровождавшийся звонкими щелчками. — Мобиус не может быть безумнее тебя, Рувик.  
  
— Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, — ответил Рувик с невозмутимым видом, не отрываясь от работы.  
  
Себастьян фыркнул.  
  
— Мне не послышалось, ты действительно это произнёс?  
  
Что-то пронзительно заскрежетало, и он подпрыгнул, хватаясь одновременно за костыль и за бортик ванной.  
  
— Вот и всё, — сказал Рувик и прислонил к стенке ружье и гвоздодер. — Нам вниз.  
  
Себастьян подошёл ближе. При виде зияющей в полу дыры в два фута шириной его пробрал озноб. Даже когда Рувик осветил проём, там была лишь тьма.  
  
— Это вон _туда_?  
  
— Ты можешь остаться здесь, — Рувик уже спускался вниз, спиной вперед. — Но фонарик я забираю с собой.  
  
Остаться одному в кромешной тьме лаборатории — от одной только мысли Себастьяну стало не по себе: он готов был поклясться, что чувствовал, как ему в затылок дышал тот сучий монстр Рувика, Амальгама.  
  
— Нет, я иду, — он поставил костыль у стены, там же оставил дробовик и принялся осторожно опускаться на пол. — За тобой глаз до глаз нужен.  
  
Рувик исчез внизу, вместе с фонариком. Темнота незамедлительно навалилась тяжёлым одеялом; Себастьян задышал чаще, нащупал края люка и просунул в него ноги.   
_«Спокойнее, здесь ничего нет_ , — успокаивал он себя пока силился удержать свой вес на руках, постепенно опускаясь ниже в неизвестность. Края плитки царапали рубашку на груди, пахло порохом. — _Что за ловушка тут, черт возьми, была?»_. Он вздрогнул, когда Рувик дернул его за штанину, но тот лишь придержал его левую ногу согнутой в колене, чтобы Себастьян не наступил на нее. По крайней мере, как доктор Рувик проявлял себя с лучшей стороны.  
  
«Потайная лаборатория» оказалась именно такой, какой Себастьян ее и представлял: тесной, темной и забитой странными на вид инструментами и электронным оборудованием. Стены и пол были из цементных блоков, эти же блоки штабелями лежали даже в рабочей зоне. В углу ютился надувной матрас с комковатой подушкой; вокруг него стояли банки с консервами. Рувик щелкнул переключателями: под потолком зажглась голая лампочка, загудели, загружаясь, три компьютера, зашумела вентиляция. В тусклом свете лампочки стало заметно огромное количество угольных рисунков, покрывавших все стены: медицинские диаграммы, целые фразы, нарисованные от руки цветы. От совокупной картины Себастьяну стало плохо.  
  
_«Семь лет я прожил в четырех стенах»,_ — вспомнил он слова Рувика. Себастьян смотрел, как тот скрючился над одним из компьютеров, и не знал, что делать с этим внезапно навалившимся удушающим чувством. Он дохромал до ближайшей кучи сложенных друг на друга блоков, достаточно высокой и широкой, чтобы усесться на ней.   
  
— Ну так, — заговорил он, осторожно вытягивая раненную ногу, — ты сам сюда все притащил?  
  
— Да, по одной вещи за раз, — как только компьютеры загрузились, Рувик выудил припрятанный между цементными блоками пенал, достал из него карту памяти, которую тут же воткнул в разъем. — Электроснабжение здесь отдельное, вентиляционная шахта выходит в сад во внутреннем дворе. Мне было нужно место, где я хотя бы иногда мог укрыться от любопытных глаз Хименеса, не слишком часто, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил.  
  
Пока компьютер был занят передачей файлов, Рувик прошелся по комнате. Он снял с подушки наволочку и стал складывать в нее необходимое оборудование. Себастьян наблюдал молча и старался заставить себя не задавать вопросов, однако увлеченность, с которой Рувик собирал свои пожитки, убедила его, что остался у него один вопрос, на который ему необходим ответ.  
  
— Для чего ты хотел использовать СТЭМ изначально? — в свете трех мониторов он попытался рассмотреть лицо Рувика.  
  
— Разве это сейчас важно? — Рувик посветил на запасы консервов фонариком и сел рядом с ними на корточки.  
  
— Для меня важно, — Себастьян наклонился вперед. _«Потому, что я здесь, помогаю тебе построить ее заново. Что, если мы используем ее против Мобиуса, и я не смогу убить тебя? Для чего ты используешь ее тогда?»_. — Даже несмотря на то, что ты такой ебанутый, я не могу себе представить тебя, завоевывающего мировое господство. Так что у тебя была за цель?  
  
Сразу Рувик не ответил. Себастьян закатил глаза, ожидая какой-нибудь, специально для него упрощенной донельзя, метафоры, но вскоре он понимает, насколько тихим стал Рувик. Когда он посмотрел на Себастьяна, то в его глазах не было и тени снисхождения.  
  
— Ты мне не поверишь, — сказал он. И это был настолько абсурдный ответ, что Себастьян рассмеялся.  
  
Он просто не смог удержаться. Рувик выглядел таким чертовски искренним, что Себастьян хохотал, пока не разболелись ребра. Он так давно не смеялся, что был благодарен Рувику за эти несколько мгновений, отдающих легким безумием, за то, что напомнил ему каково это — чуть не падать от смеха со своего места.  
  
Рувик смотрел на него все это время, сердито нахмурив брови, а на его лице застыла маска злости.  
  
— Рувик, — заговорил, наконец, Себастьян, вытирая выступившие слезы. — Чёрт тебя дери, Рувик, я ни одному твоему слову не верил с тех пор, как встретил тебя. Ты всерьез надумал проглотить язык именно _сейчас_?  
  
— Если ты не собираешься относиться к этому серьезно, то я и говорить ничего не стану, — огрызнулся Рувик и отвернулся к компьютерам.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, — Себастьян потряс головой и взял себя в руки. — Будет тебе, просто ответь на вопрос. Мне интересно.  
  
Когда Рувик проигнорировал его и, вынув карту памяти из слота, перешел ко второму компьютеру, Себастьян попробовал еще раз:  
— Послушай, прости, что засмеялся, просто... — он подавил еще один предательский смешок, прикрыв рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Ну серьезно, за последние сорок восемь часов ты на меня вывалил хренову тучу дерьма, которого, я думал, просто не может быть. Неужели твоя цель страшнее, чем вот это всё? — когда и это не помогло, он тяжело вздохнул: — А еще ты можешь просто рассказать. Я — твой единственный шанс поделиться этим хоть с _кем-то._  
  
И это сработало. Рувик посмотрел на него через плечо.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь знать?  
  
— Да, — Себастьян, призвав на помощь всю свою выдержку и терпение, убрал с лица выражение неуемного веселья и сарказма. — Да, Рувик, я бы хотел знать. Пожалуйста.  
  
Судя по лицу Рувика, «пожалуйста» было явно лишним, но, тем не менее, он сделал глубокий вдох и принялся объяснять.  
  
— Ты должен понять, я трудился над созданием этой машины всю свою жизнь, — сказал он решительно. — Впервые я задумался о ней еще ребенком, до... инцидента. Мои мотивы и сама машина развивались параллельно друг другу на протяжении почти двадцати пяти лет. Нет никакой конкретной причины для ее существования.  
  
— Тогда расскажи как всё началось, — предложил Себастьян, — чтобы я мог написать это на надгробии Мобиуса.  
  
Рувик подумал немного, отправил новую пачку данных перебрасываться на карту памяти после чего повернулся к Себастьяну, полностью переключая на него свое внимание.  
  
— Я уже говорил раньше: я хотел соединить два человеческих разума, сделать их единым целым, неразделимыми, насколько это возможно.  
  
— Чтобы добыть себе новое тело?  
  
— Нет, то было гораздо раньше, — Рувик перекатился с носка на пятку, и остатки веселья Себастьяна смело окончательно: очевидно, были темы, которые даже Рувику было тяжело обсуждать. — Ребенком я постоянно сыпал вопросами, — он говорил, взвешивая каждое слово, — хотел знать всё на свете и ничто не восхищало меня сильнее живых созданий. Другие люди были для меня полнейшей загадкой. Я хотел лучше понимать их и рассуждал над способами, которые помогли бы мне достичь этой цели.  
  
Больная тревога заворочалась у Себастьяна в животе.  
  
— Полагаю, вариант просто выйти и пообщаться с людьми не рассматривался?  
  
— Даже если бы и рассматривался, этого было бы недостаточно, — сказал Рувик. — Я говорю о понимании, которое лежит за пределами простого общения, — его снова захватило воодушевление, и он подошел ближе. — Мы с тобой только что это обсуждали. Мы не можем даже надеяться познать мир вокруг нас — что уж говорить об установлении связи друг с другом? Ты _не знаешь_ других людей, — лишь похожих на них призраков, что существуют в пределах _только твоего_ сознания: твое восприятие их внешности, голоса, действий. Но их истинная природа, сама суть кто они и что из себя представляют, существует лишь внутри них самих.  
  
Себастьян отклонился назад. В памяти вспыхнул образ Майры: ее голос, абрис фигуры, — он поспешил отмахнуться от воспоминания.  
  
— И ты пришел к мысли, что соединив два мозга сможешь пробиться через эти границы?  
  
— _Именно_ , — Рувик обратил взгляд к теням, ютящимся по углам комнаты, и Себастьян задумался, что за призраки преследуют его. — Только так можно было оказаться достаточно близко, — он даже голос понизил, придавая информации важности. — Я хотел понять другого человека на глубочайшем, самом интимном уровне, так, чтобы я мог знать, о чем этот человек думает, в любой момент времени. Хотел познать мир через его восприятие, почувствовать, что чувствует он. Узнать, каково это — быть кем-то другим, — он втянул голову в плечи. — Хотел знать, считала ли она меня таким же незаменимым, как я — ее.  
  
Воздух внезапно стал гуще. Себастьян не знал, что думать и как реагировать.  
  
— Если бы я не знал наверняка, — заговорил он, — то подумал бы, что ты говоришь о влюбленности.  
  
Рувик перевел на него привычно резкий взгляд.  
  
— А ты всегда знаешь больше, чем я?  
  
— В данном конкретном случае — да, — он жестикулировал левой рукой. — Потому, что был влюблен _на самом деле_ , даже несколько раз. Любить человека и знать его это не одно и то же.  
  
— А разве не должно быть наоборот? — Рувик смотрел с вызовом. — Желание узнать другого человека за пределами границ, навязанных нам реальностью, — вот единственное определение этому слову, которое я нахожу верным.  
  
— Да неужто? — Себастьян скрестил руки на груди. — Тогда почему она стала монстром о шести конечностях, застрявшим в твоем кошмарном мире?  
  
Рувик моментально напрягся; казалось, даже стены лаборатории сдвинулись, сжимаясь вокруг них, но Себастьян продолжил, не давая ему ответить:  
  
— Ты ведь о ней говорил, так ведь? О своей сестре, о Лауре? Хреновый способ почтить ее память.  
  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — холодно ответил Рувик.  
  
— Ты говорил о том, как хотел узнать остальных, так вот: я был _в твоей голове_ , — продолжал давить Себастьян. — Ты никогда не использовал эту клятую машину, чтобы «узнать» кого-то — все, что ты делал, это проталкивал _свой_ разум в чужой, таща за собой _свою_ боль. Ты думаешь, что история твоей жизни пиздец страшная, и хочешь, чтобы мы все тоже страдали, как и ты в свое время. Тебя не волнуют другие люди, если речь не заходит об их истязании. И именно твое эгоистичное горе превратило память о ней в монстра.  
  
Рувик продолжал зло смотреть на него, сжав кулаки, но Себастьян не счел эти признаки за ярость.  
  
— Ну что? — поддел он его. — Не так весело, когда это делаешь не ты, да?  
  
— Еще раз скажешь такое о моей сестре, — сказал Рувик, — и я убью тебя.  
  
Себастьян глухо заворчал.  
  
— Я думал, что мы обещали не угрожать друг другу смертью.  
  
Рувик развернулся обратно к компьютерам, проверяя, как идет передача данных.  
  
— Это ты обещал. Я — нет.   
  
Спор об их договоренностях ни к чему бы ни привел, поэтому Себастьян спустил эту тему на тормозах. Но Рувик продолжал молчать, и неприятное душное чувство село Себастьяну на плечи. Несколько минут Рувик был с ним честен и стоило бы промолчать, узнать что-то новое, но поздно. Он подозревал, что если попробует в ближайшее время снова разговорить Рувика, тот уже не пойдет на контакт так охотно.  
  
_«Не смей чувствовать себя виноватым_ , — твердил он себе. — _Он перебил всех, кто был в этой лечебнице, — около двухсот человек погибло, благодаря СТЭМ. Не стоит забывать, кто он есть на самом деле»._  
  
Наконец, Рувик закончил и выключил компьютеры. Последний из них — ноутбук — он засунул в наволочку.  
  
— Здесь всё, — его голос все еще был напряженным. Он обошел лабораторию, выключая вентиляторы и гася свет. — Я посмотрю еще, может ли что пригодиться в самом терминале, но я сомневаюсь. Нам надо уходить.  
  
— Понял, — опираясь на стену, Себастьян сполз с блоков и встал прямо, но, добравшись до лестницы, озадачился. В стене были пазы, явно предназначенные для того, чтобы карабкаться, и с которыми у него явно возникли бы трудности. — Может быть ты...  
  
— Я пойду первым, — Рувик сунул ему в руки набитую наволочку и полез наверх, не дожидаясь ответа. И снова Себастьян оказался в гнетущей темноте. Он зажмурился на мгновение, надеясь, что так почувствует себя лучше. Передать наволочку не составило труда, но потом пришла его очередь. Сделав глубокий вдох, он подпрыгнул со здоровой ноги, оттолкнувшись от уступа, а Рувик потянул его наверх, протаскивая из одного логова сумасшедшего ученого в другое.  
  
И тут Рувик замер. Он резко повернул голову в сторону двери, словно птица, заприметившая кошку. Себастьян схватил дробовик и тоже замер неподвижно. Если Рувик чувствовал опасность, то стоило отнестись у этому со всей возможной серьезностью.  
  
— Они возвращаются, спускаются вниз, — прошептал Рувик. — Их только двое, — он прищурился. — И они из Мобиуса.  
  
Себастьян сжал ладонями оружие.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
— Да. Один из них кажется мне знакомым, — Рувик завязал наволочку узлом, как смог, и снова отдал ее Себастьяну. — Держи.  
  
— Я не смогу нести это, идти и стрелять одновременно, — предупредил он.  
  
— Тебе и не надо, — Рувик сунул лом в карман худи, оставив его торчать с обеих сторон. Ружье он взял в руки. — Ты останешься здесь. Я проверю их и вернусь.  
  
— Нет, — немедленно возразил Себастьян. — Если их там двое, то мы должны встретить их вместе.  
  
— Возможно, и не придется — они могут просто пройти мимо нас. А если нет, то я смогу их обезвредить, — он направился к выходу; Себастьян засунул пистолет в кобуру и попытался встать на ноги. — Если они заметят нас, то лучше я буду один. У нас есть преимущество, пока они считают тебя мертвым.  
  
— Если убить их, — предложил Себастьян, ковыляя за ним, — не придется беспокоиться о том, что они видели.  
  
— Если убить их, Мобиус узнает, что я был здесь, — Рувик выглянул наружу через щелку, а потом обернулся к Себастьяну. — Просто подожди меня здесь. И если кто-то попробует войти без стука — стреляй на поражение. Всё просто.  
  
Рувик вышел, а Себастьян не был ни достаточно близко от него, ни быстр, чтобы помешать ему.  
  
— Рувик, подожди! — прошипел Себастьян, но двери закрылись, отрезая его от света фонарика, не считая мутных отсветов в маленьких круглых оконцах на дверях. Бормоча себе под нос проклятья, он поставил куль из наволочки на пол и прижался спиной к стене около двери. Вскоре пропал последний намек на свет, оставив его настороженно вздрагивать в кромешной темноте.  
  
_«Дерьмовая идея_ , — думал Себастьян, сильнее зажимая подмышкой валик костыля, чтобы держать дробовик двумя руками. Звук собственного дыхания отвлекал, казался громким в пустой комнате. — _Наверное, мелкий говнюк так мстит тебе за то, что ты смеялся над ним»_. Ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как стоять смирно и не думать об ужасных монстрах, что ждали его в густых непроглядных тенях.  
  
***  
Обстановка внутри психиатрической лечебницы Маяк была пугающе близка к тому, какой Джули ее запомнила. Поход по коридорам с фонариком в качестве единственного источника света, завывавший в оконных щелях ветер, засохшая кровь на каждом углу — добавить бы еще несколько слоняющихся туда-сюда ходячих трупа, и Джули почувствовала бы себя, как дома. В лаборатории, спрятанной наверху, в маяке, через огромные окна лился оранжевый закат, но и тот быстро выгорал. Машинного оборудования там не осталось, лишь пустые ванны — словно надгробия.   
  
— Мне жаль, — сказала Джули, прислонившись к стенке лифта, пока она вместе с Лимом спускались вниз после их непродолжительного расследования. — Все здесь кажется мне очень знакомым, но не думаю, что это как-то нам поможет. Уверена, лабораторию уже обыскали на предмет потайных выходов. Однако мне кажется, что Рувик сбежал не отсюда.  
  
— Ищем мы вовсе не потайной выход, — ответил Лим. На него, казалось, совсем не влияла зловещая атмосфера лечебницы, и Джули малодушно хотелось хоть немного поделиться с ним привкусом того ада, через который ей пришлось пройти. — Гутьеррез работала в этом здании. У него не было ни одного пути отхода, о котором не знала бы она, да и не так просто ускользнуть из-под носа трех вооруженных агентов Мобиуса, — он усмехнулся. — Я готов поспорить, что он прибег к куда более интересному трюку.  
  
Джули осторожно покосилась на него. Она все еще не была уверена, насколько рискует, доверяя ему.  
  
— Значит, Вы мне верите? — спросила она. — Насчет того, на что он способен?  
  
— Я видел, что они вывозили из его лаборатории, здесь и в штаб-квартире, — он провел языком по зубам. — Я верю, что он способен на всё.  
  
— Не уверена, что хочу знать, что это значит, — ответила Джули. Лифт замедлился и остановился, и она сосредоточила внимание на открывшихся дверях. Какая-то часть ее сознания ждала увидеть за ними стоящую в тени фигуру, но там был все тот же коридор, зловещий, но в то же время совершенно непримечательный. — Куда дальше?  
  
— Проверим другие терминалы, — Лим вышел из кабины лифта. — В оставшихся он проводил большую часть своего времени. В восточном крыле у него была личная комната, но Гутьеррез сказала, что он ею практически не пользовался.  
  
Джули было шагнула следом за ним, но вдруг вокруг ее запястья сомкнулись пальцы — горячая, живая кожа, — она чувствовала близость чужого тела там, где должна была быть только стена. Она поняла все мгновенно: в ушах застучал пульс и она, бросив фонарик, потянулась за пистолетом. Но Рувик уже дернул ее к панели с кнопками, заставляя нажать онемевшими пальцами на кнопку, закрывавшую двери.  
  
Лим обернулся, транслируя во вне лишь легкое замешательство.  
  
— Кидман?  
  
— Это он! — закричала она, пытаясь вырвать руку из его хватки, но Рувик уже впечатал ее ладонь в кнопку цокольного этажа. — Это Рувик! Он здесь!  
  
Она выхватила пистолет и обнаружила, что целиться ей не во что. Пусть Джули еще чувствовала покрытую шрамами ладонь, стискивавшую ее руку, чувствовала его дыхание рядом с щекой, но она ничего не видела рядом с собой. Однако между ней и стеной пространства было явно меньше, чем должно бы.   
  
Двери закрылись. Едва лифт пришел в движение, призрачная рука отпустила ее, и Джули отшатнулась к дальней стене, целясь туда, где стояла секунду назад. Так по-прежнему ничего не было.  
  
— Я знаю, что это ты, — сказала она, взводя курок. — Покажись!  
  
Ответа она не дождалась. Когда тихо зажужжала лебедка лифта, опуская кабину вниз, Джули задумалась, а был ли это в самом деле Рувик. Она больше не чувствовала давления его руки на своей, но рассудок заходился от бурлящей энергии, и каждый ее инстинкт буквально кричал, чтобы она не смела расслабляться. Когда лифт остановился, она подобрала фонарик и приготовилась к нападению.  
  
Двери открылись. За ними был лишь обветшалый коридор; запертые двери молчаливыми стажами тянулись вдоль стен. Джули выждала несколько секунд и осторожно шагнула вперед. Она вспомнила обо всех ужасах, пережитых в этих стенах, обо всех монстрах и ловушках, с которыми она справилась. Рувик был здесь сам по себе, без своей машины, — Джули могла закончить то, что начал ее напарник.  
  
_«Я не боюсь,_ — твердила она себе, покидая кабину лифта. — _Это лишь фокусы и иллюзии, а у меня пушка, которая стреляет большими злоебучими пулями. Я справляюсь со всем, что он мне приготовил»._  
  
Джули поудобнее перехватила фонарик, поддерживая руку с пистолетом. Шагая по коридору, она осматривала каждую дверь, мысленно бросая Рувику вызов явиться. Но когда свет от фонарика скользнул по круглым окнам на парных дверях в самом конце коридора, смелости у нее поубавилось: она заметила движение. Подождала немного, ожидая, что сейчас оттуда вырвется какая-нибудь страхолюдина, но ничего так и не произошло, и Джули пошла вперед.  
  
_«Если это Рувик, и Лим обнаружит меня вместе с ним, то непременно захочет доставить его в штаб живым,_ — думала она, даже не пытаясь приглушить стук каблуков. — _Нельзя этого допустить. Нужно воспользоваться шансом и пристрелить его. Позже скажу, что у меня не было выбора. Убить Рувика — это все, что сейчас имеет значение»._  
  
Она подошла к двери и остановилась еще на мгновение, чтобы взять себя в руки. Взгляд через плечо — за спиной было пусто: не подкрадывались умертвия, лифт так и стоял на месте, раскрыв двери. Кажется, Лим не торопился догнать ее.  
  
_«Может, ему мешает Рувик. Возможно, он не по зубам даже лучшему агенту Мобиуса_ , — она сделала глубокий вдох. — _Ладно, убьем ублюдка»._  
  
Джули пинком открыла правую створку. Дверь широко распахнулась, грохнув по внутренней стене. Там, за ней, была лаборатория: через проем Джули мельком увидела оборудование. Ни следа Рувика. Но из ниоткуда грянул выстрел из дробовика. Сделай она хотя бы шаг в комнату, и ее череп нашпиговало бы дробью. Она испугалась, но в ступор не впала, спряталась за второй дверью, убедившись, что ее макушка не мелькает в круглом окошке: оказалось, что не зря, потому что следующий выстрел разнес стекло в дребезги.  
  
Стрельба из дробовика не вязалась с методами Рувика, но до тех пор, пока на нее не направляла дуло зловещая копия ее самой, ей было все равно. Она прижалась спиной к стене, целясь в правую, медленно закрывавшуюся, створку. Его пальцы придержали дверь: он, как и Джули, использовал ее вместо щита.  
  
_«Я больше тебя не боюсь»,_ — подумала она и высадила выстрелом стекло в его двери.  
Пальцы отпрянули, а Джули услышала, как он шаркает ботинками по кафельному полу, забиваясь глубже в комнату, где безопасней. Не давая ему укрепиться на позиции, она ворвалась в лабораторию, навалившись всем весом на дверь. И та поддалась; Джули услышала удивленный хриплый стон, когда он потерял равновесие. Каблуки не добавляли ей устойчивости, но сейчас она могла зажать противника между дверью и стеной; она услышала, как его оружие упало на пол.  
  
_«Он мой,_ — Джули направила дуло пистолета в разбитое оконце. — _Он мой!»._  
  
Дробовик выстрелил снова, картечь пролетела так близко, что задела ей волосы. У нее не было времени гадать, что же там упало, если не дробовик. Она отшатнулась, в ушах звенело, — этой заминки ему хватило, чтобы сбить ее с ног.  
  
Джули рухнула на бок: локоть обожгло болью, фонарик вылетел из ее руки и откатился в сторону. Света ей хватило, чтобы лучше рассмотреть нападавшего. По одним только коленям стало понятно, что перед ней не Рувик: незнакомец был одет в черное, ноги у него были длиннее и крепче, чем у бледной твари из Маяка. Зажатый под ней пистолет давил в бок дулом, и она со всей силы пнула мужчину в лодыжку.  
  
И это оказалось куда более действенным, чем она рассчитывала. Он закричал от боли и упал на колени; его вопль протянул Джули мурашками вдоль хребта. Она быстро встала на ноги. Фонарик остановился, и осветил стонущего от боли мужчину, практически растянувшегося на полу, достаточно, чтобы она разглядела его лицо. И узнала его.  
Голова стала, как в тумане.  
  
— Себа...  
  
Договорить она не успела. С гортанным рыком он подобрал под себя ноги и бросился вперед. Он настолько превосходил ее по силе и весу, что даже в агонии сумел оторвать ее от пола. Что-то твердое врезалось ей в поясницу, и она кувыркнулась через препятствие, ударяясь плечами и коленями, пока не оказалась на спине; вокруг нее высились гладкие и скользкие металлические стенки, и не было ничего, за что можно было ухватиться. Когда она сумела определиться со своим положением в пространстве и поднять взгляд, то увидела дуло дробовика, направленное прямо ей в лицо.  
  
— Себастьян, стой! — она подняла руки над головой. — Это я... не стреляй!  
  
Он не выстрелил, но и оружие не опустил. Он дышал с присвистом; Джули видела лишь контуры его лица, искаженного болью и недоверием.  
  
— Кидман?  
  
— Да, я, — Джули улыбнулась, чувствуя головокружение от радости, что он жив, но его палец все еще был на спусковом крючке. Она облизала губы: — Послушай, я знаю, что у тебя нет причин мне доверять, но прошу, хотя бы выслушай меня, прежде чем пристрелить.  
  
— Ты из Мобиуса, — прохрипел он.  
  
Джули поморщилась. Какая-то ее часть хотела отпихнуть дробовик в сторону и подробно разъяснить Себастьяну через что она прошла и чем рисковала, чтобы отомстить за него, но потом вспомнились обстоятельства их последней встречи.  
  
— Я больше не их агент, — сказала она, но, увидев, как напрягся Себастьян, продолжила: — Больше нет. Я... Я не знала, кто они такие на самом деле и на что способны. Но теперь я поняла их истинную природу. Я до сих пор с ними лишь по одной причине — хочу их уничтожить. И помочь Джозефу.  
  
Напряжение отпустило Себастьяна.  
  
— Он жив?  
  
— Да, — ответила она поспешно. — Да, Джозеф жив. Он в опасности, но мы еще можем вытащить его оттуда.  
  
Себастьян опустил оружие. У него словно закончились последние силы: ему пришлось ухватиться за край ванны, чтобы устоять на ногах. Когда и это не помогло, у него подломились локти, и он исчез из поля зрения.  
  
— Себастьян? — Джули убрала пистолет в кобуру и выбралась из ванны. Она подобрала лежавший рядом фонарик и опустилась на колени рядом с бывшим напарником. Тот сидел, привалившись спиной к ванне. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Ты надрала мне зад, — пожаловался он и зашипел, когда задел ногу. — Блядь.  
  
— Прости, — сказала Джули. — Но ты чуть не снес мне голову.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Да уж. Но ты собиралась сделать то же самое.  
  
Несмотря ни на что, Джули улыбнулась. Она наконец-то смогла как следует разглядеть знакомое лицо: в груди защемило от неожиданной сентиментальности при виде привычно сердито поджатых губ.  
  
— Черт возьми, как же я рада, что ты жив, — выдала она неожиданно для самой себя. — В Мобиусе все считают тебя погибшим.  
  
— Вот и славно, так и планировалось, — Себастьян наконец-то смог усесться поудобнее. — Расскажи о Джозефе, - попросил он. — Как он? Что с ним творит Мобиус?  
  
— Он... — Джули постаралась не морщиться.  
  
_«Не могу сказать ему, что они режут его прямо сейчас, пока мы разговариваем,_ — подумала она. Внутренности спутались в узел. — _Как не могу сказать, что этим занимается его собственная жена. Господи, я ведь должна сказать ему, да?»._  
  
Она посмотрела на него — усталое лицо, ожидающее ответа выражение — и не знала, откуда начать.  
  
— Он в порядке. По крайней мере, физически. Но они...  
  
Ее прервал высокочастотный вой, какого она никогда прежде не слышала. Визжащий звук назойливо кружил вокруг ее головы, даже когда она закрыла уши ладонями. Глаза слезились, а руки дрожали. Она лишь частично осознавала, что Себастьяна трясся рядом с ней и был точно в таком же состоянии. Кости вибрировали, но так же быстро, как началось, все сошло на нет, оставляя лишь скачущие перед глазами точки. Джули сморгнула, — пропали и они.  
  
— Что... — она снова достала пистолет. — Что это за хрень сейчас была?  
  
Себастьян потер глаза запястьем.  
  
— Рувик, — выдохнул он. Казалось, что эта херня со звуком подействовала на него сильнее, чем на Джули. Он с трудом ухватился за край ванны позади себя. — Помоги подняться.  
Она помогла, а когда Себастьян указал в сторону двери увидела, наконец, что приняла за упавший дробовик — алюминиевый костыль.  
  
— Рувик здесь, — торопливо сказала она, передавая костыль. — Черт, я знала, что это был он. Может он никогда и не уходил отсюда? — Джули помогла Себастьяну перенести вес на дополнительную опору. — Мог же он оставаться здесь все это время, прямо у нас под носом?  
  
Она не смогла прочитать выражение лица Себастьяна.  
  
— Ты ведь не одна пришла? — спросил он. — Это кто-то, кому ты доверяешь?  
  
— Нет, — незамедлительно ответила Джули. Они покинули лабораторию так быстро, как позволяли подгибающиеся ноги Себастьяна. Она шла впереди. — Не доверяю. Его имя Лим, и вот он агент Мобиуса до мозга костей. Ведет себя не по протоколу, но он опасен. Если он сцепился с Рувиком, то, может, я смогу вывести тебя, чтобы никто из них не заметил, а потом помогу ему прикончить сукина сына.  
  
Себастьян задумался на мгновение.  
  
— Как мне выйти с тобой на связь, когда мы выберемся отсюда?  
  
— Никак, они отслеживают все каналы связи, — ответила Джули, пока они подходили все ближе к лифту. — Но я смогу улизнуть из штаба. Можем выбрать себе место встречи.  
  
— Помнишь, мы как-то вечером повели тебя выпить после первого закрытого тобой дела? — спросил Себастьян. — Тот старый бар в южной части города?  
  
— Еще бы, — Джули сморщила нос. — Та еще тошниловка.  
  
Себастьян остановился, она тоже.   
  
— Помнишь название бара, куда мы _не пошли_?  
  
Джули нахмурилась и, когда название пришло ей на память, фыркнула.  
  
— Да, — ответила она и в лучших обстоятельствах даже рассмеялась бы. — Никто и не подумает нас там искать.  
  
— Славно, — Себастьян покачнулся. — Подержи дробовик секунду, — сказал он. — Боюсь, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
— Конечно, — Джули взяла оружие и подошла ближе, позволив Себастьяну опереться на свое плечо. Он действительно был в отвратительной форме, у нее сердце ныло от сочувствия.  
  
_«Раз он в таком состоянии, то особо не поможет. Нужно добраться до Джозефа, хоть как-то исправить то, что с ним сделает Мобиус, пока не...»_  
  
Себастьян стиснул рукой ее затылок. Она не придала этому значения, пока он не навалился на нее всем весом, направляя ее голову в стену. Моментально мир окрасился черным и погас.


	6. Chapter 6

— Прости, Кидман, — Себастьян аккуратно, как смог, опустил ее на пол. — Объяснять слишком долго.  
  
Он подобрал дробовик и выпрямился. Хотел взять и фонарик, но идея бросить девушку одну в кромешной темноте, как до этого был он, ему не понравилась. Так что, Себастьян просто направил его в сторону лифта и продолжил идти. Он оглянулся на Кидман, лежавшую у стены без сознания, и почувствовал, как внутри заворочалось чувство вины.  
  
_«Может, стоило позволить ей сделать все так, как она планировала_ , — подумал он, когда зашел в лифт и нажал на нужную кнопку. — _Если она действует против «Мобиуса», то мы смогли бы вызволить Джозефа вместе, без помощи Рувика,_ — он проверил пистолет в кобуре и прислонился к стене, направив дробовик в сторону дверей. — _И тогда не пришлось бы рисковать возможным восстановлением СТЭМ. Можно было бы спасти Джозефа и сбежать»_.  
  
Двери разъехались в стороны, и Себастьян задержал дыхание. В коридоре было пусто.  
  
_«Но что, если бы она попыталась убить Рувика и не сумела?_ — продолжил он размышления, покидая лифт. — _Она ведь не знает, на что он все еще способен... Он может уничтожить ее одной мыслью. Если он причинит ей вред, то это будет на моей совести._ — Ужасно сложно было управляться с костылем и дробовиком одновременно, так что Себастьян скривился от боли, оставил костыль подпирать стенку, а сам, хромая, пошел дальше. — _И если он поймет, что я его предал... Кто знает, что он предпримет, и кто от этого пострадает. Может, даже Бри и ее дочка_ , — его передернуло, когда он вскинул дробовик к плечу, скрипнул зубами.— _Нельзя поворачиваться к нему спиной, не убедившись в том, что можешь убить его. А могу ли я убить его?_ — он услышал шум из-за двери слева и направился к ней. — _Если он сейчас дерется с этим самым Лимом, смогу я им обоим прострелить головы и покончить с этим?»_.  
  
Но вдруг перед глазами встала картина — Рувик пальцами вылавливает из банки дольки персика, — и эта идея больше не казалась ему такой заманчивой.  
  
Себастьян прислонился плечом к дверному косяку и осторожно заглянул внутрь комнаты. Там была еще одна лаборатория, только с окном: металлические столы для осмотра формировали круг в самом центре, компьютерные столы и прочее оборудование были расставлены вдоль стен. Рувик лежал лицом вниз на одном из столов в центре, что был поближе к двери, на его губах была кровь. На вид он был без сознания. Рядом с ним стоял мужчина, который как раз кинул свой щегольский черный пиджак на соседний стол.  
  
— Как по мне, — заговорил незнакомец, закатывая рукава костюмной рубашки, — хирург из меня неважный. Но ты уж не будь ко мне строг, — он вынул пистолет из плечевой кобуры. — Я все думал, что же сделать, чтобы ты снова не удрал, и не придумал ничего лучше.  
  
Он прижал дуло к голени Рувика. Сердце Себастьяна пропустило удар, и он распахнул дверь, держа дробовик на изготовку.  
  
— Не двигайся.  
  
Лим замер, только взгляд метнул к двери. В его лице промелькнуло узнавание.  
  
— Кастелланос.  
  
От его холодного липкого голоса у Себастьяна волосы встали дыбом. _«Не смей хромать»_ , — велел он себе, перешагивая через порог. В бедре яростно пульсировала боль, но ему удалось спрятать ее от чужих глаз и прицелиться в Лима как следует.  
  
— Опусти пистолет, — велел он. — Медленно.  
  
— Ты, похоже, меня не помнишь, да? — Лим шагнул вправо, не сводя оружия с Рувика, и потянул металлический стол за собой, отгораживаясь им от Себастьяна. — Честно говоря, я даже чуточку обижен.  
  
— Опусти пистолет, _сейчас же_.  
  
Лим провел дулом по ноге Рувика.   
  
— Не уверен, это камень в мой огород, или в твой, — продолжил он, выбрав целью изгиб позвоночника. — Любящий муж запомнил бы, когда жена представила ему красивого незнакомца.  
  
Себастьян застыл на месте. Его палец дрожал на спусковом крючке, и если бы Лим не тыкал пистолетом в спину Рувику, то он бы уже снес ему голову.  
  
— О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь?  
  
— Июль, — невыносимо самодовольно сказал Лим. — Пятилетие Лили. Качели.  
  
И тут Себастьян вспомнил: Лили в белом платье и зеленых носочках взбрыкивала ножками, когда раскачивалась взад-вперед; незнакомец, который среди дюжины копов и их детей выглядел почти как свой, подталкивал ее одной рукой, раскачивая сильнее; легкое напряжение в лице Майры, когда она подозвала его жестом.  
  
— _Это агент Лим, один из моих контактов в бюро_ , — ее голос зазвенел у Себастьяна в ушах. — _И он уже уходит_.  
  
Воспоминание выскочило из памяти так резко, что Себастьян забыл как дышать; он не мог перестать думать о руке Лима, касавшейся спины его дочери, и в этот самый момент сжимавшейся вокруг рукояти пистолета. От такого у Себастьяна плавились мозги.  
  
— А, вот и вспомнил, — улыбка Лима стала шире. — Я знал, что отец не забудет.  
  
Себастьян спустил курок. Ему хватило ума целиться выше, но Лим предвидел это, и спрятался за углом стола, уходя с линии огня. Себастьян знал, что будет дальше, и едва успел нырнуть за ближайшую каталку, когда из-за ножки стола показалась затянутая в перчатку рука; грянуло несколько выстрелов из пистолета. Пули разбили кафельную плитку на полу, одна застряла в колесе каталки. Боль в ноге была настолько лютой, что Себастьян не мог точно сказать, не подстрелили ли его еще раз, но по всему выходило, что новых ран он не заработал, поэтому продолжал двигаться дальше. Он добрался до более надежного укрытия — металлического стола. _«Осталось два выстрела»._  
  
Лим не дал ему собраться с мыслями, ухватился за угол стола и отшвырнул его со своего пути одной рукой, точно пластиковую игрушку. Еще несколько выстрелов вдоль стены с оборудованием попытались догнать Себастьяна, оставляя вмятины на металле и кроша стекло, отставая от своей цели на какие-то жалкие дюймы. Он был метким стрелком, от такого долго не побегаешь.  
  
Себастьян снова нырнул в укрытие. Ему пришлось затаскивать левую ногу руками — колено отказалось сгибаться; пуля щелкнула его по резиновой подошве ботинка.  
  
— Кто ты, блядь, такой? — прокричал он. — Что ты знаешь о моей семье?  
  
— Тебе бы стоило задать другой вопрос. Не «Что ты знаешь?», — шаги Лима быстро приближались. — Скорее «Что ты _сделал_?».  
  
Себастьян выстрелил поверх стола, не дав ему договорить. И промахнулся, уж больно шустро и ловко Лим уклонялся; несмотря на кипящую в венах ярость, ему пришлось пригнуться, прячась от града путь. Яростная пульсация отдавалась в напряженных конечностях. _«Остался один патрон»._  
  
Лим настиг его, одним мощным пинком переворачивая стол так, что он пролетел над головой Себастьяна. И Себастьян не смог заставить себя двигаться. Дробовик ходил в руках ходуном, словно живой, и он нажал на спусковой крючок, как только появилась возможность. Выстрелили они одновременно. Левое плечо опалило жаром прошедшей совсем рядом пули, но кровь, что брызнула ему на грудь, принадлежала Лиму. Пистолет монстра с неестественно яркими глазами отлетел в сторону, когда дробь в клочья разорвала его руку.  
  
Но это обстоятельство его не остановило. Лим повернулся всем телом по инерции выстрела, взвыл нечеловеческим голосом, но потом схватил левой рукой дуло дробовика. Он вырвал его из чужой хватки и, неловко взмахнув им, ударил Себастьяна прикладом в висок.  
  
Удар оглушил его: мир перед глазами выцвел в белый, он не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, только колотье. Несколько жутких секунд он ощущал себя оторванным от тела, пока мозг осознавал, что не отделен от своего ствола. Однако Себастьян не отключился. Чужой мрачный смех где-то над головой поддерживал его злость, не давал сдаться так просто. Кряхтя и стеная, он подобрался и отполз сторону, пока не уткнулся в очередной металлический стол.  
  
— Я знал, что ты не сдох, — каркнул Лим. Стоило Себастьяну справится с кобурой и вытащить револьвер, как Лим ногой наступил на его руку, продолжая давить на костяшки, пока он не разжал пальцы. Лим пнул револьвер в сторону. — Всё хотел увидеть на твоем лице это выражение.  
  
Себастьян зарычал и, сумев подобрать под себя локти и колени, увидел в нескольких метрах от себя охотничье ружье Рувика. Он собрался с силами и, когда Лим ткнул его носком ботинка под плечо, пытаясь перевернуть, подцепил его под колено согнутой с локте рукой, и дернул.  
  
Лим среагировал быстро, но не правильно — попытался схватиться за стол покалеченной рукой. Он вскрикнул и скрючился, давая Себастьяну достать себя колющим ударом в горло; Себастьян метнулся за ружьем. Оно было слишком далеко, чтобы добраться до него в один бросок, Себастьян когтил пальцами плитку, отталкивался ногами, как мог, пока не почувствовал в руках деревянный приклад. Он перевернулся на спину, но ублюдок уже стоял над ним, вырвал ружье из рук и с нечеловеческой силищей потащил Себастьяна вверх, отрывая от пола. Мир вокруг закружился, и, секунду спустя, в поясницу Себастьяна впился край стола. Лим удерживал его за горло, вдавливая плечами в металл.  
  
— Я уже и не чаял дождаться этого момента, — сказал Лим, дико тараща глаза и скаля зубы, сдавливая пальцами чужую трахею. Даже с рукой, похожей на решето, в дырки на которой проглядывала раздробленная кость, он оставался сильнее Себастьяна. — Но вот ты здесь, осталось только решить, что с тобой сделать. Куда бы ты хотел попасть, Кастелланос, в рай или в ад? — он издал гортанный смешок. — С кем больше хочешь увидеться — с дочуркой или с женушкой?  
  
— Ты... — воздух в легких быстро закончился, и Себастьяну — злому, но беспомощному — оставалось только пытаться глотнуть кислорода да извиваться. Зрение по краям окрасилось черным, и внезапно боль покинула его тело. Он четко чувствовал свою ногу, словно в ней никогда и не было пули. Ему казалось, что организм решил напоследок так порадовать хозяина, но потом он взглянул за плечо Лима и увидел, как Рувик поднимается со стола.  
  
Себастьян подтянул ногу, втискивая колено между собой и грудью Лима. Лим же, прежде приметивший, как он бережет ногу, не был готов к такому маневру. Учитывая его раскуроченную руку, агента не сложно было отбросить в сторону. Себастьян, ободренный новообретенной силой, наступал следом, пихая Лима в пределы досягаемости Рувика.  
  
Рувик атаковал: в мгновение ока он перехватил монтировку под подбородком Лима и потянул на себя, зацепившись ногами за перекладины смотрового стола, превратив свое тело в подобие рычага. Лим сопротивлялся, но выгнутый дугой позвоночник мешал прицельно нанести удар. Глядя в его выпученные от паники глаза, Себастьян испытал нездоровую радость.  
  
— Что ты там хотел сказать про мою жену? — прорычал он. Вся боль и раны были позабыты, когда он ударил Лима в грудину, выгоняя из его легких воздух, судорожно втянутый сквозь зубы секунду назад. — А про мою дочь? — он ударил снова, на этот раз сильнее, желая увидеть, как ублюдок посинеет. — Кусок дерьма, это был ты? — следующий удар пришелся Лиму в лицо; Рувик сумел удержать его, и чужая кровь размазалась по костяшкам Себастьяна. — Это ты убил их?  
  
Лим бросил попытки освободиться из-под давления монтировки на шею и выбросил уцелевшую руку вперед, хватая Себастьяна за ремень кобуры, и резко дернул на себя. У Себастьяна искры из глаз посыпались, когда он столкнулся лбом с его подбородком. Он отшатнулся в сторону, давая Лиму время и место, чтобы перекинуть потерявшего бдительность Рувика через плечо. Втроем они сцепились в клубок, катаясь по кафельному полу, но Себастьян по-прежнему не чувствовал боли, к тому же, его подпитывал праведный гнев, поэтому он первым пришел в себя. Ведомый одной только яростью, он подхватил ружье и прицельным ударом приклада в лицо опрокинул Лима на спину. Себастьян наступил ему на горло, уставив дуло ружья точно в глаз. Он опустил палец на спусковой крючок.  
  
— Не убивай его! — закричал Рувик.  
  
Себастьян так стискивал ружье, что перестать вкладывать в это столько усилий было непросто, аж вибрация пошла по костям. Воздух жег легкие. _«Убей его»._ Он смотрел, как Лим извивался, безуспешно пытаясь спихнуть его ногу, хватался окровавленной рукой за дуло. _«Прикончи его немедленно»._ Себастьян снова сжал руками приклад.  
  
— Не убивай его, — снова повторил Рувик; он поднялся с пола, держась за смотровой стол.  
  
— С чего бы? — рыкнул Себастьян. — Ты разве не слышал, что он сказал, а? Он тот, кто...  
  
— Слышал, знаю, — утвердившись на ногах, он подошел ближе, встав с Себастьяном бок о бок. — Но он нам пригодится. Нам нужно...  
  
— Он убил их! — он ткнул Лима дулом в глаз; его пробил озноб, когда он услышал его болезненный стон. — Он, блядь... Ты же слышал его, он...  
  
— _Я знаю_ , — Рувик обошел его, становясь прямо перед ним, давая увидеть полное решимости выражение на своем лице. — И, как никто другой, понимаю, что это для тебя значит. Но в данный момент он нужен нам живым, если мы собираемся отыскать Джозефа.  
  
Плечи Себастьяна закаменели, он до боли стиснул зубы. Руки немилосердно дрожали, и он задумался, а сможет ли потом жить со спокойной душой, если сейчас не спустит курок. Но затем в памяти зазвучал голос Джули, обеспокоенный, но полный надежды, и он отступил со стоном, который мог бы сойти за рыдание.

Рувик ударил Лима по голове, окончательно лишая того сознания. Пока он, сидя на корточках, оценивал нанесенный ущерб, Себастьян наконец-то смог разжать пальцы, выпуская ружье из рук. Все закончилось. Тяжело дыша, он прислонился к столу, голова кружилась, но на ногах он простоял недолго. Агонизирующая боль вгрызлась ему в бедро, ухватила за покрытую синяками шею и вонзилась гвоздем в ушибленный висок: с задушенным вскриком Себастьян повалился на пол и потерял сознание.  
  
Вокруг стало темно. Себастьян не знал, как долго это продолжалось, но вдруг Рувик смахнул с его лба волосы и посветил фонариком в глаза.  
  
— Себастьян?  
  
— _Блядь_ , — каждый вздох и движение грозили обернуться приступом рвоты. — Блядь, мог бы и предупредить.  
  
— Прости, — сказал Рувик, заставив Себастьяна задуматься над тем, с каким трудом им обоим удалось ушатать Лима. — Мне сложно держать концентрацию при таком количестве событий, — он отвел фонарик в сторону. — По крайней мере, тебе, похоже, повезло и обошлось без сотрясения.  
  
Он отполз куда-то в сторону. Сперва Себастьяну даже знать не хотелось, что тот задумал, все его силы уходили на сопротивление повторному беспамятству. Он крепко зажмурился и подавил приступ тошноты от мысли, что Лим касался его дочери.  
  
Постепенно мир перестал кружиться, и только тогда Себастьян сделал над собой усилие и сел. Рувик стоял на коленях у головы Лима, прижимая ладони к его вискам. Его глаза были закрыты. Себастьян не стал мешать, но его терпению быстро пришел конец.  
  
— Так что? — спросил он. — Ты его знаешь? Кажется... его зовут Лим.  
  
Рувик взглянул на него, заинтригованный.  
  
— _Агент_ Лим? Что ж, это многое объясняет.  
  
— Так ты все же что-то знаешь. — Себастьян придвинулся ближе. — Что он за черт такой?  
  
— Я с ним никогда не виделся до сегодняшнего дня, но слышал слухи. Он один из подопытных «Мобиуса», — Рувик раскрыл Лиму веки, посветил фонариком, демонстрируя зловеще вспыхнувшую зеленым радужку. — Похоже, что он подвергся некоторым экспериментальным процедурам, — он усмехнулся. — Они хорошо постарались, но Лим явно нуждается в доработке.  
  
— Тебе стоило дать мне пришить его.  
  
— Убьешь, когда он исчерпает свою полезность.  
  
Рувик снова прижал ладони к вискам Лима. Спустя мгновение, он нахмурил брови, и Себастьян поморщился, когда эхо жуткого, рвущего барабанные перепонки, воя разорвало воздух. Рувик поспешно дернулся прочь от Лима.  
  
— Проклятье.  
  
Себастьян устало потер лоб; последнее, что ему было нужно, это набравшая силу головная боль.   
  
— В чем дело?  
  
— У него тут в добавку к прочим вмешательствам «Мобиуса» есть еще и какое-то подобие ментальной защиты, — пояснил Рувик, выпрямляя спину. — Как бы я ни старался проникнуть в его разум, он дает сдачи.  
  
_«Значит, вот как он свалил тебя»._  
  
— Я считал, что ты один такой уникальный, — пробормотал Себастьян себе под нос. — Когда это «Мобиус» натренировал своих людей сопротивляться твоим выкрутасам?  
  
— Не думаю, что это задумывалось специально под меня, — Рувик покачал головой. — Не важно... Возможно, я смогу прорваться силой, однако... — он поерзал, сидя на коленях, замалчивая что-то, но вдруг метнул взгляд к Себастьяну; бледные глаза ярко и восторженно блеснули.  
  
Себастьян шумно сглотнул.  
  
— Что?  
  
Рувик замялся, но все-таки сказал:  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
— _Моя_ помощь? — Себастьян снова с тоской подумал о том, что стоило сжечь «Маяк» ко всем чертям, когда была такая возможность. — Какая?  
  
— Если в моем распоряжении было бы активное подключение к СТЭМ, то мне не составило труда сломить его защиту, — сказал Рувик. — Но теперь мои способности ограничены, — он нахмурился. — Мой разум еще не настолько прочно связан с телом, насколько бы мне хотелось. Напрягая сознание, я оставляю тело уязвимым.  
  
Себастьян внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Уязвимым для чего?  
  
Ответ уже был готов сорваться с губ Рувика, но он, сделав над собой усилие, проглотил его.  
  
— А вот твоя связь между разумом и телом очень крепкая, — продолжил он. — В частности потому, что тебе так больно, без обид. С тобой я мог бы соединиться без труда и, возможно, использовать в качестве якоря.  
  
_«Нет_ , — взвыли инстинкты Себастьяна; будь у него силы, он бы выбежал из комнаты. — _Нет. Ты, блядь, не посмеешь»_.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я влез к нему в башку вместе с тобой?  
  
— Это не будет разительным образом отличаться от того, что я уже проделывал с тобой, — сказал Рувик, но его слова ничуть не успокаивали. — К тому же, это единственный способ выяснить, что ему известно. Разве ты не этого хочешь? Он может знать, что стало с твоей женой.  
  
Себастьян взглянул на лицо Лима, являвшее собой кровавое месиво, и в его груди вдруг развернулась паника. Он хотел узнать правду — хотел так сильно, что ожидание было сущим мучением, но он не понаслышке знал, на что способен «Мобиус», и обмирал изнутри при мысли о том, сколько страданий могли причинить Майре.  
  
— Только, если после этого мы убьем его, — собственный голос казался чужим. — Он заслуживает смерти.  
  
— Он заслуживает _куда худшей_ участи, — сказал Рувик. — Кому как не нам с тобой знать об этом? — он протянул Себастьяну руку. — Помоги сделать ему больно.  
  
Это предложение стало безумием, от которого Себастьян не смог отказаться. Он потянулся к Рувику, помедлил секунду и все же сократил расстояние между ними. Он обливался потом, даже дыхание давалось ему с трудом, но он ухватил руку Рувика и сжал покрепче.  
  
_«Вот ты и сделал это,_ — подумал он, когда лаборатория вокруг начала меняться. — _Ты продал свою пропащую душу»._  
  
Сперва, все вокруг стало черным. Исчез даже свет фонарика; Себастьяна затрясло, он потерял ориентацию в пространстве, пока в ушах отчетливо звенело от манипуляций Рувика с собственным разумом. Там, в темноте, он слышал скрежет металла, завывание ветра, грохотавшего ставнями, и стоны Лима, внезапно оказавшегося дальше, чем тот был мгновение назад. Над ними вспыхнула единственная люминесцентная лампа: один из смотровых столов перекорежило, выгнуло, словно дыбу для пыток, Лим же был примотан к нему кольцами колючей проволоки. Ржавый металл обхватывал его запястья и лодыжки, обвивался вокруг пояса и шеи. Из царапин и точечных проколов не переставая струилась кровь.  
  
Себастьян медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Воздух был затхлый, но запах казался _настоящим_ , таким же реальным, как режущий глаза свет и гниющие стены лаборатории. Мир вокруг в точности походил на тот «Маяк», что он помнил по кошмарам: Себастьян успел пожалеть, что позволил втянуть себя в это. Когда Рувик встал с пола, поднялся и он, не чувствуя в ранах даже отголоска боли. Себастьян в сотый раз напомнил себе, что всё происходящее — лишь иллюзия, наведенная психом, но он не смог заставить себя поверить в это. Ему слишком нравился вид крови Лима, капающей на пол, чтобы убеждать себя, что все не взаправду. Он взглянул на Рувика, чтобы понять, что же делать дальше, и вздрогнул: вместо светлых волос и бледной кожи Лэсли он наткнулся взглядом на рубцы ожогов и пластину плексигласа в черепе, выглядывавшую из-под некогда белого, заляпанного чем-то, капюшона.  
  
Рувик заметил, что он пялился.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего, я просто... — Себастьян сглотнул с трудом. — Я почти забыл, что ты выглядишь вот так.  
  
Рувик нахмурился, провел пальцем по шраму вдоль челюсти.  
  
— Думаю, что это подсознательное, я сам еще не научился видеть себя иначе, — задумчиво проговорил он.  
  
Лим застонал, взбрыкнул, привлекая их внимание. Открыв глаза, он тут же попытался вырваться, тянул проволоку, вскрикивая каждый раз, когда колючки врезались глубже в кожу. Себастьян не знал, что должен был чувствовать, не знал, чего ждал или что хотел ощутить, но от вида страданий Лима его передергивало, словно он касался оголенного провода. Если бы Рувик не держал его до сих пор за руку, он бы уже вцепился Лиму в горло. Либо сбежал бы из лаборатории.  
  
Глаза Лима светились ярче, пока он, лишенный возможности крутить головой, вращал ими. Обнаружив Рувика и Себастьяна, он оставил попытки освободиться и рассмеялся. _«Поехавший»_ , — сказали визгливые, скрежещущие нотки в его голосе.  
  
— Она была права, — хрипло каркнул он. — Она была права насчет тебя.  
  
Рувик разжал пальцы и положил руку Себастьяну на спину.  
  
— Он весь твой, — сказал он.  
  
Себастьян позволил подтолкнуть себя. Потребовалось всего три шага, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу со своим противником, и в такой близи тяжелый запах крови едва не задушил его; вдохнуть все равно пришлось.  
  
— Лим, — заговорил Себастьян, не узнавая звук собственного голоса, — тебе придется ответить на мои вопросы.  
  
— Я всегда предельно честен, — ответил Лим, вжимаясь спиной в смотровой стол так, чтобы уберечь горло от колючек. В изгибе его губ читался намек на улыбку, но тело застыло тугой пружиной, готовое использовать любую подвернувшуюся возможность. — Все, что тебе нужно сделать — лишь спросить.  
  
— Это ты убил мою дочь? — Себастьяна трясло.  
  
Лим прищурил глаза.  
  
— В основном?  
  
Себастьян ударил его в живот; Лим дернулся, непроизвольно натягивая колючую проволоку, давясь и извиваясь.  
  
— Что это, блядь, значит?

— Всё... — из рта Лима брызнула кровь, когда он закашлялся, но он слизал ее с губ. — Всё не просто, — ответил он, и снова влажно хохотнул. — Столь многие из нас опустошены виной. Даже ты.  
  
Себастьян ухватил его за рубашку и дернул на себя. Сперва Лим старался не сопротивляться, но когда кожа начала рваться под натиском колючек, его самообладание изрядно пошатнулось.   
  
— Да, — прохрипел он, стоило железному шипу ткнуться в опасной близости от яремной вены. — Да, это я устроил поджог.  
  
— За что? — потребовал ответа Себастьян, не отпуская его. — Она была лишь ребенком, больной ты ублюдок! Почему она?  
  
— Потому, что... — диковатая улыбка тронула губы Лима. — Потому, что я обещал Майре, что сделаю это.  
  
В Себастьяне вскипела ярость; тело действовало без его сознательного участия, когда он резко ударил Лима в челюсть. Голову мотнуло в сторону, колючая проволока разорвала ему горло, но даже истекая кровью он все еще мог смеяться. Себастьян наносил удар за ударом, выбивая ему зубы, но Лим, захлебываясь кровью и вздрагивая, продолжал хохотать.   
  
— Ты не можешь убить меня, — подначивал он, плюнув кровью Себастьяну в лицо. — Я знаю, что все это не по-настоящему.  
  
— Ах ты, падла...  
  
Себастьян замахнулся для очередного удара, но Рувик вдруг коснулся его руки.  
  
— Погоди, — хоть он и остановил его, в глазах и голосе явственно читалось одобрение, от которого Кастелланосу сделалось дурно. — Позволь мне.  
  
Лим с беспокойством следил за тем, как Рувик приближался к нему, хотя и пытался спрятать свои истинные эмоции.  
  
— Рувик собственной персоной, — сказал он. — Гутьеррез предупреждала, что ты _урод,_ но...  
  
Рувик запустил пальцы в рану на руке Лима и потянул. Что-то сместилось с жутким щелчком, заставив Себастьяна скривиться, а Лима заорать и задергаться в тщетных попытках освободиться.  
  
— Смерть должна волновать тебя меньше всего, — сказал Рувик, зарываясь пальцами глубже. — Смерть это освобождение, мирное забвение. Когда мы с тобой закончим, ты будешь _умолять_ о ней.  
  
Он снова дернул что-то, и Лим заверещал: его локоть выгнулся в сторону, не предусмотренную суставом. Желчь жгла Себастьяну горло, но он не мог отвести взгляд от этого гротескного зрелища.  
  
— А теперь ответь, — Рувик потянулся к бицепсу Лима, — детектив Ода еще жив?  
  
— Да, — выплюнул Лим, закатывая глаза, его било крупной дрожью. — Да, жив. Он... они... кондиционируют его.  
  
— Кондиционируют, — эхом повторил Рувик. Он просунул большой палец в одно из пулевых отверстий на руке Лима и покрутил запястьем. — Ты имеешь в виду "промывают мозги"?  
  
Лим заизвивался, но это привело лишь к тому, что его локоть снова неестественно выгнулся и выскочил из сустава. Всхлипнув, он постарался больше не двигаться.  
  
— Да... да... Они отвели его... к Адаму.  
  
— А это еще кто, черт возьми, такой? — влез с вопросом Себастьян.  
  
Лим начал было отвечать, но потом замолчал, а губы сложились в злобную ухмылку. Он снова засмеялся.  
  
— Адам администратор «Мобиуса», — ответил вместо него Рувик. — Один из тех «алчных идиотов», о которых я уже рассказывал.  
  
Веселье Лима захлебнулось, в голосе проступила боль, и он обмяк, повисая на проволоке.  
  
— Как же он во мне разочаруется, — тоскливо пробормотал он.  
  
— Где он? — спросил Рувик, но, получив в ответ лишь неразборчивый бубнеж, с силой провел ногтями по обнаженной мышце. — Где он, Лим?  
  
Лим дышал с присвистом, давился; Себастьян пристально следил за каждой его судорогой, впитывал каждый стон боли. Он не знал, насколько их обоих еще хватит, но потом заметил кое-что: пятно крови на рубашке Лима разрослось, вытянулось буквой Y вниз по груди, и ни Себастьян, ни Рувик не были к тому причастными.  
  
— Рувик, — позвал Себастьян. — Погоди-ка.  
  
Разорвав на Лиме рубашку, Рувик заинтересованно хмыкнул. Характерный для вскрытия шрам рассекал чужую грудь, и хоть края его выглядели так, словно он зажил много лет назад, ближе к центру кожа лопнула и сочилась кровью.  
  
— Любопытно, — заметил Рувик, продавливая двумя пальцами место пересечения рубцов. — Таким ты себя видишь, Лим? — пальцы ушли внутрь по костяшки. — Свежим трупом?  
  
— Я бы не стал этого делать, — предупредил Лим.  
  
Рувик на пробу пошевелил пальцами, изучая реакцию, но Лим внезапно стал очень спокойным. И это его состояние было еще более тошнотворным, нежели когда он пытался вырваться. Себастьян переминался с ноги на ногу, пытаясь найти в себе силы, чтобы остановить их. Но тут Рувик вздрогнул и поспешно отдернул руку. Он ошеломленно смотрел на разрез, но в его взгляде в достатке хватало и заинтересованности.  
  
_«Ты не хочешь знать,_ — сказал себе Себастьян. Он сделал вдох. — _Даже и не думай спрашивать»._  
  
— Что там?  
  
Вместо ответа Рувик снова потянулся к Лиму. С большей осторожностью, чем прежде, он просунул большие пальцы в рану и отвел пласты мышц в стороны. Наблюдая за происходящим, Себастьян забыл как дышать, тело задеревенело так, словно шипы колючей проволоки впивались и в его кожу. Продолжая тянуть, Рувик, в конце концов, раскрыл дыру шириной в четыре дюйма, обнажая вовсе не грудину, а окровавленную глазницу, из которой на них таращился человеческий глаз.  
  
Себастьян отпрянул.  
  
— Это что еще за хрень?  
  
«Хрень» зашевелилась. Разведенная в стороны кожа на груди Лима тянулась и едва не трещала, пока внутри груди ворочался череп, обнажая острый слом носа, блеснувшие длинные зубы; глаз заметался между людьми. Даже Рувик подался назад, хотя он аж светился от восторга.   
  
— Как интересно, — прошептал он.  
  
Глаз моргнул красноватой мембраной, заменявшей ему веко.  
  
_«Ну на хуй»_ , — подумал Себастьян и бросился вперед, к Лиму.  
  
— Это что за поебень? — прикрикнул он, рассеянно тряся его за плечо. — Что ты вообще такое? Что это?  
  
— Это... — Лим оборвал себя очередным глухим смешком. — Это то, что «Мобиус» сделал со мной, — он влажно причмокнул красными губами, шов на груди вздулся, словно череп, что был у него вместо ребер, делал то же самое. — Это же ожидает твоего друга.  
  
Себастьяна передернуло от отвращения.  
  
— Где он? — он сгреб Лима за воротник и потянул на себя, вынуждая сильнее нанизаться шеей на шипы. — Где «Мобиус»? Скажи, черт тебя дери, или я оторву твою блядскую голову!  
  
— Уже... Уже слишком поздно, — Лим издал страшный булькающий звук, но все равно ухитрялся смотреть Себастьяну прямо в глаза. — Ты хочешь знать местоположение «Мобиуса», — прошипел он, — так спроси у своей суки-жены.  
  
Себастьян услышал достаточно. Ужас и отчаяние вскипели в нем, едва не паром сочась сквозь поры. Он подумал о руке Лима на спинке Лили, о крохотном теле в чужой раскуроченной грудной клетке, но больше всего — о собственном доме, охваченном ревущим пламенем. Он помнил, как его оттаскивали от ада, которым обернулся построенный им дом. От жара сохли глаза, а запах дыма въедался в кожу, в каждую клеточку тела. Помнил, как просыпался по ночам снова и снова, сходя с ума и надеясь, что его маленькая девочка задохнулась прежде, чем огонь добрался до нее.  
  
И теперь Лим стал частью того воспоминания, в его нечеловеческих глазах плясали отблески разожженного им огня. Единственной мыслью, что осталась в голове Себастьяна, была: _«Он должен сгореть, он заслужил»._  
  
Пламя брызнуло из-под ладоней Себастьяна. За считанные секунды занялась одежда Лима, и огонь пополз во все стороны: вниз по рукам, к ногам, перекинулось на волосы. Все случилось так внезапно, что Себастьян отшатнулся прочь с обожженными пальцами и во все глаза смотрел, как огонь поглощает Лима: искалеченная рука, гнусная усмешка и премерзкий глаз — все исчезло в адском пламени. Вопли стремительно обгоравшего человека угрожали здравомыслию Себастьяна, но он словно прирос к месту. У него сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, но он продолжал смотреть. Ему было нужно увидеть это своими глазами.  
  
Из транса его вывел до боли знакомый звук, что волнами расходился от Рувика, встряхивая всю лабораторию, и Себастьян с трудом устоял на ногах под тяжестью такого воздействия. Он обернулся и поразился беспомощному, какому-то детскому, выражению ужаса на лице Рувика. Это тревожило практически так же, как и причина, которую Себастьян едва не проглядел: существо подбиралось к ним.  
  
Оно пряталось в силовых импульсах. Сперва Себастьян подумал, что это смехотворный паразит Лима сбежал от огня и теперь ищет возмездия, но тварь была полностью черной, копошащаяся масса червеобразных щупалец громоздилась на паучьих ногах. Себастьян видел и пострашнее в глубинах мира, созданного сознанием Рувика. Но тварь вдруг резко ускорилась и сиганула, приземлившись Рувику на спину.  
  
Тот покачнулся от удара и принялся отбиваться, но чудище вцепилось сегментированными лапами в рубцы на его голове. Оно не тянуло щупальца к лицу, не пыталось пролезть в рот, но выло и дергало Рувика за голову, стараясь расшатать и оторвать пластину плексигласа.  
  
— Рувик... — Себастьян схватил тварь, но та была слишком мокрой и склизкой, чтобы у него получилось вцепиться как следует. — А ну, отвали! — крикнул он и попытался сдернуть с чужой головы извивающуюся массу. Он отрывал паучьи лапы по одной, пока Рувик безуспешно пытался вырваться сам. — Живо отпусти... Ебучая ты хрень...  
  
И он очнулся. Себастьян озадаченно огляделся и обнаружил, что сидит на кафельном полу лаборатории и до сих пор сжимает в руке ладонь Рувика. Лим лежал на полу рядом и подергивался, что-то бормоча. На руках Себастьяна не было ожогов, Лим тоже был целехонек — даже следов от колючей проволоки на шее не осталось.  
  
_«Это было не по-настоящему,_ — он задышал чаще от боли, вернувшейся вместе с ощущением реальности, закружилась голова. — _В конце концов, это был всего лишь сон»._  
  
Чужая ладонь в его руке резко дернулась; Рувик, снова в теле Лэсли, рухнул ему на колени и затрясся, все его мышцы словно свело судорогой, а широко распахнутые глаза слепо смотрели в пустоту. Он выглядел совсем, как тогда, в особняке, и Себастьян выругался, подтаскивая его ближе.  
  
— Рувик? — Себастьян подпирал его здоровым коленом. Ему хватило ума не пытаться обездвижить его, но и позволить ему шарахнуться головой о плиточный пол тоже не хотелось. — Срань, Рувик! Вот что стоило рассказать мне, что нужно делать в такой ситуации? Эта херня до сих пор атакует тебя? — не зная, что еще может сделать, Себастьян запустил пальцы в волосы Рувика на затылке и потянул, словно пытаясь освободить от невидимого монстра. — Борись, Рувик, — свистящим шепотом велел он, растирая ему лоб и виски, будто успокаивая и уговаривая вернуться. — Давай же, засранец, ты не можешь просто взять и сдохнуть после _всего этого_.  
  
Рувик шумно вздохнул и, хоть его все еще трясло, движения его изменились: это больше не напоминало припадок, скорее провальные попытки вернусь себе контроль над конечностями. Себастьян обхватил его рукой под плечи, поддерживая.  
  
— Рувик, — позвал он, стараясь говорить спокойно и ровно, — это я, Себастьян. Ты меня слышишь?  
  
Тот с трудом перевел взгляд на него, но зрительного контакта не получилось: глаза все еще смотрели слепо, отражая бурлящую внутри него истерику.  
  
— Себ? — он ощупал грудь Себастьяна. — Не могу... Я не...

Себастьян взял его за руку и крепко сжал.  
  
— Я здесь, — сказал он. — Постарайся успокоиться. Я с тобой.  
  
— Не чувствую... — он неловко дотронулся до своего лица, однако, что бы он ни пытался сделать, у него явно не получалось. — Боль, — рвано выдохнул он и ударил пятками в пол, отбирая свою руку у Себастьяна. — Сделай больно.  
  
Себастьян сморгнул.  
  
— Что?  
  
— _Сделай мне больно_ , — Рувик ухватился за рубашку на его груди, рваными движениями поднимаясь рукой вверх, пока не нащупал его челюсть. С мученическим стоном он пропихнул пальцы ему в рот.  
  
— Какого...  
  
Себастьян попытался дернуть головой назад, но Рувик согнул пальцы, крючьями уцепившимися за зубы.  
  
— Укуси, — настойчиво проговорил он. — _Кусай же!_  
  
Себастьян вдруг осознал, что в более дикой ситуации еще не оказывался. Он с силой стиснул зубы, морщась от того, как зашипел и заизвивался Рувик. Но это помогло: постепенно дыхание Рувика выровнялось и он расслабился. Перестав, наконец, вздрагивать, он слегка толкнул Себастьяна в челюсть, давая понять, что уже можно отпустить.  
  
— Я в порядке, — сказал он, прижав к груди покрытые синяками пальцы, и закрыл глаза. — Спасибо.  
  
Себастьян слишком устал, чтобы удивляться такой искренности. Он подождал с минуту, выравнивая собственное дыхание, а потом спросил:  
— Что это была за тварь? Лим?  
  
— Нет, — Рувик потер ладонями лицо и подобрался, принимая сидячее положение. Он все еще выглядел ошеломленным. — Нет, это... сложно объяснить.  
  
— Сложнее, чем вот _это_? — Себастьян выразительно ткнул пальцем в сторону агента Лима, лежавшего без сознания. — В нем-то что за херня была? Что «Мобиус» вообще... Они и с Джозефом это сделают? С _Майрой_? Что такое это «кондиционирование»? Что...  
  
— Нужно уходить, — перебил его Рувик. Он использовал плечо Себастьяна в качестве опоры и встал. — Если он не будет выходить на связь слишком долго, «Мобиус» вышлет подмогу. Ни ты, ни я ни в состоянии сейчас столкнуться с очередной группой агентов.  
  
Себастьян тоже принялся вставать, но нога подвела. Сладить с ней не получалось, пока Рувик не пришел на помощь.   
  
— Я с ума схожу, черт возьми, — проворчал он, пока Рувик помогал опереться на смотровой стол. — Не знаю, смогу ли продолжать так дальше.  
  
— Дыши, — сказал Рувик, хоть его голос и звучал так, будто ему самому не мешало бы воспользоваться собственным советом. — Все закончилось, Себастьян. Мы целы, — он легонько постучал его по челюсти, привлекая внимание. — Что ты сделал с Кидман?  
  
— Что? — Себастьян сонно уставился на него. — Ты знал, что Кидман здесь? Почему не сказал?  
  
— Надеялся, что ты испытаешь шок и почувствуешь себя настолько преданным, что убьешь ее, — признался Рувик. Он сделал несколько шагов, проверяя свою координацию. Удовлетворенный результатом, он прошелся по лаборатории, собирая оружие. — Для меня она представляет большую опасность, чем остальные — по крайней мере, им я нужен живым.  
  
Себастьян потер рот; он еще чувствовал вкус кожи Рувика у себя на языке.  
  
— Мы можем все ей объяснить, — предложил он, но, проговорив слова вслух, засомневался. — А почему ты сам не убил ее? У тебя ведь наверняка была такая возможность. Или у нее тоже защита, как у Лима?  
  
— Возможность была, — Рувик подошел ближе, складывая пистолеты и дробовик на столе. — Но, строго говоря, она не одна из «Мобиуса». Я решил, что это стало бы нарушением нашего уговора.  
  
— Да, — немедленно отозвался Себастьян. — Да, стало бы. Поэтому не убивай ее.  
  
Рувик вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно, — он поднял фонарик. — Где ты оставил мешок?  
  
— В той лаборатории. И... костыль где-то в коридоре.  
  
— Хорошо. Жди здесь.  
  
Рувик развернулся уходить, но Себастьян успел поймать его за локоть.  
  
— Погоди, — сказал он, думая, что если останется в этой комнате наедине с мигающим глазом, то ему станет плохо. — С этим что будем делать?  
  
Они оба посмотрели на Лима. Тот еще трясся мелкой дрожью на полу, слепо таращась в потолок. От этого у Себастьяна мурашки ползли по коже.  
  
— Поступи как считаешь нужным, — в голосе Рувика проступила горечь. — Хочешь — убей, хочешь — искалечь, — его взгляд стал тяжелым, Себастьян пожалел, что посмотрел ему в глаза. — Он убил твою семью, Себастьян. Он заслуживает всякой судьбы, что ты для него приготовил.  
  
Рувик ушел, а Себастьян еще долго не двигался с места, наблюдая, как поднимается и опадает грудь Лима. Он взял со стола свой револьвер и взвел курок. Взял голову Лима на мушку, положил палец на спусковой крючок. Он не мог вздохнуть.  


***

Когда Рувик вернулся, Себастьян стоял в коридоре, подпирая стену. Револьвер был упакован кобуру, дробовик висел на перевязи через плечо, в руках он держал ружье. Рувик ружье забрал, обменяв его на костыль, а потом заглянул в лабораторию, хотя уже догадывался о том, какое решение принял Себастьян. Как и ожидалось, Лим лежал все там же, без сознания. Живой.  
  
— Если убью его, то «Мобиус» найдет его, — сказал Себастьян тихо, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. — Что заставит Кидман как-то объясняться за произошедшее. Они ведь убьют ее, да? Если хоть на секунду засомневаются в ее преданности?  
  
— Да, — ответил Рувик. — Она только потому оказалась в «Маяке», что ее готовы были пустить в расход. Любое подозрение может оказаться для нее смертельным.  
  
Себастьян ощутимо расслабился и кивнул, будто бы отчаянно желал, чтобы Рувик поддержал его решение.  
  
— Тогда давай сваливать отсюда на хрен.  
  
Рувик согласился, и они вместе отступили обратно в ночь.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда все закончилось, Майра направилась в раздевалку, чтобы сменить одежду. Она практически не испачкала кровью свой хирургический костюм, но все равно старалась соприкасаться с ним как можно меньше и, удерживая его двумя пальцами, определила в мусоросборник. Майра сказала себе, что худшее позади. Да, это не последняя процедура, будут еще, но в данный момент все шло своим чередом, и дальше будет легче раз от раза. Она больше никогда не увидит Джозефа в таком состоянии.  
  
Но все же, когда она застегивала блузку, руки начали дрожать. Пальцы стали непослушными, и она быстро сдалась, села на ближайшую скамейку. Вот что за блажь? Майра подняла руки к глазам, разглядывая их, и с горечью подумала: _«И как во мне только остался страх, после всего, что было?»._  
  
В дверь постучали; Татьяна вошла, не дожидаясь ответа. Она быстро закрыла за собой дверь, но Майра успела заметить Денниса, вышагивавшего по коридору. Он не принимал участия в кондиционировании, так что она не представляла себе причину, по которой он мог оказаться поблизости, но это встревожило ее.  
  
— Майра, — Татьяна присела рядом с ней. Она еще не переоделась, и Майра старалась не смотреть на пятно крови на ее рукаве, — ну как ты, держишься?  
  
— Не стоит беспокоиться, — быстро ответила Майра и снова принялась застегивать пуговицы, но успеха, как и в первый раз, не достигла. — Самое страшное позади, и я все еще тут.  
  
— Ну как скажешь, — Татьяна с минуту понаблюдала за ее борьбой с рубашкой, а потом встала. Она взяла Майру за руки и потянула на себя, заставляя встать. — Я знаю, как тяжело тебе это далось в прошлый раз, — сказала она, застегивая пуговицы вместо нее. — Я присмотрю за тобой. Ты же скажешь мне, если станет тяжело?  
  
— Разумеется, — Майра ей не мешала, но увидев, что Татьяна собирается сказать еще что-то, прошла мимо, слегка задев ее, и достала из шкафчика брюки.  
  
— Что тут делает Деннис?  
  
Татьяна подождала, пока она закончит одеваться и только потом ответила:  
— Лим отправился в «Маяк» и взял с собой Кидман, — у Майры екнуло сердце. — Видимо, возникли трудности, но Деннис не хотел прерывать нас, поэтому ждал, пока процедура закончится.  
  
Майра могла представить себе только одну «трудность», что могла поджидать их в лечебнице, и ее воображение мчало на перегонки с подсчетом вероятностей.  
  
— Они в порядке?  
  
— Нет, — Татьяна пристально смотрела на нее. — Хотя, с Кидман все будет хорошо. Но если Деннис не преувеличивает, то Лим совсем плох.  
  
Майра не до конца понимала, что делать с пронзившим ее страхом. Она молилась, чтобы лицо ничем не выдало ее эмоций.  
  
— Отведи меня к нему.  
  


***

  
Рувик отвез их домой. На дороге практически не было машин, так что обошлось без эксцессов, к тому же, процесс вождение позволил ему хотя бы немного сосредоточиться. Отчасти его еще потряхивало от того, что произошло в «Маяке», он боялся, что реальность может в любой момент улизнуть сквозь пальцы, словно напуганная мышь. Но когда страх становился слишком сильным, он переводил взгляд на свой «якорь» и успокаивался.  
  
Себастьян сломанной куклой сидел на пассажирском сиденье, даже не глядя перед собой, опустив глаза, и шумно, тяжело дышал всю дорогу до их убежища. Он ничего не говорил. Но такой необходимости и не было: Рувик ощущал горе и отчаяние, исходящее от него волнами, и гнев, державший в напряжении каждую дрожащую мышцу. Его боль была Рувику так знакома, что он вошел в резонанс с Себастьяном без участия зеркальных нейронов и телепатических приемов. Это было восхитительно и отвратительно в равной мере, но пленительная составляющая момента крепко удерживала Рувика на связи с собственными ощущениями.  
  
Как только они припарковались неподалеку от квартирного комплекса, Рувик шустро вылез из машины, спеша открыть пассажирскую дверь.   
  
— _Блядь_ , — выругался Себастьян и зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы, пока Рувик помогал ему выбраться наружу. — На хуй все это.  
  
— Обопрись на меня, — сказал Рувик. Но даже с поддержкой костыля ноги Себастьяна отказывались функционировать нормально и нести его куда-то. Рувик снял с него всё оружие, на время оставив в грузовичке вместе со всеми припасами, добытыми в лечебнице, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы помочь Себастьяну дойти до дома и подняться наверх. Тот же крепко держался за плечо Рувика, горячо дышал в ухо, напоминая об их совместном побеге из особняка в высохшее на корню поле. Он был одновременно рад и разочарован, когда они достигли своей квартиры.  
  
— Дальше я сам, — пробубнил Себастьян.  
  
Рувик отпер и распахнул перед ним дверь.  
  
— Давай доведу, тут осталось немного.  
  
— Иди давай, — настоял Себастьян. — Мне не нравится, что наше барахло осталось в грузовике.  
  
Хромая, он вошел в квартиру. Он не выглядел готовым потерять сознание, поэтому Рувик вернулся на парковку. К счастью, в округе не оказалось никого, что увидел бы, как он тащил оружие и набитую неизвестно чем наволочку на второй этаж. Оказавшись в квартире и заперев за собой дверь, он, по идее, должен был почувствовать хоть какое-то облегчение. Но у него руки покалывало от холода, и он поймал себя на том, что пристально оглядывал углы комнаты. Растирая ладони, Рувик в поисках Себастьяна прошел в гостиную.  
  
Он нашел его сидящим на диване; тот вытянул натруженные ноги и хлестал текилу прямо из бутылки. Рувик нахмурился.  
  
— А Бри разве не говорила...  
  
— Молчи, — глухо рыкнул Себастьян. Он был в отвратительном состоянии еще до поездки в «Маяк», но схватка с Лимом добавила свежих синяков на лице и шее, а красные от лопнувших капилляров глаза делали общий вид еще более ужасным. — Не сейчас.  
  
Рувик рискнул подойти ближе, пока он делал очередной длинный глоток.   
  
— Плохая идея, — начал он. — Ты даже еще не...  
  
— Не желаю это слушать, — Себастьян уставился на него в упор, непреклонно выпятив челюсть, но усталость уже изрядно истончила его злость. Он снова припал к бутылке, но вдруг остановился; рука, сжимавшая горлышко, дрожала.  
  
— Мне просто... — он потер глаза, морщась. — Мне нужно просто перестать думать об этом на какое-то время, — хрипло сказал он.  
  
Рувик смотрел на него, и каждое вздрагивание, непроизвольное сокращение мышц, каждое глухое ворчание впивалось ему под кожу. Им обоим было бы проще, перестань Себастьян на время обдумывать всё случившееся. Он подошел ближе и, остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки, потянулся вперед, касаясь кончиками пальцев не пострадавшего виска Себастьяна.  
  
Себастьян перехватил его за запястье.  
  
— Нет, — он отвел его руку в сторону, подождал, пока Рувик не отступит на шаг, и только после этого отпустил. — Не делай этого, — он поставил локоть на колено и опустился лбом в подставленную ладонь. — Я не позволю тебе... стереть это. Только не это.  
  
Рувик потрогал место на запястье, где его сжимали пальцы Себастьяна.  
  
— Неужели слова Лима настолько тебя потрясли? — спросил он. — Ты ведь и так был убежден, что пожар не был случайностью.  
  
— Я не должен был оказаться _прав_ , — он прочесал ногтями волосы и сделал ещё один глоток. — Пожар был чудовищным несчастным случаем, а Майра бросила меня, потому что я не мог с этим справиться. Все так говорили. И в этом был смысл. А теперь... — он резко выпрямился, с грохотом поставил в бутылку на кофейный столик. — Теперь я знаю, что этим стоит тот выблядок. Они мертвы, они обе мертвы, и... Боже, ты единственный из всех, кто знает, через что ей пришлось пройти. Мне следовало убить его, — он осел обратно в диванные подушки, хотя напряжение и тревога еще не отпустили его. — Нужно было сжечь его по-настоящему.  
  
Рувика пробрала дрожь, которую он так ненавидел. От воспоминания о том, как пламя пожирало агента Лима прямо у него на глазах, как жар огня достигал и его кожи, а в ноздри забивался запах паленого мяса, его желудок болезненно свело. Но тогда он так и не смог отвести взгляда, вслушивался в тяжелое дыхание Себастьяна, видел, как подрагивала его задранная в оскале верхняя губа. Он вспомнил какую озлобленность и горечь испытывал сам в свое время. Рувик тоже не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то забрал ее у него.  
  
— Ты всё правильно сделал, — медленно произнес он. — Ты не убил его, а они ни в чём не заподозрят Кидман. А её присутствие внутри организации даст нам возможность действовать. Так что, тебе ещё представится возможность поквитаться, я уверен.  
  
Какое-то время Себастьян молчал. Он смотрел на свои руки, скреб большим пальцем пятнышко крови. В конце концов, он тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Что ты чувствовал, Рувик?  
  
Тот весь подобрался.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— Когда ты обгорел, — уточнил он, и внезапно показалось, что комната стала гораздо больше, а его слова эхом отскакивали от стен. — Я видел это, в твоем сознании. Видел твои шрамы. Каково это?  
  
Рувик сглотнул ком в горле и тут же обругал себя. Ему следовало бы быть в бешенстве от такого вопроса, но пульс вдруг зашелся так, что он даже покачнулся.  
  
— Ты ведь спрашиваешь не потому, что чувствуешь вину по отношению к Лиму.  
  
— Я хочу знать, — Себастьян поднял голову, и их глаза встретились. — А ты можешь мне показать.  
  
Он протянул ему руку. Рувик посмотрел на нее так, словно ему предлагали пригоршню раскаленных углей, готовых в любой момент вспыхнуть пламенем. Его история и без того подступила опасно близко к поверхности: покрытый синяками, уставший, он сейчас мог без труда вытащить наружу свой детский страх, десятилетиями тлевший в сердце. Мог не просто заново пережить его, но и _даровать_. Мог взять Себастьяна за руку и разделить с ним ад.  
  
— Ты не этого хочешь, — настороженно ответил Рувик.  
  
— Я хочу знать, — настаивал Себастьян. — Я должен знать, через что ей пришлось пройти из-за нас, — он взмахнул протянутой рукой, а в голосе отчетливо зазвучало отчаяние. — Ну же, Рувик, покажи мне! Я должен знать!  
  
— Нет, — отказал Рувик, даже более рьяно, чем собирался. — Думаешь, мне стало легче от того, что я _в точности_ знал, что испытывала моя сестра? Пережив её страдания, ты не освободишься от чувства вины.  
  
Себастьяна перекосило, он опустил руку.  
  
— К тому же, — продолжил Рувик, даже когда Себастьян отвернулся, — разве коронер не сказал, что она задохнулась прежде, чем огонь добрался до неё?

— Он сказал... — Себастьян поскреб пальцами губы. — Сказал, что она была слишком мала, что её... — у него свело горло. — Её легкие, — он ещё раз попробовал объяснить, неопределенно указывая себе на грудь. — Они бы... Они бы не справились...  
  
Остатки сил стремительно покидали его.  
  
— Она была такой маленькой, — голос Себастьяна сломался окончательно, и он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Его плечи вздрагивали, а дыхание стало неровным, как будто рваным. — Такой маленькой...  
  
Рувик с замиранием сердца смотрел на Себастьяна. Эхо чужого горя рябью прокатилось по мышцам, и он не испытывал ничего похожего целую вечность. Он провел большую часть своей жизни, поглощая боль, гнев, страх и чувство беспомощности других людей, но это — новое — было чем-то совершенно другим, чем-то, чем он не мог позволить себе насладиться, даже если бы у него достало терпения полностью его скопировать. Он счел, что больше не способен оплакивать кого-то. Но, глядя на то, как Себастьян впивается ногтями в кожу на голове, он вдруг понял, что, несмотря ни на что, это чувство его не покинуло.   
  
Он сел на диван рядом с Себастьяном и привалился к его плечу. Рувик хотел ощутить каждую волну дрожи, прошивающую чужое тело, попробовать на вкус каждый измученный выдох. Хотел клубком свернуться у Себастьяна в груди в окружении изогнутых ребер, чтобы вспомнить и пережить утрату, что перевернула его мир. Эта травма делала его ближе к _ней_ , и он хотел сохранить в своей памяти каждое мгновение.  
  
— Себастьян, — почти беззвучно выдохнул он под гнетом бремени, что они разделили, — я не могу показать этого тебе, — он положил руку на его колено и сжал. — Но могу показать _им_. С твоей помощью я смогу обрушить на них заслуженные муки. Мы отомстим за неё Лиму, Адаму — всем им, каждому до последнего.  
  
Себастьян молчал. Он подвинулся немного, чтобы посмотреть на Рувика в щели между пальцами.  
  
— Пообещай мне.  
  
— Обещаю, — без всяких сомнений ответил Рувик. Когда Себастьян опустил руку, он накрыл её своей, крепко стискивая. — Все они сгорят.  
  


***

  
Они вошли в палату Лима. Майра предпочла бы сделать это в одиночестве, но она знала, что Татьяна была слишком бдительной, чтобы позволить ей, так что она не стала даже заикаться об этом. По крайней мере, Деннису хватило ума остаться в коридоре.  
  
В палате было темно и пахло кровью. Она слышала, как Лим шипит и что-то бормочет, не перекрывая писка кардиомонитора — ей не впервые видеть такое, но из раза в раз волосы все равно становились дыбом. Когда они вошли, Татьяна схватила её за руку; Майра позволила. Пространство освещала единственная настольная лампа, и они направились к койке Лима.  
  
Он был без одежды, прикрытый лишь тонкой простыней да бинтом, что неплотно обматывал правую руку до самого плеча. На капельнице висел пакет с сывороткой янтарного цвета. Подойдя ближе, Майра поняла, что у него открыты глаза, но он никак не отреагировал на ее приближение, продолжив мямлить что-то нечленораздельное.  
  
Майра облизала губы. Ее мысли так перепутались между собой, что она в немом оцепенении освободилась из хватки Татьяны и коснулась внутренней стороны запястья Лима. Она и так слышала ритм его пульса, наполнявшего комнату писком кардиомонитора, но хотела почувствовать его биение под подушечками пальцев. Пульс был слабый, но ровный. Ее рука сжалась в кулак сама по себе. Она бы впилась в ладонь ногтями, но вдруг ощутила присутствие еще одного человека, слушавшего биение чужой жизни.  
  
— Сэр, — Майра выпрямилась и обернулась к затянутому тенями углу на другом конце палаты. — Нам известно, что с ним случилось?  
  
Администратор, сидя на стуле, наклонился вперед достаточно, чтобы настольная лампа высветила его лицо. Все указывало на то, что жест был спланирован.   
  
— Как ты видишь, он не в состоянии подать рапорт, — холодно ответил он. — Но агент Кидман доложила о том, что с ним случился _Рувик_.  
  
Майра нахмурилась и обошла койку, встав с правой стороны, и приподняла бинт, покрывавший руку Лима. Плоть была рассечена и пронизана насквозь в дюжине мест, самые заметные раны были у локтя, многие все еще кровоточили.  
  
— Эти раны нанесены выстрелом из дробовика, — сказала она. — Не похоже на методы Рувика.  
  
— Это не первый случай, когда он использует огнестрельное оружие, — заметила Татьяна. — Так он выслеживал своих потенциальных жертв, еще в Элк Ривер.  
  
— Вероятно, то же самое имело место быть и две ночи назад, — сказал Администратор.  
  
Майра подзатянула разболтавшийся бинт на руке Лима.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что Рувик был в особняке в то же время, что и Кастелланос, — осторожно предположила она.  
  
— На телах членов группы «Альфа» были обнаружены раны от пуль трех разных калибров. Мне кажется, что сложно объяснить подобное, исходя из того, что за это ответственен лишь один человек.  
  
Майра не знала, что ответить, но эстафету подхватила Татьяна.  
  
— О чем еще доложила агент Кидман? — спросила она.  
  
— Утверждает, что не видела Рувика собственными глазами, — Администратор встал и подошел к койке Лима. — Говорит, что чувствовала его присутствие, когда он разделил их с агентом Лимом, — продолжил он не глядя на женщин. — Она услышала выстрел из дробовика, после чего потеряла сознание. Очнувшись, она обнаружила агента Лима в подобном состоянии и вызвала подмогу.  
  
Татьяна сложила руки на груди и задумчиво нахмурила брови, глядя на Лима.  
  
— Тогда встает вопрос: на что же Рувик способен на самом деле, даже без своей машины. Нельзя потерять сознание от одного только присутствия.  
  
— И, что более важно, — сказал Администратор, — почему он оставил её в живых.  
  
— Их обоих, — добавила Майра, и, когда он наконец посмотрел на неё, она встретила его взгляд не дрогнув. — Он оставил Лима невредимым. Ну, более-менее.  
  
Администратор не сводил с неё глаз, но прошли те времена, когда он заставлял её нервно потеть одним только взглядом.  
  
— Татьяна, — велел он, — подожди нас снаружи.  
  
Она всем свои видом продемонстрировала своё нежелание, но послушалась. Едва за ней закрылась дверь, Майра выпрямила спину, представ перед Администратором в одиночестве. Он не страдал излишней скромностью, потому она ждала, молча и сосредоточенно, пока он заговорит.  
  
Он выдержал долгую паузу, стремясь запугать её.  
  
— Кастелланос жив? — спросил он.  
  
— Ты, вроде как, уже принял решение, — спокойно ответила Майра. — К чему утруждать себя вопросами?  
  
— Если ты знаешь что-то, то тебе придется сказать.  
  
— Я ничего не знаю, — Майра скрестила руки на груди. — Кастелланос и я разошлись давным давно. С чего бы ему искать меня сейчас?  
  
Администратор прищурился. Она не дрогнула.  
  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, агент Хэнсон. Если он жив, то он нужен мне живым, для проекта СТЭМ. Держись от него подальше.  
  
Майра стойко выдержала его прямой взгляд.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

Он схватил её за руку. Майра не сопротивлялась, даже когда он толкнул её к койке, зажимая между своим телом и бессознательным агентом Лимом.  
  
— Неподчинение не сойдет тебе с рук дважды, — предупредил он ее. — «Мобиус» будет решать, кому жить, а кому умереть, не ты. Ты же будешь следовать приказам.  
  
_Ты будешь следовать приказам._ Слова эхом отозвались во всем ее теле; левую руку закололо от их значения. Но все же она упрямо не отводила взгляд. Слишком долго она прожила на тонкой грани с безумием, чтобы позволить жалким угрозам повлиять на нее.   
  
— Я буду следовать приказам, — согласилась она. — Но не твоим. Не забывай, _Адам_ , я такая же часть «Мобиуса», как и ты.  
  
Майра накрыла его руку своей. Ей потребовалось совсем немного усилий, чтобы высвободиться. Его глаза обожгли ее раздражением, но он отступил назад, дергано, словно его потянули за ниточки. Он всегда был по-своему грозным, но сейчас, когда бреши в его броне стали так заметны, Майра видела, куда нужно надавить.  
  
— Мне нужно побыть наедине с агентом Лимом, — сказала она.  
  
Администратор свел брови к переносице, но они оба знали, что он не собирается ничего ей запрещать.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы его вернули в строй, — сурово заявил он. — Чего бы это ни стоило.  
  
— Разумеется, хочешь, — Майра повернулась к нему спиной. — Рапорт будет у тебя к завтрашнему вечеру.  
  
Он колебался еще несколько секунд, но потом понял, что Майра закончила разговор. Она чувствовала на себе его взгляд до тех самых пор, пока он не покинул палату. И лишь оставшись одна, она позволила себе сделать глубокий, долгий вдох.  
  
Лим замолк. Майра не стала терять время: никто не знал, когда нетерпение Администратора снова возьмет над ним верх. Да и не нравилось ему, как обошлись с его любимым питомцем. Майра стянула простыню с груди Лима и с силой нажала на пересечение его шрамов.  
  
Лим сделал резкий рваный вдох. Его глаза то закатывались, то шарили по палате, но не останавливались на ней. Она подождала, надеясь, что к нему хотя бы частично вернется сознание, но, когда надежда не оправдалась, она накрыла его глаза ладонью.  
  
— И-Джун, — позвала она, тихо, но настойчиво, словно журила ребенка. — Это я. Я знаю, что ты слышишь меня.  
  
Он задергался, заизвивался под ее руками, задышал быстро и поверхностно, и наконец-то смог произнести членораздельные слова:  
— Вытащи, — умолял он, сгребая простыню в кулаках, — вытащи, вытащи, вытащи же...  
  
— И-Джун, сосредоточься, — она гладила его по груди, прослеживая рубцы старых шрамов. — Что вытащить?  
  
— _Огонь_ , — сипло выдохнул он, и Майра почти отдернула руку, словно на его коже расцвели языки пламени. — Он поджег меня... всё горит, — он слепо протянул к ней руку и схватил за локоть. — Вытащи меня!  
  
Майра смотрела, как он корчился, слышала, как трещит полотно простыни под его хваткой. Ее кожу покалывало электричеством, словно заряды протягивались дугами между каплями пота. На мгновение ей показалось, что ее стошнит, но она не могла отвести взгляд от Лима.  
  
— Кто? — спросила она, но голос словно треснул; она сделала глубокий вдох и спросила еще раз: — Кто поджег тебя, И-Джун?  
  
— Это был _он_ , — его ресницы трепетали, щекоча ей ладонь. — Твой... Кастелланос.  
  
Майра вздрогнула. Эмоции беспорядочно сменяли друг друга, и единственное, за что она смогла уцепиться, это нездоровая признательность, что именно Себастьян преподнес ей такой подарок. Она наклонилась ближе.  
  
— Он жив, — практически беззвучно прошептала она. — Себастьян жив... Ты видел его?  
  
— Да, — каркнул Лим, судорожно дергая ее за рукав. — Да, его и... Рувика, они... живы, — он издал хнычущий звук. — Пожалуйста, вытащи меня.  
  
— Сейчас, — она потерла большим пальцем его переносицу, словно успокаивая. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что мне пообещал.  
  
Черты его лица исказило сомнение.   
  
— Я свое обещание уже выполнил, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Новое обещание, — Майра погладила его по груди, чтобы он не понял, что ее руки дрожат. — Пообещай, что в следующий раз, когда ты увидишь Себастьяна, ты убьешь его, — эти слова обожгли ее горло. — Пожалуйста, И-Джун. Ты ведь знаешь, через что мне пришлось из-за него пройти. Убей его. Ради меня.  
  
Лим с шипением гонял воздух меж стиснутых зубов и думал, быть может, даже снова терял сознание. Он отпустил ее локоть, соскользнул по руке и накрыл ее пальцы своей ладонью.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он и криво улыбнулся. — Ради тебя — все, что угодно, Майра.  
  
Когда Майра вышла из палаты, Татьяна и Деннис все еще стояли в коридоре. Ее лицо стало нечитаемым.  
  
— Деннис, — тот моментально вытянулся по струнке, готовый вот-вот отдать честь, — найдите огнетушитель и облейте пеной Лима. Он думает, что горит.  
  
— Э-э, есть, мэм, — Деннис замялся. — Начать готовить операционную? Его рука...  
  
— Для заживления сыворотки будет достаточно, — уверенно сказала Татьяна. — Мы прооперируем его, если он сам этого потребует.  
  
— Есть, мэм.  
  
Стоило Деннису умчаться по поручению, как Татьяна повернулась к Майре с серьезной миной.  
  
— Выглядишь уставшей.  
  
— Так и есть, — ответила Майра, совсем не чувствуя усталости; пульс болезненно колотился в артериях. — Я пойду к себе.  
  
— Не хочешь поговорить с Кидман? — спросил Татьяна. — Она в соседней палате.  
  
— Нет, это может подождать, — Майра пошла вниз по коридору и даже слегка удивилась, когда Татьяна не последовала за ней. — Ты остаешься?  
  
Татьяна кивнула, хоть и не сдвинулась с места.  
  
— Хочу лично услышать ее рапорт. Если Кастелланос жив и сотрудничает с Рувиком, то нам стоит внести коррективы в наши планы относительно мистера Оды.  
  
Майра слегка подняла голову, но так и не позволила ни одной эмоции отразиться на лице.  
  
— Делай, что считаешь нужным, — сказала она и ушла, прежде чем смогла бы как-то выдать себя.  
  
Она ожидала услышать, как Татьяна отворила дверь в палату Кидман, но, когда Майра обернулась в самом конце коридора, Татьяна стояла на том же самом месте.  
  


***

  
Себастьян уже привык просыпаться от боли: пульсирующая кожа под стежками, глубокие синяки, наковальня, гремящая в голове — все это стало таким же обыденным, как дыхание. Вот найти себя на диване, с которого уже сполз на половину, было в новинку, но из общей канвы событий это не выбивалось, лишь добавило хруст в сведенной шее в копилку боли. Что было куда более непривычным, так это то, что он проснулся и обнаружил у себя на коленях спящего Рувика.  
  
Софа была совсем не большая, и Рувик занял все свободное место, скрючившись в плотный комок, устроив ноги на подлокотнике и умостившись головой на бедре Себастьяна. Несмотря на налившийся на челюсти синяк, его лицо выглядело небывало умиротворенным. Себастьян старался не шевелиться, чтобы не упустить возможность поразглядывать его. В прошлый раз, когда они проснулись в одной кровати, Себастьян решил, что эта гордая задница просто не захотела спать на диване. Сейчас же Рувик мог оставить его здесь, но он не оставил. В какой-то момент Себастьян, измученный и обездоленный, отключился, и Рувик остался рядом.  
  
_«Возможно, это не добровольное решение,_ — вспомнив события в «Маяке», Себастьян погладил висок Рувика. — _Может, та тварь снова напала на него, и он просто вырубился здесь»._ Он проследил пальцем место, где в прошлом в чужом черепе было отверстие. Рувик пробубнил что-то нечленораздельное, делая версию «кома после нападения монстра» нежизнеспособной.  
  
Рувик просто спал, и Себастьян не стал ему мешать. Это было странно, но каким-то образом успокаивало и расслабляло: просто посидеть вот так, ощущая легкое давление на бедро и теплую кожу под ладонью, позволив сознанию дрейфовать где-то далеко-далеко. Всяко лучше, чем не находить себе места из-за «Мобиуса» и его бешенных агентов, поэтому Себастьян размышлял о фантомах юного Рувика, которых он видел в СТЭМ: сперва любознательного, потом отчаявшегося, а после — мстительного. Он задумался, а был ли у Рубена Викториано, приходившегося сыном безмозглому кретину и уничтоженного страшной трагедией, хоть крохотный шанс вырасти и не стать монстром? Как далеко пришлось бы вернуться во времени, чтобы найти ничем не опороченную версию гениального мальчика, который однажды дерзнул бы стать богом?  
  
— Что ж за хрень с тобой случилась, Рувик? — пробормотал Себастьян себе под нос, перебирая тонкие мягкие волосы. — Неужели ты действительно создал ту чудовищную машину потому, что был _одинок_?  
  
Наконец, Рувик завозился. Сперва он не понял, где находится, хмыкнул сонно и повернул голову, угодив лицом прямо под ладонь Себастьяна. Напрягся он моментально и резко распахнул глаза, тут же приобретая настороженный вид.  
  
Себастьян закинул руку на спинку дивана.   
  
— Надо же, — сказал он, стараясь не пускать в голос подначивающие нотки, — проснулся.  
  
Рувик сел и потер щеку, на которой отпечатались складки штанов Себастьяна. Он смотрел куда угодно, только не на него, может, даже успел пойти красными пятнами от смущения.  
  
— Доброе утро, — буркнул он и поспешил подняться на ноги. — Я принесу нам чего-нибудь поесть.  
  
Себастьян сел удобнее и откинулся на спинку дивана, слишком уставший для колких замечаний. Он даже снова задремал, но проснулся, когда Рувик вернулся с двумя мисками овсяной каши, в которую добавил нарезанный банан, прихватив с собой еще и пузырек с обезболивающим. Несмотря на все еще несколько смущенный вид, Рувик сел рядом и они позавтракали.   
  
— Я собираюсь проверить швы, когда закончим, — сказал он. — Ночь у тебя выдалась тяжелая.  
  
— Да уж. Такое чувство, будто меня грузовик сбил, — Себастьян проглотил пару пилюль вместе с овсянкой, после чего искоса посмотрел на собеседника. — Мы же обсудим то, что произошло?  
  
— Что именно? — уточнил Рувик, не поднимая взгляда.  
  
— Боже, я даже не знаю, с чего начать, — проворчал Себастьян. Стоило какому-либо вопросу оформиться, как он сразу смазывался замешательством и чувством стыда. Он отыскал взглядом бутылку текилы, все еще стоявшую на кофейном столике, и едва не поддался искушению потянуться к ней, вспомнил, что принял обезболивающее. — Начнем с тебя. Ты вообще как?  
  
Рувик ткнул пальцем в синяк на челюсти.

— Я в порядке, — ответил он. — Я не натренирован, как ты, чтобы держать удар, но он не сильно меня приложил. Просто застал врасплох.  
  
— На этот раз ты не отвертишься, — гнул свое Себастьян. — Я говорю о припадке.  
  
Рувик продолжил жевать, словно и не слышал его, но Себастьян так пристально на него смотрел, что он все же отказался от стратегии уклонения от ответов.  
  
— Да в порядке я, — повторил он. — И благодарен тебе за помощь.  
  
Себастьян подождал еще немного, но, когда продолжения не последовало, спросил:  
— И это всё?  
  
— А что еще тут скажешь?  
  
Насколько проще все было бы, дай Себастьян своей нетерпеливости взять над собой верх, и он был чертовски к этому близок.  
  
_«Ты не можешь винить его,_ — твердил он себе, припоминая, как крепко Рувик держал его за руку, пока «Маяк» плавился вокруг них, выворачивая на изнанку свое кошмарное нутро. — _Ты ведь тоже не хочешь, чтобы он задавал тебе вопросы о самочувствии, так ведь?»._  
  
— Рувик, — осторожно заговорил Себастьян, — чем бы оно ни обернулось, это касается нас обоих. Расскажи мне, что с тобой происходит, чтобы в следующий раз я был лучше подготовлен, чтобы мог помочь тебе.  
  
Рувик закончил есть и отставил миску в сторону. Только после этого он повернулся, усаживаясь лицом к Себастьяну.  
  
— Это не... — он нахмурился, подбирая слова для объяснения. — Все шло как надо. Используя тебя, я был способен удерживать стабильную грёзу. Поначалу. Но я потерял концентрацию, после того, как ты... — он сильнее свел брови к переносице и выпалил: — Я не ожидал, что ты его подожжешь.  
  
— Я не специально, — Себастьян посмотрел на свои руки, отчасти ожидая, что они будут покрыты ожогами. — Я даже не знал, что _смогу_ так.  
  
— Это хороший знак, пусть он и вызвал затруднения, — сказал Рувик. — Ты сумел захватить контроль над собственной реальностью. Это может нам пригодиться, когда придется использовать СТЭМ против «Мобиуса».  
  
_Все они сгорят_. В животе у Себастьяна екнуло, и он прикончил завтрак прежде, чем аппетит окончательно испарился.   
  
— Вызвало затруднение, — выдохнул он, пробуя на зуб не знакомую эмоцию. — Тебе... было тяжело видеть это. Я не хотел.  
  
Рувик фыркнул.  
  
— Если ты так извиняешься, то не стоит. В конце концов, это была моя идея — допрашивать Лима, и я был готов рискнуть. Хотя, стоит признать, готов я был не достаточно, — он встал и подошел к тумбочке рядом со входной дверью. — Но мы раздобыли важную информацию. Твой напарник жив, и Адам лично приглядывает за ним. Значит, можно рассчитывать на то, что они не собираются убивать его в ближайшее время.  
  
— Да, но Лим сказал, что его... — Себастьян вспыхнул злостью, подумав, как псих Лим ковыряется в сознании его друга, но тут Рувик вернулся с ворохом бумаги и ручкой, и он осознал, как ловко тот срулил с темы. — Так, постой. А что насчет твари, что пыталась вскрыть тебе череп?  
  
— Это сейчас не важно, — ответил Рувик и опустился на колени перед кофейным столиком, раскладывая по его поверхности счета Мартина Райоса текстом вниз, чтобы было где писать. — Хочу показать тебе кое-что.  
  
— Еще как важно, — возразил Себастьян, а Рувик начал делать набросок человеческого лица. — Ты не можешь просто... _Рувик!_ — с его ногой это было не просто, но Себастьян наклонился вперед, к столику, и схватил Рувика за запястье. — Расскажи мне.  
  
Тот замер, глядя на руку Себастьяна. Вырываться он не стал, но пристально рассматривал ее, и, отсчитав несколько ударов сердца, все же поднял взгляд. Себастьян не ждал, что он уступит после их перепалки в подвале «Маяка», но Рувик кивнул.  
  
— Я впервые смог хорошо его разглядеть, — сказал он, и Себастьян отпустил его, уселся обратно на диван и приготовился слушать. — Но уже некоторое время я чувствовал его где-то на периферии сознания. Я уже говорил, что остаюсь беззащитным, когда использую свои способности. Оно пытается воспользоваться моей уязвимостью, чтобы отделить мой разум от тела.  
  
— И поэтому ты попросил моей помощи, знал, что оно нападет. Тебе стоило предупредить меня, — покачал головой Себастьян, но прежде, чем завязался очередной спор, он продолжил: — Но, все же, _что_ это?  
  
Рувик не ответил сразу же, но читать его стало немного легче: Себастьян мог с уверенностью сказать, что тот думал, как лучше объяснить, а не просто тянул время.  
  
— Если отталкиваться от метафоры, что я приводил ранее, — заговорил Рувик, — думаю, можно назвать его... поврежденными данными. Оно не похоже на созданий, с которыми тебе пришлось столкнуться в СТЭМ, — он продолжил чиркать ручкой по бумаге, пока говорил. — Дремлющее сознание часто складывает вместе фрагменты информации, которую считает непригодной: едва замеченные раздражители, какие-то воспоминания, подсознательные инстинкты и так далее. Все это копится в сознании, образует собственную среду обитания, населяет ее. Вот почему сны зачастую кажутся такими метафоричными — они построены из блоков информации, которой твой мозг уже обладает.  
  
— Монстры это метафоры, — сказал Себастьян, перебирая в памяти всех жутких тварей, каких видел в сознании Рувика. — Но некоторые из них раньше были людьми. Например...  
  
— Конкретно этот — не человек, — быстро перебил его Рувик, — лишь вредоносные данные, концентрация моего... — он перестал рисовать, постукивал ручкой по бумаге, подбирая слова. — Моего страха, — медленно проговорил он, и Себастьян сел чуточку прямее. — Страха, что мой разум в конечном счете не справится, не соединится с этим телом как следует, и кто-нибудь придет, чтобы отобрать его у меня. Как предыдущее.  
  
Себастьян смотрел, как Рувик выводит острые пики в углу рисунка.  
  
— Собственный страх пытается убить тебя.  
  
— В твоей интерпретации звучит излишне драматично, но, думаю, ты ухватил самую суть, — Рувик взглянул на него, но, увидев, как Себастьян внимательно за ним наблюдает, неловко пожал плечами и вернулся к рисунку. — В действительности, это распространяется на всех людей. Если человечество обретет опыт жизни в мире сна, где глубочайшие страхи прорывают тонкую мембрану силы воли, как это было _со мной_ , то таких призраков мы увидим гораздо больше, я уверен.  
  
Портрет обрел мужские черты, но Себастьян не узнавал его, поэтому вернул фокус внимания на Рувика. _«Так значит, он способен испытывать страх, как обычный человек»_ , — подумал он и не испытал, как рассчитывал, злорадства, лишь вспомнил затравленное выражение лица Рувика, когда Лима охватил огонь.

— Чем я могу помочь? — вдруг поймал он себя на неожиданном вопросе. — Что мне делать, когда это случится в следующий раз?  
  
Рувик снова посмотрел на него, выискивая цепким взглядом признаки издевки. Не обнаружив ее, он как будто расслабился.  
  
— Ты хорошо справился, — сказал он. — Если оно снова нападет во время подключения, то мы сможем бороться с ним вместе. Если нет... — он сжал пальцы в кулак, потом распрямил их. — Когда я не могу восстановить связь с телом, самый короткий путь это боль, резкая и повторяющаяся. Как от укуса или сильного щипка. Только ничего необратимого со мной не делай, пожалуйста.  
  
Себастьян хмыкнул.   
  
— Само собой, — атмосфера становилась все тяжелее, и он беззаботным тоном добавил: — Так и быть, отшлепаю тебя, раз ты так просишь. Такое мне по силам.  
  
Рувик закатил глаза, но это стало признаком облегчения.  
  
— Так, — сказал он, — раз с этим разобрались, — он завершил портрет и развернул, чтобы показать Себастьяну, — давай вернемся к делу.  
  
Себастьян наклонился ближе, чтобы разглядеть рисунок.  
  
— Это Адам, — Рувик представил ему изображенного человека: у того было длинное овальное лицо, густые брови и глубоко посаженые глаза. — Он Администратор «Мобиуса». Полагаю, что у него есть круг особо приближенных лиц, которые формируют костяк организации, но, насколько я знаю, именно в его руках сосредоточена основная власть. Все его «сотрудники» отличаются необъяснимой преданностью этому самодовольному фигляру.  
  
— Не узнаю его, — сказал Себастьян, запоминая это лицо.  
  
— Я на это и не рассчитывал, — Рувик начал новый рисунок. — Кажется, он наружу выходит не чаще меня. Я поделюсь с тобой всей информацией о «Мобиусе», которой владею, пусть ее и не так много. Мало ли, когда она тебе пригодится.  
  
— Да, славно, — Себастьян кивнул. — Рад, что мы, наконец-то, на одной волне, — он с интересом наблюдал, как Рувик вырисовывал женщину. — А у тебя хорошо получается.  
  
— Меня сестра научила, — уверенно сказал он. — Хименес как-то говорил, что когда я стану старше, то смогу издавать свои учебные пособия. Я и мысли не мог допустить, что их будет иллюстрировать кто-то, кроме меня. Поэтому она помогала мне ставить руку.  
  
Себастьян опустил веки; воображение вдруг подбросило ему картинку, где рядом с Рувиком у кофейного столика стояла на коленках Лили и мазюкала по бумаге своими любимыми пастельными мелками.  
  
— Должно быть, твоя сестра тоже была хороша в этом.  
  
— Конечно. Она была неподражаема во всем, что делала.  
  
Рувик нарисовал женщине очки, и у Себастьяна словно что-то щелкнуло в голове.  
  
— Погоди-ка, — он потянулся за рисунком. — Да я ж ее знаю.  
  
— Знаешь Татьяну Гутьеррез? — брови Рувика взлетели вверх.  
  
— Ее так зовут? — Себастьян прищурился, разглядывая ее изображение. Все-таки Рувик был хорошим художником: ее черты угадывались безошибочно, вплоть до бесстрастного выражения лица. — «Знаю» это не совсем правильное слово, но я уже встречал ее. Она была в СТЭМ.  
  
Изумление Рувика моментально сменилось на холодную подозрительность.  
  
— Татьяна? Внутри СТЭМ?  
  
Себастьян нахмурил брови: выражение Рувика вдруг наполнилось такой злобой, что уязвимость, имевшая место быть всего пару мгновений назад, казалась теперь галлюцинацией.  
  
— А что такое? Я думал, ты контролировал всех, кто был подключен к машине.  
  
— Так и было, — Рувик в глубокой задумчивости уставился на портрет. — Что она делала, когда ты видел ее? Она что-нибудь тебе говорила?  
  
— Да вроде ничего такого, что стоило бы помнить, — ответил Себастьян. Он попытался напрячь память, но вспоминал лишь безликий монотонный тембр ее голоса, но не слова, что она произносила. — Городила какую-то загадочную чушь. Но тогда казалось, что она пытается помочь мне. Она отсиживалась в крыле лечебницы. Я оказывался там снова и снова. Там было единственное место, где я мог перевести дыхание, — с каждым словом Рувик становился все более недовольным, и Себастьян спросил напрямую: — Кто она?  
  
Рувик сцепил пальцы, устраивая на них подбородок.  
  
— В «Мобиусе» она научный работник, — сказал он. — Хотя, была и медсестрой в «Маяке». Она ассистировала нам с Хименесом в работе над СТЭМ и даже принимала участие в работе над моими сторонними... личными проектами. В «Мобиусе» она больше всех знает о том, как функционирует СТЭМ. Не достаточно, чтобы воссоздать ядро, но она не будет собой, если не попытается, — Рувик прищурился. — Именно она меня расчленила.  
  
Себастьян поморщился. Злость Рувика ощущалась физически, и от этого по коже колко разбегались мурашки.  
  
— А может... Может в СТЭМ была все-таки не _она сама_? — предположил Себастьян. — Это мог быть просто один из твоих «признаков», так ведь? Порождением твоего подсознания или типа того?  
  
Рувик не выглядел убежденным, промолчал. Себастьян выждал время, по долго сидеть в тишине не смог.  
  
— Черт с ней, — сказал он в конце концов. — Есть еще кто-то?  
  
На мгновение показалось, что Рувик так и не ответит, но потом он подтянул к себе очередной листок и принялся за новый набросок.  
  
— Последний человек «Мобиуса», достойный упоминания, это Анви Ша, — отстраненно пояснил он. — Она ассистировала мне, когда я лично проводил некоторые исследования в их штаб-квартире. У меня было ощущение, что оны пыталась учиться у меня, и кто знает, насколько она преуспела.  
  
— Стой, — Себастьян махнул рукой, прерывая его. — Ты был в штаб-квартире «Мобиуса»?  
  
— Да, и неоднократно. Иногда они предоставляли мне... — он нахмурился, взгляд заметался между наброском и Себастьяном. — В любом случае, я не помню дороги туда. Она соблюдали предосторожность и перевозили меня в транспорте без окон.  
  
Себастьян откинулся обратно на спинку дивана. Он бы убил за сигарету.   
  
— Они давали тебе пытать людей, да?  
  
— Не пытать — проводить эксперименты, — поправил его Рувик, но повторно взгляда не поднял. — «Мобиус» все равно убил бы их.  
  
— Боже, что ж ты такое... — Себастьян потер лицо обеими руками, но это движение напомнило ему о фантомном ощущении волдырей от ожогов на пальцах и пронизывающем жутком восторге, когда огонь полностью поглотил его противника. — Проехали. Все рано поздно волноваться об этом.  
  
Рувик молча закончил рисунок: на нем была индианка с убранными назад волосами.  
  
— Эту я не узнаю, — сказал Себастьян. — Симпатичная, — он хмыкнул. — Чертовски жаль, что она, скорее всего, такая же психопатка, как и все они.  
  
— Не так много для начала, — признал Рувик, сложил руки на столе и посмотрел на три своих рисунка. — Штаб-квартира довольно большая, несколько уровней над землей, несколько — под землей. Дорога от «Маяка» занимает примерно час. Но это все, что я помню. Тогда они были мне безразличны, чтобы быть достаточно внимательным, — он вздохнул. — нам придется положиться на Кидман.  
  
— Я назвал ей место, где мы можем встретиться. Отправимся туда сегодня вечером, — Себастьян поскреб затылок. — Если она, конечно, вспомнит после того... как я приложил ее головой о стену.  
  
— Что за место? — с внезапным интересом спросил Рувик. — Если там людно, то тебе стоит надеть что-то менее подозрительное.  
  
Себастьян дернул на себе шелковую рубашку, полюбовался ее сочетанием со спортивными штанами.  
  
— Уж кто бы говорил, — вернул он претензию. — Это тебя «Мобиус» днем огнем ищет, а ты со своими белыми волосами так и бросаешься в глаза.

— А цвет моих волос это не вопрос выбора. Хотя покрасить их не такая уж плохая идея... — Рувик встал из-за столика. — В любом случае, мне еще нужно проверить твои раны, — сказал он и поднял костыль. — Думаю, ты хочешь привести себя в порядок. Тогда я пока принесу аптечку, встретимся в ванной.  
  
— М-м, ладно, — Себастьян позволил помочь ему подняться с дивана, Рувик просунул костыль ему под руку. — Если нам не нужно куда-то выходить до вечера, то я бы не возражал против укола обезболивающего.  
  
— Сейчас посмотрим.  
  
Себастьян приковылял в ванную; придирчиво изучая заплывший глаз перед зеркалом, он услышал, как открылась и закрылась входная дверь.  


***

  
Несколько минут Рувик просто простоял на лестничной клетке, прижавшись спиной к двери, пытался расставить мысли по местам.  
  
_«Татьяна была в СТЭМ,_ — он скрестил руки на груди. — _И как же я ее не заметил? Не могла она настолько хорошо от меня спрятаться без возможности применения этой своей дурной сыворотки. Может, ей удалось как-то проскользнуть вместе с Адамом?_ — Рувик скрипнул зубами. — _И как я ее только проглядел? Если Себастьян прав и она лишь очередной «призрак» моего подсознания, то сколько их там еще?»._  
  
Усилием воли Рувик заставил себя шагнуть вперед.  
  
_«Как будто Лэсли мне было мало,_ — думал он, поднимаясь на третий этаж. — _Я должен рассказать Себастьяну всю правду. Он все равно рано или поздно узнает,_ — он позволил себе отвлечься. — _Больше не хочу выглядеть, как Лэсли»._  
  
К тому времени, когда Рувик вернулся в квартиру, Себастьян уже успел раздеться до трусов и теперь сидел на крышке унитаза, осторожно разматывая повязку на бедре.  
  
— А вот и ты, — сердито проворчал он. — Я уже начал переживать. Куда тебя черти носили?  
  
Рувик перебросил ему небольшую коробочку, которую секундой ранее с любопытством разглядывал.  
  
— Краска для волос, — прочел Себастьян и заглянул внутрь. — Ты где ее раздобыл?  
  
— Женщина из квартиры сверху отдала, — ответил Рувик и снял толстовку. — Сказала, что решила посетить салон.  
  
— Прямо так и сказала? — Рувик ушел в спальню за аптечкой и хирургическим набором, поэтому Себастьян говорил громче. — Ты уверен, что не вмешался в ее мыслительный процесс, чтобы убедить ее отдать тебе краску?  
  
— Не знаю, что ей двигало, — Рувик вернулся с лишним полотенцем и губкой из шкафа. — Я попросил, а она сказала, что мне это нужнее, чем ей. И отдала, — он принялся расставлять свои вещи, заметив, что Себастьян закончил с повязкой. — Она не вспомнит о нашем разговоре, но это не значит, что я украл у нее, — он скорчил гримасу. — Так что я не хочу слушать твою отповедь.  
  
— Тебе по меньшей мере пришлось прочесть ее мысли, чтобы узнать, что краска у нее есть, — Себастьян продолжил ворчать, позволив Рувику позаботиться о ранах на ноге. — А потом еще и стереть ей память. Почему ты вообще пользуешься этой способностью после того, что случилось вчера? Ты подвергаешь себя ненужному риску.  
  
Рувик растерялся, поняв суть недовольства Себастьяна, и насупился, изучая раны.   
  
— Я тронут твоей заботой, — сухо ответил он. — Но все в порядке.  
  
— Я же серьезно, — гнул свою линию Себастьян. — Если ты уйдешь и вырубишься где-нибудь, то как я, по-твоему, смогу выполнить свою часть нашей сделки?  
  
— Я не потеряю сознание из-за такой мелочи, — Рувик готовил шприц. — Рана по краям снова припухла, — пробормотал он. — Я уколю тебе антибиотик.  
  
Себастьян вздохнул.  
  
— Ты всегда меняешь тему.  
  
— Только тогда, когда ты тратишь время, зацикливаясь на чем-то, — Рувик набрал шприц и передал его Себастьяну, чтобы протереть сгиб его локтя спиртом. — Если я хочу обрести полный контроль над своими способностями, мне придется практиковаться. Я хочу практиковаться. Но я буду осторожен, чтобы ты каждый раз не впадал в истерику.  
  
Себастьян попробовал возразить, но Рувик забрал у него шприц и воткнул в руку.  
  
— _Блядь_ , — прошипел он, стараясь не дергаться. — Ну же, Рувик, я же поладить с тобой пытаюсь.  
  
— Я понял, — Рувик и сам старался лишний раз не шевелиться, вводя лекарство. Прижав клочок ваты к месту укола, он переключился на раны от пули. — Твои... усилия... не прошли не замеченными.  
  
Рувик обработал обе раны на бедре и наложил свежую повязку. Они выглядели на удивление хорошо, учитывая обстоятельства, и довольно неплохо заживали. Уделить внимание шее Себастьяна оказалось несколько сложнее: рядом не оказалось табуретки, чтобы можно было сесть, а бортик ванной был слишком далеко, чтобы ее заменить. В конце концов, ему пришлось встать на колено, уперевшись им в унитаз, и тянуться через плечо Себастьяна, чтобы обмотать шею бинтом. Против таких неудобств Рувик не возражал. Тело Себастьяна было крепким и хорошо справлялось с натиском боли. Рувик поймал себя на том, что очарован ощущением, которое дарило прикосновение голым предплечьем к такой же голой спине: он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз касался чужой кожи не только пальцами и в исследовательских целях. Он не ждал, что это переживание окажется настолько _уникальным_ , и продолжил работать, даже не думая, что стоит слишком близко.  
  
Себастьян же, наоборот, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Перестав ворчать, он отвлекал себя чтением инструкции на коробке с краской.   
  
— Так значит, — проговорил Себастьян, когда Рувик закончил с повязкой, — "Сияющее розовое золото" ?  
  
— Разница будет не особо заметной, — заметил Рувик, пока очищал и паковал свои инструменты. — Но выбирать все равно не из чего, да и деньги тратить я бы не хотел.  
  
— Да нормально получится, — Себастьян принялся вытряхивать из коробочки содержимое. — Ты такой бледный, что более темный цвет сделал бы тебя еще более заметным, — он задумчиво хмыкнул. — А ты ведь и _был_ светловолосым, да?  
  
Рувик с щелчком захлопнул аптечку.  
  
— Был? — он попытался вспомнить, но вдруг по спине протянуло холодком: он не помнил, как выглядело его лицо в детстве, но помнил, смотрелся ли вообще когда-нибудь в зеркало, говорила ли мать или кто-то из слуг что-то о его внешности. Он вспомнил лишь семейный портрет, написанный маслом, который висел в холле; художник изобразил его похожим на отца. — Наверное, да.  
  
— Я думал, что ты специально выбирал, — Себастьян протянул Рувику два маленьких флакона из коробочки, — чтобы выглядеть похоже. Может, мне называть тебя Рубеном?  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Рувик. — Лучше не надо.  
  
— Вопрос снят, — он слегка толкнул Рувика ступней. — Тебе нужно их смешать.  
  
Тот уставился на флакончики, встряхнул каждый.  
  
— Тебе уже приходилось это делать? — спросил он, сдирая крышечки.  
  
Морщины вокруг рта и глаз Себастьяна как будто стали глубже, и Рувик порадовался, что успел обернуться и увидеть это выражение. Горе было слишком хорошо знакомо ему, поэтому, даже мимолетное, оно нашло в нем отклик.  
  
— Да, — ответил Себастьян. — Как-то... красил волосы Лили, — он сделал смазанный жест рукой, словно хотел стряхнуть с себя пристальный взгляд. — Она хотела быть Дорой-путешественницей на Хэллоуин, но парик кололся и мы решили вопрос радикально. Майра была страшно недовольна, но...  
  
Рувик подождал немного, ожидая, что он закончит предложение, а потом переключил свое внимание на флакончики.  
  
— Ты не любишь говорить о ней, я правильно понял? — спросил он, смешивая их содержимое. — О дочери, я имею в виду.  
  
Он спиной почувствовал, как Себастьян на него уставился.  
  
— А _тебе_ нравится говорить о своей сестре?  
  
— Да, — Рувик залил получившуюся мешанину обратно в бутылочку и потряс ее. — Я бы говорил о ней не умолкая, если бы мог, пока не рассказал бы все до последней детали, что помню, — он передал бутылочку Себастьяну. — Я бы сказал «спроси Хименеса», будь он еще жив.  
  
Себастьян смотрел то на бутылочку, то на Рувика.  
  
— Постой-ка, это мне тебя красить?  
  
— Из нас двоих только у тебя есть соответствующий опыт, — сказал Рувик и набросил на плечи полотенце. — К тому же, угол обзора у тебя будет лучше, чем у меня.  
  
— Ладно, убедил, — Себастьян поерзал на крышке, сдвигаясь вперед и расставляя колени шире. — Полагаю, так будет честно, раз уж ты обо мне заботишься.  
  
Рувик повернулся к нему спиной и уселся между коленей. Вполне вероятно, быстрее и проще было бы сделать все самому: он не сомневался, что справится, в конце концов, он на себе проводил целые операции, по сравнению с которыми покраска волос это сущий пустяк. Но внезапно на него напало желание привлечь Себастьяна к работе. Целлофановые перчатки, что шли в комплекте с краской, были ему маловаты и выглядели комично.   
  
— У тебя очень короткие волосы, — пожаловался он. — Но я постараюсь не испачкать тебе уши.  
  
— Уж надеюсь, — ответил Рувик.  
  
Он вздрогнул, когда Себастьян дотронулся до него, хоть и ожидал прикосновения. С тех пор, когда у него были волосы, прошло почти тридцать лет, и сперва была странно чувствовать как за них тянут. Он вспомнил, как наблюдал за тем, как Лаура расчесывала волосы перед сном, вспомнил о тех случаях, когда она позволяла ему сделать это вместо нее, как он переживал за каждый спутанный узелок, опасаясь причинить ей боль. Вспомнил, сколько заботы он получал от нее ответ.  
  
Разумеется, сравнивать ее руки с руками Себастьяна не приходилось. Он был осторожен — вероятно, тоже поддался семейным воспоминаниям, — но пальцы у него не были ни тонкими, ни нежными. Сломанный ноготь немного царапал кожу, пока он наносил краску. Рувику не с чем было сравнить эти ощущения, что само по себе приводило его в восторг. Мягкое давление кончиками пальцев там, где однажды кость в черепе заменяла пластиковая пластина, было ошеломляющим и интригующим. Рувик развлекал себя мыслью, что Себастьян мог бы продавить прозрачный барьер и помассажировать ему мозг.  
  
— Хорош дергаться, — буркнул Себастьян. — Или ты хочешь, чтоб я и глаза тебе ненароком намазал?  
  
— Ничего не могу поделать, — не стал отнекиваться Рувик. — У меня не было волос с тех пор, как мне было десять. Только шрамы и швы.  
  
— Я и так тебе помогаю, не обязательно разыгрывать карту «пожалей меня».  
  
Себастьян переключился на другую сторону головы, и Рувик слегка наклонил голову, чтобы тому было удобнее. Он заметил, что прислонился к колену Себастьяна виском, рукой прижался к его теплой лодыжке, пока тот сильными пальцами разминал ему затылок, размазывая краску по волосам. Раньше, в «Маяке» у него не получалось расслабляться и то как опустились напряженные плечи, как потеряли скованную жесткость мышцы оказалось для Рувика в новинку. Он и представить не мог, что может почувствовать себя таким невесомым и одновременно, настолько крепко связанным с телом; он прикрыл веки от блаженства и счастливо вздохнул.  
  
Себастьян замер.  
  
— Можешь так не делать? А то становится неловко.  
  
— Прости, — промямлил Рувик, но позы не поменял, только голову наклонил сильнее. — Почти закончил?  
  
— Да, — Себастьян переложил бутылочку с краской в другую руку и продолжил. — Просто сиди смирно.  
  
Правой рукой Себастьян действовал менее деликатно. Его терпение явно подходило к концу: он стал работать быстрее, дергал за волосы. Но Рувику так нравилось даже больше: он хотел четче чувствовать давление шершавых пальцев на кожу головы, чтобы до синяков, которые позже напомнили бы ему, как он себя чувствовал — целым и словно согретым изнутри, — как где-то под кожей гнездилась сила и глубокое спокойствие. Ему хотелось...  
  
— Вот и все, — Себастьян выпрямился. — Этого должно хватить.  
  
Рувик разочарованно вздохнул, но засиживаться на полу не стал, поднялся, чтобы посмотреться в зеркало.  
  
— Что-то не похоже на нужный цвет, — заметил он.  
  
— Нужно подождать полчаса и потом смыть, — объяснил Себастьян, выбрасывая перчатки. — С краской в комплекте шёл пакетик кондиционера, ну, чтобы краска вымывалась не так быстро.  
  
— Кондиционер, — эхом повторил Рувик. — Как скажешь, — он перестал смотреть только на волосы и заметил, что щеки раскраснелись сильнее, чем он ожидал, потер их рассеянно. — Кажется, я должен сказать спасибо.  
  
Себастьян хмыкнул.  
  
— Не утруждай себя.  
  
Рувик взглянул на него. Себастьян выглядел отвратительно: весь в синяках и ушибах, уставший, — но его взгляд оставался ясным, а руки не дрожали. Поразительно и немного жутко было то, что держался он, по сути, на одной силе воли, не дававшей ему развалиться на части. Не меньше поражала та ширма из упрямства и едкого цинизма, за которой он прятал боль и горе, в чем Рувик убедился не далее, чем прошлой ночью. Он и представить себе не мог более подходящего напарника, хотя даже не осознавал этого.  
  
Он повесил полотенце на ближайший крючок и обернулся к Себастьяну.  
  
— Тебе бы подольше отдохнуть, — сказал он. — Давай я помогу дойти до кровати и уколю анестетик.  
  
Он протянул ему руки, но Себастьян просто смотрел на него, оставаясь на своем месте.  
  
— Рувик, — заговорил он, — послушай, я... спасибо. За то, что не сделал того, о чем я просил вчера.  
  
Рувик опустил руки. Он хотел сказать, что отказался не ради него, но такие откровения того не стоили. Даже просто принять благодарность казалось чем-то неправильным, поэтому он просто кивнул.  
  
— Тебе нужно еще время?  
  
— Да, — поскреб щеку и вздохнул, — пожалуй. Попробую отмыться получше. До кровати я сам дойду.  
  
— Хорошо, — Рувик подхватил аптечку и хирургический набор. — Зови, если нужно, — сказал он и едва не бегом вылетел из ванной.  
  
Щеки у него все еще горели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5671978/19102661#part_content


End file.
